Nightlight
by shortie990
Summary: Takes place during Jason's trial in August 2007. Jasam. Involves smut.
1. Prologue

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

This story takes place while Jason is on trial for murder in August 2007; a year after Jason and Elizabeth slept together. Originally what happened before the trial was that Jake was kidnapped and Sam saw it but didn't say anything. I have decided to take that part out. In this story Sam and Jason are still together and happy, Elizabeth has not come between them. Sam first off in this story; Sam did not sleep with Rick, only Jason and Elizabeth slept together and also that Sam did not see the kidnapping of Jake. And note to readers Elizabeth and Lucky are together but both know that Jake is Jason's and Lucky knows that Jason and Elizabeth slept together. Jason knows this as well but as decided it would be best to stay away. So basically there is no Liason. Just Jasam.

So that is all and I hope you enjoy my story. Btw this is my first General Hospital/Jason and Sam fanfic.

Enjoy

* * *

Nightlight

Prologue

It was a warm August summer night. The penthouse was dark and quiet. Sam bent down and picked up the cardboard box which was lying at her feet. She rested the box against her hip as she stood up and glanced out at the empty apartment. This would be Sam's last time seeing it. She was leaving.

Tears rolled down her cheeks into the creases of her neck. This was Goodbye for her; from the penthouse to Jason. Something had happened, something that could not be changed. Jason had done the unthinkable to her- she couldn't believe it.

As Sam's eyes took a final look around the home that she called her own for the past two years they fell on to the shattered glass of the photo frame on the floor. The moonlight pouring in from the window casted down on them; making them glitter like the nightlights of a child bedroom.

Minutes passed as she just stood there in the door frame. She didn't know really what as keeping her grounded there- staring. There was nothing left for her here.

With one final sniffle Sam pulled her self together and left; closing the door behind her. Tears ran down her cheeks as she stepped into the elevator and watch as the door closed before her.

* * *

I know it was short but there will be more. Please review and thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 1

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

This story takes place while Jason is on trial for murder in August 2007; a year after Jason and Elizabeth slept together. Originally what happened before the trial was that Jake was kidnapped and Sam saw it but didn't say anything. I have decided to take that part out. In this story Sam and Jason are still together and happy, Elizabeth has not come between them. Sam first off in this story; Sam did not sleep with Rick, only Jason and Elizabeth slept together and also that Sam did not see the kidnapping of Jake. And note to readers Elizabeth and Lucky are together but both know that Jake is Jason's and Lucky knows that Jason and Elizabeth slept together. Jason knows this as well but as decided it would be best to stay away. So basically there is no Liason. Just Jasam.

So that is all and I hope you enjoy my story. Btw this is my first General Hospital/Jason and Sam fanfic.

Enjoy

PS. I just added that part about Amelia getting fired- I couldn't really remember what happened to her. Just the part about her getting info on Sam and how she married her father.

Oh and this is a clip of the real court scene that I took bits from:

.com/watch?v=xFlLwtB6jFI

.com/watch?v=FFCrNhInSP4&feature=related

* * *

Nightlight

Chapter 1

Sam was a fit of nerves that morning the trial started. She had been through trials before with Jason but this was the first one where it was a life or death matter. This was a murder trial. Sure Jason had gotten off on trials before but this one seemed different.

Fear coursed through her blood stream as the court doors flew open and Jason walked in shackled up and being escorted by a police officer. Sam's brown eyes filled with tears at the sight of him locked up like that. It broke her heart. She just couldn't wait until this trial was all over with, then her and Jason could move on and get their life together started…..unless he was convicted.

Jason's blue eyes immediately began to search the courtroom the minute he walked in; looking for his sold ground- his footing. A smile spread across his face as he landed on it; sitting in the back. Sam's eye made contact with his and returned the smile trying to look hopeful. This did not fool Jason; he knew that Sam was in fear and terror of what was about to happen. It was written in the inwards of her dark brown orbs.

Just as Sam opened her mouth to say something; the lawyers came in. Diane first followed by Ric. There as an evil smirk plastered on Ric's face. He had tricks up his sleeve already. No one more then him wanted Jason put behind bars- forever gone.

"How are you?" asked Diane sounding concern towards Jason as she took her seat.

Jason whipped his head around towards Diane, "Oh…I am fine."

Diane looked over her shoulder and nodded her head, "I see…" She knew that Jason wasn't worried about himself and this trial but more about Sam and the affects of it on her and what she was going through.

"She's strong, Jason," whispered Diane, gently reaching out and touching Jason on the arm. Jason did not reply he just looked back over at Sam who was staring at him and mouthed the words "I Love You".

"All Rise Please!"

Everyone rose to their feet as the judge entered the room. He was an older man with a balding head. However he did not look like your gentle grandfather type; more like a vulture ready to eat the dead as he appeared down at Jason. Jason did not turn away from the judge's scowl on him.

The Trial had now begun.

As the trial ran on for days and days, Sam was there; supporting Jason. She had token time off from filming her show, Everyday Heroes despite her new producer Dean's wishes. Amelia her old producer had gotten fired after publicly threatening Sam.

Sam had watched every moment as Ric tried to ripe Jason to threads by questioning witness after witness- making him look bad. This had been harder then Sam had thought it was going to be; trying to sit there and listen to the awful things that Ric was saying. With all her might she had to restrain her self from standing up and yelling at Ric. She loathed him; ever since he had made a move on her that one night she was drunk last summer.

Sam had been hurt and broken and had taken her sadness out on drinking powerful amounts of whiskey. Ric had seen this and tried to take advantage of her. But Sam had not been that far from reality to let him. That was the moment that Jason had decided to show up and saw Ric on top of Sam. Sam the next day had went to him and told him how unhappy and depressed she was. And how she almost slept with Ric to get revenge but didn't. That was when Jason had torn Sam's world apart by saying that he had slept with Elizabeth.

They had gotten pass it all but just barely. There where times when Sam didn't know if she could love Jason again. Him sleeping with Elizabeth like that really hurt her. Then after finding out that Elizabeth was pregnant and that it could be Jason's; just made things worse. But somehow things had worked out, the baby had turned out to be Lucky's and her and Jason where going strong together.

On about the third day of the trial, Ric had called his ex-wife to the stand, Elizabeth Spencer. Jason had warned Sam that this would happen, that she would get called up. Sam and Elizabeth had never really seen eye to eye since the whole sleeping together thing; and since Jake's birth things have just gotten worse.

Her body seemed to turn ice cold the minute that Elizabeth walked up to the stand.

As Elizabeth spoke the oath; "To tell the truth, the whole truth…" Sam rolled her eyes and let out an impatient sigh; not hiding her hatred for the woman. Lucky who was seated in the courtroom on that day turned around and glared at Sam. Lucky was Elizabeth's husband. Sam sat up in her seat and smiled apologetically at Lucky. She still couldn't understand how such a nice man like him ended up with a witch like Elizabeth. She didn't see it.

Ric started off by questioning Elizabeth lightly; just asking her who she was married too and where she worked, painting a picture of a loving wife and mother who also saved lives. But Sam could tell that Ric had something up his sleeve; something nasty smelling by the looks of it. Five minutes into it he began to show his true colours and asked how Elizabeth a nurse knew a mobster like Jason, what was there relationship?

Elizabeth did answer right away at this; she took a sip of water from the glass which was in front of her, clearly she was taking her time, thinking up what to say.

Ric clearly getting impatient with her stated the question again, "How do you, Mrs. Spencer a nurse know Mr. Morgan a mobster? What is your relationship status with him?"

Elizabeth who was ready this time replied simply, "I knew Jason when we were teenagers. We are friends."

"Just friends?" asked Ric.

"Just friends."

Ric let out a sigh and turned his back on Elizabeth, pacing back and forth; things were clearly not going the way he wanted them too.

"Okay Mrs. Spencer," began Ric once again taking a step towards Elizabeth again.

"Yes?"

"Since we have already established that you and Mr. Morgan have a friendship together. Did it ever progress to a more romantic level?"

Elizabeth let out a breath before replying, "Yes we dated a while back when we first met."

"For how long Mrs. Spencer? Was it serious?" pressed Ric.

"Not really, no it wasn't serious at all. It lasted for about a month or two," replied Elizabeth simply.

"Now during this short time that you dated, did you two ever sleep together?"

Elizabeth shot a dirty look at Ric; clearly pissed at him at this moment. However Ric ignored this and stared back at her, waiting for her answer. Sam too was staring at Elizabeth waiting for what she was going to say. Sam knew that Elizabeth and Jason had never slept together when they were going out but she wanted to see if she would mention the time last August that they spent together.

"No," snapped Elizabeth throwing daggers at Ric.

"Have you ever slept with Jason Morgan?"

Elizabeth's face seemed to soften at this and her eyes filled with tears. This question was unexpected; she knew that it would be coming but still. Elizabeth tore her eyes away from Ric's and looked towards Lucky. Lucky smiled at her. He knew and had forgiven her, just like she had forgiven him for sleeping with Maxie and getting addicted to pain killers. She then looked towards Jason who closed his eyes and nodded his head softly. This was all part of their plan. That they would admit to sleeping together but would not say the true parenting results of Jake's. It was safer for everyone if Lucky remained the father. Not only for Jake himself but for Sam. Jason couldn't take the pain of hurting her again; he had already done that numerous times before. He had promised himself not again.

"Mrs. Spencer, Have you and Jason Morgan ever had a sexual relationship together?" asked Ric again, the whole court room was waiting on her answer.

"Yes," chocked Elizabeth fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. She had to remain strong, strong for Lucky, strong for her boys.

"When? How long have you been lovers?" asked Ric turning his back on Elizabeth, walking back towards the desk.

"We weren't lovers," replied Elizabeth, silent tears running down her face. "We have only slept together once…..last August." She looked up at Lucky at this. He was the only reason to go on and answer Ric next question.

"Well, well, well, and are your husband and Mr. Morgan's girlfriend aware of this?" he asked looking towards Sam and Lucky.

"…Yes they are."

"And have you and Mr. Morgan still remained friends since your one night together?"

"Yes, we are still friends."

"Friends with benefits," mumbled Ric under his breath as he gathered up papers.

"What was that?" asked the judge towards Ric.

"Nothing your honor, I apologize." He replied looking up. Ric then tucked the papers into his arm and walked up towards the front again.

"Now Mrs. Spencer, since last August how many times had you and Mr. Morgan encountered each other?"

"I am not sure," whispered Elizabeth who eyes where now down casted.

"Give me a random figure, once? Twice? Have you met up for coffee? Had phone conversations together or simply had a casual Hello on the street?"

At this Diane was on her feet, "Objection your Honor! We are already aware that my client as slept with Mrs. Spencer and still continue to see each other. This questioning is nonsense."

The judge looked from Diane to Ric and back again. He then called for a five minute recess; asking both lawyers to join him.

As they did so, Elizabeth sobbed quietly in her seat. She was in fear and this made Jason worry. Was she strong enough to lie to the court and say that Lucky was the father, not him? Would Ric questioning get to her? He could already tell by the state of Elizabeth that Ric was already getting to her, only a few more questions would drive her over.

Jason then looked away from Elizabeth and turned towards the back, searching for Sam's face. But she was not looking at him. Sam had her face buried in her hands. He knew Sam was strong but there was only so much a girl could take. He knew that Elizabeth and their relationship was a touchy subject for Sam. She didn't trust Elizabeth.

"Sam…" Jason quietly called out to from across the court room. He wanted her to know that he loved her and that it was okay.

Sam raised her head slowly and looked up at Jason. Her brown eyes were washed out and soft, not the dark bright orbs that they usually were. Before Jason could open his mouth again, the court door opened and the two lawyers and the judge returned.

Jason looked at Diane as she took her seat once again beside him. He noted that she didn't look too happy.

"I'm sorry Jason but the judge is allowing Ric to continue questioning," she whispered in his ear.

"But why?" he asked back.

"Because Ric is trying to prove that Elizabeth was with you when you received a phone call to go and kill Alcazar.

"But she didn't."

"I know but…" before Diane could go on, the judge spoke.

"You are still under oath Mrs. Spencer. Continue on," he gestured towards Ric. Ric smiled at this as he rose to feet and moved towards Elizabeth.

"Thank you. Now Elizabeth you just had a baby in May, I am correct?"

"Yes," spoke Elizabeth clearly. She had just regained her self it seemed a little but her eyes where still bright with tears.

"I see, I see, and this child was full turn I summon?"

"Yes he was."

"And what is the child's name, may I ask?"

"Jacob Martin," spoke Elizabeth. "But we call him Jake…" She could sense where this was going.

"So just to make this clear Little Jake was born in May, right?"

Elizabeth nodded her head; tears were spilling down her cheeks again.

"Making him conceived sometime around August 2006; around the same time that you and Mr. Morgan slept together?"

Elizabeth did not answer she did not have to. It was clear to the whole court knew what Ric was concluding at.

"Mrs. Spencer."

"Yes it was around the same time," squeaked Elizabeth her voice was filled with emotion.

Ric did not ask Elizabeth his final and last question off the bat. He waited, making it seem more dramatic. Ric strolled over to his desk and took a sip of water; pretending he was dying of thirst.

"Well this only leaves one thing Mrs. Spencer," spoke Ric placing the now empty water glass back down beside the water jug. "Is Jason Morgan the father of your son, Jake?"

Elizabeth knew the answer to this question, her and Jason had gone over and over it again. _No he is not, My husband is. No it's my husband. No. No. No. No he is not!_ This is what repeated in Elizabeth head, she was prepared but instead what came out was different.

"Yes."

The whole broke into a uproar at this! This was clearly something very unexpected. Jason's jazz dropped at this one single world. That was not what Elizabeth was suppose to say. She was suppose to say NO, that Lucky was the father. Not him.

Ric had to make Elizabeth repeat the answer; making sure he heard right. That Jason Morgan was the father. He had not expected this. He had just been testing the waters; clearly it had worked. Elizabeth was crying in her seat; shocked.

Elizabeth was just as shocked as everyone else by her answer. She couldn't believe what she had done. Tears fell down her cheeks like rainfalls as she looked towards Lucky for support but he did not have any; he just started at her dumb struck. Elizabeth then looked over towards Jason; she wanted, she needed to apologize to him. However he was not looking at her. He had his head turned towards the back looking at a very broken hearted Sam. The look on her face was like a knife to the heart. He had betrayed her.

Diane was up on her feet now yelling at the judge; telling him that this had nothing to do with the trial. Ric however was seated back in his seat, smirking to him self. He had not expected Elizabeth answer.

"Please Mr. Lancing, wrap it up," spoke the judge, clearly tired of this drama.

"Gladly your honor," he replied getting to his feet once again.

"Mrs. Spencer, I have here a list of visitors who visited you on the night your son was born. And one of them is surprise, surprise Mr. Morgan. And it was during this visit that Mr. Morgan according to his phone records received a phone call from a unknown number, is that true?" Ric held up piece of paper to the court room.

"….yes," Elizabeth replied her voice quivering.

"And what did Mr. Spencer say during this phone conversation?"

"Um…..just that he would take care of it."

"And what is that?"

"I do not know."

"Are you sure?"

"YES!" cried Elizabeth.

"And how long after this phone call did Mr. Morgan leave after visiting his newborn son?"

"……right after."

"And what was the date of this visit?"

"May 23, the day Jake was born." Elizabeth whispered. She was staring down at her feet, hoping that it would be over soon.

"And what did this phone call involve?" asked Ric, leaning over Elizabeth.

"I don't know…"

"Are you sure? Or are you just covering up for the father of your child. And really do know that Mr. Morgan had just received orders to go and kill LORENZO ALCAZAR?"

"NO!" sobbed Elizabeth burring her head in to her hands hiding her face.

"That is all, my honor!" with that Ric took his seat, leaving the bench open for Diane to cross examine Elizabeth.

After this the Judge called a much needed half an hour rescue.

Sam who had heard enough at this point; got up with all the power she had left and exited the courtroom. Not daring to look at Jason or Elizabeth. Jason turned his head just as Sam opened the door and left.

"Damn it!" sore Jason, running his hands through his long hair. "DAMN IT!" This was not how things where suppose to go. By giving up his rights to his son and letting Lucky claim that he was the father; he would be protecting him in the long run. But now how would things go?

At hearing Jason sore; Elizabeth lifted up her tear streaked face.

"I'm so sorry Jason…..it just slipped out! I am truly Sorry," she cried.

Jason looked up at her. "It's okay. We will make it work some how. I understand. It wasn't your fault. It was Ric's," he spoke.

"Yeah Elizabeth don't blame your self, Ric was the one who pushed you," chimed in Lucky, who had walked over to Elizabeth and comforted her, even know he was not allowed to. Lucky had found out the night that Jake was born that Jason was the father. He had over heard Jason and Elizabeth talking; he then had confronted them about it. Where they told him the whole thing but asked not to tell anyone; to protect Jake. He had agreed with them that it was safer for him to raise Jake and love him like his own. Which he had already did in the short time frame that Jake had been alive for. But however seeing Sam leave hurt like that made him in away regret his decision to keep the truth hidden.

Jason looked away from the two of them and stared back at the court room door, hoping some how it would open up and Sam would walk back in. He needed her to. He needed to explain himself. He needed her to yell at him, to hurt him.

Sam stormed out of the courthouse and hailed a cab- not allowing her self to break down until she reached the penthouse. It was still light out side when the cab pulled up to Sam's building and she got out. She prayed that Spinelli would not be at the apartment. That he would be off with Lulu somewhere, hopefully. She didn't need to deal with him. At the moment she just wanted to be alone.

As she got in the elevator and pressed the 18th floor; tears began to spill once again down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that Jason had lied to her. He never lied. Sam broke down into sobs as she reached her floor and stepped out. As she got out her keys and placed it into the doorknob a huge wave of emotion came over her, making her pause and press her head against the door for a moment. Afterwards Sam collected her self and brushed the remaining tears away quickly from her cheeks and pushed open the door. She needed to get this over with and quickly.

Sam closed the door behind her and switched on the lights. The apartment seemed to be different then from that morning. Like somehow the turn events of the day had affected it in its appearance. But on the other hand Sam deep down inside knew this is where Jake had been conceived making it seem dirty and gruesome now full of lies and heart ache. Not home like it once was. At least not her home it seemed. It seemed that all the promises that Jason had made to her here where broken and gone. Everything had been turn over and placed on a new leaf. Sure Jason had proposed to her by the couch and promised that he loved her forever but that didn't seem to matter. Jason had lied. He had lied to her face.

It had been in this penthouse just a few mouth ago that Jason had promised that Jake was not his son that he was Lucky's.

Sam truly felt betrayed and hurt right now. She couldn't comprehend it, she just couldn't.

As a wave of rage and anger coursed through her body at the thought of Jason lying to her numerous times about Jake and Elizabeth; she picked up the framed photograph of her and Jason smiling together off of the desk and pitched it across the room with all her strength.

Sam watched as it flew and hit the wall crashing to the floor in front of the fireplace.

Sam walked over towards the broken frame and began to clean up. Tears steaming down her face as she glanced down at the photograph. She and Jason looked so happy together. It had been taken awhile back when they first started their relationship; it now seemed like a distance memory. Salty tears fell one by one on to the picture distorting it slowly. Sam shook her head and toss the picture to the side; not wanting to see it anymore. She then began to pick up the broken glass; piece by piece, placing them in her left palm.

She tried to focus but all she could think about and rewind in her head was Elizabeth's whiney voice saying; _YES!_

Sam who had not been really paying attention to what she was doing; pressed down a little to hard on a sharp piece of glass as she picked it up, cutting her right palm on the edge of it. A deep cry escaped from her lips; making her cry even harder then what she already was.

Sam looked down at the cut on her hand for a minute or two; watching the blood run down her arm before getting up and making her way to the kitchen. She flicked on the light and walked over to the double stainless steel sink and began to run her hand under warm water; flushing away the blood. After cleaning it out, she pressed a dish cloth to it, not really looking to see how deep or serious the cut was. Sam had had many worth injuries then this one to know she was going to be okay. She then flicked the light off again and made her way upstairs; forgetting about the mess on the floor.

* * *

Don't worry there will be more to come!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 2

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

This story takes place while Jason is on trial for murder in August 2007; a year after Jason and Elizabeth slept together. Originally what happened before the trial was that Jake was kidnapped and Sam saw it but didn't say anything. I have decided to take that part out. In this story Sam and Jason are still together and happy, Elizabeth has not come between them. Sam first off in this story; Sam did not sleep with Rick, only Jason and Elizabeth slept together and also that Sam did not see the kidnapping of Jake. And note to readers Elizabeth and Lucky are together but both know that Jake is Jason's and Lucky knows that Jason and Elizabeth slept together. Jason knows this as well but as decided it would be best to stay away. So basically there is no Liason. Just Jasam.

So that is all and I hope you enjoy my story. Btw this is my first General Hospital/Jason and Sam fanfic.

Enjoy

* * *

Nightlight

Chapter 2

Across town Kelly's was getting ready to close up. There where only a few customers left finishing off the last of their meals. Georgie who was working that night was mopping up the floors; well Mike counted up the tills.

Spinelli was seated at a table typing away on his laptop as a very distressed looking Lulu walked in to the diner and flung her self into the empty seat across from him. Spinelli looked up from his laptop at this and over at the blonde one.

"What's up?" he asked simply; closing his laptop and putting it into his bag.

"What's up!" huffed Lulu. "I just got word from my brother Lucky that he is not's Jake's father….Jason is!"

"Stone Cold?"

"Yeah, Stone Cold, Spinelli!" replied Lulu. Her body was raging at the moment; she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

Spinelli seeing the Blonde One like this scared him a little. Not really knowing how to comfort her; he handed her his orange soda that Mike had just refilled for him.

Lulu took the drink and took a big gulp before continuing on with her rant.

"I was babysitting the boys all day cause Lucky and Elizabeth where at the court house. So I drove down there so that when court let out Elizabeth could have a surprise visit from them. Well when I get down there; Lucky had his arms around Liz and she was crying really hardly. And I thought that that was because of Ric and being on stand and stuff. But as I got closer to them I heard Lucky say "_It's not your fault_, _You thought you were doing the best thing by saying that I was the father!" _And of course at that moment they see me, with the boys and stop talking all together. Well basically I asked what was up and they told me the whole thing. About how Elizabeth and Jason's one night stand and how Jake is his. And how they said that Lucky was the father because they didn't want Jake to get hurt and grow up in a world of violence and dangerous. Which I can see but still!"

"I had no clue……Stone Cold didn't tell me any of this…well except for him and Liz sleeping together. But not the part about him being a Father…." Spinelli trailed on letting his thoughts get to him. He thought that him and Jason where cool together. That he trusted him…I guess not thought Spinelli, a little broken hearted.

"Yeah I know! They told no body. Only the three of them knew about the real parenting results of Jake. But the worse of all this is that it came up during court. Apparently Ric was trying to prove that Liz was bias towards Jason; trying to prove that they had a strong relationship together. And well he pressed Liz so hard with questions about their one night stand and such that Liz eventually broke down and told the truth. Which she wasn't supposed to do," explained Lulu taking another sip of Spinelli's orange soda.

"Wait a minute," spoke Spinelli coming out of his thoughts and back into reality. "All this came out in court…"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing really…it's just that Sam was at court today too. She is always there with Jason. And if you say that Lucky, Elizabeth and Stone Cold where the only ones that knew about Jake's real father then….," trailed on Spinelli. His mind was now racing a mile a minute. Sam had overheard this unlikely news!

"Oh….OH MY!" cried Lulu, her hands flying to her mouth. "Sam didn't know?"

"I don't think so," replied Spinelli. "I have to go find her….she wasn't at the court house was she?" he asked.

"No, I didn't see her at all. She probably left earlier."

"I must leave then and go find the Goddess. This news would upset her the most I believe. I have to find her." Spoke Spinelli more to himself then to Lulu as he got to his feet and swung his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah you should," replied Lulu watching as Spinelli left.

"Goodbye Blonde One!"

Lulu waved goodbye as she finished off the rest of the orange soda.

After leaving Kelly's, Spinelli had checked every where in Port Charles from the court house; to the Metro Court to Jake's seeing if maybe Sam had went to get drunk. Everyone who he had run into had told him that they haven't seen her. The news about the trial had not been spread through town yet but soon enough by morning it would. The penthouse was the last place that Spinelli tried looking for Sam. It was dark by the time he arrived home; well past ten o'clock.

The moon was full and bright; shinning into the apartment window as Spinelli entered. He called out Sam's name. There was no reply.

Spinelli's heart began to race a little as he shut the door and stared around the darken room. Nothing seemed to have changed; every thing was in the same place that he had last seen it. But then suddenly he saw it; lying on the desk was a letter written in Sam's hand writing- _To Jason Morgan_ it said. Beside it lay a key; the penthouse key and a necklace. Spinelli slowly reached out towards the necklace; taking it into his hand. It contained a long sliver chain with a star on it.

Spinelli couldn't believe what he was seeing. That was Sam's necklace that she wore 24/7 it seemed. How could she be giving it up like that? Placing the necklace back down he called once again.

"SAM!"

There was no answer. He knew it was pointless but he had to give it a try.

As Spinelli flicked on the lights of the apartment and moved about the room; he noticed the mess of broken glass lying on the floor. He crouched down and examined it. He noticed that one of the pieces of glass had blood on the edge of it. A shocked feeling came over him at that moment. He didn't not really what to make of this; just that Sam had hurt herself some how when handling the glass. As this went through his mind; Spinelli began to clean up the broke picture frame; throwing the pieces away in the trash.

After coming back he noticed the photo of Sam and Jason lying on the floor. He picked it off of the floor and placed it on the mantel of the fireplace.

* * *

Sam pulled up to the lake house and turn off the engine. She undid her seat belt and grabbed for her purse which was seated in the passenger seat. Before getting out; Sam glanced at her appearance in the revere mirror. Her hair was up in a messy bun on top of her head. Her eyes where red and dry from all the crying she had done.

Sam had no make up on she had taken it all off before leaving the penthouse. Most of it had come off anyways from the tears.

Overall she looked tired and worn down- actually how she felt.

Sam glanced over at the house as she shut the car door and gathered up her things from trunk. The lights were on in the living room, meaning that someone was still up.

As Sam carried her suitcase and box which was filled with all her cloths and items up the front steps; the front door opened and Alexis appeared.

"Sam."

"Hi mom," greeted Sam forcing a smile on her face.

Alexis did not say anything; instead she took a step towards Sam, taking the box out of her hands and placing it down on the porch.

Alexis then opened up her arms and wrapped them around Sam. "I heard," whispered Alexis into Sam's ear.

At this Sam broke down in her mother's arms.

Alexis had heard the news about Jason being the father of Jake by Diane; who had phoned her during the recess to warn her about Sam's upset. Alexis would have gone to see Sam but she knew somehow that she would come to her this time. She had stayed up for her, waiting.

After a few minutes of being held; Sam broke away from Alexis. "Thanks," she spoke.

"No problem," replied Alexis giving Sam's arm a squeeze before picking up her things and leading her inside.

The lake house had not changed one bite since Sam had lasted lived here with her mom last summer. The walls where still painted creamy white and the floors where still the same cheery wood floor it had been last time. Being here gave Sam a sort of comfort, something she couldn't explain. It felt like a homecoming in away; returning to family after a long vacation.

The Lake house had a warm family atmosphere about it when compared to the penthouse with its dark walls and furniture. This is what Sam needed at the moment a cheery environment; when that didn't mind her of Jason at all.

As Sam took a seat on the couch Alexis placed the suitcase and box beside the door and shut it. She then turned towards her daughter smiling.

"What can I get for you? Coffee? Tea?"

"Um…do you have wine?" asked Sam, she really needed something strong.

Alexis laughed at this, "Of course." With that she disappeared for a second into the kitchen.

Sam leaned against the back of the couch and sighed. It had been a really long day.

By the time Alexis returned to the living room with two glasses in her hand and a bottle; Sam had fallen asleep on the couch.

Alexis smiled at this and placed the glasses and wine bottle on the coffee table in front of where Sam slept. She then reached out towards the back on the couch and pulled out a blanket wrapping it around Sam.

Alexis then turned off the light and returned back to the kitchen with the glasses in her hand; leaving Sam to sleep.

* * *

After the trial had ended for the day; Jason was escorted back into his jail cell. Where he was released from his handcuffs and allowed to be alone. His jail cell was only 8 feet by 10. It contained a single cot and sink.

After Jason had changed back into his orange jumpsuit; he crawled into bed and looked up at the stone ceiling.

As he closed his eyes and tried to sleep; a single image of a brown eyed woman appeared into his mind. Sam.

* * *

More Jasam to come in the future!

Hoped you enjoyed and please review! Love hearing the feedback!

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters

Enjoy!

* * *

Nightlight

Chapter 3

As the sun rose onto the city of Port Charles so did the news about Jake Spencer being Jason's son. It was the headlines of the newspapers; the leading news story on the local morning show that was about to air. It was flaunting the radio waves for all to hear.

The truth was out.

"It's out!" cried Lucky as he entered his old family home that his mother, Laura once lived in. It was now where he lived with Elizabeth and the boys.

"Already?" asked Elizabeth looking over to Lucky as she set baby Jake down in his basset. "But it's not even eight o'clock yet..."

"Well Port Charles likes to be early on things!" spoke Lucky sarcastically as he handed Elizabeth the newspaper. "Here read it for your self."

An uneasy look came over Elizabeth as she took the newspaper and glanced down at the front page which read; **MOBSTER'S BABY! **She then took a seat on the couch and began to read the article. Which re-told the events of yesterday's trial and how Elizabeth Spencer, a nurse at General Hospital had told the court when on stand that she had a one night stand in August 2006 with the accused, Jason Morgan and who nine months later had given birth to a son, Jacob Martin. It went on to say how Elizabeth had been from the beginning saying that it was her husband's Officer Lucky Spencer son but on stand confessed that the child was Jason Morgan's. At the very end of the article it mentioned that Lucky Spencer and Sam McCall, Morgan's girlfriend where both present during court that day. It made Elizabeth look like a home wrecker and liar.

"Everyone is going to know…" mumble Elizabeth to her self as she finished reading the article and continued to glance down at the headline.

"Well not right away…it's only eight o'clock, half the town is still sleeping!" Lucky was trying to crack a joke about the situation.

"Yeah but by the afternoon they certainly all will no!" Elizabeth tossed the paper on to the coffee table and buried her face into her hands. She had not meant for any of this to happen.

"Hey, hey, hey, everything will be okay," spoke Lucky as he sat down next to Liz and put a comforting arm around her. "Something else will happen tomorrow that will get the whole town talking and blow this all over."

"Yeah Lucky but still this shouldn't had happened! I should had told Ric that you where the father, not Jason! Now everything is ruined!" Elizabeth was now looking up at Lucky, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I ruined it all!"

"Don't say that Liz! It's not your fault, its that jerk Ric's fault. He pushed you! Everyone knows how evil he is. They won't blame you, they will blame him. Both Jason and I know that you didn't mean too. Like what my mother always said, 'What's done is done! You just have to let the chips fall.'

"Yeah but what about the plan? What are we going to do now?" They had made a plan by saying that Lucky was the father, that Jake wouldn't be in any dangerous and Sam wouldn't get hurt. That Jake wouldn't have to live in a life of crime that he could grow up normal and carefree.

"Elizabeth, we will figure it out. Jason will probably still want Jake to live here with you and me, it's the safest opinion for him. Everything will work out, like I said. We will make it through this. I will protect Jake with all my might; I will make sure that he does not have to worry about being killed or kidnapped. I will make sure that he lives a normal happy childhood!" spoke Lucky. He loved Jake with all his heart, even if he wasn't his own. He would do anything to protect him and Elizabeth now. They were his family.

"But aren't you mad at me in the least of what I have done. Now that the truth is out, Jason might start thinking about claiming Jake and taking him away. Also it looks like I cheated and lied to you, not painting a very good marriage to the public. Aren't you mad Lucky?"

"I could never be mad at you Liz. I could never hate you! You are my wife and we are in this thing together. Jason might claim Jake but I will fight with all my might back. I love Jake and Cameron like they are my own. And I love you too! We are a family, despite what people might say!"

"Are you sure? Cause I understand if you want to leave, nothing is holding you down here any longer now that the truth is out."

Lucky looked down at Elizabeth like he was seeing her for the first time. "Are you crazy Liz? I am 100% sure! There is no where else I would want to be then here with you, raising our two boys together!" With that Lucky cupped Elizabeth's chin and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Nothing could tare them apart now, their marriage was ten times stronger then it had been in the past. They had both forgiven each other for what they had done to each other in the past with Lucky sleeping around with Maxie and getting addicted to pain meds and Liz sleeping with Jason and having his son. They were strong!

* * *

"COME ON GET UP! MORGAN GET UP!"

Jason opened his eyes and raised his head, looking out to the figure behind the bars of his cell. There was police officer standing there.

"MORGAN COME ON UP, UP! YOU GOT A TRIAL TO GET TOO, YOUR LAWYER WAITING OUTSIDE! LET'S GO!" yelled the police office, banging on the bars of the cell.

"I AM UP!" yelled Jason back.

"Whatever," spoke the officer walking away.

Once he was out of sight; Jason collapsed back into the bed running a hand through his thick cropped hair. He had been dreaming about her. He had dreamed that they where walking the beaches of Hawaii together. A place where they once had been happy together. He had wished with all this might that that dream was true, that Sam was with him. That he wasn't stuck in a jail cell.

As Jason swung his legs over the bed and sat up, the morning sunlight crept through the window. He blocked it out of his eyes as his mind began circle like a film reel, going over the events of yesterday. He couldn't believe that Elizabeth had said that he was Jake's father. There had been a million ways that Jason had imaged telling Sam the truth about Jake; that had not been one of them. Just imaging the devastation on her face yesterday brought a deep pain in his heart. He had promised himself back in December that he would never hurt Sam again like he had before. It looks like he had broken that promise, not only to himself but to Sam. He had promised her that he would be honest with her 100%, just like she had promised to be honest with him.

After a few minutes of just sitting there thinking, he rose to his feet and began to get dressed for another long day.

His eyes did not search the court room looking for her face as he was escorted in; he knew that she would not be there.

A few minutes later an extremely pissed off Diane walked in, "Have you seen this?" she asked throwing the newspaper in front of Jason on to the desk.

Jason gave the woman a questionable look as he glanced down at the headline; **MOBSTER'S BABY!**

"What's this crap?" he asked

"What's this crap? What's THIS CRAP! This is the story that is going around town! This, my friend is the story about you being the father to Jacob Martin Spencer! That is what this is!"

"OK, OK! I get it! You're mad about yesterday and such but I honestly didn't know that Elizabeth was going to say that!" spoke Jason trying to calm down Diane.

"You bet I'm mad! Elizabeth whole confession yesterday did us no good what so ever! And now with this," she cried pointing towards the newspaper. "It's just going to make you even worse looking then you already are now, which is worth."

Jason just sighed at this and pushed the paper away. Just looking at the title made his stomach fill with rage.

"I'm sorry," he spoke at last.

"Oh it's okay," replied Diane waving her hands in the air. "It's water under the bridge. It just means I will have to work a little bit harder now to clear your name, nothing I can not do!" She said with a smile, clearly she was past the whole headline thing.

Just then the court room doors opened and the judge appeared. It was then another day of the trial began.

* * *

Across town a very upset looking Carly stormed into Sonny's living room.

"Did you know?" she asked towards her ex- husband in rage.

"Well good morning to you too Carly," he smirked, clearly surprised to see Carly at his house this early in the morning.

"Oh don't joke around with me Sonny….Did you KNOW?"

"Know what?" he asked back.

"That Jason had a son!" Carly shifted her weight and glared down at Sonny.

"What? Jason? Son?"

"READ!" cried Carly thrusting the paper into his face.

"Mobster's Baby? What's this all about?" he asked reading the title of the newspaper.

"Well apparently yesterday during Jason's trial, Elizabeth on stand confessed that her son, Jake was not Lucky's but Jason's," explained Carly taking a seat on the couch beside the chair that Sonny was in.

"Jason has a son?" asked Sonny shocked. Sure Jason had told him about his one night stand with Elizabeth and how the kid could be his but then found out it wasn't.

"Yes he does! And Cleary by you reaction I can guess that you didn't know about it. Pointing out that Jason lied to us…BOTH! About having a son! I can't believe it! I thought I was his best friend! I thought he would tell me something has big as having a son….clearly not! I bet you that Elizabeth bitch, talked him in to giving up all his rights to Jake and letting Lucky claim that he is the father. Just so she can keep her "Good" girl image; fooling everyone that she doesn't have two kids from two different one night stands," ranted Carly, talking more to herself then to Sonny. She had to convince her self that Jason would not lie to her like this, that it was all Elizabeth's idea to hide the truth.

"Or maybe Jason didn't even know the kid was his until yesterday?" offered Sonny, trying to wrap his head around the idea.

"YES, that is what happened! Jason probably didn't even know that Jake was his! He probably only found out yesterday!" cried Carly, a smile spreading across her face now. She had to believe that Jason would not lie to her. That Jason had only found out yesterday about the truth of his son.

After a moment two of silence had passed between the two ex- lovers, Carly turned to Sonny and asked, "Do you think Sam knew?"

Sonny just shrugged, not knowing what to believe anymore.

* * *

"Sam!"

"SAM!"

"SAAMMM!"

Sam opened her eyes at her name be called to see a 7 year old Christina standing before her.

"Hey," greeted Sam to her little sister as she stressed out on the couch and sat up.

"Hi!" greeted Christina back, a smile spread across her face.

"Where's mommy?" asked Sam pulling Christina on to her lap.

"Mommy's in the kitchen feeding Molly breakfast!" explained Christina.

"I see! And where are you going off to this morning Missy?" asked Sam looking down at Christina who was full dressed in a pink Little Mermaid shirt, jean shorts and a backpack.

"Oh, I am off to Day-Camp!"

"Right!" replied Sam remembering that Alexis had mentioned to her weeks ago of enrolling Christina in a local day- camp for the summer.

"Oh Sam, you should come with me! It's so much fun, you get to make crafts and play games and go swimming everyday!" Christina's brown eyes looked up at Sam's filled with passion and happiness. Only a seven year old could have a passion for day- camp.

"Oh I wish kiddo but I think I am too old for day-camp," explained Sam, ruffling Christina's hair a bit.

Christina looked down at her knees at this, the look of passion disappearing from her face and replaced with disappointment. She never got to see Sam that often and when she did she wanted to spend all her time with her. She loved her big sister. She was clearly disappointed that Sam could not come to camp with her. "Oh."

"Hey," whispered Sam gently touching Christina's chin and turning it so she was looking at her. "Why don't we after you done camp for the day, go over to Kelly's and have Ice- Cream! Huh, I heard that Mike's got a new flavor, Chocolate Crunch, yum!"

Christina's eyes brightened at this, "Really?"

"Of course Kiddo, I wouldn't joke about Ice-cream!"

"Oh boy Sam!" cried Christina with a smile, throwing her arms around Sam and hugging her.

Sam kissed that top of Christina's head at this. So grateful to have her little sister to cheer her up at a time like this. When everything she thought to be right in her life, turned out wrong.

Just then Alexis entered the living room, balancing a two year old Molly on her hip and a coffee mug in the other.

"Oh Mommy guess what?" cried Christina jumping off of Sam and running to Alexis.

"What?" asked Alexis towards her daughter as she handed Sam the mug.

"Thanks," replied Sam towards Alexis as she took the steamy cup of coffee in her hands and leaned back against the couch.

"Sam said that she would take me to get Ice-cream after camp today at Kelly's!" spoke Christina who was jumping with joy on the spot.

"Well, aren't you one lucky girl!" smiled Alexis looking from Christina over to Sam. Sam returned the smile and took a sip from the mug.

"Mmmm strong!"

"I thought you could use a pick me up!" spoke Alexis, looking over at Sam with concern.

Sam did not reply but continued to drink the coffee.

Alexis then turned back to Christina, "Honey why don't you go brush your teeth before Viola arrives here to take you to camp, huh?"

"But I don't want Viola to take me to camp, I want Sam too!" she whined.

"Now Honey, Sam can take you to camp another day but not today. Sam needs to rest." Explained Alexis gently to the seven year old, who face had just fallen once again.

"But I want SAM TOO!" cried Christina, she was just as stubborn as her mother sometimes.

"Christina!" spoke Alexis calmly to her daughter but firmly, making her point clear that Viola was taking her, no buts.

Christina stared at her mother for a moment before turning on her heel and walking down the hallway.

"Seven year olds!" laughed Alexis looking back at Sam, take a seat beside her.

Sam couldn't help but laugh either.

"Is it out?" asked Sam the laughter disappearing from her voice as she looked at her mother with all seriousness.

Alexis downcast her eyes and nodded. "It's out alright. It's the front headline in the newspaper this morning and its all over the news too!"

"I see," spoke Sam, looking away from Alexis, her eyes suddenly filling with tears. She had some how hoped that the news would stay hidden from the press but she was wrong.

Alexis not knowing what to say, reached out and grasp Sam's free hand which was lying on her lap.

Giving Sam's hand a squeeze she spoke, "It's going to be okay! You're a Davis, you're strong!"

Sam looked over at Alexis at this; she had never been called a Davis before.

"Oh mom," cried Sam placing the coffee mug down on the table and burring her face in Alexis's shoulder as she began to break down.

"Sssshhh," whispered Alexis as she shifted Molly on her lap and wrapped a arm around Sam, rubbing her back. This was not the first time that she had seen Sam break down over Jason and had turned to her for comfort. The first time being a little over a year ago when Jason broke up with Sam after waking up from brain surgery.

* * *

Don't worry more JaSam to come in the future!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 4

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters!

Enjoy!

* * *

Nightlight

Chapter 4

Sam stood on the porch and waved to Kristina and Alexis and Molly as they left the house for the day. She stood there watching as they pulled out of the drive way and disappeared out of sigt down the main road. She then made her way back inside to finish off her cup of coffee and read the morning paper.

Alexis had left it out for her on the coffee table before they had left.

Sam took a seat on the couch and slowly reached towards the paper; afraid it might bite her. She was scared for what the article might say about yesterday's trial and what had happened. She knew that is would be bad by the headline its self; **MOBSTER'S BABY!**

After finishing the article; Sam did not allow her self to cry. She had already shed enough tears about this. She had to remain strong. So instead she forced her self on to her feet and got dressed. She was going to the gym.

The gym was like her drug, it had the power to calm her down and ease her mind when everything in life wasn't going the way it was expected to go.

After she had changed into her gym gear; black legging, a sport's bra and a tank top, she swung her gym bag over her shoulder and made her way out the door. Sam through her stuff into the passenger seat of the car as she climbed into the driver seat. As she put the key into the emission and started it up; the radio came to life, playing the latest hip- hop hit. It was 9:30 in the morning; Jason's trial would probably be starting again soon, thought Sam to herself as she pulled onto the maid road.

She was heading towards the Port Charles Gym and Spa, just east of the town. Both her and Jason where members here and came regularly to work out together. It was one of the things that they had enjoyed doing together as a couple. But now Sam was flying solo.

By the time that Sam arrived at the gym it was 10:00 o'clock. She was hoping that the gym was empty and that most of the people had gone off to work. She didn't want to run into any one she knew. She didn't want to explain or even talk about the trial yesterday. She just wanted to be left alone.

After entering the lobby and signing in at the main desk; Sam made her way down to the locker room were she placed her gym bag into her locker and headed into the main part of the gym.

Sam looked around at her surroundings as she entered making sure there was no one there that knew her. There was only a couple people on the machines that morning; some with personal trainers, some just working out on their own.

Sam walked towards the corner of the room, where the treadmills were. As she stepped on to it and began to walk; someone in the distance called out her name. Sam looked over her shoulder to see Max approaching her.

"Hey Sam," greeted Sonny's body guard.

"Hi Max!" replied Sam, slowly flashing him a weak smile as she continued to walk on the treadmill. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was just doing some weight training before heading into work. You?" he asked looking down at the brunette.

"Oh you know," she shrugged.

Max smiled at her as he dabbed his sweaty forehead with a towel. "Well it was nice talking to you Sam, but I got to run! Can't keep the boss waiting!"

"No problem, see yeah," replied Sam.

"Bye Sam," spoke Max reaching out and gently touching Sam's elbow. "Stay well."

He then left her, heading towards the men's locker room.

Even no he didn't say anything about her and Jason, She could sense that he knew about the whole Jake thing. Hell he was dating Jason's lawyer, of course he knew. Diane probably told him the whole thing. It had also been in the way his brown eyes stared down at her with concern and pity. And the touch of her elbow.

With a shake of her head; Sam cleared Max from her mind and turned back towards the treadmill, where she changed the level from walking to jogging. As the treadmill began to pick up the pass, so did Sam taking the strain in her legs with open arms.

After a 30 minute jog; Sam's body was warmed up and ready for the next work out in store, kick boxing. She had discovered kickboxing and boxing the summer before she came to Port Charles, before that she knew how to throw a punch but didn't really know how to defend her self and do real damage to a person. So she had invested with the little money she had into a self defense class. The course had run for six weeks, teaching her how to break a nose in one single punch and such. After the course was over, Sam had moved on to her next scavenging job, during that time she had stolen a punching bag and boxing gloves from the class.

Sam took a gulp of water from her water bottle before putting on her boxing gloves and facing the bag.

A fire of rage started to build up in the pit of her stomach as her fist hit the cool hard leather. Another blow to the bag seemed to make the fire build; spreading flames of rage through her chest down her arms towards the tips of her fingers, making her speed up her pass and throw punches left, right and centre. It seemed like the faster and harder she pushed and kicked against the bag, the more adrenalin she produced through her veins, making her go on longer.

After while she found her self picturing that she was attacking Jason, hitting him instead of a punching bag.

It seemed like all the anger she had been holding back was finally coming out. She was pissed off. She was pissed at Jason. That he had lied to her.

"_DAMN YOU!"_ she screamed in her head as her fist once again hit the surface of the bag making it swing backwards.

"_DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU JASON!_"

She was sweating bullets now; her heart pounding loudly against her chest cavity. Waves of rage could be felt coming off of her skin as she pounded her fists against the bag, using all her strength.

"_I HATE YOU!"_

With that she gave one last hit and stepped away from the swinging pushing bag. She threw off the gloves and rubbed them against her sweaty face. She was exhausted but also a little relieved. It felt like a hug weight had been lifted off of her.

For another two hours or so, Sam went at it, taking out her rage towards Jason out on the punching bag. She needed to blow off some of the steam and stress she was feeling at that moment, with Jason, with everyone.

Sam finished off her third bottle of water as she entered the Lady's locker room once again, this time to shower off.

The hot water from the shower fell onto her face and ran down her aching body. Sam couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure at this. The water felt so good against her skin.

Then just out of nowhere tears began to fall from her eyes, one by one. The rage and hatred she had been feeling earlier towards Jason was gone, leaving her heart once again filled with a deep sadness of loss. A sadness she hadn't felt in a long time, since the death of Danny, the death of her daughter.

Sam was feeling that she had lost Jason forever. That he had left her for Elizabeth and he son. His true family. Why would Jason need her now? She couldn't have children, she was burden, why would he want to be with her, when he could had Elizabeth, a fertile woman who had already produced him a son? What worth was she now?

Tears poured down her cheeks mixing with the water pouring from the shower head. The sounds of the shower blocking out her sobs as she broke down.

Twenty minutes later; Sam who had finished with her break down had regained her self, washed up and emerged from the shower. She turned off the water and dried her self off with the towel hanging up outside the shower door.

She then wrapped it around her body and opened the shower stall's door.

Just as Sam took a step out, her wet foot slipped. Having nothing around her to grab on to, she fell on to her back- smacking her head against the hard tiled floor of the shower.

Sam let out a cry of pain. The impact of her head against the floor had been so hard that it had cause Sam to black out for a second.

Looking up at the ceiling lights; she tried to lift her self off of the floor but found that she couldn't. Her head was throbbing so badly, it felt like she had been hit over the head with a hammer.

For a few minutes she just lay there on her back breathing through the pain, waiting for the stars zooming before her eyes to go away. But as she tried once again to lift her head up and get to her feet the room began to spin before her eyes. Very soon, Sam's eyelids began to get heavy and drop, sending her into unconsciousness. Little did she know that she had cracked her skull open and was slowly bleeding on to the white tiled floor.

Sam woke up in a fog of haze.

She had no idea where she was or what had happened.

Her head was still throbbing with pain making it hard for her eyes to focus. She was lying down still but not on the hard surface of floor she thought. It felt more like a bed. She couldn't mover her body at all; it was strapped down in something. It sounded like she was moving. She was in a vehicle of some kind she figured.

Sam was strapped down in a stretcher in an ambulance. She was being rushed to General Hospital.

Just as the ambulance arrived at General, Sam slipped back into unconsciousness.

"What have we got here?" spoke Robin Scorpio as the paramedics jumped out of the back of the ambulance and pulled the stretcher down on to the cement. "Late twenties female, found at the Port Charles Gym unconscious in the locker room. Looks like she slipped coming out of the shower, slitting opening her skull," spoke one of the paramedic towards Robin as they rushed Sam into the hospital.

"Okay," replied Robin not looking down at the stretcher but down at chart that the paramedic had handed to her. "Put her in trauma room two! Epiphany page Patrick and then come and help in trauma two." She called out to the nurse.

Epiphany nodded in agreement at this and immediately paged Patrick Drake.

"She was bleeding pretty bad when we arrived. We hooked her up to an IV bag and applied pressure to the skull."

"Okay, thanks boys I will take it from here!" spoke Robin watching as the paramedics left. She then took a step towards the stretcher and looked down.

"Sam?"

Sam's eyes fluttered opened at this, looking up at Robin. "Where am I?"

"Sam you're at General Hospital. You fell and hit your head. Do you remember?" asked Robin bending over Sam, beginning to un-strap her from the stretcher. Just then Epiphany walked in, "Patrick's on his way! How can I help?" she asked looking towards Robin.

"Grab hold of the other side and help me move Sam into the bed!" cried Robin, motioning to the other side of the stretcher.

Epiphany did as she was told and a few moments later, they had successfully moved Sam from the stretcher into the bed.

"Thanks Epiphany!" spoke Robin bending over Sam, and removing the bandages that the paramedic had put on, and examined the cut.

She winced at what she saw. The skin around the cut was puffy and red, it was beginning to swell. As for the cut it was pretty deep Robin made out as she shined a flash light over it. It looked to be about 9 to 11 cm long and 4mm inwards. It was still bleeding pretty heavily. A good chunk of her skull was missing.

"She going to need stitches," spoke Epiphany looking down at the cut. "And maybe even a blood transfusion. It looks like she lost a lot of blood."

"Yeah, but I don't want to do anything, until Patrick takes a look. He will probably want to run some tests and such. Make sure that Sam did not suffer any other serious damage," replied Robin sealing the bandage back up and gently resting Sam's head against the pillow.

Sam closed her eyes and let out a moan.

Robin then began to examine the rest of Sam, checking her pulps and taking her pulse.

"Epiphany get Sam a gown to put on," glancing down at Sam who was still dressed in just a towel, shivering.

Once Sam was dressed in a hospital gown and had a blanket on her, Patrick arrived.

"What have we got here Robin?" asked Patrick coming to the edge of the bed and reading Sam's chart.

Robin quickly explained to Patrick's Sam condition.

"How are you feeling Sam?" asked Patrick gently down at Sam, as he came over to her, helping her sit up and lean over, so he could get a better look at the cut.

Sam had her eyes closed trying to fight the pain that was spreading through her whole body now. Just then as Patrick removed the bandage and began to examine the cut like Robin and Epiphany had done previously, a wave of nausea came over Sam.

"I am going to be sick," mumbled Sam before leaning over the side of the bed and throwing up, missing Patrick's shoes by inches.

The pain was so bad that it had caused her to be sick to her stomach.

Quickly Patrick grabbed the bedpan and placed it under Sam's chin as she was sick again.

A few moments later, Patrick and Epiphany carefully helped Sam lean back against the bed.

"Here Sam," Robin opened her mouth and made Sam take a sip of water from the glass in her hands. The water ran down her chin and neck as Robin drained it down her lips.

"Okay, change the bandage then get some an ice pack to place over the wound," spoke Patrick to Epiphany. She nodded her head and left the room.

"Robin, I want you to move Sam to trauma three, and then get a janitor to clean up the mess. Then check her vitals again, I think she might be running a temperature a bit," spoke Patrick placing the back on his hand on Sam's forehead. "Her skin feels warm and clammy. Then afterwards get either Epiphany or one of the other nurses to stitch the cut up….She is going to need at least 13 stitches or staples to close it. Also give her something for the pain."

"Yep," replied Sam.

"Oh and after Sam's down getting stitched up, page me. I want to run some tests."

Robin nodded her head at this, as she began to push Sam out of the room, and into trauma 3.

"Hey Liz," greeted Robin coming up to the nurse's station.

"Oh, hey Robin," spoke Elizabeth glancing up from her work over at her co-worker.

"How are you?" asked Robin, dropping her voice so only Elizabeth could hear her. "I heard what happened.."

Elizabeth looked into Robin's eyes at this, "The whole town as heard!"

"How do you feel?"

"I feel….I don't know," mumble Elizabeth, her eyes filling with tears. "Officially that wasn't supposed to happen. It just sort of came out."

Robin just nodded her head at this. "Did Lucky know?" she asked.

"Yeah he knew," replied Elizabeth looking up at Robin. "You see me and Jason had a plan. That we would keep the truth about him being Jake's father a secrete. To spare him the dangerous life that Jason leads. You know, he would be safer with Lucky raising him. Lucky agreed to this too. He had over heard the truth and then we told him everything and he agreed. We three had a plan but now its ruined."

"When did you tell Jason?" asked Robin.

"Oh, during the hostage crisis, when we were stuck in the elevator together. He had planned on telling Sam later on that night but he couldn't. Since he had just found out that she couldn't have kids. He wanted to spare her the pain, you know…" explained Elizabeth.

"So she didn't know that Jake was Jason's then?" asked Robin.

"No," shook Elizabeth's head, tears falling. "Yesterday was the first time that she had heard it. I feel so bad. Me and Sam have never been the closet of friends, but no one should have to hear the truth about their boyfriend having a child in a courtroom. It's not faire. I just feel so bad. Everything has gone wrong. I just wish I could talk to Sam for just a bit and tell her that it wasn't supposed to happen like that. That I hadn't meant to do that. If I could only try and explain to her."

Robin did not reply right away, debating whether or not to tell Elizabeth that Sam was here.

"Um Liz, Sam is here in the hospital!"

"She's what?"

Robin then went on explaining how Sam had been rushed here and how she is down in the ER in pain waiting to be stitched up. And how she also has a slight fever from arriving soaking wet and only wearing a towel.

"Is she okay?"

"Well like I said, she as a deep cut at the back of her skull that needed to be stitched up and is suffering from a fever. And she also has a major concussion it looks like. Sam can barely lift her head, less anything else. I was going to ask you to stitch her up, since Epiphany is now in emergency surgery with Kelly, C-Section. But if you don't want to, I totally understand."

"No, no I will do it!"

"Okay Thanks Liz, here is her chart!" spoke Robin handing over Elizabeth a binder. "She is down in trauma three. And just don't try and upset her too much, she is already in a lot of pain."

Elizabeth gave Robin a little smile, saying that she would do her best.

Elizabeth hugged the binder to her chest and let out a sigh as Robin walked away. How did she get herself into this mess?

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please review!


	6. Chapter 5

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters

Warning: Contains SMUT! :P

* * *

Nightlight

Chapter 5

Trauma 3 was like all the other trauma rooms in the ER. Its walls were curtains.

Elizabeth entered and closed the curtained behind her; she was going to need all the privacy she could get for this. At first she thought Sam was asleep, her body was motionless except for the rise and fall of her chest. However once she got close enough to the bed she realized that wasn't the deal. Sam was fully awake and staring at Elizabeth.

Sam might have been in a lot of pain but that didn't help mask the hatred in her eyes as she looked towards Elizabeth. Both women stared at each other for a moment or two. Elizabeth was the first to look away, breaking the glare.

She had planed out what she was going to say to Sam about how sorry she was and such but as she glanced down at Sam, she realized she couldn't. She didn't have the guts too.

Instead Elizabeth barely spoke to Sam at all, only saying a few words now and then, explaining what she was doing to her.

As Elizabeth adjusted Sam's pillows behind her making it easy for her to sit up, so she could stitch up the cut, Spinelli walked in. Both women looked over at him in confusion.

He quickly explained how Robin, who couldn't get a hold of Alexis, had called Spinelli to tell him of her accident, and would it be alright if he came down and sat with her. This was something that Sam shouldn't have to really be alone for.

"Okay, Spinelli," spoke Elizabeth. "I need you to distract Sam, talk to her, make her focus on you instead of the pain as she gets snitched up."

Spinelli nodded his head in agreement as he reached out and grasped Sam's hands and took the seat beside the bed.

As Elizabeth turned her back to the two; putting on latex gloves and got everything ready, Sam's eyes looked up at Spinelli. They were searching his face for answers. Spinelli smiled at Sam, "I am here for you Fair Samantha, do not fear!"

After Sam was sew up and Elizabeth left to go page Patrick; Sam turned towards Spinelli.

"Have you seen him?" she asked her brown orbs searching the young man's face.

He shook his head, "No I haven't heard word from Stone Cold."

Sam's face fell at this. She knew that Jason was in a high security prison and wasn't allowed visitors, especially well on trial. But a part of her had still hoped that Spinelli had had contact with Jason, some how.

"I see," mumbled Sam, turning her face away from Spinelli so he didn't see her tears fall.

The young computer geek did not know what to do. He had never really seen the tough Samantha before so crest fallen. So vulnerable. He always knew Sam as a strong, kick ass woman; who held her own and didn't take shit from anyone.

Spinelli then awkwardly wrapped his arms around Sam, pulling her towards his. A motion he had seen Jason do a dozen times before. Sam's body stiffened a little at his touch but she did not pull away, like Spinelli had thought she would of. Instead she hugged his back and pressed her face into the nape of his neck, letting fresh tears fall onto his skin. He slowly then moved his hand up to his head and gently stroked her hair, being very careful to avoid the fresh stitches.

* * *

"The tests show that Sam as no major brain damage done but she does have a sever concussion that needs to be taken care of," explained Patrick both to Sam and Alexis who had just arrived with Kristina. "That is why I think it would be best if Sam stayed the night and remained on bed rest for at least a week."

Sam opened her mouth to protest at this. There was no possible way she could stay in bed for a whole week. However Alexis cut in before Sam could get a word in, "Thanks you Patrick. I will make sure of it that Sam stays off her feet."

"Glade to hear it!" smiled Patrick looking between Alexis and Sam. Sam was looking up at her mother, with a death glare painted on her face. Alexis However just shot her daughter a tight smile before turning to Patrick, Thanking him once again.

Once Patrick had left them to be, Sam let out a groan. "Garr, Mom there is No Way I can stay on bed rest for a week!"

"Oh Sam, stop being so dramatic, it's not that end of the world!" replied Alexis firmly to her daughter.

Sam just rolled her eyes at her mother and turned her attention to Kristina, who was sitting on the edge of Sam's bed.

"It looks like Kiddo that I will have to put a rain check on that ice cream at Kelly's. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," nodded Kristina to Sam, "its okay."

Sam then reached out and gave her little sister a huge.

* * *

"Fifteen minutes boys! That's all I am giving you!" cried the police officer as he ushered the 18 criminals who where on the high security floor of the prison to the showers. Jason who was one of the 18, shuffled along side of the others, all making their ways to the showers to wash, shave and brush their teeth. They were all locked up but once they were in the bathrooms; the police officers unlocked them one by one, sending them free for the fifteen minutes they were allowed.

There where 20 showers in total, allowing all 18 criminals to shower at once. Jason who missed the privacy of his own bathroom and shower took pleasure in the shower in the far corner, where no other peer of his seemed to move to.

Jason stepped into the small shower stall, closing the curtain behind him before stripping down to nothing. As Jason stood under the head of the shower and turned on the faucet, he was sprayed with a burst of ice cold water. It took a minute or two for the pipes to warm up. As he took a bar of soap and began to wash himself, he found himself thinking about Sam, like most minutes of the day. Instead of thinking about where she was at that moment, what she was doing; he thought back to a few weeks ago, when there was no trial or murder charge on him. It had been a moment when Jason had not been thinking about his newborn son and the betrayal he had made to Sam. It had been a rare happy moment. Jason had been taking a shower with Sam. It was early in the morning and Spinelli was down stairs on his laptop. Sam had been standing behind Jason, her naked wet body pressed up against his bare back. Her hands where placed on his shoulders, lavender soap against them. Her touch had been soft as a feather, driving Jason crazy. As her hands had traveled down his back and up again, he had let out a low long moan of pleasure. Sam then had repeated the motion, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

Jason's eyes where closed now thinking back to that day and Sam's touch on his back. Imaging her hands on his body, instead of his own. How her palms dug slightly into his skin, moving in circles. Jason moved the bar of soap up and down his torso traveling it inch by inch down his navel finally reaching his groin.

It had been awhile since he had last masturbated but thinking about Sam that day in the shower and her hands pressed against his body, he couldn't help himself.

Jason pressed his forehead against the tile wall of the shower stall as he rubbed the bar of soap slowly up and down his shaft. _Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth._

It didn't take long for him to turn hard. He had just dropped the bar of soap at his feet and was just using his hands now. Pressing the palm of his hand against his underside as his finger squeezed the head of his cock. As he did so he thought about Sam. Her hands roaming up and down his chest, licking his nipple. He pictured her naked body before him, her eyes filled with lust and desire for him.

A moment or two later of jerking off, Jason finally came. He bit down on his lower lip as he climaxed, preventing himself from screaming out her name.

Just then the police officer called out that time was up. Jason let out a deep breath as he opened his eyes and lifted his head. He then turned off the shower and picked up the abandoned bar of soap from his feet. He toweled off and got dressed back into his jumpsuit. Stepping back in the line of fellow prisoners; being escorted back to their cells for the night.

_

* * *

_

The courtroom was empty as Sam walked in. Only Jason stood there in the middle of the room, waiting it seemed, for her. His blue eyes smiled as she came towards him.

"_Where is everyone?" _

"_I don't know! It's your dream, I just appear!" spoke Jason gently, staring down at her. _

"_Oh," she whispered looking up at his eyes, his ocean blue eyes._

_Jason reached out and touch her face, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. Sam's eyes still continued to search Jason's as it came closer and closer to her own. Their lips crashing together in a slow intimate kiss. _

_After a moment passed, Sam broke the kiss, stepping away from him, turning her back towards him. _

"_Jason I can't do this," she spoke shaking her head. "I need to know the truth." _

"_I will tell you anything Sam," whispered Jason, stepping towards her, bending down and kissing the back of her neck. "Anything," he whispered into her ear. _

_Sam turned around to face him. _

"_Is it true? Is Jake really yours?" she asked, she needed to hear it from Jason's lips. _

_A small smile appeared across his face at these words, "Of course not Sam!"_

"_Why would I lie about something like that to you?"_

"_I don't know," replied Sam truthfully. "But what about what Elizabeth said at the trial, she said that Jake was your son?" _

"_Don't believe a word that Elizabeth says Sam. She is just jealous of what we have together. She doesn't want to see me happy with you. She wishes that one night we spent together was something more, but its not. I don't love her, I love you Sam. Jake is not my son, as she wishes him to be. It's Lucky's child. Elizabeth is just a really unhappy person with her own life. She is upset that Lucky cheated on her and such. So she wanted to destroy out lives together, so then I can be with her. But that will never happen Sam. I Love You! Always you. She lied that day at the trial. Jake's isn't mine! I am childless! Don't believe her," spoke Jason, pouring his heart to Sam. Jason then took Sam in his arms and kissed her passionately on her lips. _

_Sam kissed him back, wrapping her hands around his neck, grabbing the tuffs of hair at the back of his neck. Jason was right. Why would he lie to her? Why should she believe lying bitch face Liz over Jason, the love of her life? It was silly! She believed Jason. If Jason said that he had no son, then he didn't. Simple as that! _

_As the kiss deepened, Jason picked Sam up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he moved over to the desk and sat her on top of it. _

_Sam pushed him towards her, tightening her legs around his waist. Jason feverishly kissed Sam's face and neck as his hands slide underneath her shirt. A moan escaped her lips as the clasp of her bra was undone and she felt Jason's strong hands on her breasts. _

_Once both of their shirts and shoes were removed, Jason lay Sam down on her back and began to kiss her passionately on the lips once again. His tongue slipping into the crook of her mouth, intertwining with her own. His body was towering over her's, his hands on either side of her waist on the desk, holding him up. _

_Sam's hands roamed up and down his chest, feeling every muscles and bone of his chest and torso. _

_As they continued to kiss breathlessly, Sam began to slowly undo the fly of Jason's pants and feel her way through the peep hole of his boxers. A deep groan of pleasure erupted from the back of Jason's throat, making him break away from the kiss, burring his face into the nape of her neck as Sam's fingers gently ran down the underside of his shaft, sending him wild. _

_A smile spread across her face, as she felt Jason's go hard at her touch. Her hands and fingers cupped his balls. She was playing him like a trumpet. _

_Another moan of pleasure came over him at this, making him bit down on Sam's earlobe. Jason then took Sam's wrist, removing them from the waist of his pants and pinned them above her head. With one hand holding them, the other traveled down the side of her body, making her squirm. She was ticklish_

_He then bent down and kissed the nape of her neck, as his hand cupped her left breast, massaging his fingers into its flesh. A slow moan escaped her lips as his fingers ran over the sensitive skin of her nipple; making it peak into hardness. _

_Jason let her wrists go, letting them fall to her sides as he pinned himself against her waist. His lips traveled down her centre of her chest, over her heart to her breast. There he took her hardened nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. Flicking it back and force with his tongue. He then soon repeated the movement with her other breast. Kissing it. _

_Sam hands ran up and down his arms, digging her fingernails into them as another sense of pleasure came over her. _

_Jason gently kissed Sam on the lips before getting off of her. His eyes made contact with Sam's as he began to remove her skirt, pulling it gently down the curves of her pelvis and down her legs. Still looking at Sam, he hooked his thumbs into the sides of her panties and pulled them too down her legs. Both the skirt and underwear fell to the floor. Jason then removed the remainder of his clothes quickly before straddling himself once again over Sam. _

_Her eyes were filled with lust and desire as bent his head and kissed her. Jason spread open her legs with his hand, as he slide his finger into her pussy, gently stroking her cit. _

_Sam arched her back and threw her head back at Jason quickened his touch traveling deeper inside her. _

"_OOOOooooooooooooooo…"_

_Sam's hips pressed into Jason, making him go deeper. _

"_Oooooooo…" moaned Sam again as Jason removed his fingers from her wetness and replaced them with his mouth. Flicking his tongue over her. _

_This action drove Sam crazy, with desire. _

"_Fuck me!" she whispered as her back arched once again. _

_He then positioned himself between her legs on the desk and went to town, thrusting his manhood into her. _

_Sam closed her eyes and placed her hands on his shoulders, wrapping her legs around his waist, pressing him deeper insider her. Their bodies pushed against each other as they made love, dancing. _

_After a few moments had passed both of them came, calling out each other's name. Sam's legs let go of Jason waist as he became soft and pulled out of her. _

"_Sam," whispered Jason, leaning down her on the lips. _

"_Sam!"_

"Sam."

Her eyes flustered open at this, "Mmmmm," she moaned. It had all been a dream. She was still in the hospital.

"Good morning," smiled Patrick down at Sam.

Sam blinked at him and tried to sit up but found that she couldn't. Her head was still throbbing painfully from the stitches.

"Aggrrrrahh," sighed Sam, resting her head back against her pillow.

"I know it's going to a few more days before you will be fully able to sit up.

"Joy!" mumbled Sam coldly, touching the back of her head.

"Well, on the other hand, you can go home today! Alexis is here. She is just filling out some papers but afterwards you are free!" spoke Patrick. "But remember to come back in a week. To get those stitches out."

Sam then closed her eyes as Patrick left the room. She was hoping to drift back to sleep and dream of Jason again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the smut!

Thanks for reading and please, please review!


	7. Chapter 6

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

Nightlight

Chapter 6

The following week was a blur to Sam as she rested in bed like a good little girl. She hated every second that she had to lay in the guest room at the Lake House. She wanted to run and feel her heart pound against her chest; pumping blood through her veins. She wanted to sweat; feeling her body living. Instead she was lying in a bed; feeling her body dying or so it seemed to Sam. She couldn't really lift her head fully or else a wave of dizziness would come over her. Even standing up and going to the bathroom was a challenge.

Having to be in bed all the time, Sam couldn't help but think of Jason. As much as she tried not to with TV and books and movies, she just couldn't. Everything reminded her of Jason or the penthouse or their life together. She missed him deeply.

Alexis who had taken off a few days of work to stay home with her eldest daughter noticed that Sam was barley eating or talking really. Alexis had tried many times to get Sam to open up about her status with Jason, and how she was feeling. But Sam would not fall for it. She did not want to seem weak in front of her mother. She wanted to seem strong; that a man could not control her life. But Alexis on the other hand could tell that Sam was holding it all inside. She could tell by how her eyes filled with tears at just the mention of his name it seemed and how she would look away quickly at this.

No matter how strong Sam seemed to be in the day; Alexis knew that she fell asleep every night crying.

During that week Sam have had a few visitors; Spinelli, Maxie, and even Sonny had popped in a visit. Of course he had really only come over to see Kristina. All of them had greeted her with a big smile and asked how she was feeling. Carefully treading around the "Jason" topic. When Spinelli had paid his visit though he had brought her back her necklace, letter and key. Saying that he could not give them to Jason that she had too. Sam had made a face at this. She knew that Spinelli wanted her and Jason to sit down and talk about this baby issue.

* * *

On the day that Sam got her stitches out and was sent home with a clean bail of health, she finally took Kristina out for ice cream at Kelly's.

"You ready Kiddo," asked Sam with a Smile as she opened the door to Kelly's. "You can get whatever you want!"

"Even a Triple Scoop Sundae with hot fudge?" asked Kristina hopefully up at Sam.

"Even a triple scoop sundae with hot fudge!"

"Oh Boy, Sam you're the best!" cried Kristina hugging Sam around the waist.

A smile spread across her face at this, she loved the feeling she got when being around Kristina. She imaged this was the feeling of what it was like to be loved by someone. What it felt like to be a mother.

After taking a seat at a table and ordering two triple scoop chocolate sundaes with extra hot fudge; the Spencer family came in. The laughter that was playing on Lucky's, Elizabeth's and Lulu's faces seem to come to a stop as Sam made eye contact at them. Elizabeth was holding a sleeping Jake in her arms as Lucky was giving Cameron a pigging back ride.

The Spencer Family stood grounded in the doorway for a moment, debating where or not to stay really. It looked like they had come for ice cream too but were now thinking if they really needed it now. Elizabeth was still feeling extremely guilty over what had happened just a few days ago at court. She knew that Sam was hating her more then ever now since finding out about Jake. A part of her wanted to go over to Sam's table and beg forgiveness and make it right at seeing her. Another part of her wanted to back away from Kelly's and get out of town. To forget about her troubles and the pain she caused people.

Lucky looked at Elizabeth, watching her with caution as she took in the sight of Sam staring back at her; death glare. Elizabeth looked like a deer caught in headlights; she didn't know what to do. Seeing Sam was so shocking to her, she had not expected it. Lulu was looking down at the floor, clearing embarrassed at the situation. She didn't really know what to make of this. How to handle it. But finally Lucky was able to shake Elizabeth out of her state and lead her to a table, far away from Sam's.

Sam watched them as they sat down and began to look at the menus. She imaged instead of Lucky sitting there, it was Jason. Imaging the perfect family picture that Jason and Elizabeth would make with the two boys. Rage slowly started to boil over her at this. She hated Elizabeth at this moment; with her sons; with Jason's baby. She couldn't stand it. But soon Kristina brought her sister back to reality, with her chatter of camp and how she did a cannon ball into the deep end of the pool.

"Sam are you listening?" asked Kristina, reaching out and tapping Sam's hand.

"Uh?" asked Sam looked down at her little sister.

"Are you listening to me?" she asked again, getting a little annoyed. She wanted Sam's attention.

"Of course Kiddo," replied Sam smiling down at Kristina.

"Good!" cried Kristina, grinning. She then continued to tell Sam about her day at camp.

A few moments later the ice cream arrived. This seemed to quiet Kristina down a bit as she ate spoonful, after spoonful of ice cream. As Sam nibbled and picked around her own sundae with her spoon, she couldn't help but look over at where the Spencer family was seated again. She watched as Lucky lifted Jake above his head, making the infant smile and laugh with glee. She ]watched as Elizabeth smiled at her husband and kissed Cameron on the cheek. They looked liked they did not have a care in the world. That everything was perfect. That they had not lied about a man's child. That because of this true that a man might be found guilty.

Elizabeth did not seem to care one bite to Sam that Jason's trial tomorrow would come to an end, that the jury was in. Elizabeth to her did not seem worried about the effect of her confession on the stands. This made Sam loath her even more then she had already had.

* * *

I know its short but more will come soon. The next chapter will be twice as long and juicy. Jason and Sam finally face each other and talk.

Thanks for reading, and please review! I love hearing the feedback.


	8. Chapter 7

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

Nightlight

Chapter 7

It was the day of days where Jason's life would be decided for him once and for all. Whether he was a free man to walk the streets of Port Charles again or no? It was the day where the Jury was in with the verdict.

The court room was at its quietist that morning as Jason entered the courtroom for the last time. His blue eyes staring down at the floor as he was escorted to his seat. His heart was pounding loudly like a drum against his chest. The back of his hands and palms were sweating. He had never been this nervous before; now it was the real deal, life or death! At that moment more then anything he wanted Sam with him, sitting behind him, supporting him in silence. But her seat was empty like all the rest of the days of the trial.

In fact all the viewing seats where empty; no one was allowed in on this day of the trial, the final marking point.

A few moments later Diane and Ric both entered the courtroom silent like church mice. Jason glanced at Diane as she approached him, she met his eye but did not speak to him or crack a smile. Her face was as hard as a rock. She too was worried about the outcome of today's trial. Diane the power lawyer who was always confident in the outcome of a trial and her client was a fist of nerves. For not only Jason but for herself. If Jason was found guilty, then her reputation would be ruined. There was no way someone would hire her after one of her clients was conflicted of murder and got the death penalty.

The courtroom seemed to burst with noise a little as the Jury entered the room, taking their seats in the jury box. Jason forced himself not to look over at them afraid what he might see staring back at him. Instead he looked down at his hands, which were folded together and resting on the desk in front of him.

"Would the definite please rise?" spoke the Judge staring down at Jason.

At this Jason pushed back his chair making a squeaking noise against the hardwood floor as he rose to his feet. Diane rose to her feet with him, gently taking his hand in hers and giving it a squeeze.

A moment later, the Judge asked Ric to rise to his feet as well.

The room was then held in silence as a member from the jury walked to the front of the court room and handed a piece of paper towards the judge. The judge took the paper and looked down at it. He then cleared his throat and spoke.

"In the matter of the people of the state of New York V.S. Jason Morgan, we the jury find the definite not guilty of first degree murder."

Ric clenched his fists at this making his knuckles go white in anger. He had thought that he had this case in the bag.

Jason closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was a free man. Diane then threw her arms around Jason and hugged him. "Thank God!" she whispered in his ear, a huge smile plastered against her face.

As Diane pulled away and noted the serious look on her clients face , she frowned. "Smile Jason! You should be happy!"

"I am, I am," he replied forcing a smile. He had not really thought about the future and what would have happened after the trial. He had never thought about the outcome of it. He had not allowed himself to do so.

Just then Ric approached the two, "Good work Diane. You put up a good fight!" he spoke holding out his hand towards her.

A shocked look came across Diane's face at Ric's words. Was he really saying that she did good? What was his motive?

She looked down at Ric's out stretched hand like it was snake ready to attack. She then looked up at his face, a smug smile appeared across it.

She then let a sigh and smiled back. "Well that's a surprise Lansing! But thank you!" she replied shaking his hand.

Ric then turned to Jason, "As for you Morgan, I will get you next time!"

"There won't be a next time Ric!" spoke Jason coldly towards the lawyer, his blue eyes piercing into him.

Ric just chuckled at this and walked away.

"Ignore him," spoke Diane.

Jason watched as Ric left the courtroom and turned back to Diane. "Thank you for everything Diane."

"Just doing my job," replied Diane with a smile. "Now go Jason! Celebrate, you're a free man!"

Jason nodded his head then touched Diane lightly on the arm before walking out of the court room.

There was only one thing on his mind now, to find Sam.

* * *

"JASON!"

Jason turned his head at this as he stepped out of the courtroom.

"Jason," cried the voice again towards him. He then saw Elizabeth walking towards him, Lucky close behind her.

"You're Free!" she cried tears appearing in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him.

"I know," he replied hugging her back. He couldn't believe it himself that he was free.

He smiled down at Elizabeth as he pulled away from her.

"Congrats Jason," spoke Lucky firmly holding out a hand towards him. Jason knew that Lucky was less then happy that he was sent free. Lucky being a cop was probably hoping that Jason would be put behind bars for good.

Jason shook Lucky's hand and thanked him. He knew that he was only doing it because of Elizabeth.

Sam watched from a distance as the scene unfolded. She watched as Jason emerged from the courtroom and embraced Elizabeth, wrapping him arms around her. A stab of pain coursed through her body at this. She knew that it was just a hug and nothing more. But she couldn't help feeling betrayed a little. She was the one that was supposed to be hugging Jason, congratulating him. Not this slut of a nurse!

Sam waited until Lucky and Elizabeth has said goodbye to Jason, before speaking to him. She wanted to do this alone. She didn't need people watching them.

The heels of her boots clicked against the wooden floor of the courthouse as she made her way over towards Jason.

Jason, who had been looking in the opposite direction, turned his head slowly over his shoulder at the approaching foot steps. His heart did a flip as he saw her. It felt like it had been years since he had lasted lay eyes on her. God she was more beautiful then ever, he thought.

"Sam," he whispered taking a step towards her. He was surprised to see her here.

"Hi," she whispered back, stopping a foot before him. Her brown eyes looked up at his. A blanket of silence fell between them as they studied each other's faces. Neither knew what to say. It had been a while since they had last spoken. So much had changed since then.

"Sam," he spoke dumbstruck. He was surprised to see her here. "What are you doing here?"

This comment took Sam back, "What I can't care about you anymore? I can't care whether you get off or not?" spoke Sam softly; clearly hurt by Jason's question of what was she doing here. "I might not be the MOTHER of your child or anything! But I do still care!"

Her eyes where filled with tears that where threatening to fall; but she would not let them. She was determined to stand her ground and remain strong.

"No Sam, I didn't mean it like that…" whispered Jason taking a step towards her. "Of course you can still care. I was just surprised to see you here…I thought you would be mad and not show up. That is all! Elizabeth can never replace you Sam…"

Sam let out a laugh and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right Jase…She already has! The minute you slept with her, she replaced me!"

"That's not true Sam! I love you! Not Liz," spoke Jason reaching out and grasping Sam's hand. "You are the one I want to be with!" His hearth was breaking at Sam's words. He loved her, not Liz; giving him Jake had not changed that. Sam was the one for him. How could she doubt his love he felt for her?

His blues eyes pieced into her like laser beams. She would not look at him. She looked away, not wanting him to see the tears that where falling down her cheeks. Sam took her hand out of Jason's and quickly began to wipe her eyes with it.

After a moment of composing her self, she turned back to Jason and looked true fully up at his face. "If you really love me like you say you do Jason. Then why did you lie? Uh, Why did you LIE DAMNIT ABOUT HAVING A SON?" she cried, slamming her first into his chest. "UH? Explain to me that Jason!"

At the rise of Sam's voice people who were lingering in the hallway stopped and stared at the two of them. One of them being Diane and the judge who had just emerged from the court room.

Jason looked over at his shoulder at her, she gave him a look of sympathy before looking away.

"Sam let's not do this here," mumble Jason looking back down at her, taking her hands and lowering them from his chest.

"THEN WHERE JASON? FUCK!" cried Sam, she was pissed as hell at him. He was avoiding her question.

"Some where more private, Sam. Follow me," with that Jason let go of her hands and began to walk away.

"Fuck," swore Sam under her breath, wiping the fresh batch of tears from her eyes before running to catch up with Jason.

They walked together in complete silence for another fifteen minutes or so, until Jason came to a complete stop. They had ended up in the Port Charles Park.

"Here is where we talk!" explained Jason to Sam in his 'Stone Cold' manner gesturing to a park bench.

"Okay," replied Sam nodding her head and taking a seat on to the damp wood of bench.

It was just a little pass ten o'clock, the morning due was still visible among the grass and trees. The Sun had not warmed up enough to melt the water away. The park was quiet except for the singing of Robins and the laughter of children playing in the play ground near by. Other then that Sam and Jason where alone, for once in a very long time.

Jason sighed as he sat down beside Sam. This wasn't going to be easy. He wanted to tell her so much about Liz during the hostage crisis, telling him about how he was the father. That he was going to tell her but couldn't after hearing she was burden. How he thought he would be protecting her by not telling her the truth. He wanted to tell her everything about Lucky finding out at the birth, about making a pact. How it was suppose to remain quiet. How him and Liz both agreed to keep their son out of danger. But instead all that can out was…

"I'm Sorry, Sam. I am so sorry! I didn't want you finding out like this," he spoke looking deep into her sad looking brown eyes.

* * *

I know, sucky ending. I know I promise that they would talk more, and don't' worry they will. The next chapter will contain more I promise. The next chapter will contain the rest of their talk.

Thanks for reading and please review once again!


	9. Chapter 8

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

Nightlight

Chapter 8

Jason sighed as he sat down beside Sam. This wasn't going to be easy. He wanted to tell her so much about Liz during the hostage crisis, telling him about how he was the father. That he was going to tell her but couldn't after hearing she was burden. How he thought he would be protecting her by not telling her the truth. He wanted to tell her everything about Lucky finding out at the birth, about making a pact. How it was suppose to remain quiet. How him and Liz both agreed to keep their son out of danger. But instead all that can out was…

"I'm Sorry, Sam. I am so sorry! I didn't want you finding out like this," he spoke looking deep into her sad looking brown eyes.

"That's all you got to say, that you're Sorry!" spat Sam at Jason. "You think saying, I'm Sorry will make everything better….Well it won't!"

"I know that Sam," spoke Jason softly, taking Sam's hand in his own.

"You still haven't answered my question, why did you lie to me about Jake?" she asked taking her hand back and running it through her hair. "Why Jason? Didn't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Sam with all my heart!"

"Bull Shit!" snapped Sam. "If you had really trusted me then you would have told me in the first place about Jake being yours!" her voice rising again in rage. "Instead I heard it from Elizabeth. You know how much that hurt me Jason! YOU BETRAYED ME! You have always been honest with me!"

It broke Jason's heart seeing Sam like this, tears of outrage rolling down her flushed cheeks as she stared at him, waiting for his answer.

"Sam," began Jason. "I wanted to tell you, so badly. But Liz and I both agreed it would be safer keeping the truth just between us. That Jake would be safer having Lucky as his dad instead of me. Me and Elizabeth made a pact….well until a few days ago that is."

"How long have you known?" she asked her voice softer now.

"Since the hostage crisis."

"You have known that Jake was your son since February? You have know for SIX FUCKING months that Jake was yours?" she asked her eyes growing dark with anger. How could Jason had lied to her for so long?

"Yes," gulped Jason looking away from Sam. It hurt too much to look into her face and see the pain on it. Instead he focused his eyes on the grass. "When I was stuck in the elevator with Elizabeth, she told me. She thought we're going to die…"

"Let me guess, when she told you, you proposed to her again. Am I right?" spoke Sam cutting him off.

"Yes but I wasn't really thinking. I thought I was going to die. I was just doing what was right, what I was supposed to do. But she refused me anyways," explained Jason, still not looking at Sam. "She went on how she loved Lucky and how I loved you. After that I could think about was you and if you got out safely. And how when I saw you I would tell you. I had too. I couldn't lie to you!"

Sam just laughed at this. Was Jason really being serious? He couldn't lie to her, then what had he just done to her then?

"After at the hospital when I saw you, Sam; you told me about how you could not have children. That the bullet that you had taken a year ago had damaged the wall of your uterus, making it impossible for you to conceive a child and carry it. After hearing this, I could not possibly tell you that Elizabeth was carrying my child. It would have ruined you Sam. I could not hurt you more then I had already done. I had promised you that, I had promised myself that." Spoke Jason slowly looking up at Sam, fearing what she would say next.

"So this is my fault. If I hadn't told you that I couldn't have children, and then you would had told me then we wouldn't be in this mess now. So it's my fault that you kept the truth hidden for so long, uh? To bare my feelings?" cried Sam, hitting Jason once again in the chest. She was pissed that he was blaming it on her that he had lied.

"Sam, no! That is not what I mean. It's not your fault that I didn't tell you. After that night I told Elizabeth that I couldn't tell you and she agreed to keep the truth hidden. She couldn't go through with telling Lucky that he was not the father. So we remained quiet but then closer to her due date, I started to get second thoughts. It was getting harder and harder for me to lie to you. I wanted to tell you so badly. But then on the day that Jake was born, Lucky found out. He had over heard me and Elizabeth taking about what we should do. He was mad but soon calmed down. I thought this would be my opportunity to tell you Sam. But Liz said that it would be better if only the three of us knew. We all wanted to do the best for Jake. Letting Lucky raise Jake was the safest thing. Lucky already loved Jake so much, didn't care that I was his father. He agreed to raise Jake with Liz and not tell anyone. It was supposed to stay like this, but then…"

Sam looked up at Jason, tear where running down her face, making her make up run. She didn't know what to make of all this. Why could Lucky know but not her? She would had been able to keep the truth hidden. Did Jason think her as weak? She could had handle it. If Jason had just been honest with her in the first place, things would be different between them. But he lied. Nothing could change that. Not hearing him say how sorry he was. Not him explaining why he had lied. Nothing could stop her heart from breaking. Jason had lied.

"Sam I love you! I didn't mean for it to turn out like this. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I am truly truly sorry!" tears where starting to fill up in Jason's eyes but he blinked them away.

"Where you ever going to tell me?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know. One day but I was never a good time. I had made the pact with Lucky and Elizabeth not only to protect the Jake from the dangerous life I lead but for you too. I couldn't hurt you again like I did last August. I just couldn't!" cried Jason.

Sam just shook her head and looked away from Jason. It was too late for apologizes. He had already hurt her so badly. "It's too late," she whispered. "You hurt me even worth then last summer. You have betrayed me. That is something I thought you would never do to me Jason." With that she reached into her purse and handed over to Jason an envelope with contained the letter, star necklace and her key.

"Sam," spoke Jason taking the envelope, "Don't do this."

"I have to Jason. You have broken my heart and betrayed me. I can't trust you," she chocked. She was trying to not break down totally in front of him. "Goodbye Jason," she spoke standing up and wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"SAM!" called at Jason to her as she walked away. But it was too late. She was already gone from his life.

* * *

The walk back to the courthouse had been a blur to Sam. She had not been paying attention really to where she was going. All she could think about was Jason and what he had told her. She couldn't believe that he had known that long about having a son. She had not really thought about it before hand how long he had known, she had just been thinking about how he had lied.

As Sam climbed into her car and turned on the engine, she broke down in sobs. Her body collapsing against the steering wheel.

* * *

Jason walked into the penthouse; throwing his house key onto the desk like he always did. As he pulled Sam's envelope out of his pocket; Spinelli appeared from the kitchen.

"Stone Cold!" cried the Jackal, clearing surprised to see Jason.

Jason glanced quickly up at Spinelli and back at the envelope in his hands. He had not opened it yet. After Sam had left him, he had stayed in the park watching as the sun rose higher and higher over the landscape. He then had finally gotten up off the park bench and made his way over to Sonny's, who would clearly would want to see how he was doing. Jason had then adventured over to Carly's house. Where he was greeted with warm hugs and kisses from Michael and Morgan and Carly herself. She was so happy to see him. He had stayed there for an hour or so before heading home. Both Carly and Sonny had approached the Jake topic with caution with him. They had wanted to know the truth but also didn't want to seem nosey. Jason had then confessed the whole story to them; about finding out the truth during the hostage crisis and the whole pact thing with keeping it between Lucky, Elizabeth and himself. He had not thought mentioned the break up with Sam. It was still too fresh in his mind to talk about it really. He wasn't even sure him self what had happened really.

Spinelli took a step closer to Jason; noticing what he held in his hand. "I see that the fair Samantha got to you," he spoke gesturing to the envelope.

Jason sighed and placed the envelope on the desk besides his key. Running a hand through his hair, he turned towards Spinelli, "Yeah she did."

"The Jackal can tell from Stone Cold's manner that things had not been amended between the Goddess and him self. She was very upset over finding out that Stone Cold had a spawn," rambled on Spinelli. Stone Cold was his friend and he was very happy that he was not convicted. But Sam was also his friend too and he cared deeply for her. And seeing her hurt like she was in the hospital made him angry at Jason for lying. And Spinelli couldn't help but show some of this angry as he talked with Stone Cold. "The usually strong Samantha was in a state of tears when the Jackal saw her. It was most upsetting."

Jason glared at Spinelli; he knew what he had done to Sam. He knew how upset she was. He had seen for himself, he didn't need Spinelli telling him what he done.

Not getting the point Spinelli continued on, "The Jackal tried to comfort her but he was no use. The Faire one only wanted Stone Cold's touch. Over the past week, she as been living at her mother's house the DA. Having been too upset to stay in the fortress that once was the home that she and Stone Cold shared."

"WAIT! Sam moved out? Cried Jason over Spinelli's voice.

Spinelli jumped back at little at the roar of Jason's voice over his. "Oh yes, the night of! And she wrote that letter leaving her house key and beloved necklace behind for you to find."

Jason had not thought that Sam had moved out yet. A pain ripped through his heart at this. He turned his back to Spinelli and reached for the envelope, tearing it open with his hands. No doubt, Spinelli had been right. A silver key to the pent house fell out, clinkering onto the hard surface of the desk.

Jason then saw it, tucked in between the folds of the letter. He reached into the enveloped and slowly pulled at it. Sam's necklace. He looked down at it in as he lay it on his palm. The Silver Star sparkling in the light. The same star he had glanced down on and admired on Sam's chest as he made love to her. It beating against her heart.

A wave of rage spread through him like a forest fire as he looked down at this star that was once a symbol of his undying lover for Sam. Having Sam return this necklace was like her ripping out his heart, stomp on it and hand it back. With out thinking his fingers curled around the necklace, pressing it hard against his palm before releasing it into the air. Where it flew across the room into the corner.

Jason then stormed upstairs to his bedroom, the envelope still in his grasp.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please please review!

Will Jason and Sam ever have a happy ending?


	10. Chapter 9

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters

* * *

Nightlight

Chapter 9

Jason stepped into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He didn't wanted Spinelli poking his head in or anything. He wanted to be alone. He needed to be. He threw the letter on to the bed. He couldn't read it just yet. Instead he shimmed out of his dress pants and coat. Jason was still in his court clothes.

He loosened his tie and threw into the corner of the room. Not caring that he was making a mess.

Jason then stripped off his dress shirt and walked over to the closet. It was on the left hand side of the room, facing the bed. It took up most of the wall and it opened by two sliding doors.

The closet was pretty much empty as he opened it, only a couple of his dark t-shirts and dark wash jeans where hanging up and a suit or two. Sam had taken all of her clothes, it looked like. She really was gone.

Jason ignored this fact as he reached over and grabbed at t-shirt and jeans off of a hanger, blocking out from the corner of his eye the empty hanger's on the right side of the closet, Sam's side.

Once Jason was changed he turned back towards the bed, staring at the folded letter lying there. He had to open it some time. He was afraid of what would be in there.

He bit down on his lower lip as he sat down on the edge of the bed and picked up the letter, slowly unfolding it.

_Jason _

_I don't know what has happened to us that have lead to where we are today. I just don't know. I have gone over and over it in my head, since hearing from that slut that you are Jake's father. I don't know. _

_I thought we were in a good place, but I guess I was wrong…right? How could we be in a good place, when you where lying to my face this whole damn time about having a son. You know how much that hurts! To know that you have a son with another woman and didn't even tell me. That I had to hear from the slut herself, instead of from your lips, Jason. That really hurt. _

_To know that each time I asked you about Jake, asking if you weren't really the father? You replied that you weren't. You must have reassured me at least dozen times before we got back together. Because how could I be with a man who has a child, with a one night stand with a woman I hate? How could I bare to look into this child's eyes knowing how the night it was conceive was the worst moment of my life? That my lover had offered to marry this woman but was refused and instead settled for burden old me? _

_But of course you told me no! That Jake wasn't yours. That you had seen the test results for your self. That Lucky was surely the father. _

_I guess I was too blinded by love to see clearly what was right in front of me, uh? That anytime poor pregnant Elizabeth ever found her self in danger, you were right by her side, helping her. I just shrugged this off, saying that it was in your nature to help people, especially a pregnant one. That it was just natural. Look at me. You helped me when I was pregnant with my baby girl and we weren't even that close as you and Elizabeth seem to be as friends. So I just shake it off, saying it was Jason. Nothing else. _

_Even when you jumped your bail to go found Jake. Of course I was mad at you. Why the hell where you putting your life in danger for a kid that wasn't your. I didn't really understand that one. Skipping out on your bail when you are facing murder charges is not good. I was furious when I heard what you did! But then I realized again its Jason. It's in his nature to not think about himself but about others, even if it means putting his life on the line, especially when the person is a newborn. Especially when the newborn isn't just some kid but a good friend's kid. _

_However I should had been smarter and realized what was really in front of me. That you weren't just jumping your bail not caring to rescue Elizabeth's kid but YOUR own kid, Jason. I should have known, but once again I was too blinded by love to see what was really in front of me. I couldn't see the whole picture. _

_But now I can see the whole picture; you lied. You, Jason Morgan, the most honest man I have ever known, lied. Flat out lied to my face. And not only lied but lied about having a son. You lied about having a child with another woman. I can't not believe it! After all the things we have been through together, I thought this would be something that you could tell me. I thought you trusted me enough! _

_Apparently I was wrong! You didn't trust me! You didn't trust me enough to tell me about Jake being your own flesh and blood. But maybe Jason, you never really trusted me at all. Maybe I was wrong about that too! That you never really loved me, like I thought you did. _

_Maybe I was too winded up to think straight and see that you didn't love me at all. That my love for you was twice the amount that you felt towards me. That it was my love that was keeping us together uh? Look at the facts, you where the one that broke up with me. _

_But now I can see things for how they really are. That you never really loved me. That you didn't love me or trust me enough as I thought you did to tell me the truth, about having a son. I put my heart out there for you Jason. After what we had been through together, with you sleeping with Elizabeth and such. I put my heart out there once again for you, for us to try again. I gave you my heart, telling you how much I loved you! Thinking we would be together for ever this time. You promised me the world Jason. But instead all you did was show me how unworthy you are of me. You took my heart Jason, and stabbed it. You stomped on it with your biker boots, ripping it to pieces. Then shot into with your gun. Killing it. Not even thinking twice about it. Just like you would with a enemy. _

_That is something I thought you would never do to me Jason. I thought you would NEVER, NEVER LIE TO ME! Never hurt me the way you did when you broke up with me. _

_You're a liar! A Jackass and I HATE YOU JASON! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!!! You are not the man I fell in love with! You are not the man I thought you were. The man I knew would never lie; never lie, no matter how much it would hurt the other person. He was always honest. That is what I love about him! But I guess that man was not you Jason. Because you lied and hurt me! So badly, so, so badly! _

_It's over. Don't try to contact me or anything. I never want to see your face or hear your voice ever again, Jason Morgan. You are dead to me. _

_Sam McCall. _

_I can't believe I ever thought I loved you. _

Anger rose through his veins like smoke.

Jason crumbled the letter in his fist. His blue eyes were as dark as hot smoking coals. He hated himself for what he had done. He hated Sam for breaking up with him.

At the moment his heart felt like it was being ripped into two and getting pulled from his chest. He was in pain. So much pain, he dealt with it the only way he really knew how: in rage.

Jason threw the crumpled up letter into the open closet with all his might. He then started to destroy the room; ripping off the covers and sheets of the bed, one by one, layer by layer, until the mattress stood bare. He then turned towards the dresser, where framed pictures stood of him and Sam. He took then one by one and threw them against the wall, smashing glass everywhere.

This went on for a moment or two longer before there was nothing else left to through or ruin. Jason stood there, catching his breath, staring at the mess of the room. He didn't care. He didn't care anymore. He didn't care if he ruined everything in the room. He didn't care if he destroyed his things. Nothing else mattered. Sam was gone. He had lost her.

They came suddenly; he didn't have time to stop them or think. Hot tears filled in his eyes, and fell down his cheeks, running into the nape of his neck. Jason couldn't remember the last time he cried. It was probably when Sam and he had broken up the first time.

Giant sobs of pain took over his massive chest, making it hard for him to breathe.

Jason sank to his knees as he continued to sob. Nothing else mattered anymore.

* * *

Sam entered the Lake House, quietly closing the front door behind her. She didn't want anyone to know that she was back from the court house already. The whole Davis family was home that day. Kristina's summer camp was finished and Alexis was home on vacation for the week. Sam knew that Alexis had taken the girls out for a fun family outing but just to make sure, Sam made sure not to make a noise.

She knew if they knew she were home, Alexis would look at her with sympathy and worry. She didn't need her mother hovering over at the moment. All she wanted to do was be alone and cry really. Even know she had spent the good amount of her time over the last week crying. Seeing Jason like that again and finally talking to him, just brought up a whole new set of emotions that she had not let her self feel until this moment. Making sure the coast was clear, Sam walked down the hallway and into her room. Where she pulled out a suitcase and began to pack up her items; shoving as many things as she could into it. Not really seeing what was being put in.

She needed to get away; away from everything.

* * *

Where is Sam going?

Thanks to all of those who have reviewed and read.


	11. Chapter 10

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

All the flashbacks are from the show, except for the one about Sam in the book store, that one is all me.

Enjoy!

* * *

Nightlight

Chapter 10

"Hello…Davis residence," spoke Alexis into the phone breathlessly as she took a seat on the arm rest of the couch and kicked off her shoes. She had just arrived at the Lake House and ran to the phone before the machine could kick in.

"Hi Mom," spoke Sam on the other line.

"Sam?" asked Alexis, her brow fussing in confusion. "What are you doing phoning the house? Usually you phone my cell. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong…well not really that is. I was just phoning to let you I am safe and not to worry," she explained.

"Why would I worry, Sam?" asked Alexis a tone of panic coming over her. "Sam, tell me! Where are you?"

"It's okay," began Sam. "I just needed….I just needed…" Sam sighed deeply into the phone. She didn't know how to explain to Alexis why she had left.

"Needed what Sam?" cried Alexis into the phone, her voice rising into a shriek at the end. Where was her eldest daughter?

"I needed to get away from everything. From Port Charles…from Jase, from him," explained Sam calmly into the phone. "I talked to him early today, at the court house…it hurt so much seeing him after what he had done and such…I dunno. We talked, more like screamed at each other….and basically all you need to know that its over between me andddd him." It pained Sam to speak his name. Every time she spoke his name or heard it, it made her heart bleed with pain.

"I see," replied Alexis softly into the phone, looking over as Viola entered the house, carrying a sleeping Molly in her arms followed by Kristina, who too look like she was going to fall asleep any minute. They had made a day trip to New York City, where they had a picnic lunch in Centurial Park and visited the Zoo there too.

Alexis nodded her head at Viola as she motioned to her that she was going to put the girls to bed. It had been a long day.

"So I just wanted to phone and tell you I was alright in case you noticed that my room was empty except for a few shirts and such," finished Sam explaining to her mother.

Alexis was quiet for a moment before replying, "So where are you now?"

"I am at the airport. I am going to Hawaii for a few weeks," spoke Sam. "I need to get away from it all. I need to breathe and think. To recover." She paused for a moment before continuing on, "You understand, don't you?"

"Oh Sam, I do understand. And I think what you are doing is very smart." Sam sounded so hurt and sad to Alexis. It pained her to hear her daughter so gloom. "Go to Hawaii and enjoy the beach. But just a quick question Honey, What about Everyday Heroes?"

"Oh….I…..they…," Sam blushed into the phone with embarrassment. "They laid me off, well replaced me really."

A gasped from Alexis's lips. She was shocked. Sam was "Everyday Heroes". Why would she be replaced?

"The new producer Dean wants to go in a different direction with the show, basically having a six foot tall, big boob blonde bombshell wearing a bikini and jumping off of buildings. I have been replaced! Plan and simple, but they did give me a very nice going away present, $650,000. I guess they figured that would keep me quiet and stop me from making a scene."

"So you are going to Hawaii then," spoke Alexis noticing the tone in Sam's voice. She was pissed. So she quickly changed the subject back onto Sam's going away.

"Yep, I am!" laughed Sam sadly into the phone. Shortly after leaving Jason in the park and arriving back at the Lake House, she had gotten a phone call from Dean her producer telling her to come down to the studios. Founding this a little weird and out of the blue, Sam had finished packing her bags and drove over there. Where she was told that they didn't need her anymore. That the show needed a fresh new look, a blonde new look.

After leaving the studio and receiving her big fat going away check, she headed towards the air port and decided she was heading for the sunny skies and beaches of Hawaii, a place she had been happy, very happy before.

"Oh shit!" spoke Sam into the phone, they had just called her flight number, they were boarding already. "Mom, my flight is boarding. I will call you when I land, okay!"

"Sounds Good Honey," spoke Alexis. "Have a safe flight!"

"Thanks mom, I love you!"

"I love you too, Sam. Bye!"

"Talk to you later," with that Sam hung up.

Alexis stared down at the phone and sighed. Just when she thought she had all three of girls under her roof, Sam decided to leave and run away to Hawaii. She knew that Sam had a lot on her plate and it would be good for her to get away and be by her self. But it still pained her to see her go.

She just didn't know how she was going to tell Kristina that Sam was gone, again.

* * *

It well past nine o'clock at night as Sam boarded the plane and took her seat by the window. The sun was just setting over the Port Charles landscape; bright yellow and pink hues hung in the sky.

Sam looked away from the window and smiled as a middle aged woman appeard and took the seat beside her, she had graying red hair and wore a black channel suit. The woman looked down at Sam coldly before putting on the ear phones that the plane gave away and ignored Sam.

She just shrugged this off and turned her attention back to the window. She was glade of this. She hated having to make small talk on plane rides with strangers. She was glade that the woman sitting beside her seemed to be thinking the same thing.

After the plane had become air borne and left Port Charles, Sam tried to close her eyes and get some sleep but found that she couldn't. No matter how much she moved around, she couldn't get comfortable.

With a frustrated sigh, Sam glanced out into the dark sea of blackness that was before her. She had no clue where they were flying over now; it was only about an hour or so into the flight. They still had a long way to go before they landed in Hawaii.

As Sam continued to look out into the dark night sky, her mind began to drift back to the last time she was in Hawaii. It had been with Jason, almost two years ago. It was during the time that Jason had lost his memory. They had gone to Hawaii to get away from it all, Port Charles, the people; similar to what she was doing now.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she thought about how hard that trip had been at the end. How Jason had fought her tooth and nail not to come back to Port Charles. He had wanted to spend his remainder of his days there with her. He had been dieing and didn't want to have brain surgery. She remembers how she could not sleep at night, thinking about how soon he would die and leave her. She couldn't have imaged her life with out him at that point.

Well she now could see it, it wasn't pretty but it was manageable. Sam was strong.

She shook her head, from left to right, trying to shake off the painful memories that where leaking into her mind.

Flash: _Jason on the beach, barefoot and jeans rolled up. Laughing and trying to pull a water gun out of her hands, as she continued to soak him with it._

Flash: _A sad looking Jason looking back at her as they said goodbye. He was leaving to go help Sonny. Tears had rolled down her cheeks, in sadness. _

Flash: _Manny's face appearing through the window of the door, into the villa. His ugly face smirking through the rain. Fear pumping through her veins as she hid behind the couch. _

Silent sobs shook her body as one last memory poured into her mind, it was a small one but emotional one at that.

Flash: _Sam was eight months pregnant; sitting on a comfy leather couch in the Port Charles Book Store. Jason and she were looking for children's books to read to her daughter when she was born. She had stumbled away however from the children's section and ended up in the travel section. Here there were book shelves filled with books on Egypt, Britain, Africa, Cuba, and Canada. Any place you named, there was a book on it. Sam ran a finger along the spins of the books, before stopping and pulling out one on Hawaii. She then made her way over to the couch and began to flip through the heavy book; it was filled with the history of the island, and contained beautiful pictures of sunsets and beaches. It was there she thought to herself, "One day Baby Girl, I will bring you there. To see the sunset. I promise." _

Flash: _Tears rolled down Sam's cheeks as she stood outside the nursery at the hospital, Jason was standing a few feet away from her, his eyes pouring into her back. It had been a year since she had lost her daughter. Jason had had remembered something, he remember holding her daughter. Sam had taken him to the hospital, to tell him the story of losing her daughter. She tells him how she read so many books, on pregnancy and parenting. How she wanted to give her daughter everything that she didn't have in life. How she had promised to bring her to Hawaii when she was old enough. Sam looks back at Jason and says, "but she would never be old enough." She then turned back to the window staring into the nursery and breathes out deeply. "She was gone," she spoke, tears falling. _

Hawaii held a lot of good memories for her but also its fair share of horror. She didn't know why she was going back there to a place where her and Jason had lived together for a brief period, where Manny had ran his hands all over her body and terrorized her. Just something in her heart ache to be there; along the white sandy beaches.

* * *

"Well Good Morning, Stone Cold!" greeted Spinelli happily towards his room mate as he appeared in the living room.

Jason grunted at Spinelli who was seated at the couch, laptop in front of him.

"How is one feeling today?" asked Spinelli with concern. He knew that Jason was tearing up inside over Sam.

"Fine," grunted Jason. And with that he was out the front door, slamming it behind him. He was not in the mood right now to deal with Spinelli and his ways.

And plus Jason had people to see that morning, important people.

* * *

Jason climbed the steps leading up to the Lake House by two, he was nervous. He didn't know really why he was here, Sam had made it clear that she didn't want to see after reading her letter last night, he just had to talk to her and explain. He needed to tell her what she had written in her letter about him not loving her enough was false. That he did love her. That he had always loved her.

He ran his hand through his hair as he approached the glass door, and knocked twice.

A moment passed before Alexis appeared and opened the door.

"Jason," she sounded surprise to see him. "Hi."

"Hi Alexis," spoke Jason, looking into her eyes. He never noticed it before but Alexis had the same dark brown orbs as Sam. "I know it's early and such but can you please let me speak to Sam?" he asked looked over her shoulder and into the living room as if hoping to see Sam.

"Can't do Jason," began Alexis shaking her head.

"I know I screwed up!" cried Jason cutting Alexis off, his voice was rising a little. "But if you just let me speak to Sam…"

"No Jason you don't understand, She is not here!"

"What do you mean, she is not here?" asked Jason, a confused look spreading across his face. "Spinelli told me, she was staying here…"

"She was but she is gone now," spoke Alexis calmly to the mobster. "She left last night."

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know," lied Alexis. It was best for Sam if Jason didn't know where she was. She needed the space. "She just left last night before I got home. She packed up all her belongings and left."

Jason remained silent at this. He was too late.

"She needed space Jason," spoke Alexis softly.

Jason just mumbled thanks and walked away. His heart breaking. He was late. She was out of his life for good now.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 11

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

Nightlight

Chapter 11

After arriving and checking into the resort; Sam walked into her room, leaving her suitcase at the door and crawled into the double bed awaiting. She was exhausted both physically and emotionally. The minute her bead hit the pillow, she was fast sleep.

Sam awoke two hours later to the sound of seagulls flying over head. She let out a yawn as she rolled onto her back and stretched.

The bright rays of the Hawaiian sun casted into the room as she rose onto her elbows and glanced over at the digital clock on the nightstand. It was just past noon. She was starving. On the plan ride over she had refused the dinner that they had served and only ate a bag of peanuts. Airplane food made her nausea. It seemed like every time she went on a plane, the food got nastier and more gruesome to eat.

Sitting up; with her back pressed up against the backboard of the bed, Sam reached over to the phone. Cradling the receiver between her cheek and shoulder, she carefully dialed the number provided.

The phone rang twice before Sam was greeted by a cheerful voice.

"Good Afternoon, we here at The Aqua Resort and Spa, hope you're having a pleasant stay and wonderful vacation. How can we help you?"

"Um hi, I was wondering if I could order room service," spoke Sam into the phone as she glanced down at the menu provided.

"You sure can! Our kitchens are open around the clock. What ever you are carving, our world class chiefs will gladly wipe it up for you!"

"Great….um can I have a burger and fries please?" asked Sam.

"No problem," spoke the perky receptionist. "Would you like any refreshments, with your meal?"

"Just a coke," replied Sam, placing the menu back on the nightstand and taking the receiver in her hand.

"Very nice and what room number can we send this up to?"

"Room 247," read Sam off the back of her room key.

"Thank you, your meal will be ready for you in about 15 to 20 minutes!" spoke the receptionist to Sam once again in her cheerful voice.

"Thanks," replied Sam.

"Have a lovely day at The Aqua!"

"You too, bye" mumbled Sam, hanging up the phone. She then curled up in bed once again and fell asleep until her food and drink arrived.

* * *

Jason walked into the coffee shop, ignoring the friendly but loyal guard Max as he made his way into the back of the shop where Sonny's office was. His mind was too preoccupied right now with hearing the news that Sam had left town to notice Max's greeted hello, or any body else for that matter.

Sonny looked up from the paper he held in his hands at the sound of the office door being opened. "Jason?" He was shocked to Jason at the office so early, especially after the day he got off on a murder. He would have thought that Jason would be out celebrating or at least waited until the afternoon to come in.

Jason ignored Sonny as he walked across the office and sat down in a chair opposite of Sonny's desk.

"What's up with you?" asked Sonny appearing at Jason, who had his face buried into his hands.

"She's gone," spoke Jason softly.

"She's gone," he repeated again as he looked up towards Sonny, his blue eyes piercing into his brown ones.

"Sam?"

"Yes Sam!" cried Jason bitterly at Sonny, who else did he think he was speaking about?

"She's gone!"

"Gone where?" asked Sonny, watching as Jason rose to his feet and began to pace around the small office.

"Gone from PORT CHARLES!" yelled Jason in rage. "She left last night! JUST LIKE THAT!" His voice was filled with anger towards Sam, the woman he loved. How could she just leave like that? He knew he made mistakes and that Sam was angry and hurt at him but he didn't figure that she would leave. Her home was Port Charles…or so he thought.

Sonny just stared at Jason for the longest time; studying the man in front of him. How waves of rage and sadness where coming off of him.

He then let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair, "Jason," he began in all seriousness.

Jason stopped his passing and looked over at Sonny as he came out of his thoughts.

"Sit," spoke Sonny in his business tone, pointing to the chair in front of him.

Jason held Sonny's glace for a second longer before surrounding and taking a seat.

"Jason, what where you expecting?" asked Sonny towards Jason. "Sam has just had her world turned upside down and spitted on. She just found out that the man that she loves has a child with another woman and that he lied over a period of months to her about it. Of course she left. She needs to clear her head. She is deeply hurt Jason. She feels like you betrayed her probably. Did you really expect her to stay in Port Charles after what has happened to the two of you? Did you really think she would risk running into you and Elizabeth everyday?"

Sonny's brown eyes pierced into Jason. He knew what he was going through. Having someone you love be hurt by something you where doing to protect them and having some leave. But he could also see the situation from Sam's point a view. Ever since their daughter died, Sonny and Sam had become close friends. Sonny knew how much Sam loved Jason and would do anything for him. But he knew that Sam always seemed to get hurt in the cross fire. He knew that Sam dealt with things in her own way and that she needed time to be alone.

Sonny also thought that Jason had screwed up majorly this time.

Jason sighed and buried his face into his hands again. He knew that he had screwed up and he had hurt Sam deeply. Jason knew that Sam needed to be alone. But he had not thought that she would go as so far as leaving the city, or even the state for that matter to clear her head.

"I know," mumbled Jason into this hands. "I know I shouldn't be surprised. She broke up with me. She had ever right to leave…but still.

* * *

The sky was a deep watermelon pink stretched for miles over the beaches of Hawaii. Sam was in awe as she looked out at the tide rolling in. She was seated just out side the resort, her bare toes dug into the sand. It was a cool night. There was a slight breeze coming off the ocean waves crashing before her.

After she had finished eating her room service, Sam had taken a shower; washing the plane smell off of her. She had then headed down to the beach where she had remained for the rest of the day. Enjoying the peacefulness that the ocean brought.

Sam sat there watching as the sky darkened shade by shade into a dark sapphire, the sun disappearing lower, lower into the water. She rose to her feet as the darkness came over her and stars appeared. She made her way back into the resort.

A sad sigh escaped from her as she opened the door to her room and turned on the lights. The room was no bigger then the penthouse living room. Its walls where painted a sea foam green, with a beige carpet. There was a double bed on the south wall, facing the door. On either side of it was a nightstand. On the left side of the room was a dresser. It was a small but cozy room. The door to the bathroom was attached to the right wall. There was also a small hall closet opposite of the bathroom. There were paintings and pictures all over the room of the ocean and ocean life. On the left wall over the dresser was the window, which looked out onto the ocean.

There was something about this room that depressed Sam. Maybe it was that it wasn't home? She wasn't so sure, and didn't want to investigate further into it.

After changing out of her bathing suit and into a simple cotton summer dress, she flipped on the TV that was on a little TV unit beside the bathroom. Immediately the rooms filled with noise, making Sam not feel so lonely. She then once again ordered her self room service for dinner.

Sam lay in bed, her body twisted into a fetus position. It was the middle of the night and her stomach was not agreeing with her.

A moan escaped from her dry chapped lips as her stomach clenched again. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so sick before. Sam rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, slowly rubbing her stomach, trying not to think of food. However the more she tried, the harder it was not too. She kept on thinking about the food on the plane, the smell of it.

Sam moaned again in pain as she felt her stomach clench underneath her hand. She tried focusing on her breathing; deep slow breathes. But it was not successful. The nausea was building within and soon she could keep it down any longer.

Sam clasped a hand to her month as she ran towards the bathroom, trying to keep the bile that was rising in her throat, down.

A moment later, she was bent over the toilet, retching violently.

* * *

It was a cool august night as Elizabeth sat outside on her front porch, rocking Jake to sleep in her arms. Cam was fast asleep up stairs and Lucky was at work. She was sitting enjoying the peaceful night as a car pulled into the gravel drive way.

Elizabeth's brow fussed together in confusion at this, who could possibly be visiting her at this hour. It was already pasted 10.

Elizabeth rose to her feet and made her way to the edge of the porch, watching as the car came to a stop and the driver stepped out. It was Jason.

"Jason," spoke Elizabeth, surprised to see him.

Jason made his way over to where she stood on the porch holding his son.

"Can I?" he asked gesturing to Jake.

Elizabeth looked into Jason's blue eyes and down at the sleeping infant in her arms. Those where Jake's eyes.

"Of course," she whispered holding out Jake. Jason carefully took his son in his arms and appeared down at Jake, a smile appearing.

Holding his son like this in the night breeze felt perfect, felt right. It brought a sense of relief to his aching heart.

Jason didn't feel so alone.

Looking down at Jake's face, it made what Jason did feel right. That he had not been selfish, that he had been thinking and acting for his son.

* * *

Sam leaned her head against the rim of the toilet bowl as she felt her stomach begin to relax again. She was kneeling on the cold blue tiled floor of the bathroom. She had been sick to her stomach three times in the past half an hour.

She let out a deep breath as she adjusted her position, so she was seated on her bottom and leaning against the bathtub.

Sam rubbed her face and tried to think of why she had just been sick to her stomach. Was it food poisoning? It couldn't have been she thought. She had eaten the room service food earlier that day and had been fine. So then what else could had been, thought Sam?

It then it hit like a tone of bricks.

But she couldn't be? Could she? Sam opened her eyes in horror as her mind began to race.

She couldn't remember the last time she had had her period. But it couldn't have been that long ago?

A moment late it dawned on Sam, she was late. She remember clearly now how over the past month she had not had her period. And with Jason's trial and such she had not paid much attention to it. But now it stood in front of her, that she was late by a month.

Tear welled up in her eyes, this was not the time for this. She didn't needed this extra stress right now.

As hot tears began to fall one by one, slowly down her cheeks, she began to remember the last time her and Jason had made love.

It had been on the night before he had gotten arrested, June 3rd. She remember it clearly like it happened yesterday. Things had seemed so stressed and strained lately between them. That one night they had just talked about the past and her daughter she remember. He kept on speaking of Lila and how much he loved her and such. She didn't know why at the moment he was bringing her daughter up but now Sam realized he was feeling guilty over the whole Jake thing.

And after a while one thing led to another and they had made passionate love on the floor. Now thinking about it Sam realized that is probably where Elizabeth and Jason had slept together; conceiving their son on the floor. This thought made another wave of nausea come over her but as she leaned over the toilet and gagged; nothing came out.

_A blanket of sorrow and silence fell over them as Jason finished talking about Sam's little girl in heaven. There were tears in both of their eyes, but they would not allow them to shed. Both of them had shed enough tears over Lila. _

_It was with this that Sam looked over at Jason and whispered, "Let's stop talking about the past." _

_She then crashed her lips to his, pulling him down on the floor with her. They were now wedged in between the couch and coffee table, making out. _

_Jason had on hand resting on her hip as the other caressed her chin. Their tongues were dancing about each other's months; exploring. Sam' hands were pulling at Jason's shirt, removing it from his hot and sweaty body. The kiss was broken for a second as he sat up on Sam and helped her removed the shirt. _

_The kiss then resumed, deepening. Sam sucked on Jason's lower lip, feeling it with her tongue._

_She ran her hands along his face before releasing them and slowly ran them down his bare back, feeling every muscle and bone as she went. Jason's hands ran through her hair and down her neck. He then slowly slid then underneath her shirt to her breast, unclasped her bra, making her breast spring out. Sam then started to undo his pants and push them down his waist._

_Once his clothes were removed Jason lowered him self, pinning Sam beneath him._

_Jason broke the kiss and started to explore Sam's body with his tongue. He started at the base of her neck and slowly moved down to her breasts. A moan escaped Sam's lips as he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked on it. He ran his tongue along the base of it to the tip and back. He repeated to the same movements to the other one._

_Jason's hand ran along the arch of her back and onto her buttock. He hooked his thumbs into the sides of the soft material of her panties and pushed them down to her knees. His hand ran down the curve of her belly to the soft curls in between her thighs._

_Sam immediately let out a moan as Jason lid two fingers into her and started to massage her cervix. He saw the gleam in her eyes and deepened his touch._

_Sam's back arched and her hips thrusted forward. She was close to having an orgasm and they haven't even started yet. Jason released he fingers and kissed the soft wetness of them. He then leaned in and kissed Sara hungrily on the lips._

_Without breaking the kiss, Sam rolled on top of Jason. Sam's lips parted from Jason's and started to kiss him down the side of the neck to his middle. Sam ran her tongue down his now hard erection before lightly biting his cock. Jason grunted and moan in response. Sam teased him some more by lightly running her fingers back and forth along his length._

"_Come here," spoke Jason, his voice hoarse and heavy. Sam lifted her head up and pressed her body against his. Their lips met._

_Jason's lips tore away from Sam's as he rolled on top of her. He positioned him self in between Sam's legs and entered her. Their hips rolled together; up and down, side to side! _

_Their breathing became heavy and labor intense as moments passed. _

_Sam's hands dug into Jason's shoulders as she came. He then soon released himself from her and lay down beside her._

* * *

More to come soon!

Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 12

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

Nightlight

Chapter 12

Sam stared at the doctor, who was sitting across from her behind the desk, dumbstruck.

"You're serious?" she asked, not believing her.

"Yes Sam," spoke the doctor a smile appearing on her face, "I'm serious."

Sam just shook her head from side to side. "Are you sure though?"

"Yes I am," replied the doctor, placing her elbows on the desk and leaning in towards Sam. "All the tests came back positive. I ran them twice just to make sure." She spoke opening up the file which lay in between them on the desk. "You're pregnant Sam. 100 percent."

Sam closed her eyes and shook her head once again. "That's not possible. I was told just over six months ago that I couldn't bare children. That I had a scared uterus and couldn't get pregnant, that it was impossible for an egg to latch on," She explained what Dr. Lee had told her months ago, when she was trying to get pregnant. "I was told it was impossible for me to get pregnant. So you see there is no way I can be pregnant now!"

"Sam," spoke the doctor calmly. "Things happen that can't really be explained but somehow the scaring on your uterus has healed and has made it possible for a egg to latch on. The test proves that," she spoke pointing at something on the page and showing it to Sam.

Sam glanced down to where the doctor, a tall dark hair brown eyed woman pointed to.

"This is just all too much," whispered Sam, leaning back in her chair and burring her face into her hands. She had expected that she couldn't get pregnant, now she has someone telling her that the scaring has basically gone away or just so enough that she could get pregnant, which had happened. With that tears slowly began to fall down her cheeks and into her palms.

The doctor stood up from where she was sitting and came around the desk to where Sam was. She gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Think of it this way. This baby is a miracle. A gift from God."

Sam couldn't help but snort with laughter at this. "Really a gift from god? If God had really wanted to send me a gift he would have a long time ago. When I was still with the love of my life and happy, not when I was alone and depressed. This is no gift; this is a mistake, something that should've never happened. At least not now of all times," she spoke shrugging off the doctor's hand. "I am sorry, but this baby is no miracle, maybe a couple of months ago it would have been but not now." With that Sam stood up and left the office.

After that night of throwing up, Sam had not been able to keep anything down. Everything her lips touch seemed to make her stomach jerk.

The next morning Sam had gone to the pharmacy in the hotel and bought herself a pregnancy test and sure enough it came out positive. She had though it to be false positive, or so she told herself to believe and scheduled an appointment with a doctor to find out the truth. However in the back of her head and deep in her heart she already knew.

The doctor's appointment was the day before she was scheduled to leave back to Port Charles, a trip she was dreading to make.

In between the days she took the pregnancy test and the doctor's appointment, Sam spent most of her time on the beach, trying not to think about the last time she had been pregnant. And how all the symptoms she had back then where repeating themselves this time around. She remember back in early July she had gotten sick a lot, and she had put it on stress and being worried for Jason and his life. But now that she thought about it she realized, it was morning sickness she had. How she couldn't eat or keep anything down all the time, except for apple juice. That seemed to be the only thing that calmed her stomach down and peppermint tea and honey. Just like when she had been pregnant with Lila, her daughter. Peppermint tea could calm her down and make the nausea go away for a while.

It was late in the afternoon when Sam returned back to her hotel room. She has still not packed her bags or anything yet and her flight left early the next morning. She was emotionally and physically drained. All she felt like doing was getting into bed and falling fast asleep.

She looked around the hotel room and sighed. She didn't know where she went from here. She hadn't told anyone else she was pregnant besides Dr. Lee back home, who had recommended her the doctor she had just saw. She hadn't told Alexis or Jason yet. She didn't even know how she would break the news to him. Of course Jason would be shocked but also thrilled. She knew he still loved her and would see this as their change for a new beginning.

* * *

A still asleep Jason turned onto his side and reached out but only felt the coldness of the sheets. He opened his eyes at this, looked at the empty bedside. Rolling onto his back, he let out a disappointed sigh.

There was no Sam there. Her side of the bed had been empty for the past two weeks. Mocking Jason of what they once had, what had once been.

He still couldn't believe that she was gone and didn't know if she was ever coming back. He missed her like he had never missed anything before. His heart ached to see her, to touch her, to kiss her, to make love to her. Sam always seemed to be on his mind now. He couldn't get over how much he hurt her. How she had looked in the park when he had last saw her.

How her brown eyes had poured into his own with sadness and betrayal.

But it did not matter how much he thought about her, or missed her. She was gone from him forever it seemed.

Soon afterwards, Jason got out of bed and dressed and made his way down stairs. It was barely six in the morning but Jason couldn't sleep any longer. He spent most of his nights now just trying to stay awake because when ever he closed his eyes he dreamt of Sam. Every minute of sleep was a nightmare.

After pouring himself a cup of coffee, he made his way over towards the window, where the sun was just rising over the Port Charles landscape. The sky was a light lilac colour fading into whiteness. As he looked out, a memory appeared into his mind, one he had not let himself think about in a few weeks; the last time he and Sam had made love. The last time he had touched her soft skin and roamed his lips over the curves and mountains of her body; tasting her. The last time he had felt her lips hot and moist against his. The last time she breathed into his neck, moaning his name into his ear. The last time he had felt the walls of her pulsing against him.

The last time they had made love, had been right in that room, on the floor by the couch. It had been an impulse, a hunger. They had made love naturally that night; no condoms, no nothing. Just their two bodies dancing against each other, fussing into one.

* * *

Alexis was seated in her office when her phone went off. Putting down the file she held, she picked up the receiver.

"Alexis Davis," answered Alexis in her lawyer voice.

"Hi mom, it's Sam."

"Sam!" spoke Alexis surprised, taking off her glasses and placing them on the desk. " This is a surprise."

"What is? I told you I would be phoning you when I arrived and well I have."

"Of course, of course. Do you need me to pick you up?" asked Alexis, she was ready to get out of the office.

"Um sure, that would be nice," replied Sam.

"Okay, I will be there as soon as I can," Alexis got up on her feet and placed her glasses back on her nose.

"Bye then," said Sam hanging up.

Alexis placed the receiver back down and grabbed her purse, making her way out of her office.

Sam closed her cell phone and made her way outside of the airport into the cool afternoon air. Fall was coming you could feel it. It was just the beginning of September.

She looked around before making her way over towards a bench. It was there that she sat and waited for Alexis to come. She was going to tell her that she was pregnant.

Sam didn't know how she was going to break the news to her mother or to anyone. This wasn't supposed to happen.

After about a thirty minute or so wait, Alexis's car pulled up to the curve in front of Sam. Sam rose to her feet at this and made her way to the car, playing her bags in the trunk before getting into the passenger seat.

"Hi," greeted Sam to her mom.

"Hey Sweetie," smiled Alexis at her eldest daughter, leaning over and hugging her as she climbed into the seat. "Wow, don't you look tanned," spoke Alexis as she pulled away and gave Sam the look over.

"The beach will do that to you," replied Sam as she buckled up her seat belt.

Alexis grinned at Sam and pulled away from the curve. "So tell me about you trip?"

With a sigh, Sam began to describe her trip to Hawaii, leaving out the part about morning sickness and finding out she was pregnant. She told Alexis about the restore and the beach. The landscapes. The view from her room. She kept it light and fluffy.

"Sounds like you had an amazing time," replied Alexis after Sam had finished. "We should go back there, as a family. You, me, Kristina and Molly, just the Davis girls."

Sam smiled at this, "We should," she replied, liking the idea of this very much. Sam and Alexis over the past year have grown close but there was still a distance between them. Sam sometimes still felt like an outsider and not Alexis's daughter. Going on a trip together would help that void and make them even closer as mother and daughter.

After this they sat in silence, letting the sounds of the road fill the space between them.

Sam tapped her finger softly against the door handle, looking out at the passing buildings. She knew this was a good time to bring up her pregnancy, but she didn't know how to. Just then the car hit a pot hole in the road causing the car to bounce into the air a little; making Sam's stomach jerk.

She never got car sick. Spending most of her childhood and such on a boat, she was used to rockiness and such but right then, a wave of nausea came over her. She was going to be sick.

She tired to fight the feeling off by closing her eyes and breathe slowly but that did nothing. The movement of the car was unbearable now.

"I'm going to be sick," whispered Sam, eyes still closed.

"What?" asked Alexis glancing over at Sam, not hearing her.

"Pull OVER!" cried Sam clenching her stomach.

Alexis did not need telling twice, she saw the paleness of her skin and pulled over to the side of the road.

Sam unbuckled her seatbelt and bursts open the door, just as she leaned over and vomited on to the gravel. Alexis reached over a placed a hand on her back, rubbing it slowly.

After she was done and the nausea had passed, Sam wiped the month and drank from the bottle of water that Alexis handed her. She then looked up at Alexis with tears in her eyes, "Mommy," she spoke in a voice so quiet. "I'm pregnant."

Alexis did not say anything at this but instead, gathered Sam into her arms, pulling her towards her chest, rocking her back and forth like a small child.

* * *

Jason was seated on the couch, a beer in hand while Spinelli sat at the desk typing furiously on his computer when there was a knock at the door. Spinelli looked up from his laptop and over at Jason. He stared back at the young computer genius, "Well aren't you going to get it?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well of course," cried Spinelli. "I was just not sure if Stone Cold was expecting company or anything tonight."

Jason just shook his head, "No, I am not expecting anyone."

"Well then, we shall see who it is then," with that Spinelli rose to his feet and opened the door.

"Fair Samantha?!"

* * *

So that ends the chapter for now. Please review and thanks for reading. More to come soon.


	14. Chapter 13

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

Nightlight

Chapter 13

Jason was seated on the couch, a beer in hand while Spinelli sat at the desk typing furiously on his computer when there was a knock at the door. Spinelli looked up from his laptop and over at Jason. He stared back at the young computer genius, "Well aren't you going to get it?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well of course," cried Spinelli. "I was just not sure if Stone Cold was expecting company or anything tonight."

Jason just shook his head, "No, I am not expecting anyone."

"Well then, we shall see who it is then," with that Spinelli rose to his feet and opened the door.

"Fair Samantha?!" squeaked Spinelli at the petit dark eyed beauty who stood in front of him.

"Hi Spinelli," Sam looked up at Spinelli and smiled. "Is Jason home?" she asked, appearing over his shoulder into the penthouse, where Jason now stood, beer still in hand.

Their eyes met; blue upon brown, an electric current flowing. For a moment it felt like nothing had changed between them. That the harsh words they had exchanged towards each other a few weeks ago where never uttered.

It seemed to take all of Sam's strength from not turning her lips up into a smile at the sight of him and turn back towards Spinelli, who was still holding open the door.

"Spinelli give us a minute," spoke Jason towards Spinelli, gesturing to upstairs.

Spinelli did not need telling twice, "Of course Stone Cold," mumbled the Jackal as he abandoned his post at the door and moved towards the stairs but not before grabbing his laptop.

Once he was out of ear shot, Sam stepped further into the apartment, "We need to talk."

Jason just stared at her for a moment before nodding his head in response and gesturing towards the couch. He studied her; she was darker then the last time he saw her. _She must have went somewhere near the beach_, he thought to himself. _Her hair was lighter to a bit in areas, bleached from the sun probably_, he thought again looking from her face to her long brown hair that was streaked with sun.

He then retook his seat on the couch and looked up at Sam, who was still standing in the middle of the room. He stared at her, waiting.

Sam hesitated at first but after a moment decided to take a seat not on the couch but the chair opposite. So she was still facing Jason but wasn't close enough to do anything, she would later on regret. Seeing him was bringing up past emotions that she didn't want to feel. She had to remind herself that her and Jason were no longer together, that he lied and betrayed her.

Sam closed her eyes and let out a sigh before looking at Jason and telling him her news.

"Sam," spoke Jason, opening his mouth to speak.

"No Jason!" cried Sam, cutting him off. "I talk."

"Okay," mumbled a hurt looking Jason.

They held each other glance for a second longer before Sam looked away and over at the mantel, studying the picture of Michael. "Look I'm Sorry Jason but I just need to get this out," began Sam.

Jason's blue eyes pierced into her skin but still she did not look into them. She needed to remain strong and keep her head clear. Looking into them is like drowning in the middle of the ocean; getting pulled in.

"This is not easy to say and I know you are not going to believe me at first when you hear it," she explained nervously tilting her head to the side and playing with her hair. "I still can't believe it."

A look of confusion came across Jason's Stone Cold face. "What is it Sam?" he whispered.

At this, she dropped her hands into her lap and slowly looked into his face. "Jason," she spoke, her breathing deepening. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

"How's the little guy doing?" asked Mike the owner of Kelley's towards Elizabeth who had just arrived with Cameron and Jake.

Elizabeth smiled at Mike, then down at the baby sleeping away in the stroller, "He is Great! Just came back from the doctors where he was confirmed that he was a very happy, healthy baby!"

"Also a big guy as well!" chimed in Mike.

Elizabeth laughed at this, "Yep, Jake is four months now and weighs about 16 pounds, almost double his birth rate."

Both adults smiled admirably down at Jake as Cameron stood by the side of the stroller scowling. "Mommy," he cried.

"Yes Cam," replied Elizabeth turning all her attention on to her eldest.

"What about ice-cream?" he whined to his mother, his brown eyes pleading.

"Oh course!" spoke Elizabeth, realizing she had promised Cameron ice-cream after being so good at the doctors. "Mike we are in need of three big scoops of your triple chocolate chip cookie dough, please." Asked Elizabeth turning towards Mike once again.

"No Problemo!" replied Mike clapping his hands together. "Coming right up!" With that he disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Come on Cam, lets go find a seat before Mike brings out the ice- cream," spoke Elizabeth to the four year old.

Cameron nodded his head at this and followed his mother towards a table outside.

A few moments later Georgie appeared at the table they were now seated at with a giant bowl filled with ice-cream and hot fudge sauce. "Here you go," smiled Georgie towards Cam as she placed the bowl in the middle of the table.

The little boy's eyes light up with joy and his face spread into a grin as he appeared at the ice-cream sundae before him.

"Enjoy now," Georgie placed two spoons down on the table before leaving them to be.

Elizabeth handed Cameron one of the spoons as she took on for herself.

This was their end of the summer treat.

* * *

The words seemed to fill the entire space of the penthouse, ringing off the walls.

Jason stared at Sam, his mouth slightly ajar. He didn't know what to say at that moment; didn't know to respond to this bomb that had just been dropped on him. Sam held Jason's glance for a moment longer before looking down into her lap as the silence between them filled the space between them.

Time seemed to stop at that moment, making the awkwardness and silence last forever before either of them spoke.

"But how?" asked Jason slowly after finding his voice.

"I don't know," replied Sam. "This news is just as shocking to you as it is to me. I found out a few days ago in Hawaii. That is where I went," she added after seeing the puzzled look on Jason's face at the mention of Hawaii. "I am about 10 to 11 weeks along already. This child is yours Jason."

"I never doubted that I was," whispered Jason looking away from Sam and rising to his feet. A moment passed before he spoke again. Running his hands through his hair, his mind began to race with questions.

"I don't get how this happened? Weren't you told that you could never carry a child or conceive one? That it was impossible due to the severer scaring on your uterus?"

"Yes that is what I thought so too, that is what I was told by Dr. Lee. But the doctor in Hawaii ran tests and such twice and said that there was no doubt that I am pregnant. She said that the scaring had healed somewhat, making it possible for a child to be conceived and latch on," explained Sam watching as Jason passed back and forth before her. When he didn't respond, she continued on explaining.

"The doctor in Hawaii, emailed my results to Dr. Lee, so she could take a look at them and scheduled me appointment for tomorrow morning to see her. They are going to do another butch of tests and such I believe, determining the due date. And also I believe a sonogram," Sam just rambled on, knowing that Jason had stopped listening a long time ago but she had to keep on talking for herself. It calmed her nerves down. To speak her mind and clear her head. Ever since finding out she was pregnant, Sam had felt confused and outraged but was soon starting to expect this pregnancy.

"You said that you were about 11 weeks pregnant?" asked Jason, all the sudden coming to a stop and looking down at Sam.

"Yes about three months today."

"Making the baby being conceived in….June the 3rd," spoke Jason out loud.

Sam just nodded her head at this as they both began to think back to that day when they had last made love on the floor between the couch and the coffee table, exactly where they stood right now together.

"How come you didn't know sooner?" asked Jason as he took a seat back down on the couch.

"I don't know really," spoke Sam rubbing her eyes and sitting back a little on the chair. "After being told that you are burden, you don't really notice when you miss a period or not. It doesn't matter anymore. Plus I was so stressed out and worried about you being arrested and in jail to notice."

"What about morning sickness?" he asked. "Didn't you have any?"

"I guess I just figured it was stress that was causing me to be nausea and sick all the time."

Jason recalled seeing Sam when she had come to visit him in lock up, always so pale and sick looking. And later having Spinelli tell him that he could hear her being sick to her stomach in the washroom during the mornings and the day sometimes.

After a moment, Sam rose to her feet. "I better be going," she whispered as she made her way towards the door, she could feel the tears beginning to fill in her eyes.

"Wait!" called out Jason to her as she opened the front door.

Sam turned back and looked at him.

"Tomorrow morning at General Hospital?" he asked his blue eyes as clear as day upon her.

Sam nodded her head at this, "Yes." And with that she was gone.

* * *

"Mommy can we get some ice-cream?" asked Kristina towards her mother as they walked passed Elizabeth and her boys outside of Kelley's. Cameron had just finished off the last spoonful of the bowl, the steel of the spoon scrapping against the rim of the white bowl.

Alexis met the eye of Elizabeth and smiled as she ushered her daughter inside, "No sweetie not today."

"But why not?" cried Kristina in outrage letting going of Alexis's hand and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because sweetie, today is not the day. Today we are only here picking up dinner for tonight, for Sam's welcome home party, remember," spoke Alexis down at her daughter, running a hand through her hair.

"Oh right!"

"Now don't sulk Kristina, Sam wouldn't want you to be acting like this. Remember you are a big girl. You need to act like one. Sam didn't come all the way home to have you being upset now," Alexis raised her eyebrows at Kristina, whose arms dropped to her side and face lighted up.

"I'm a big girl!" she cried, rising her chin high into the air.

"That's my girl!" smiled Alexis. "Now let's go see what Mike has ready for us." With that Alexis placed a hand on Kristina's shoulder and ushered her towards the cash.

* * *

Jason stood there in the middle of the room, staring at the door. There was so much he had wanted to say to Sam; about her being pregnant was wonderful. But instead all he had seemed to do was push her out of the room.

He had dreamt many times about Sam getting pregnant and holding her in his arms and telling her how happy that made him. But instead hearing she was pregnant had come as a shock. He had given up the idea of Sam getting pregnant as well as her so long ago. In the past months they had both accepted it and had moved on, focusing more on each other and rebuilding their relationship. Something that had not gone so well. But now with this news, this miracle it seemed; they had a second change together. A second change for Jason to prove his love to Sam, to show her that he does truly love her and always will that he has made mistakes in the past but will never do them again.

Sam was pregnant! They had conceived a child! He still couldn't believe it as he stared at the door. Sure this gave them hope for the future together but Jason wasn't so sure that Sam would see things like that. This would take a lot mind wrapping and getting use too.

Just then Spinelli appeared from the top of the stairs, looking down at Jason. "As the Faire one left so soon already?" he asked making his way down the stairs of the penthouse.

Jason just looked up at Spinelli, ignoring his question.

"What matter was dire that she needed to speak with Stone Cold about?" asked Spinelli towards his roommate.

Jason rubbed the side of his face before glancing over at the Jackal who was still hovering at the bottom of the stairs, "Sam's pregnant," he replied.

The young man just stared at Jason in shock, not being able to comprehend what he was just told.

"This is a surprise to the Jackal," spoke Spinelli, "But more means shocking to Stone Cold, for he is the father I am presuming."

"Of course I am the father!" snapped Jason at Spinelli.

"Of course, there is no question that Faire Samantha would ever cheat on Stone Cold, she loves him with all her heart but…"

"But what Spinelli?" asked Jason, his blue eyes like daggers.

"It's just that you and Samantha have been apart for a few weeks now and didn't part on the best terms, so I was pointing out that it is possible that Faire Samantha had," Spinelli was blushing a bright red. "Had….love with another man out of rage and hatred towards Stone Cold for lying about the small Stone Cold."

Jason just shook his head at this, "No Spinelli, Sam said the child was mine. She has been pregnant for awhile but didn't no it until a week ago. She is 11 weeks along, making the child conceived in June before everything…happened." He looked away at Spinelli at this and took a seat back on the couch, burring his face into his hands.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed, and I made it a little bit longer for those people who suggested longer chapters. I hope this did well.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Thanks again for reading!


	15. Chapter 14

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

Nightlight

Chapter 14

After leaving the penthouse, Sam headed straight towards the lake house, where she would be staying for how ever long it took her to find a place of her own. She wasn't even a 100% sure she would even be staying in Port Charles. With this baby on the way, it was her second change to do things right and make a fresh start. And the best way to start was getting far away from Port Charles. But no matter how much she wanted to part, she knew that she wouldn't in the end. Port Charles over the years had become her home. It was where she had family, an attachment.

As she stepped into the lake house, she was greeted by a very excited Kristina attacking her midsection in a hug. "SAM!"

"Hey Krissy!" greeted Sam smiling down at her sister and hugging her back.

"Kristina, let your sister go", cried Alexis as she entered the room, carrying the food from Kelley's. "She just got in."

"It's okay," replied Sam, running a hand through Kristina's hair as she looked up at her mother.

"Come on Kristina," called Alexis as she placed the food down on the coffee table. "It's time to eat."

With that Kristina let go of Sam and pulled her towards the couch. Kristina pulled with such force on Sam's hand that it made her stubble a bit.

"Careful," spoke Alexis to Kristina. "Remember what I told you…"

"Yes Mommy," replied Kristina letting go of Sam's hand and taking a seat on the couch.

"What did you tell her?" asked Sam towards Alexis.

Before Alexis could response to her eldest daughter, Kristina cut in.

"Mommy says that you are going to have a baby and that I am going to by an Aunt!" cried Kristina with excitement.

Sam stared at Alexis, waiting for an explanation on this. She had not suspected for Alexis to tell Kristina about her pregnancy until much later.

"Look Sam," spoke Alexis taking a step towards Sam, "I know you are upset and I should had waited but it just slipped out."

Sam stared at Alexis a moment longer before her face broke into a small smile, "its okay," she replied reaching out and touching Alexis's hand.

* * *

"Sam, you can come in now," spoke Dr. Kelly Lee towards Sam, as she waited outside her office door.

"Kay," replied Sam putting the magazine she was reading back on the coffee table and rose from her seat in the waiting room. As she followed the doctor into down the hallway towards an examine room, she couldn't help but look over her shoulder, but there was nothing to see. Jason had not shown up.

"So how are you feeling today?" asked Dr. Lee smiling warmly at Sam as they both took a seat in the room. The room was small and contained a sink and counter tops along one wall. On the opposite wall sat the examination table. She would be getting examined later, but for the moment they were just talking.

"I'm feeling okay," stated Sam plainly.

"Any morning sickness?"

"um…a bit this morning," she replied scratching her head.

"Good, good," replied Dr. Lee, writing something down on a piece of paper, "Now Sam I want to check some things out and make sure everything is going to accordingly, since you are already 3 months along."

Sam nodded her head and watched as Dr. Lee rose from her seat and went over to one of the cupboards and pulled out a paper gown and handed it to her.

"I will be back in a minute," she said leaving the room.

Dr. Lee, returned back to the room five minutes later, Sam was changed into the gown and was seated on the examination table.

"So now Sam, I am going to do a regular check up on things, check your blood pressure and so on. And then we are going to do an ultra sound, just a little check up on the fetus," spoke Dr, Lee coming over towards the table and pulling out her stethoscope.

* * *

"Look Carly I got to go," spoke Jason towards the blonde as she stood in the door way. "Can we talk later?" he asked. He was late for the appointment. He had already disappointed Sam once, he didn't want to do it again.

"Jase, this is important!" whined Carly walking into the penthouse.

Carly seriously, I can't do this now!" he cried, getting frustrated. He was still standing by the door way, holding the door open. "I can't do this now!"

"If this is about Sonny, he can wait!" she spoke, "I come first!"

"No this isn't about Sonny!"

"Well if it's about that two- faced lying slut Elizabeth, she can wait as well," ranted Carly.

"CARLY PLEASE!" cried Jason. "I'm late for an…appointment. Whatever you have to talk about, it can wait. I will be back later!" And with that he was out of the penthouse, leaving Carly standing there confused.

"What the hell?" she asked her self as she took a seat on Jason's couch. What appointment could Jason possibly have?

* * *

Jason was off and running even before the elevator doors completely opened. He had just arrived at the hospital and was on the run to Sam's appointment. He was now 30 mintues late for the appointment. He knew if he hurried he would be able to catch the last 20 minutes or so of the appoinment.

"Liz!" he called out to the brunette nurse, as he approached the nurses desk.

"Jason?!" she replied, surprised to see him as she looked up from the charts she was looking at.

"Where is Dr. Lee's office?" he asked, quickly, his blue eyes piercing into Elizabeth. He was a man on a mission.

"Um," she began, confused why Jason needed to see Dr. Lee. "Down the hall and make a right!"

With that, Jason was on the run again, forgetting to say thankyou. Elizabeth watched as he dissapeared around the corner. What was he in such a hurry for? she wondered, shaking her head and going back to her charts.

Jason bursted into the office, but there was no one there; the office was empty. Letting out a fusturated sigh, he walked back into the hall, clsoing the door behind him. "Where could they be?" he asked himself, hoping he had not missed them.

"Excuse me," he asked to a passing nurse. "Do you know where I could find Dr. Lee? She is not in her office." he motioned to the door behind him.

"She is in the ultra sound room with a patient, I believe," answered the nurse kindly to Jason. She was in her mid fifties, with a nest of red ringlets around her her face. She was dressed in pink scrubs and organg sneakers.

"Can you tell me please, what room number that is?"

"Room 215, just around the corner, " pointed out the nurse, motioing to the end the hallway.

"Thank you," replied Jason, quickly before setting off again.

"Your Welcome, young man!" called out the nurse after Jason.

Sam was now in the ultra sound room, seated in a dentist like chair. She was lying down watching as Dr. Lee, who was seated beside her prepared the machine, adjusting the monitor. She was finding her self in a bundle of nerves, it had been a while since she had gone through this. She didn't know what to expect. This would be the first time she would be seeing her baby. Oh how she hoped Jason had shown up. But she quickly pushed that thought away. If Jason didn't want to be apart of this baby's life that was fine. She didn't want to have to push him, or ask anything from him, like Elizabeth had done. She wanted it to be on his own, whatever he decided.

"Kay now Sam, since is going to be a little cold," spoke Dr. Lee to Sam, lifting up he gown and exposing a ever so slight bump.

Sam nodded her head slightly as, Dr. Lee as she applied gel to her exposed flesh. Sam closed her eyes and let out a shallow breath as the icy cold touch of the gel was quirked onto her stomach and rubbed it around with the ultrasound prod.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Exuse me for a minute," spoke Dr. Lee placing the prod gently down on the blanket that covered Sam's legs and rose to her feet. She then walked across the room and opened the door. Standing there was Jason.

"Hi," he spoke ackwardly not knowing really what to say.

"Jason!" cried Sam, from the chair, she was surprised to see him. "Your late!"

"I know, " he began looking down at the floor and shiving his hands into his pockets of his jeans. "I'm sorry!" There was then a moment of silence between them. Sam just stared at Jason, waiting for him to continue but he did not. He remained staring at the floor.

"Well Come in," spoke Dr. Lee breaking the tension. "You are just in time, we are about to do the ultrasound and get a clear picture of the fetus and see how it is doing." Jason looked from Dr. Lee to Sam and back, poundering if he should go in or just wait out side. He then slowly stepped into the room and stood beside where Sam lay.

Sam looked away from him as he stood beside the chair and forced her eyes to remain on the blank screen of the monitor. She wanted to say something to him, say that it was okay that he was late but it could wait until after, Dr. Lee didn't have to be a third wheel to their ackwardness.

Sitting down once again and taking the prod into her hands, Dr. Lee began to move it along Sam's stomach, watching the monitor as she did so. The screen was now alive, a foggy black and white picture appearing on it.

"There it is!" cried Dr. Lee, her eyes still on the screen, as she moved held the prod against Sam's skin. "There is your baby!" she pointed with her free hand to the monitor to about a 3.5 inch fetus. "Since you are approaching the end of your 3rd month, almost, the baby is fully formed. It just needs to still needs to develop some organs and structure."

Sam was tranfixed by the image she was seeing, that that was her baby. She felt her eyes began to weld with tears as she watched the tiny fetus on the screen begin to suck it's thumb. The baby face was already fully formed, she could make out it's eyes and month and the rosebud of a nose. With out even realizing it, she reached out and took Jason's hand, squeezing it. This was their baby, together.

Jason ear's filled with the sound of the baby's heart beat, as Dr. Lee moved the prod around Sam's stomach, trying to get a clearer pictures.

"So everything sounds good! Heart Beat is strong!" explained Dr. Lee. "Not seeing any other major problems. Development lookes to be going well and according to plan."

"So It's healthy?" asked Sam, tearing her eyes away from teh screen and towards Dr. Lee.

"Yes," replied Dr. Lee smiling.

* * *

I know sucky ending, more to come soon!


	16. Chapter 15

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Do not own the lyrics of Aint No Sunshine by Al Green.

Do not own the lyrics of Sorry by Buckcherry.

All the pregnancy ricks stuff and such is just things I made up. I know nothing of pregnancy .

* * *

Nightlight

Chapter 15

As Sam got changed back into her street clothes, Jason stood in Dr. Lee's office.

"Dr. Lee," he began. He had something to ask her, that he didn't want Sam to hear. He didn't want her have to worry anymore then she already was.

"Yes?" asked Dr. Lee looking at Jason.

"Um, a couple years ago, Sam was pregnant with a healthy baby girl. Everything was going fine, until 2 weeks before she was due when she went into premature labor. The baby was stillborn," explained Jason.

"I know all this Jason," spoke Dr. Lee softly. She was well aware of Sam's miscarriage.

"They said that they could do nothing. That it would have happened either way," went on Jason, ignoring Dr. Lee. "Is there any change that that could happen again to Sam? That everything could be going fine, until she goes into labor?" he asked, fearing the worse. He wanted to know now if his child was in any danger. He couldn't face losing another child and he defiantly knew that Sam couldn't either. This baby was their nightlight. Their light guiding them through a darken tunnel, back towards each other.

"I promise you Jason, I will do everything in my power that both Sam and the baby live. The risk of having a miscarriage is always there and with Sam's history of miscarriages and scaring on her uterus, she does have a greater risk. But with careful monitoring and a stress free pregnancy, we can deflate the risk." Replied Dr. Lee, "Sam has already been informed of theses risks."

Jason nodded his head as she continued on. "Sam has been put on a strict diet and has been prescribed prenatal vitamins that she is going to have to take twice a day, morning and night. But the most important thing Sam will need is support. Woman who have lost babies in the past and gotten pregnant again attend to have difficult, stressful pregnancies. They attend to be stressed out at everything little thing with the baby and that can lead to losing the baby, but that is only in the extreme cases. But still. Sam is very vulnerable and will need someone with her to keep her strong."

Jason then looked up at Dr. Lee. They understood each other. It was Jason's job to make sure that Sam carried this baby to term and remained stress free.

Dr. Lee then went on to talk about how Sam would be coming in once a week to get a check up and make sure everything was processing well. And what she needed Jason to do.

Afterwards as Jason was leaving Dr. Lee's office, he bumped into Sam in the hallway.

"Oh," she spoke shocked. "I thought you had left."

"No," shook Jason's head. "I was talking to Dr. Lee.  
"About what?" she asked.

"Just how everything was going and such," he said trailing off. He was afraid to mention what he had been discussing with Dr. Lee; he didn't want to get Sam upset.

Sam just looked at him and nodded her head, not wanting to push. She knew Jason was concerned, she was too. This pregnancy was a risk factor and they both knew it.

As they both stood there in the hallway in silence, Jason gently touched Sam's cheek, brushing away a tear.

She then slowly looked up into his blue eyes, "I'm scared."

"I know," he whispered, he then embraced her and she began to cry harder. "I can't lose another child."

They both couldn't lose another child. The loss and pain was too unbearable to go through again.

"Let me drive you home," spoke Jason as they stepped into the elevator together and the door closed behind them.

"Okay," nodded Sam, she was too emotional drained to put up a fight with him.

"Where are you staying?" he asked looking over at her.

"Alexis's….for now that is."

"For now?" asked Jason confused.

"Well it's only until I can find a place of my own," explained Sam, twisting her hair up into a bun.

"Why don't you move back in with me?" he asked.

"JASON!" cried Sam in outrage. "We are not going through this again. I am not moving back in with you. We are not a couple anymore. This might be your child I am carrying," she spoke placing a hand on her abdomen. "But that does not erase what happen between us. It does not erase the pain and hatred I have for you for lying about having a son with Elizabeth! GOT IT!" Her eyes were like daggers.

He knew he shouldn't have suggested it but he could not help himself. A part of him had hoped for the best and thought that maybe Sam was over it and had forgiven him. Clearly not though.

"Okay, Okay," he spoke trying to calm Sam down. "I'm sorry Sam. But I still love you."

Sam just shook her head and looked away. She didn't want to get into this now.

Once the elevators doors opened into the lobby of the hospital, Jason stepped out, not uttering a word to Sam. Sam followed him as he made his way into the parking lot, where his black SUV was parked.

Jason took his keys out of his pocket and clicked open the doors. He then made his way over to the driver's side and got in. He glanced out the corner of his eye, as Sam climbed into the passenger seat. He wanted to offer her a hand but knew that Sam would just get even angrier with him then she already was.

Sam kept one hand on her stomach as the other one held on to the side of the door, as she heaved her self into the seat. After she had closed the door and put her seat belt on, Jason turned on the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

Neither spoke a word as they drove down the streets of Port Charles on that gloomy September day. It had began to rain; a grey drizzle.

As Jason turned on the windshield wipers, he couldn't help but glance over at Sam, who was staring out the passenger seat window; watching as the rain fell and made a slow running path down the glass. He couldn't believe it had come to this, sitting in silence together. It was just a few months ago, it seemed that he couldn't get Sam to stop talking. She would be always going on about something or another that she saw in the streets when they were driving somewhere but now…nothing. Just the hum and buzz of the radio. There were no comments about the shoes or the dress in the deportment store window- no leading up with news on Maxie, who worked there. Nothing. No banter about the way he was driving. No cries about how cute and adorable the pug puppy crossing the street is- no asking why they don't have a dog; no arguing with him why they should get a dog! Nothing. No out of the blue laughter at the sight of the woman in the yellow hat's outfit- no mentioning of what Alexis picked out for her when they went shopping together.

Usually he would have to tell Sam to calm down and breathe a little. But not today. He could remember a time a while back when he and Sam couldn't even stand each other. This was before they dated, when she was with Sonny. He had just thought of her as another one of Sonny's 'Woman,' a passing ship, nothing serious. And he knew she had just thought of him as Sonny's silent right hand man, an emotionless beef head. Back then they had hardly talked to each other when left in the same room or if they did end up talking it was usually arguing. They could not see eye to eye.

Clearing his throat and turning down the volume; he did something he usually never did- start a conversation.

"It's pretty bad out there," he spoke awkwardly, his voice cracking a bit. He gestured towards the rain outside which was coming down pretty hard now.

Sam threw him a questionable look, like she was saying, "Seriously Jason?"

Jason just looked at her and tried again. "I didn't think we were supposed to get rain today, did you?" He hoped by asking her a question that she would feel like she had to reply.

Sam just shrugged and shifted in her seat. She looked at him for a second or two it seemed, pondering what to say. A small sigh then escaped her lips before replying, "No I didn't," she spoke softly glancing at him one last time before turning towards the window again.

A small smile appeared on his lips at this. It had been only three words but at least it was something, he thought. At least it had not been filled with angry and hatred towards him.

About ten minutes later or so the wheels to the SUV turned onto the cobble driveway of the Lake House and made its way through the trees to the wooden house at the end.

"Thanks for the ride Jason," spoke Sam as undid her seat belt and opened the car door. Jason did not reply, he just watched as she slid out of her seat and got out. Their eyes locked with one another as she stood there about to close the door. It was only for a brief moment but that was enough to make Jason's heart race with excitement. It was like seeing her for the first time, all over again. He opened his month to say something but nothing came. It was then that the thrill of looking at each other turned to awkwardness.

Sam was the first to look away, dropping her glance onto the red cobble beneath her boots. Tears had begun to fill her eyes. It still pained her to look into those blue orbs and remember the past.

She then bravely looked up again into his face.

It was at that moment that a single tear chose to fall down her cheek as she made a small gesture of goodbye with her hand.

The next thing Jason knew, the car door was being closed and Sam was making her way up the stairs of the house. The rain had stopped pouring and was again drizzling softly.

He watched as she reached into her purse searching for her keys. He studied her every movement as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other and slung her purse over her shoulder, opening the door.

Sam could tell he was watching her. She could feel those bright blue orbs burning into her flesh as she walked up the stairs of the Lake House towards the front door. She remained cool; not letting her self break down until she was safely inside where he could not see.

Her vision was not just blurred by tears as she opened her purse to retrieve her keys. She slowly pulled them out and slung her purse onto her left shoulder; shifting her weight to her right side as she did so. Sliding the key into the lock, she let out a deep breathe. Opening the door, she dare not look back over her shoulder at him. She couldn't bare to see those eyes again. Looking into them she was reminded of what had changed and what was not hers anymore. Too many times she had looked into those eyes for guidance, for happiness, for comfort, for support, for love.

Jason just sat there in his car and continued to look at the front of the house. Sam had gone in but he still couldn't tare himself away. Hoping she would come out once again.

He then spoke the words that should have been said moment ago when she was standing there in front of him, "Your welcome Sam." He sighed and dropped his glance into his lap.

Once she had closed the door behind her and was safely hidden in the Lake House; she let her shoulders and head drop, sobbing into her chest. Her purse dropped down in her arm and onto the floor but she didn't care. Tears flowed like a stream down her face as she leaned against the oak door and cried.

Seconds later she heard the start of an engine and the sound of gravel being crushed under tires. Jason was leaving. She clenched her hands together from stopping them from grasping for the doorknob and opening the door. She listened as the sound moved into the distance and she was really alone.

Pulling her self together, Sam picked up her purse which was lying at her feet and made her way towards her bedroom. Alexis and Kristina weren't home but she knew that Viola and Molly probably where. Not wanting to be seen, she slipped into her room and closed the door quietly behind her. She knew that Viola had probably heard her melt down in the living room but knew the woman wouldn't ask or check up on her. She was graceful for that.

Viola only concerned herself with Molly and Kristina, not Alexis's eldest grown daughter.

Changing into sweats, Sam climbed into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

As Jason drove away from the Lake House he turned on the radio, filling the empty silence which surrounded him.

The song, Aint No Sunshine by Al Greene was playing. It was a jazzy blue song about a man singing about his woman has gone and left him.

_Aint no sunshine when she gone_

_It's not warm when she's away_

_Aint no sunshine when she gone _

_And she's always gone too long, when she's away… _

Jason just shook his head and changed the station. He could not believe the realism of the lyrics. Sam was gone. Not away from his car but gone from him. It was then that it started to pour once again. Golf balls of hail hitting the windshield.

Jason played around with the radio until he found a song that satisfied him and didn't remind of what he had lost. It was an upbeat song that he had never heard before. But settle with it.

But soon that song came to an end.

The next song playing was Sorry by Buckcherry.

_Oh I had a lot to say_

_Was thinking my time away_

_I missed you and things weren't the same_

_Cause everything inside _

_It never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry,_

_It makes me want to die_

_I'm sorry I'm bad_

_I'm sorry you're blue_

_I'm sorry about all the things I said to you_

_And I know I can't take it back…_

With that, Jason turned off the radio all together and drove home in silence once again.

* * *

"Greetings Stone Cold!" spoke Spinelli from his postion on the couch. He was seated with his lap top opening furiously typing away. There was also Lulu present in the room. She had come by to see Spinelli.

Jason just looked at the two youngsters as he threw his keys on to the desk beside him and walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that!" apoligied Spinelli towards Lulu. "Stone Cold is not much for socializing now, since Faire Samantha left."

Lulu just smiled at this and touch Spinelli lightly on the arm, "I don't think Jason has ever been much for socializing!" Spinelli looked down at Lulu's hand on his arm and blushed. He then glanced at Lulu who was still smiling; making him blush a even deeper red.

Spinelli then cleared his throat loudly and turned back to his lap top.

In the kitchen, Jason opened up the fridge and grabbed a cold beer from the back. Breaking the cap off in one quick motion, he brought the cool tip of the bottle to his lips and drained almost half in one gulp. The bitter taste of the beer warmed his body as it slid down the back of his throat and into the pit of his stomach.

Bringing the bottle down, he placed it on the counter and closed his eyes, a deep sigh escaping from within. It had been a long day.

* * *

Sam awoke two and a half hours later; it was mid afternoon. Rolling onto her back and staring up at the ceilding she stressed; arching her back.

Sam lay there for a few moments more before finally getting up. Not bothering changing, she made her way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. There she ran into Alexis who was was preparing peanut better and crackers for Molly. The tot was seated in her high chair.

Alexis glanced over her shoulder and smiled at Sam. "Hey!"

"Hi," mumbled back Sam, as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes.

"How was the appointment?" Alexis asked as she continued prepare Molly's snack.

"It was okay," replied Sam, who opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"What did Kelly tell you?" asked Alexis as she made her way towards Molly's high chair and placed the plate of crackers down infront of her.

"Um nothing much, I guess," shrugged Sam, taking a sip of water. " The usual."

"I see," replied Alexis nodding her head. She was seated at the table watching as Sam leaned against the counter and drained half of the bottle of water.

"Did you get a sonogram done?"

"uhuh," mumbled Sam as she closed the bottle and wiped her mouth." Yea, everything looks healthy with the baby. Everything is well!"

"That's good!" smiled Alexis. "Now when is my little grandbaby due?"

"March 8th," replied Sam. This was an answer she knew well.

"Wow, only six months to go then," cried Alexis.

"Yep!" nodded Sam, smiling at little at the thought of just in six mouths she would have a baby! But it quickly went away as she remember what Kelly had warned her about. Her pregnancy still had some ricks invovled with it. "But I have to take it easy and be careful," explained Sam. "This pregnancy is a risking one, says Dr. Lee. I have to be stress free 100% about or else I could lose this baby..."

Both mother and daughter met each other eyes at this. Both were remember by what had happened last time Sam was pregnant. That day was forever a burden on both daughter and mother.

* * *

Hope this is long enough for people who requested long chapters! you know who u r! :P

Please review! Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 16

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

Nightlight

Chapter 16

It was mid-October in Port Charles; the leaves had turned golden and had fallen from the high tree branches.

Sam had just enter her 2nd trimester of pregnancy, she was four months along now, 14 ½ weeks. Her belly had become slightly rounder and was becoming slightly noticeable under her cloths.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Alexis towards her eldest daughter as they both stood in the living room of the Lake House.

"Look Mom, I have over-stayed my visit here. It's time I get an apartment of my own," explained Sam swinging a duffel bag over. There was also a small suitcase at her feet. Alexis did not look convinced.

"Sam I don't mind you staying here! You can stay as long as you want, you know that. I like having you here, The Girls like it too!" cried Alexis, trying to talk some sense into Sam.

"I know that!" whispered Sam. "But I have to do this for myself. I'm a grown woman, who is about to have a child. I can't be living in my mother's house forever."

"Can't you just stay until the baby is born?" asked Alexis. She was concerned about Sam and especially with her having a risky pregnancy and all. It was better if she stayed here, where Alexis could keep an eye.

"Alexis I will be fine!" she cried with a smile. "Don't worry, I will come and visit and give you daily updates, if it makes you feel better." She knew Alexis was worried.

Alexis stared at her daughter for a moment, considering all this. "Okay," she sighed. "Fine but can you please tell me where you are staying? And please don't tell me it's with Jason!"

"No, it's not Jason's!" snapped Sam.

"Then where?"

"Um just in a little place near by," spoke Sam not meeting her mother's eye.

"Sam! Where are you staying? What little place?"

"I got a room for cheap above mdkfd…" mumbled Sam.

"Where sorry?" asked Alexis, not hearing the last word.

"Jake's," whispered Sam, blushing.

"You are staying above a BAR!" cried Alexis in outrage.

"…yes," replied Sam, smiling sweetly. "Colman had an extra room and he gave me a good deal!"

"Sam there is no way; I am letting you raise my grandbaby above a bar!"

"Calm down, It's only temporarily, until I found something better!" replied Sam, trying to reason with her mother.

"If it's only temporarily then why don't you just stay here, until you found something more suitable," explained Alexis, trying to convince Sam once again to stay.

"Look Mom, we have already been through this. I am not staying! It's time that I went off on my own!"

"Okay, okay but why Jake's?" asked Alexis. "Why not Kelly's? Mike always has rooms open. Why not stay there?"

"I tried! He is booked!" spoke Sam.

"Booked!?"

"Yeah all his rooms are taken but he said he would call me right when one was available," replied Sam.

* * *

Sam walked into the dirty bar known as Jake's. Colman the bartender looked up and smiled as she approached the bar. "Hey Sweethang!"

"Hi Colman," She rolled her eyes as this but couldn't help but smile a little. She and Colman had always gotten along nice together.

He continued to grin at her.

"What?" she asked grinning back.

"Nothing, it's just that I see that you got a bun in the oven," he replied gesturing towards her stomach.

"Oh," blushed Sam placing a hand on her bump. "Yeah."

"So what does Daddy Jason think about you staying here?" he asked.

"Jason doesn't know," replied Sam coldly. "And I don't care what he thinks. He doesn't own me!" Her brown eyes flashed with rage. She was getting defensive.

"Hey, hey, chill little mama!" replied Colman. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Sam just closed her eyes and let out a deep breathe. "Can you just show me the room?" she asked.

"Of course, follow me," and with that Colman made his way around the bar and up a flight of stairs.

Sam followed him as he led the way down a dimly-lite hallway and towards a door on the left. "Here you go little mama," he spoke opening up the door to a small room, which only had enough room in it for a double bed, a nightstand on one wall and a dresser on the other.

"Bathroom is at the end of the hallway," he replied pointing to another door at the end of the hallway.

Sam just nodded her head at this. Maybe she should have stayed at Alexis's. At least there she had her own bathroom.

"Here are your keys," he held out a key in his hand.

Sam took the key and thanked Colman. "Thanks!"

Colman just smiled and left Sam to be.

Sam then wheeled her suitcase into the room and sighed. There was a strange smell in the air. The room smelt like cheese. She wrinkled her noise at this in disgust. Placing the duffel bag on the bed, she made her way over to the far wall, where the window was.

Sam opened the blinds, filling the room with light; making it not seem so gloomy. She stared out of the window which overlooked the street in front of the bar. She watched as two men disappeared into a dark alleyway across the street; probably dealing drugs thought Sam.

"Welcome Home Baby!" whispered Sam, staring down at her stomach. "Welcome home!"

* * *

"Hey Mike!" greeted Elizabeth as she entered Kelly's with her two boys.

"Hey Liz," greeted back the old man from the counter smiling as Elizabeth pushed the double stroller to a table. "How it going?" he asked.

"It's going well!" replied Elizabeth smiling. "Cam just got awarded a gold star in preschool today for sharing! So I though we would celebrate with some ice-cream!"

"Oh wow!" cried Mike. "Good for you Cam! But isn't it a little cold for ice-cream!"

"Oh Mike, don't you know. It's never too cold for ice-cream!" cried Elizabeth as she lifted Cameron out of his seat. "Isn't that right Cam?"

"YEAH!" cried the young boy excitedly as Elizabeth placed him down on a chair and pushed him in towards the table.

Mike just laughed at this and called for Georgie.

Moments later, the young twenty year old appeared. Her brown hair was done up in a messy bun and she was tying up the back of her apron. "Yes Mike?" she asked.

"Can you take Elizabeth and Cam's order here?" he asked.

"Sure thing," she replied grabbing her pencil from behind her ear she made her way over to where Elizabeth's table.

"What can I get for you guys today?" she asked taking her notepad out from the pocket of her apron.

"Hi Georgie," smiled Elizabeth up at her as she lifted a fussy five month old Jake onto her chest. "We would like one small hot fudge sundae with a glass of white milk."

"Okay," nodded Georgie as she wrote down the order. "Anything else?" she asked looking up from her notepad.

"Um and just a BLT with a side order of fries and a diet coke!" spoke Elizabeth. She hadn't really eaten all day and was starving.

"Coming up!" smiled Georgie at Elizabeth as she wrote down the rest of the order and walked back into the back of the kitchen.

Elizabeth then reached into the diaper bag and pulled out a bottle of milk before taking the seat beside Cameron. She then placed Jake so he was seat on her lap and fed him the bottle. Jake immediately quieted down at this. He too had been hungry.

* * *

After getting settled in her room, Sam had gotten in her car and drove to Kelly's. She was in need of dinner and didn't trust the food that Colman served at Jake's. As she stepped into the dinner, she froze. Seated at one of the tables were Elizabeth and her two kids.

A wave of rage came over her in the matter of seconds at just the sight of seeing her and Jason's baby. Clenching her hands into fists at her sides, she let out a deep breath and quickly walked passed them and to the counter. She had not really seen Elizabeth since she had to get stitches in her head in August.

As Sam heaved her self into one of the bar stools, Mike appeared from behind the curtain which separated the kitchen and greeted Sam.

"How's it going Sam?" he asked handing her a menu.

"Pretty well!" she replied back smiling, taking the menu. Her and Mike had always gotten along it seemed.

"So Alexis tells me you are living at Jake's now," he spoke.

"Oh." Replied Sam, raising her eyebrows at Mike.

"Yeah, she was in here early telling me." He explained. "She was also asking him if it was true that I really was booked." He chuckled at this.

"Yeah," replied Sam sheepishly. "She didn't believe me."

Mike smiled at this, "I told her I would let her know when a room became available for you."

"I am pretty sure she didn't stop bothering you after that," replied Sam. She knew Alexis would try and persuade Mike to give up a room.

"No she didn't!"

Both stared at each other for a moment longer before Mike opened up his notepad, "So what will you be having today?" he asked.

"Um well I still have a little morning sickness, so something that isn't fish, chicken or turkey really. Oh and something that doesn't have pickles. Baby doesn't seem to like pickles," replied Sam with a smile.

"How about a BLT?" suggested Mike?

Sam shook her head; she wasn't a big fan of tomatoes.

"Okay then, what about a simple fried boloney sandwich with barbeque chips!"

"Make it salt and vinegar and you have your self a deal Mike!"

"You got!" he replied, taking the menu from Sam. "And to drink?"

"Just water, please."

"Coming up!"

"Thanks Mike," replied Sam watching as he disappeared back into the kitchen.

Letting out a sigh, she placed her purse on the counter in front of her and rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

There was then the sound of a plate breaking from behind. Glancing over her shoulder towards the noise, she saw Elizabeth bending down on her knees and beginning to pick up the pieces of broken china that had crashed on the floor. It looked like Cameron had knocked down by accident.

"Elizabeth let me get that!" cried Mike running towards there table with a dust pan.

Elizabeth looked up at him and got back onto her feet. "Oh Mike I'm so sorry. Cam didn't mean too…" she began to explain.

"Elizabeth it's no problem. Plate break all the time around here. It's no biggie!" he spoke comforting the mother of two as he bend down to clean up the mess.

Sam watched as Elizabeth then turned towards Cam, who had suddenly burst into tears.

"Hey, Cammy it's okay!" she whispered cradling the child and smoothly running her fingers through his curly brown hair, comforting him.

Sam lingered on them for a moment longer, surprised that Jake had not woken up from the sound of the plate crashing. He must be a deep sleeper, she thought. Like his father. She then turned back around into her seat, reaching into her purse and pulling out a small picture. It was the sonogram.

Placing it down on the surface of the counter, she traced a finger along the image of the baby. She had just gotten it done the other day. The baby was still healthy and doing well. Kelly had explained to her how the baby could now here noises inside and outside of the womb. It could hear her talking. The baby was 4.5 inches long and weighed almost the same as a grapefruit. She said when she reached her 16 week mark, the baby would had grown another inch, making it 5.5 inches from crown to rump and weight 6 oz. When the sonogram had been taking place the baby seemed to be making little faces. Making Sam laugh. The baby face had fully formed and could frown, squint and grimace. Also the baby was starting to show some hair onto of its crown and eyebrows.

Staring down at this little picture of her baby, tears began to welt up in her eyes.

Just then Georgie appeared in front of her. "Are you alright Sam?" she asked with concern.

Flipping the sonogram over, she looked up and smiled. "I'm fine," she replied wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Okay," replied Georgie not sounding too convinced. "I just wanted to bring you your water," she placed a glass of water in front of Sam.

"Oh Thanks."

Georgie gave her a small smile in reply before leaving and serving the customer who had just took a seat two stools down from where she was seated.

Some time later on, when Sam had finished her sandwich and Mike had cleared her plate, she had gotten up to go to the bathroom.

Just as she did so, the door to Kelly's opened and Jason walked in. Near saw each other though. Jason's eyes immediately went to Elizabeth and her boys; just like Sam's had. He was frozen in the door way. The last time he had seen his son had been on that warm summer night back in August, Jake had been three months old then. Seeing him now, he was amazed how much he had grown. Jake was asleep in Elizabeth's arm. It looked like she was getting ready to leave. Cam was already in the stroller; he too was drifting off to sleep.

Elizabeth looked up at Jason. "Jason," she spoke, surprise to see him.

Jason, who had just come in to get a cup of coffee, shoved his hand into the pockets of his leather jacket and made his way over to Elizabeth. "Hi," he greeted her with a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, returning the smile. "I never see you here."

"Just came in to say hello to Mike and grade a quick cup of coffee," he explained looking down into the woman face. "Are you leaving?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Just finished having some ice-cream and now we are going to home to have a nap before Lucky comes home."

Jason nodded his head at this; an awkward silence fell between them at that moment, as neither did not know what to say to each other. Just then Elizabeth's cell phone went off.

She shifted Jake to one side as she reached into the contacts of her purse; in search of her phone.

Noticing her struggling Jason offered his hand. "Here let me take him!" he spoke, holding out his hands towards Elizabeth.

Elizabeth just looked at him and shook her head, "No it's okay. I'm fine!" Just then though, her purse which was rested onto of the stroller fell to the floor, spilling out.

Bending down, Jason picked up the fallen purse and handed Elizabeth her still ringing cell phone.

Elizabeth took her phone from Jason and thanked him. "I guess I could use an extra hand."

She then handed over Jake to Jason while she answered her phone. "Hello?"

"That's funny," she spoke flipping her cell phone closed. "There was no body there."

"They must have hung up," suggested Jason to Elizabeth as he lifted Jake up against his chest and began to rub his back.

"Yea," she replied. "It was probably Lucky, telling me he was coming home or something. Oh well he will phone back." She explained. "He always does." With that she shrugged and placed the phone back into her purse.

Jason then continued to hold Jake as Elizabeth picked up the rest of the contexts of her purse off the floor. He adjusted Jake in his arms so that his head was nestled in the crook of his elbow and his body was lying flat along his forearm. He looked lovingly down at his son's sleeping face. He marveled at how much his body had grown since two months ago when he had last saw him. Just then Jake let out a yawn and stretched his little arms out. Jason couldn't help but smile at this.

Elizabeth rose to her feet at this and smiled down at her son. "He is always stretching in his sleep," she spoke, glancing up at Jason. Jason nodded his head at this but didn't take his eyes off of his son, not wanted to look away. He didn't know when the next time would be; where he would be able to hold his son like this in his arms.

His eyes lingered on Jake's peaceful sleeping face for a second longer before looking up at Elizabeth and held him out towards her. She took Jake in her arms and kissed her son's cheek before glancing at Jason and smiling sweetly at him. Jason returned the smile. He then looked down at his son one last time, reaching out and caressing the infant's doughy cheek.

"Sweet dreams Jake," he whispered.

He then watched as Elizabeth place Jake into the stroller and covered him with a blanket. He looked up fro a brief second to see an extremely upset looking Sam.

She had returned from the bathroom to see him take Jake into his arms. She had stood there and watched as he held his son to his chest, rubbing his back. She had watched as he looked down at his son with love and adoration in his eyes; as he had reached out and caressed his cheek. She watched as Elizabeth and he had interacted; sharing little laughs and smiles over their son.

Sam stood there looking into Jason's eyes a moment longer, before storming out of Kelly's. The heels of her high heeled boots clicking against the wooden floor as she walked back Jason and Elizabeth.

"Sam," Jason called after, grabbing hold of her wrist as she passed him; stopping her.

Sam tried to fight him off and make her exit. But he was too strong for her.

"Please Jason, let me go!" she cried trying to pull his hand away from her wrist. There where tears in her eyes. "Let ME GO DAMN IT!"

"Sam, can't we talk?" he asked trying to calm her down. He glanced up and looked around the room, people were starting to stare. "Please Sam."

"Talk about what Jason?" she asked in outrage towards him. "What's in the hell is there to talk about?"

"Why didn't you tell me you moved out of the Lake House?" he asked calmly his blue eyes piercing into hers.

"Cause isn't really none of your business," she spoke coldly to him.

Jason looked hurt at these words. "Of course it's my business; you are caring my child Sam!"

Sam just shook her head. "Well now you know!" she cried, once again trying to break away from Jason's grip. But he still held on, he was not done yet.

"Where are you staying?"

"Above Jake's!" she replied. "I have a room there."

"Jake's?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, Colman is letting me rent out a room for a while." She explained with frustration. She really didn't want to be discussing her living arrangement again.

"Sam," began Jason but he was cut off by Sam.

"No Jason. I am not going to move in with you," she argued. She knew him to well to know that he would offer again for her to move back into the Penthouse. "I understand that you are the father of my baby and are concerned. But we are not together anymore. You don't have control over where I live or what I do."

She stared up at Jason, her eyes blazing like daggers on his face. It was with that that he let out a sigh and released her wrist.

With that she was out the door.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed, more to come very soon!

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	18. Chapter 17

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

Nightlight

Chapter 17

_Warm chocolate orbs look up into his piercing blue ones. A sultry smile appears on her pink tulip lips, "Sssshhh," she whispers, placing a single finger against his. He watches then as she leans in, her breath hot against his skin. "Sit back and enjoy," she whispers, her voice like a feather tickling his skin. Flicking her tongue into the edge of his eardrum, she nibbles slightly on the lobe of his left ear before trailing hot sticky kisses down his neckline. Running the pads of her fingers along the smooth pillow of his chest- tracing. Soft grunts and moans of satisfaction escape from the back of his throat as his eyes close and he leans back against the bed, his body evaporating under kisses. _

_A second or two passes before he peaks opens his eyes again to see that she is not on top of him anymore tasting him but instead seated at the edge of the bed, cross-legged facing him. Her eyes where closed, she look to be in deep concentration. He took this time to note what she was wearing. Her petit smooth torso was dressed tight in a watermelon pink corset- pressing her C-cup breasts together, creating daring cleavage. His eyes lingered there, dreaming . _

_Moving his eyes slowly downward, over where the pink corset bandaged the small of her waist, giving her such curves he didn't know where possible to have. On her bottom she wore a matching laced thong. He licked his lips- he was hungry for her. He tried to move, to get closer to her but found that he couldn't. His wrists where hand cupped to the posts of the bed. Just then his eyes focused back on her and took a deep breath as he watched as she opened her mouth and slowly licked her right index finger, from base to tip. Tilting her chin upwards, she ran her wet finger down the base of her neck, towards her pillowed breasts- running it down the crease at where they met. Continuing onward to the edge of the laced material of the thong. Eyes still closed, she uncrossed her legs and opened them into a spread eagle position, sliding her hand inwards to the middle. _

_He licked his dry lips, watching as she began to touch herself- her hips moving up and down slowly in circles. His eyes did not know where to linger, on the movement of her hips or the dramatic fall and rise of her breasts due to the now harsh labor of her breathing. He could feel himself getting hard with pleasure just watching her. After a moment had passed, he found himself not being able to take it anymore. "Hey what about me?" he asked. _

_Her eyes shot open as this and smiled. "Don't worry. I'm just warming up." She laughed still continuing to touch her herself. _

It was at that moment, Jason bolted up in bed. He looked around the dark settings of the room, trying to get a hold of his surroundings. He was along in bed at home. It had been a dream. Leaning against the head rest, he signed disappointingly. He had been hoping that it had been true. That Sam had been there with him, touching him, driving him crazy with desire.

Jason then noticed that the sheets where soaking wet. Kicking them off, he got out of bed. It was then he felt it. It wasn't the sheets that were wet but his boxers. Turning on the light on the nightstand, he looked down and sure enough there was a neat little tent popped up. His cheeks flushed red with embarrassment at this. He had had a wet dream. He could not remember the last time he had had one.

Leaving the light on, he walked into the bathroom. Not bothering to turn on the light in there but instead letting the bedroom one shine in, he turned on the shower, water pouring from it. Jason then stripped off his boxers and stepped underneath the faucet; where a pool of ice cold water ran down the back of his neck. He shut his eyes and waited.

A moment later he felt it, a sensation of relief spreading over his body as it softened. He stood there for another moment under the cold water, before turning it off and stepping out.

* * *

Across town Sam could not sleep either but for a different reason. Due to the thin walls of her room over Jake's, she was being kept awake by the noisy movements of the neighbouring apartment beside her. Sam tried taking her pillow and folding over her ears but that still could not block out the screams of pleasure that could only come from love-making. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she kicked off the coves of the bed on to the floor. Leaving her stretched out in coldness. Another down side of the room she was staying in was, it had no heating. It was always ice cold.

After a moment of staring up at the ceiling in the dark, she reached downwards and grabbed the covers off of the floor. As she did so however, the pillow tilted over onto the nightstand and knocked the lamp onto the floor. A crashing sound rang through out the room. Sam cringed at this. "Shit," she swore as she looked down from her position on the bed and prayed that the lamp was not broken. As she squinted in the darkness, trying to make out the lamp, there was a pounding on the wall behind her head. Looking over her shoulder at this, she raised an eyebrow.

"Hey do u mind keeping it down!" yelled a muffled male voice through the wall. He sounded pissed.

Sam rolled her eyes at this and turned back to the lamp, whispering under her breath, "Do you?" It was the noisy couple from next door.

She then got up from the bed and made her way over towards the lamp on the floor. Bending over she picked it up and placed it back on the nightstand. The lamp was not broken.

She then walked over to the wall and turned on the main light of the room, there was no way she was staying here tonight she though as she began to get dressed in flats, yoga pants. She had only gone to bed in an oversized white t-shirt that had once belonged to Jason. Keeping that on, she pulled on a navy blue hoodie over top of it and her favourite black leather jacket. Then grabbing her purse from the dresser she turned off the light and left the room.

* * *

The lobby of the Metro Court was quiet and deserted that night. Only Carly was still there managing the desk. Usually she would have gone home by now but since one of her workers had phoned in sick, she had decided to stay later for a bit. And do some desk work.

Carly looked up from the computer as a very tired looking Sam approached the desk.

"Sam," cried the blonde bombshell, surprised to see her here at this time of night.

"Hi Carly," replied Sam. "I need a room." She placed her hands on top of the desk and leaned in a little, looking up at Carly.

Carly looked from Jason's ex fiancé and down at the computer screen. "Okay," she replied. "And may I ask why?" she asked glancing up once again at Sam.

"Do you ask all your guests that or only the ones carrying your friend's child?" snapped back Sam. Her brown eyes blazing with annoyance. She was in no mood for Carly's games tonight.

"Jason had said you where staying at Jake's? What changed?" asked the blonde ignoring Sam question. Carly continued to type away at the computer screen, as Sam let out a sigh and rested her chin in her hand.

"I am not going to get a room, and until I tell you."

"Nope."

"Fine, the reason I need a room is because my room at Jake's is not the best. Especially when you are exhausted and the couple next door is jumping each other," explained Sam. "Happy?" she raised her eyebrows at Carly, who was smiling.

"Yes I am. And looks like you are in luck, we do have a room available."

Sam just rolled her eyes at this. There had been a room available the whole time, Carly had just wanted to get some juicy off her before giving her a room.

As Carly handed over Sam her room key, her face grew serious. Her eyes did a quick glance at Sam's midsection. "So how are you feeling?" she asked looking back at Sam's face. She knew from what Jason had told her, that the pregnancy was a risky one. There was a high risk of a miscarriage because of Sam's previous one and due to the fact that there was some scaring left along her uterus wall. She knew Jason was worried.

Sam stared at the woman for a moment, pondering how to answer this. She knew what ever came out of her mouth, would be reported to Jason. "I'm doing okay," she replied simply with a shrug. How was she supposed to be feeling? And she sure wasn't going to tell Carly her concerns and worries.

Carly did not looked convinced. Sam looked like shit to her. There were dark circles under the rims of her eyes. She looked emotionally and physically drained to her. Clearly pregnancy was getting to her.

"Kay, are we done here?" asked Sam.

Carly nodded her head, "Yeah you can go." With that Sam raised her hand and waved goodbye, before walking away.

Carly watched her as she walked towards the evaluators and got in. It was in that moment, that Carly decided she was going to do everything in her power to bring Jason and Sam back together. Sam was not her favourite person in the world but she would do anything to make her friend happy. She knew Jason wanted more then anything to be with her. It was killing him not being there every moment of Sam's pregnancy. Jason did go to every doctor's appointment and such. And he had a sonogram up on his fridge door. But it was not the same. He wanted to be there in the middle of the night, when Sam was craving strange combinations of food. He wanted to be there seeing her body change and grow.

So first thing in the morning, that is just what Carly did. She left the hotel and went over to Jason's penthouse before heading home to see her boys.

"Carly what are you doing here?" asked Jason as let Carly into his apartment. He was clearly surprised to see her. Especially at eight in the morning. Something was up.

"We need to talk!" she spoke, as she walked passed him and took a seat on his couch.

"About what?" he asked as he closed the door and took a seat on the edge of the desk.

"About you and Sam."

Jason closed his eyes and this and sighed. "Carly," he began but was cut off.

"No look Jason, this is serious. You guys are expecting a child together and you barely talk to one another," she pointed out. "I don't want you to see your child be raised from a distance like Jake."

"Carly leave my son out of this," snapped Jason, starting to get annoyed. "Elizabeth and I both agreed it was best for Jake to stay out of my life and be raised by Lucky."

Carly rolled her eyes at this; she didn't come here to discuss Jake that was a whole other story. "Okay, I will," she spoke. "Look its just that Sam came by the Metro Court last night. The room at Jake's is not the best I guess, so she came looking for a room for the night. And let me be honest, she looked like shit."

Jason was wearing a confused look on his face. Why would Sam say she was staying at Jake's if she went to the Metro Court last night?

"The pregnancy is clearly getting to her; emotionally and physically. And that can't be good for the baby. I think you need to let Sam know that you are here for her and this child.," continued Carly.

"I have told her this. You don't think that I haven't? She won't listen to me. She is still upset," he explained.

"Well, do you blame her Jason?" she asked. "You lied about having a child with another woman!"

"I KNOW THAT!" cried Jason, getting to his feet and disappearing into the kitchen.

Carly followed, concerned after her friend.

"You don't think that I don't know how much I hurt her. You don't think I saw the pain and hurt on her face in that court room that day!" asked Jason towards Carly. "It pains me everyday not having her here with me. It kills me that I am the reason why!"

Carly came up behind Jason as he leaned against the counter top, his back facing her. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder gently rubbing it. He turned around at this and hugged her. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

* * *

I no its short and it's a bad ending. But that is because I have something happening in the next chapter, and I just want to get this little part out of the way.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	19. Chapter 18

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

Nightlight

Chapter 18

Sam left the Metro Court hotel at a little past ten in the morning, after ordering room service. Instead of heading back to her small little room over Jake's, she drove towards the pier. Parking her car along the road, she climbed down the stairs and took a seat on the bench. Staring out into the misty water below. She remembered a time when she was pregnant with her daughter; she had sat on this very same bench and stared out into the water. An old woman had come by with her granddaughter. She had gone off on Sam for not being married and pregnant. Sam remembered how Jason had come and pretended to be her husband. This was something that could have come true. But now everything had changed and that dream was faded away.

And just like that, Jason appeared from the corner of the pier. Sam looked up as she heard his foot steps against the rotting wood of the pier. She met his eye for a brief second, before glancing back into the water. Not taking her note, Jason continued to walk towards her. "Hi," he spoke softly stopping in front.

"Hi," she replied back, not bothering to look up. She was hoping he would let her be.

"Can I have a seat?" he asked, gesturing towards the empty half of the bench.

"It's a free country Jason," she snapped, getting impatient. "You can have a seat where ever you want. You don't need my permission."

Jason shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he took a seat beside her. He glanced over at Sam for a second before following her glance towards the water. He wasn't sure what he was doing here, it was clear that Sam didn't want his company. He had been taking a walk, when he spotted Sam get out of her car and come down. After talking with Carly, he had been more then determined to see her and tell her he wanted to make this work. He wanted to prove his love for Sam never did die like she assumed it did.

After a moment of silence had passed, Jason turned his body towards Sam. "Sam," he began. "You can listen to this or not. I don't care. I just need to get something out." He paused for a moment, watching her. However she did not move a muscle. She continued to stare out, ignoring him.

"You need to know that I am here for you Sam. I Love you and this baby. And I want to see you both survive. You need to talk to me. Keeping you emotions and anger bubbled up in side like this isn't good Sam. You are supposed to be remaining stress free," he stopped talking for a moment, watching as Sam bit down on her lower lip, still not looking at him. "What are you feeling?" he asked softly sliding closer towards her.

Just then Sam turned her head and looked at him straight on. "I'm feeling scared. I'm feeling like shit!" she cried. "That is how I am feeling! HAPPY JASON? THERE IS YOUR ANSWER!" As she paused for a brief moment, her eyes filled with tears. "I have no idea if my baby will make it to full term or not and that scares me. I worry every day about this child and my pregnancy. Whether I am strong enough? Whether this baby is strong enough? I'm scared I am going to lose it, like I did Lila…" And with that she broke down into sobs, her voice filled with emotion. Jason, who had reached out and held her hand in comfort, now pulled her to his chest. He had been the only one to know what Sam's daughter had been named. Still holding onto her hand, he brushed her long hair with his other hand out of her face; gently caressing her cheek. As he leaned in and rested his forehead against the top of her crown; Spinelli and Lulu came walking across the pier, nosily talking about something. The two young adults stop suddenly when they noticed the couple intimately embracing on the bench.

"Stone Cold? Fair Samantha?" stuttered Spinelli, shocked to see them together.

Jason lifted his head from Sam's and looked over at the Jackal, giving him a look to keep on moving. However Spinelli did not take the hint. Instead he moved closer towards where the couple was seated, a smile spreading across his face. "Oh this is a goriest day! Stone Cold and Samantha are back in each others arms! All is right in the world of Love!" he cried with glee, clapping his hands excitedly together. "Isn't this wonderful?" he asked turning towards Lulu. Who was looking back and forth from Jason's dagger like eyes and Spinelli "Spinelli I think we should go…" she spoke gesturing towards the stairs. It was obvious that Jason wanted them to go. They had walked in on something private.

Spinelli did not seem to hear Lulu because he continued to walk towards the bench.

"Spinelli," it was Jason this time who spoke. His tone was soft but harsh towards the young computer whiz. Spinelli was now standing in front of them. As his eyes fell from Jason's serious face to Sam, his smile faded, realizing something was the matter. "Fair Samantha, are you crying?" asked Spinelli kneeling down beside her. "What's wrong?" he asked reaching out and placing a hand on her knee. He rarely saw Sam cry.

It was then Sam raised her face from Jason's chest and looked up with sad looking eyes at the Jackal.

"Sam, what troubles you?" he asked, fearing the worse. "Is there something wrong with the baby?"

Sam just shook her head and wiped away the tears that were still continuing to fall with the back of her sleeve.

"If it isn't the baby, then what is it?" he asked, with concern. His young hopeful eyes looking into hers.

"Nothing Spinelli," she whispered. "It's nothing." She then placed a hand on top of his; assuring him that everything was fine.

"Kay," he replied.

After this, Spinelli had rose to his feet and left the pier with Lulu, leaving Sam and Jason alone again.

"Sorry about that," apologized Jason.

Sam shook her head and rose to her feet. "No it's okay. Spinelli is my friend. It's okay."

"Are you okay?" he asked, still seated on the bench.

"Yes," she replied softly. Jason however was not convinced by her answer or the look on her face. If he knew her like he thought he did, he would know that she was still breaking inside and only putting on a happy face.

"Sam," he began.

"No Jason," she spoke cutting him off. "I'm really okay… Thank you for the shoulder to cry on." And with that she left him sitting there.

* * *

"So did you talk to her?" asked an eager Carly towards Jason as he entered the living room of her house. Her blue eyes shone with curiosity.

"Geez Carly," snapped Jason.

"What?" she asked with a blank stare. Not seeing how her question could upset him. Either he had talked to Sam or not?

"I just got here and all ready you are throwing questions at me," he replied taking a seat on her couch. "Give me a second."

"Oh sorry," she apologized, taking a seat beside him. She knew how sometimes she could come off being a little strong and demanding. "So did you?" she asked after a moment of silence had passed between them.

Jason met his friend's eye at this and nodded. "I did. I was on my ways to Jake's when I ran into her on the pier," he spoke.

"And?"

"And what Carly?" he snapped once again at her. "Sam did not want to have anything to do with me."

"Oh come on Jason!" she cried throwing him a look. She knew he was holding back on her. She could read him sometimes like a book. He was not her best friend for nothing.

Jason rolled his blue eyes at this and stood up. "I didn't come here to be interrogated about my personal life!"

"OKAY Jason! I'm sorry! I know I am come off a little strong," she cried, reaching out and grabbing the wrist of his hand, stopping him from leaving. He looked down at Carly for a brief second, pondering if he should stay or not; before letting out a sigh and taking his seat on the couch.

"I did tell her how I felt," he mumbled, staring down at the blue flower pattern of the carpet. "I told her how we should begin to talk to each other. And that holding her feelings in like she is is not helpful for the baby. I then asked her how she was feeling."

"And?" asked Carly quietly, waiting for him to continue. Jason lifted his eyes off the floor and glanced at his friend for a second before looking down again and continuing."She shouted for a moment before breaking down into sobs on my chest," he spoke quietly, pain erupting through him as he thought back to the look on her face, the fear in her eyes. He knew that she was scared and couldn't stop thinking about how she might lose this baby. He too couldn't help thinking this. "She worrying her self sick about losing this baby."

"You are too," pointed out Carly, tilting her head and studying her friend's face.

"I can't help it!" he replied looking up at her. "Sam's pregnancy is a high risk one."

"At least you got through to her that is a start." pointed out Carly after a moment of silence had followed over them once again.

Jason did not reply at this but just gave Carly a look. Just then Carly a light bulb went off in her head, an idea striking her. "You know what you should do..." she cried out of the blue, rising to her feet all the sudden. "To win her back!"

"Carly what are you up too?" he asked watching as she began to flip through the mail, which was lying on the desk by the front door.

"HERE!" she spoke smiling shoving an envelope in front of his face as she came back to the couch.

Jason raised his eyebrows at this, shooting Carly a questionable look.

"Open it!"

With that Jason opened up the envelope and pulled out an invitation of some kind. "What is this?" he asked towards Carly.

"Read it!" she cried in response.

The invitation was black with white lace trimming along the sides and edges. It contained a black ribbon in the middle, which Jason untied, opening two flap doors. Written in white ink it read:

_Nikolas Cassadine invites you to _

_An evening of mystery and surprise,_

_An evening not to be forgotten_

_At Wyndemere Castle_

_**The Black and White Masquerade Ball**_

_On October 31__st_

_7pm to midnight_

_*Formal Black and white interior*_

_RSVP_

"What is this?" he asked after reading it over.

"Nikolas is having a Ball!" explained Carly.

"I can see this, Emily sent me one," he explained closing the invitation and placing it on the coffee table in front of him. Emily had given him one the other day. Asking him to come, he had said no. Balls weren't his thing.

"Well you should go and take Sam!"

"No Carly!" protested Jason. "No. I have already pushed Sam's buttons enough. She doesn't want to be with me, she has made that perfectly clear!"

"So you have to fight for her! And what better way of winning back the love of your life is by taking her to a ball!" spoke Carly. She was clearly excited and thought it was the best idea that anyone has ever had.

"I don't know Carly," shook Jason's head. "I think I just should give a little space for a while."

Letting out a disappointed sigh, Carly looked at Jason, "Just promise me that you will think about it?"

_

* * *

_

Nikolas Cassadine invites you to

_An evening of mystery and surprise,_

_An evening not to be forgotten_

_At Wyndemere Castle_

_**The Black and White Masquerade Ball**_

_On October 31__st_

_7pm to midnight_

_*Formal Black and white interior*_

_RSVP_

"You are inviting us to a ball?" asked Alexis appearing over her round framed glasses towards her nephew.

"Yes, I am!" replied Nikolas, the Greek prince. They were standing in the middle of the living room of the Lake House. Nikolas had personally wanted to deliver his aunt and cousin invitations.

"That's sweet of you Nikolas," spoke Alexis smiling, "But I don't know…"

"Oh come one Alexis. All of Port Charles will be attending. And I would really appreciate if my family could come too," replied Nikolas in his charming voice. He then turned to his cousin, who had just arrived a few moments before him.

Sam who was seated on the couch, smiled up at her cousin. "Thanks but no thanks."

"Sam!" protested Nikolas. "At least you should come!"

"Nikolas, I am four almost five months pregnant. There is no way I am putting on some fancy gown and tracing around a ballroom. Sorry!" she spoke as she rubbed her abdomen. "But I don't see why mom can't go!" She smiled over at her mother who just glared back at her daughter. "Come on you should go. You never get to go out or anything. You are either always working or her with the girls. You should go. Get all dressed up and have a little fun for once in your life!"

"I have fun!" cried Alexis soundly a little hurt. "Just ask Kristina!"

Sam laughed at this and places a hand on her mother's shoulder. "I know you do, but grown up fun! Come on Alexis you should go. What else are you going to do on Halloween? Kristina is going to that Halloween party at her school until five, and then she is going tricking or treating with one of her school mates, right? So…" She trailed off, her eyebrows raised. There was no possible reason why Alexis could not attend the ball.

"Fine," sighed Alexis taking off her glasses. "I will go!"

"Okay then it settled then!" cried Nikolas clasping his hands together. "Alexis will be attending the ball." And with that he bided his family goodbye and left the Lake House.

"Nice going Sam," Alexis rose to her feet and began to move about the living room, cleaning up the mess that Kristina had left earlier that morning with her toys.

"What!" asked Sam, "You should go! And you know there is no reason holding you back except for yourself."

"How do you know? I might have plans on that night; you just can't assume that I have no plans. That my life is just the girls and work." Explained Alexis who was fixing the pillow on a chair.

Sam rolled her eyes at this, "Because you are always going to parties and such," she spoke mockingly.

Just then Alexis threw the pillow she had been fixing playfully at Sam.

"Hey," cried Sam as the pillow smacked her in the face. She then threw it back to Alexis, who had now taken a seat on the chair. Both women smiled at each other.

"Well, you should go too! You never go out anymore or anything," pointed out Alexis. "You could be my date!"

"I would love too, but there is a reason I don't go out any where anymore. I am pregnant!" spoke Sam gesturing once again to her abdomen.

"Oh that is just an excuse," replied Alexis. "I went out to parties and such when I was pregnant. I went to home coming when I was pregnant with you!" Sam rolled her eyes at her mother as she continued. "Point is, staying in all the time will drive you crazy Sam and make you stress; which is something that you are supposed to be avoiding. Going to the Ball will be fun and good for you!"

"I don't know," Sam shook her head slightly. She knew that staying in was driving her a little mad already. She grew bored easily. And she had at one point loved dressing up and going out but things had changed since then.

"Just think about it!" and with that Alexis rose to her feet and made her way to the kitchen. "Are you staying for dinner?" she called out over her shoulder.

"Um sure," answered back Sam. As she was left alone in the living room, Sam reached out towards the black invitation which was lying on the coffee table and stared at it. Pondering if Alexis was right; if she really should go.

* * *

The Ball will be happening in the next chapter, something to look forward too!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	20. Chapter 19

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

So this is my version of the Black and White Ball. Now if you remember, if I am sure you all do, on GH during the ball The Text Message Killer was just emerging out of the curtains on the show. And Nikolas was having black outs and periods of rage that he didn't know he was having or could remember from a side affect of a drug that Jerry had injected in him. But there will be no Emily's death, I liked her and won't be killing her off. But some one will be dyeing.

Well in my version Nikolas is still having black outs and such. But there is however no Text Message Killer. Just crazy Anthony on the loose; who was present during the original Black and White Ball.

Just warning you there will be at least one death, just can't tell you who! Enjoy!

Also contains No LIASON! Lol my version Elizabeth will be with Lucky (where she should be) and as for Jason and Sam, well you will just have to read: D!

* * *

Nightlight

Chapter 19

_5:30 Pm Jason Morgan's Penthouse_

Jason was seated on his couch, he had just cracked open a bottle of beer. It was Halloween night and his big plans where going to be watching horror movies, or so he had told Carly. He really was going to be paying Anthony Zacchara a visit, on Sonny's orders. As he leaned back against the pillows of the couch and took a sip from the bottle, his front door burst open.

"CARLY!"

"Hi Jas!" waved Carly as she entered the Penthouse. She was all dulled up in a black strapless gown and black silk shawl. In her arms she carried a dry cleaners bag.

"What's that?" asked Jason putting his beer down and gesturing to the bag in her arms.

"This," Carly cried placing it on the desk. "Is your tux!"

"My what? sorry?" asked Jason a blank look appearing on his face.

"Your tux!" repeated Carly, her face beaming. "For the Ball!" She then unzipped the bag and pulled out on the hanger, a black and white tux.

"Carly we have been through this!" protested Jason, rising to his feet. "I am not going to the ball."

"Oh come on Jason! You really think that I am going to let you stay home and watch horror movies all night!" cried Carly.

"I am not staying home. I have business to attend to," he replied honestly to his friend.

Carly titled her head and glared at Jason. "Well Sonny will understand, he is going as well with Little Miss Kate! There is no reason why you shouldn't go either!" she explained a tone of resentment in her voice. She didn't like Kate.

"Carly," began Jason but however he was cut off.

"No Jason you are going to the ball and that is final!" she spoke to him like she spoke to Michael when he didn't want to go to school. "Sam is also going and she needs a date!"

"Sam's going?" he asked surprised. "How do you know?"

"Let's just say a little birdie told me!" she said with a grin.

_

* * *

_

5:45pm Sam McCall's Room over Jake's

After much arm twisting, Sam had finally agreed to attend the Black and White Ball. She had been pestered by both Alexis and Nikolas to go and after being assured by Emily that Jason was not going to be there, she had decided to go. She didn't want to have to deal with Jason watching her every move with concern. If she was going to go, she wanted to enjoy it. With him there, that would had been too hard.

"Oh God!" mumbled Sam to her self as she appeared at her reflection in the mirror. She had just changed into the strapless black gown she had bought just only yesterday. It felt smug and tight in all the wrong places. It had a mermaid style cut to it. The sales lady had told Sam it fit her perfectly, but now looking at herself she didn't think so. She looked like a whale. The gown hugged her tightly around the midsection, showing off her 17 week pregnant belly. Sam's breasts who had gotten bigger were pushed up in the dress; creating desirable cleavage.

Her face was framed by wavy short layers; well the rest of her hair that fell past her shoulders was tied into a low side ponytail. She had gotten it down at the salon. The hairdresser said it would frame her beautiful face well. Her make up was light and natural looking, with soft pinks and rose colour shades and blushes. She had added a little bit of glitter powder along the lid of her eyes and along her ample breasts and bare shoulders and arms.

Slipping on a pare of black stilettos, and her grey wool coat, she grabbed her white clutch and white mask which contained three black feathers; Sam was out the door.

_

* * *

_

6:00 pm

"I can't believe I am doing this," mumbled Jason towards Carly as they stepped onto the launch. It was a crisp cool October night as they stepped onto the boat to go to Swoon Island. Jason was dressed handsomely up in the tux Carly had brought him. He moved away from Jax and Carly once on the boat, moving towards the side. He then stood by himself against the railing, watching as Carly kissed Jax, who were standing a few feet away from him.

After hearing that Sam was attending the ball, his all perspective had changed. He decided to go to try and win Sam back. He knew it was an off change but he had faith. The real first time that he had gone out with Sam had been at Emily's wedding at Wyndemere. It was after Sam had lot her baby and they had kissed. Of course she had been drunk but that night however still meant something special. He was hoping the place would still hold some magic for them tonight. He had remembered after kissing her, he had wanted to have her right then and there on the living room floor, but she had passed out before they could go any further.

Also on the launch with them were Spinelli and his date the nurse Nadine. This made Jason smile, seeing the Jackal with the opposite sex and drooling over someone who wasn't Lulu.

"Stone Cold," spoke Spinelli coming up to Jason. "Will you be meeting the Fair Samantha at Wyndemere?" The young man asked Jason.

Jason just glared over at Spinelli for a second before looking passed him towards Nadine, "You should get back to your date!" he replied before turning his back on the Jackal all together and staring out into the water below.

"Well I am assuming that is why you are finally attending the ball cause of Fair Samantha!" continued on Spinelli, not getting the hint.

"Spinelli! Just shut up!" he snapped, his piercing blue eyes staring at him. He didn't want to have to explain himself to his young friend. "It's none of your business why I am attending."

Looking hurt, Spinelli apologized and backed away.

"Great!" mumbled Jason, feeling even worse about himself. He had not meant to snap like that but it just bothered him that Spinelli assumed that he and Sam were back together. It just reminded him of what he didn't have.

* * *

"Shit!" swore Sam as she raced down the steps of the pier, watching as the launch left the harbor. She had missed her boat. "Shit!" she swore again in frustration. Her heart seemed to be going a mile a minute as she stood there clenching her stomach, trying to catch her breath. Running in four inch heels when you where five months pregnant was not always the smartest thing. Just then a quick stab of pain erupted in her abdomen. "Ouch," she whispered, rubbing her bump, staring down at it. She hadn't felt pain like that before. She hoped it was just the baby beginning to move around and nothing else.

Just then Elizabeth and Lucky came walked down the pier steps, arm in arm, making her come out of her thoughts and look over her shoulder at them as they approached.

"Hi Sam!" greeted Elizabeth with a kind smile noticing her standing there.

"Hi?" replied back Sam confused. Why in the hell was Elizabeth being nice to her? She still did not like her. She was the woman who had ruined her life where Sam was concerned.

"It's a nice night, isn't it?" asked Elizabeth at Sam once again, trying to make immense it seemed. Sam just nodded her head at this still glazing at her with superstition.

Elizabeth had only a white wool scarf wrapped around her shoulders. She was dressed in a white floor length silk gown with beading all over it. Her wavy honey brown hair was pinned up in a loose bum, single strains of curls framing her face. She looked like an angel noted Sam, standing there in the glow of the moonlight all dressed in white, even her mask was white. The Saint of Port Charles. Standing beside her with his arm firmly around her waist was Lucky, dressed in a black and white tux.

He smiled at Sam, noticing her glaze on him. Sam couldn't help but smile back; Lucky had always been sweet to her.

An awkward silence then fell over the trio has they waited for the launch. But it was so interrupted by the arrival of another couple, Alexis and Jerry.

Sam shot her mother a questionable look as she met her eye, what the hell was she doing with Jerry? Jerry the syco who held up people in a hotel and got pleasure out of their suffering! What was her mother thinking?

"Mom can I talk with you for a second?" she asked, politely interrupting into the conversation Alexis had been having with Jerry.

"What is it Sam?" she asked as Sam pulled her by the elbow to the side of the pier, out of earshot with everyone else.

"What are you doing with him?" she whispered harshly.

"What? I just ran into him now," explained Alexis to her eldest daughter. "It's nothing Sam."

Sam just raised her eyebrows as this not convinced. Her mother had always seemed to have bad taste in men; look at Ric. He was just has worse as Jerry in her opinion.

"Trust me Sam!" reassured Alexis, gently touching Sam's arm.

Sam still continued to stare at her mother, not convinced but after a moment had passed she had let it go.

"Just be careful," she whispered as she hugged her mom.

Alexis hugging her daughter back replied, "You too!"

As they pulled away from each other, the launch arrived pulling up to the pier.

"Shall we?" spoke Jerry with a sly smile plastered on his face, as he came up beside the mother and daughter and offering his arms to both of them. Alexis smiled at him and took his arm. "Thank you Jerry."

"My pleasure," he replied winking at Alexis before glancing over at Sam, "Sweet Sam?" he asked towards her, holding out his left arm.

Sam just shot him a dirty look before walking past him and onto the launch.

"Sorry about that," apologized Alexis for her eldest daughter's behavior.

"There's no need for that Alexis," protested Jerry. "Sweet Sam had every right to be rude." He then flashed a grin at her once again, changing the topic ever so smoothly, "Now lets not make this evening go to waste, shall we," he remarked helping Alexis onto the launch.

* * *

I know it's a very short chapter but I promise the next one is going to be as twice as long. Just needed to get this part out of the way I guess. Please review, and thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 20

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

So this is my version of the Black and White Ball. Now if you remember, if I am sure you all do, on GH during the ball The Text Message Killer was just emerging out of the curtains on the show. And Nikolas was having black outs and periods of rage that he didn't know he was having or could remember from a side affect of a drug that Jerry had injected in him. But there will be no Emily's death, I liked her and won't be killing her off. But some one will be dyeing.

Well in my version Nikolas is still having black outs and such. But there is however no Text Message Killer. Just crazy Anthony on the loose; who was present during the original Black and White Ball.

Just warning you there will be at least one death, just can't tell you who! Enjoy!

Also contains No LIASON! Lol my version Elizabeth will be with Lucky (where she should be) and as for Jason and Sam, well you will just have to read: D!

* * *

Nightlight

Chapter 20

7:00 Pm

All the guest had arrived at Wyndemere and where gathered in the ball room. Sam stood on the outside of the crowd looking out of place and uncomfortable noted Jason, who was watching her from across the room. She held her mask loosely in her right hand, biting down on her lower lip, eyes down casted on the floor- unsure. He couldn't help but admire her, his eyes scanning over her body; from head to toe. Starting with the spark of her mocha brown eyes underneath the light reflecting off of the crystal chandelier hanging from above. Trailing down towards her swelling breasts, his eyes lingered on them for a second before stopping at her 17 week pregnant bump she was supporting. He imaged the child that she was carrying- how it would have the best of both of them. How it was clearly a miracle and hoped this baby would bring them both together in the end like a guiding light in the darkness. Pregnancy agreed with her, thought Jason as he looked at her. She was glowing. She was gorgeous.

Finally after a moment had passed, he decided to get it over with and just go over to her. However, Nicolas and Emily stepping into the middle of the ballroom, hushing the crowd. They stood there in the centre, smiling at their guests for a second like they were King and Queen in the French Court before speaking.

"Can I have everyone's attention please!" spoke Nikolas, raising his Champagne glass in the air. Quieting the crowd. "Thank you. First off Welcome! I am truly honored that you all made here where able to make it." Pausing for a brief second he stared down at Emily, smiling before continuing on.

"Before we get started, I just have a few brief announcements I would like you share with all of you. First off, I am presenting a doucment to safeguard the financial independence of General Hospital in the name of some one we all loved and miss, To the late Dr. Alan Quartermaine." He then raised his glass up and drank. Around of applauses followed. "I truly wish he was here with us this evening, because I have the honor of announcing my engagement to, "he then turned towards Emily, smiling. "The love of my life, Emily Quartermaine." He then leaned in and kissed her. There was a view gasps of shock and surprise around the room. This was unexpected news, but happy all at that same time. There was then another around of applause, celebrating the couples joy.

They were then swarmed it seemed with people around them, congratulating them on their wonderful news. Jason held back watching as his sister smiled with joy. She must be thrilled thought Jason, as saw her looking lovingly over at Nikolas, smiling.

He was one of the last to congratulate the couple on their engagement. He slowly approached his sister, who had his back to him at the time. Reaching out he gently tapped her on the shoulder. Glancing over at this, Emily face lit up in a smile at the sight of her big brother. He couldn't help but smile back. "Congratulation's sis," Jason spoke.

"Thank you Jase!" Emily then went on to talk about how she was so happy that he came. However, Jason was not listening, he looked passed her to where he spotted Sam seated in the corner, wincing in pain it seemed. Rubbing her abdomen. But before he could say goodbye to his sister and rush over to Sam, someone had arrived there before him. It was Alexis.

Sighing, he smiled over at Emily, who was watching him. "You are worried about her, aren't you?" she asked, her soulful brown eyes studying his face. Emily knew him too well for him to lye. Jason met his sister glaze before turning to look over at Sam again, "Everyday," he whispered.

* * *

"Mom I am fine," argued Sam to her mother.

"Are you sure?" asked Alexis not convinced. She had just saw Sam wince in pain, clenching her stomach.

"Yes!" cried Sam. "It was just back spasm, I have them all the time, nothing else." Lied Sam. She didn't want her mother worry over her, not at least tonight that is.

Just then Nikolas appeared. "What is going on here?" he asked smiling from his cousin to his aunt and back.

"Nikolas can you go and get Sam a glass of water?" asked Alexis admittedly at her nephew.

"Not a problem," replied Nikolas as he turned to a waiter , who just happened to walk by and asked for a glass of water.

After the waiter had left, Nikolas turned back to his cousin and aunt. Alexis was seated down beside Sam, the back of her hand resting against her forehead. Checking if she had a fever like she did with Kristina.

"Mother!" snapped Sam, moving away from Alexis's touch.

"Sam, you are warm!" spoke Alexis, "I think you are running a fever.

"I am fine!" angered Sam again, getting annoyed of her mother swarming over her. She wasn't six. She could take care of herself. Looking passed Alexis, she smiled at her cousin. "Congratulations by the way."

Alexis eyes widened at this and turned towards her nephew, realizing he had just gotten engaged. "Oh Nikolas, I'm sorry," apologized Alexis rising to her feet. "Congratulations on your engagement to Emily!" She hugged Nikolas.

Nikolas couldn't help but laugh at this, "Don't worry about Alexis and Thank you!"

At that moment, the waiter arrived back with a glass of water in his hand; he smiled at Sam as he offered it to her. Sam returned the smile and thanked the waiter. Taking a sip, she shot a look at her mother, "Happy?"

"Yes!" spoke Alexis satisfied.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Sam towards her cousin. She knew he had been having weird black outs and doing things that he couldn't remember.

"I am still the same," responded Nikolas with a shrug. He didn't know how to respond. He was still experiencing black outs.

* * *

8:00 Pm

"You doing okay?" asked Elizabeth towards Sam as she took the empty seat beside her. Sam's dark eyes glazed over at Elizabeth kind warm smile. Unsure why she was talking to her. "Alexis told me you where feeling pains," she added, taking a sip from her glass of champagne in her hand.

Sam made a face at this. Her mother shouldn't be telling Elizabeth anything of her pregnancy. "I fine," responded Sam coldly, looking away from Elizabeth and out towards the dance floor, where Nikolas and Emily where dancing together.

Elizabeth just shrugged at this and followed Sam's glaze out towards the dance floor. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of her friends. They were so happy and in love together. Taking another slow slip of the sweet bubbles of the champagne she looked back at Sam, reaching out and touching her lightly on the wrist. Sam jumped a little at her touch and turned her attention back towards Elizabeth. "What?" she snapped.

"Sam I know you don't like me. But I just wanted to let you know if you wanted to talk, I am here. Going through a pregnancy like this on your own can be very stressful and scary," Explained Elizabeth kindly. She truly wanted to help Sam. Having pains so early during a pregnancy was not normal.

Sam chewed on her bottom lip, considering what Elizabeth had just said. She was pissed at her for even suggesting that she could come and talk to her. Like she wanted to be friends or something. No way in hell was she ever going to be friends with that slut. But on the other hand, she couldn't remember having pains like this in her last pregnancy, she was scared. Letting her anger finally wash over her, she raised her eyes up towards Elizabeth's. "Is it normal to be having pains?" she asked quietly. "I don't remember having had any last time…" her voice trailed off, tears suddenly filling her eyes at the memory of her dead daughter. She did not remember going into labor, only the fate memory of clenching her stomach in a church and calling out Jason's name, the rest was foggy after that. Then waking up in a hospital bed, her belly empty.

"Well no it not. Unless you are closer to your due date, then you will contract something called Braxton Hicks Contractions," explained Elizabeth to Sam. "It when your body is preparing its self for when you do go into labor. But at your stage of pregnancy, you shouldn't really be feeling those."

"Oh," whispered Sam, rubbing her face. Remembering a old memory of Jason rushing her to the hospital when she was about seven months along or so, thinking she was in labor. "But it is possible right?"

Elizabeth shrugged at this, "It is. But highly unlikely Sam."

"Then what could sees pains be then?" asked Sam.

"Gas maybe," offered Elizabeth. "I'm not 100% sure. You should ask Kelly when you see her next."

Sam just nodded her head at this and watched as Elizabeth rose to her feet and said goodbye, making her way over to Lucky.

A moment later, Jason appeared by Sam's side. She looked up as his body towered over hers. "Hi," she whispered, tilting her head to the side, confused on why he was standing before her.

Jason smiled down at her as he held out a hand towards her. "Would you like to dance?"

Sam arched a brow at this, "Sorry?" she asked, making sure she heard him right.

"Would you like to dance?" he spoke, gesturing towards the dance floor.

"But you hate to dance," she protested.

"Yes but I know you love too," he replied, his blue eyes pouring into hers. Sam stared at his for a moment longer, pondering who this man in front of her was. The Jason she knew hated to dance and only would after she begged and pouted with him. Her face then broke out in a tiny smile, "I do love to dance."

She then slowly slipped her hand into his. Jason smiled at this and helped her to her feet. With his hand still clenched over hers, he led her towards the dance floor. Slow softly melody was playing from the violin players that Nikolas had hired for the evening. Jason eyes never left Sam's face as he dropped her hand to her side and placed his hands on her sides, softly caressing her hips. Taking Jason lead, Sam wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. Not taking their eyes off each other, they began to move as one to the music.

Sam couldn't believe she was dancing with Jason. Not only did he hate to dance but the last time she had talked to him had been in anger at Kelley's. She had been a bitch to him. Jason had just wanted to know what she was living over a bar. She knew she had been a little harsh. But she as just so pissed at seeing him with his son, the one he had kept from him. And Sam had wanted to show him that she was independent now from him. When she had run into him on the pier a few days after Kelley's she had cried on his shoulder, admitting that she was scared about this baby. But she was also scared that she still loved him.

Dancing with him at this moment was perfect, she thought. She could feel her heart fluttering with excitement as he smiled down at her with his beautiful blue eyes. She couldn't help but smile back. She would always love him. And at that moment, it seemed like nothing had changed. That Jason had not lied and kept a secret from her. And for a moment, Sam let her self get swipe up in this fairytale, as Jason pulled her closer to him, running a hand down her bare back and side, resting on the swell of her abdomen. Sam then closed her eyes and breathed in the familiar scent of him as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. At this Sam couldn't help but raise her hands to his face, cupping the sides of it as she kissed him slowly back.

But all the sudden, Sam pulled away as a pain erupted from the core of her belly spreading through out her body. "Awh," cried out Sam bending over and clenching her abdomen.

"SAM," cried Jason with concern. Fear spreading through him. That last time he had seen Sam like this was when she went into premature labor with Lila.

"Sam!" he spoke again, as he heard her let out another moan of pain.

Just then the light of the Chandelier went out, filling the ballroom with darkness. A few screamed at the sudden blackout. However after a second or two had passed, the light flickered back on.

"Is everyone all right?" cried out Nikolas. There were a few mumbled yeses called through out the crowd.

"Sam's not!" spoke Jason, turning towards Nikolas. As Nikolas approached him, he turned back towards Sam was standing. However it was empty. She was not there any more.

"SAM!" he called out, looking nervously around the ballroom. She was no where to be found.

* * *

OMG! The first event has happened at the Black and White ball, where as Sam disappeared too? Did she walk away because of the kiss she and Jason shared, or did someone take her?

Next chapter to come out soon!

Hoped you enjoyed!

Please review and thanks for reading.


	22. Chapter 21

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Enjoy! Oh and HAPPY NEW YEARS TO EVERYONE!!!!!

* * *

Nightlight

Chapter 21

8:45 PM

"Is everyone all right?" cried out Nikolas. There were a few mumbled yeses called through out the room in response. The lights going out were unexpected. There was a storm heading in to town but that wasn't supposed to arrive until morning.

"Sam's not!" spoke Jason, turning towards Nikolas as he approached him. He held his glaze for a second longer before turning back to where Sam was standing, seeing if she was still in pain. However it was empty. She was not there any more.

"SAM!" he called out, looking nervously around the ballroom. She was no where to be found.

"Jason, calm down," spoke Nikolas placing a hand on Jason's shoulder. "What happened?"

Jason stared at Nikolas for a second before responding, "We had been dancing, then all the sudden she cried out in pain at something, clenching her stomach. It was then the lights went out. And now she is gone!" explained Jason. "We need to find her!"

"I'm sure nothing serious as happened," responded Nikolas. "Sam probably just went off to the bathroom or something, Jason. Who would kidnap her, especially at a party?" he asked, not believing that Sam would be kidnapped by anyone in the ballroom.

Jason just shook his head, not listening. Sam would not just go off to the bathroom like that. Something was wrong, he could sense it.

Just then the high pitch scream of a woman came dancing through out the ballroom. It was coming from the main staircase.

As the scream filled his eardrum, only one though came to mind, Sam. Jason bolted out of the ballroom, with Nikolas following behind him and into the main staircase/ lobby. Both men stopped dead in their tracks at the sight before them.

The screams weren't coming from Sam but her mother Alexis. Alexis stood in the middle of the room screaming bloody murder, pointing at Ric. Who was pinned to the wall by a sword from one of the armored knights that Nikolas had decorated around the castle. The sword was pierced through his left peck, right above his heart.

9:00 PM

Jason was back in the ballroom, seated in a chair, his face buried in hands. There was still no sign of Sam yet, and things had taken a turn for the worse. Ever since Ric was found stabbed against the wall, the power had gone out for good and now the castle was flooded in couple darkness. Johnny Zacchara had warned Jason and Nikolas after moments later when Ric had been removed from the wall and carried to a room upstairs, that his father was here. Anthony Zacchara had lost his mind a few years back after he killed his wife, Marie, Johnny's mother.

Jason swore under his breath as the worth possible fears crept through his mind. If he had not listened to Carly to come to the party instead of doing what Sonny had asked him, Anthony would not be lose in the castle right now. Sonny had told him tonight he was supposed to go to the Zacchara's and talk to Anthony. He was a threat to the organization. He also feared that Anthony had something to do with the disappearance of Sam, it had been 15 minutes and she still had not appeared.

The beat of his heart began to race at the thought that Anthony had Sam, fearing what he would do to her and their unborn child. Running his hand through his now spiky hair, he got to his feet. He was going to find Anthony. Since the power had gone out, Nikolas had passed out candles and flashlights, that where stocked in the kitchen and told everyone to stay in the ballroom. It was too dangerous to have people wandering about the castle. But Jason wasn't one to just sit tight and wait, especially when the lives of his loved ones were in threat. Making sure no one was looking, Jason escaped through the door and out into the darken hallway. Pulling his gun out of the waist of his pants, he began to make his way slowly down the hallway. He cautionly stepped over a pool of Ric's blood as he made his way over to the staircase, and slowly crept up them. One by one.

After Ric had been moved upstairs and was being treated by Patrick, Robin and Elizabeth and two other nurses, Nadine and Layla, Jason believed their names where, Jason had managed to stop Alexis from screaming and to sit down. But she was still in great shock over the sight of her ex husband pinned to the wall. He didn't have the heart to tell her that Sam was missing and possibly kidnapped by Anthony Zacchara, a psychopath. He had not wanted to upset her anymore.

Once upstairs, Jason began to open and appear in rooms, seeing if there was any trance of Anthony or Sam. There were over 15 bedrooms and other rooms through Wyndemere, Nikolas had told him. Meaning Sam could be anywhere. As he finished one hallway, he turned down another one, stopping every so often to hear the noises around him. So far all Jason could make out was the sound of his own hear beating loudly against his chest cavity.

* * *

Sam opened her eyes and stared up into darkness. She tried to move her body, but found that she couldn't without sobbing pain erupted all her. So instead she remained lying down on her back. She had no idea where she was or how she had gotten there. The last thing she remembered was a being out on the dance floor with Jason, as painful contraction had erupted through her core. Sam couldn't help but shiver as the bare skin of her shoulder pressed down against the cold tile on which she lay. Her head was throbbing, she must have hit it, she thought to her self as she slowly rose her left arm and touched the back of it, and where a bump had began to swell. After a moment or two had passed, Sam slowly began to lift her self up, ignoring the pain coursing through her as she rose to her feet. The room seemed to spin for a second before her eyes, clenching the near by wall for support. She was in a bathroom of some kind, she though to herself as she made out a bathtub and toilet in the darkness, they were on along the wall opposite of her.

Sam stood there against that wall for a second longer waiting as her eyes adjusted completely to the darkness before moving any further. Looking around the room, she spotted the door. Putting one foot in front of the other, she walked towards it. However as her hand clasped the doorknob, another painful contraction came over her, she winced in pain. Something was defiantly not right with the baby. Sam needed to find help soon.

"Its okay baby," she whispered has the pain faded after a second and she rubbed her abdomen, "Mommy is going to get help!" Just then she felt the baby kick her hard against where her palm lay. Sam couldn't help but smile at this; this was the first time that the baby had done that.

Stepping out into the hallway, she realized she was not alone. There was someone standing a few feet away watching her.

Looking up, Sam met the eye of Anthony Zacchara. He smiled a crooked smile at her. "Where do you think you're going Marie?" he asked.

A confused look came across her face at this, "Who's Marie?" she asked in a whisper, towards Anthony, tilting her head slightly to the side. Sam had no idea who this man with the crazy white hair was in front of her, calling her Marie. Clearly he could not see probably in the dark, confusing her with his wife or someone, thought Sam to her self as he continued to smile at her through the dark.

"Now Marie, this isn't the time to be playing games," spoke Anthony in his queasy low voice, taking a step towards Sam. He tried to grab her wrist but she moved away from him before he could. Sam now found her self pressed up against the bathroom door, trying to make out what was wrong with this guy.

"Hey," cried out Sam as Anthony tried to grab her wrist again. "What's the hell is wrong with you!"

"Now Marie, don't give me that tone!" replied Anthony smiling at Sam once again. "I only want you to be safe. Now stop playing GAMES AND COME!" He is voice all the sudden filling with annoyance.

Fear flashed before Sam's eyes at this. Something was seriously wrong with this guy. She tried to move away but Anthony was too quick for her and snatched her by the wrist, pulling her close to him.

Sam's hear began to race at this as she looked up into the cold dark eyes of Anthony Zacchara and smelt the whiskey on his breath, hot against her face. "Now that's better Marie," snarled Anthony, his face spreading into a grin, reaching up and caressing Sam's cheek. She shivered at this.

The fighter in her then began to kick in as she saw the gleam in Anthony's eyes. She began to fight him off as his grip tightens around her wrist, and he tried to pull her closer, embracing her. However before he could, Sam had elbowed him in the stomach. Making Anthony drop her wrist and clench his abdomen in pain. Sam stared down at him for a second longer as a low grunt escaped his lips before bolting down the hallway.

Unfortunately as Sam began to run down the hallway, her belly bouncing every so slightly the heel of her shoe broke, making her ankle twist in the wrong direction. Sam fell to her knees as a wave of pain spread like fire through her ankle. Tears quickly filled her eyes as the throbbing pain got worse.

"MARIE!" called out a voice behind her.

"Shit!" swore Sam under her breath as she heard foot steps approaching from behind her. Anthony was coming after her.

Taking a deep breath, Sam carefully tried to remove her foot from her shoe. Whimpering a bit as her fingers brushed against the tender skin. In a matter of seconds the shoe was off, and Sam quickly rose to her feet, being careful just to step on the ball of her foot.

"MARIE!" He was only a few feet away from her now.

Glancing over her shoulder, she moved as quickly as she could towards the room nearest too her on the left hand side of the hallway. It was only a few feet away from where she stood. Sam hoped she could make in there in time, however Anthony was too quick for her. Just as her hand reached out and grasped the coldness of the knob, she felt Anthony's bony hand pressed against her mouth. He had his arm also wrapped around her waist, his other hand digging tightly into her side.

"Now, now Marie," chuckled Anthony into her ear. "Fun is over!"

Sam kicked and thrashed her body about as he began to pull her away, trying to fight him off. But for a old guy he was surprisingly strong. After a few moments had passed, she could feel her body becoming exhausted.

"That's a good girl Marie," purred Anthony as Sam's body became completely still in his hold. He then slowly removed his hand from her mouth and reached into the inside of his tux jacket and pulled out a sharp kitchen knife. "Now no moving," he spoke coldly to Sam, as he ran the edge of the blade carefully along Sam's jaw line. Sam bit down on her lower lip as the coldness of the metal touched her skin. Her heart beat began to pick up once again as she felt the blade pressed against her neck. It was then that Sam had no real choose but to play along in Anthony's game.

* * *

I know, I know it's another cliffy. But Hey I have to leave you some how. More to come real soon.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	23. Chapter 22

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Okay people, I promise you this time that I won't end on a cliffy. I know you guys want to find out what happens to Sam and if Jason will find her in time before its too late… so here you go. Chapter 22!

Quick note, I am not an expert on pregnancy and such, so please do not hold that against me, if I made a mistake on the term or any of the info. Thanks.

Enjoy!

* * *

Nightlight

Chapter 22

9: 45 Pm

"Come on Marie," whispered Anthony in Sam's ear as he pressed the knife slightly harder against her neck, threatening to cut it. "Walk!"

A deep breath escaped from Sam's lips as she slowly began to do what Anthony wanted to do. Little whimpers of pain coming over her at ever step she took on her sprained ankle. Sam was walking on the ball of her foot but the pressure was still enough to cause pain in her ankle. Anthony and Sam marched like this for a couple of minutes down the darken hallway. She could sense Anthony did not know where to go. He seemed to be getting lost ever time they came to a corner to turn down a hallway, he would sigh. He was looking for the staircase.

"Marie, Marie, Marie," trailed on Anthony, his breath hot against her skin as they stopped suddenly in the middle of a hallway. She could tell there was a sense of anger in his voice but Sam didn't know from what. "Who have you invited over tonight?" he asked in a harsh whisper.

Sam shook her head at this, "No one," she replied quickly. She didn't know what he was talking about.

"Marie, do not lie to me! I hear some one coming, who did you invite?"

However, before Sam could reply a deep pain erupted from her core again; another contraction. Without thinking, her body bent over in pain, clenching her stomach. The knife that Anthony had held up to her neck slit her skin along her collarbone at her sudden movements. It seemed she had pushed Anthony's hand out of the way from her neck.

Sam couldn't help but cry out at the sudden stinking in her shoulder, where the knife had cut. A thin line of blood appeared, running down her arm.

"YOU BITCH!" yelled Anthony at her as he let go of her, watching as Sam fell to the floor. He stood over he like this for a second longer, staring down at her before kicking her painfully in the back. Anthony let out a chuckle before stepping over her curled up body and walked away.

Sam let out another cry of pain at this. The contraction in her belly had passed but she could now feel a tingle of blood running down her legs. She was bleeding. Sam was not a very religious person but right at that moment she prayed, she prayed that she wasn't having a miscarriage. That she would soon wake up from this nightmare.

After a moment or two had passed of laying there, her breathing had calmed down and the pain had numbed a bit, Sam lifted herself up into a seated position against the wall. Ripping apart a piece of the bottom of her dress, she made a bandage out of it. Wrapping it tightly around the cut along her shoulder, that was still bleeding. Knowing she wouldn't be able to walk, Sam slipped off her other heel and began to craw down the hallway.

She had only been to Wyndemere a couple of times and only stayed on the main level, so she had no real idea of where she was going in this massive castle. She was moving in the opposite way that Anthony had gone in, moving back along to where the bathroom was.

However just after moving a few feet away from where she had been sitting she heard him.

"MARIE!"

Sam swore under her breath at this. Quickening up her movement, she tried to get away as she heard his feet running after her.

* * *

10:00 Pm

Jason heard the distanced cry of Anthony's voice calling the name of his dead wife from the down the hallway. With caution he turned the corner, gun aimed and ready to go. He moved slyly down the wall, Anthony's voice becoming clearer and louder at every step he took. Jason stopped five feet away from where Anthony stood, his back to him. Anthony was chattering on about a rose garden as he snatched Sam by the wrist and tried to pull her up.

"Now Marie," spoke Anthony with a chuckle. It was at this moment that Jason took a step closer to the duo and raised his firearm to eye level. "ANTHONY!"

The sound of his name had caught Zacchara off guard, making him drop Sam's wrist. He spun around and met Jason's eye. Sam took this as her moment to get away; starting her escape once again on hands and knees down the hallway. Even no she couldn't make him out in the darkness, Sam knew that Jason had come and saved her.

Moments later as she appeared around the corner and down a different hallway, she heard the sound of a gun being fired. Sam took this as her opportunity to rest; leaning back against the near by wall. Closing her eyes and let out a deep breath. Hoping the worse was over. However that did not seem to be the case as another contraction came over her, this one deeper and longer then the ones before.

Jason appeared at that moment, kneeling over Sam with concern and worry painted on his face. "Sam," he whispered softly placing a hand softly on her shoulder.

She slowly turned to face towards his, meeting his eye, "I think the baby is in danger," she chocked, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"What do you mean?" asked Jason, his eyes searching her face for an answer.

"I'm contracting," she whispered, "And bleeding a little."

With that Jason, pressed his forehead to hers and whispered something about not worrying, everything would be okay from now on. He then lifted Sam into his arms and carried her down the hallway.

* * *

11:00 Pm

The storm was still raging over Port Charles an hour before midnight.

After Jason had found Sam and carried her off. They had ran into Robin who had been coming out of a room. He then told his friend about Anthony and Sam, and how she was contracting. Robin led Jason into a room beside the one she had just come out of.

"Put her down there," pointed out Robin to the bed. "I will be right back." She then disappeared out of the room again.

Jason laid Sam gently on to the bed like Robin had instructed him to. Gently caressing the side of her cheek as he pulled his arms out from underneath her and stood up.

The room door then burst open with light. Robin entered holding a candle in her hand. She was not alone this time; following behind her was Patrick and the nurse Nadine. They too had candles in their hands.

"So what happened?" asked Patrick in his serious doctor mod. He looked from Sam to Jason not knowing who to talk to.

Sam was the one to speak first, explaining how she had been having contractions for a few hours now. She then went on to tell them about waking up in aching pain on the bathroom floor, then spraining her ankle as she tried to run away from Anthony who had been calling her Marie. As she went on to describe how Anthony threatened her with a knife, pressing it against her neck, Jason clenched his fists in anger.

Anthony was still out there somewhere, he knew it. Jason had only shot him once in the shoulder or so before running off to see about Sam. Anthony was trying to step pass Jason as he shot him. It had been too dark to tell if Anthony had died. Jason had heard his body hit the floor after the gun was fired but didn't stop to check if the last breath had left him.

Just as Sam came to the end of her story about finally escaping Anthony once Jason had shown up, a deep pain erupted from her core; stopping her midsentence. Clenching her stomach, Sam rolled onto her side and curled up into a ball, biting down on her lower lip.

All the doctors stood around her at this, going into emergency mod. "Okay, Nadine I want you to go get some towels and extra sheets. Also bring the sewing kit from the next room," spoke Robin.

Nadine nodded her head at this and rushed off out of the room.

Robin pressed her hand to Sam's abdomen as the contraction came to an end. "Kay, Sam. I know you are scared but we are going to do everything we can to help your baby."

A few moments later, Nadine had returned with towels, sheets, the sewing kit and a bowl of water. Taking the sewing kit and a towel, Patrick moved to the other side of the bed, to attend Sam's cut. Dipping a towel in water, he pressed it to the fresh wound; Sam let out a cry as a sharp stinging pain spread through her shoulder.

"Sorry," apologized Patrick down at Sam.

The cut was about five inches long; starting at the base of her collar bone and neck and ran slightly on an angle to her armpit. It wasn't very deep noted Patrick as he examined it more closely in the candle light.

As Patrick and Nadine began to stitch up the cut, Robin was examining Sam's uterus. She had Sam moved to the edge of the bed where, she had her feet resting against the posts of the bed, knees slightly bent. Her dress had been pulled up to her waist and a sheet was covering her lower half as Robin took a look. They couldn't do a full examine on her since they didn't have the equipment needed and besides Robin was not an OBGYN. Sam was still menstruating a bit still but not as heavy has it had been before it seemed.

As all this was happening, Jason stood beside Sam side, holding her hand, stoking her palm.

"Am I miscarrying?" asked Sam in a low voice towards Robin, fearing the worse.

"I can't tell," answered Robin honestly from in between Sam's legs. It was hard to tell in the candle light. "You should be in a hospital," added her. "I don't have enough experience to know what I am looking at. I'm sorry." Robin then told Sam to relax her legs as she stood up.

"How far along are you?" asked Robin coming over to Sam side.

"17 and half weeks. Almost 18," replied Sam, rubbing a hand over her abdomen as the baby kicked from within her.

Robin nodded her head at this and met Sam's eye. "The bleeding seems to have gone down a bit, not so heavy. But it's still a concern. Your water has not broken and you said the baby is still kicking and moving about?" asked Robin.

Sam nodded her head.

"Okay but you are still having contractions. But it is too early for Braxton Hicks contractions…" mumbled on Robin more to her self then to anyone else. What Sam really needed was an ultrasound. They needed to find out what was going on in the womb. Robin knew that Sam was a high risk pregnancy, Kelly had told her.

"We need to get you to General," spoke Robin firmly down at Sam.

"Then why can't you?" asked Jason, suddenly speaking up.

"The launch is closed for the night due to the storm. We are all stuck here, until the storm passes," replied Robin to her friend. Jason jaw clench in frustration at this. He couldn't just sit here and watch as Sam went through pain, as their baby went through pain.

"I'm sorry Jason," spoke Robin softly, placing a hand on his arm.

It was during this moment that Sam's eyelids began to droop over her eyes, making her drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

2:00 am

Sam's eyes slowly opened and focused on the atmosphere around her. She was no longer in the darkened bedroom at Wyndemere like she remembered being in. The room she was in now was filled with light. There was a crowd of people gathered around her bed, staring at her.

"Where am I?" she asked softly, trying to sit up but found it difficult. There where machines buzzing with life around her. An IV was sticking out of her left wrist.

Sam was at General Hospital. It was two am in the morning. After slipping into unconsciousness at Wyndemere, her body had continued to contract. Some how around midnight the storm had finally passed, letting the launch open up. Sam and Ric where the first people on it, moving them to General. She had been in and out of consciousness ever since. However she now finally waking up.

"Sam," cried Alexis happily.

Sam looked over at her mother, confused. "Where Am I?" she repeated.

"You're at General Hospital," replied someone else in the room. Sam turned towards this voice, squinting in the light which she was finding harsh on her eyes.

Elizabeth smiled down at Sam, gently giving a wrist a squeeze. She wasn't dressed in her white gown anymore but in scrubs, noted Sam as she stared at Elizabeth who was now reading something off one of the machines.

Just then the door opened and some one else came into the room. It was Dr. Lee. "You're awake," noted the doctor, opening up Sam's chart.

"The baby!" spoke Sam, her eyes widening as the night events came flowing back to her. She rubbed her abdomen, fearing the worse. Just then she felt the baby kick hard against her palm. A wave of relief and happiness spread through her like warm sunshine.

Dr. Lee then went onto explain to her how they had managed to stop the menstruating and contracts. She explained to Sam that she had something that was called placenta abruption. Basically this meant that the placenta had torn it's self away from the uterus wall. Normally this would not have happened unless she was in labor. Placenta abruption was not a common thing and if did occur only happened after 20 weeks of pregnancy. But since Sam's pregnancy was high risk, Dr. Lee took this as the reason to assumed why the placenta had torn it self away at only 17 and a half weeks.

The words, _Placenta Abruption_ rang through Sam's head. The placenta was the main source of nurturance and food for her baby. If there was no placenta then her baby would be deprived of oxygen and nurturance.

Seeing this worried look on Sam's face; Dr. Lee went on to explain how they were able to do an ultra sound and to see that the placenta had not completely torn itself from the wall, only about half way. After seeing this they had given her drugs to stop the contractions and the placenta from tearing any further. "Usually, you see there are three different levels of Placenta Abruption due to one's symptoms. You where having severe contractions and bleeding, you contained the 3rd one, the most severe." Continued on Dr. Lee.

"Oh," replied Sam.

"And it is by the symptoms and such that we monitor what treatment to give the patient usually. Treatment is also determined by how far along the pregnancy. And since you are only five months along, the baby is not mature enough to survive on its own. So we gave you drugs to counter act the contractions and such, which had seemed to work. But also, now we would keep the mother over night, monitoring her and the baby closely making sure that the placenta would not tear any further," went on Dr. Lee.

"This pregnancy is such a high risk one Sam. I want to not only have you stay at the hospital for a few days being closing monitor. I am also going to put you on bed rest for the next two months or so, making sure the baby grows nice and strong and develops well and also the placenta stays in place."

Sam did not like the sound of staying on bed rest for two months but she knew it would be good for the baby. "Okay," mumbled Sam, looking up at her doctor, waiting for her to continue.

"Now after these two months, the baby would have a higher rate of survival, if you were to go into pre-mature labor, or have the placenta to tear away completely. But hopefully that would not happen, we want you to make it as close to your due date in March as possible," added Dr. Lee. She smiled at Sam, brushing a hand lightly over her wrist, like Elizabeth had done early before moving over to the monitor, which was keeping track of the baby's movements and heart rate. "The baby seems to be doing very well. When you first came in, the baby was in a bit of distress and the heart rate was down but now everything is back to normal. Your baby is doing excellent!" chimed Dr. Lee looking up from the chart being printed from the monitor and grinned at Sam.

Tears came into Sam's eyes at this. Her baby was going to make it. Of course there was still a risk but Sam believed. She then looked across the room to where Jason was leaning against the wall, isolating himself from Elizabeth, Dr. Lee, and Alexis. He met her eye and smiled. He then slowly came over to the side of the bed and kissed her gently on the forehead.

Sam couldn't help but blush at this, remembering how he had kissed her on the dance floor, hours earlier.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this lovely chapter. More to come soon.


	24. Chapter 23

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

Nightlight

Chapter 23

It had been a week since the Black and White Ball, Sam was still in the hospital being closely monitored but she was hoping today would be the day that she got to go home. She hated being in the hospital being pocked and prodded by doctors and nurses every few hours.

She was going crazy staring at the pale yellow walls of her room day after day. She needed to get out. Leaning back against her pillow, she let out a deep sigh. It was the middle of the afternoon and Sam was alone for once.

Usually she had Alexis there with her by her side or Jason was around, but today was different. Sam was finally left to be alone, even if it was only for a few hours or so. Jason had been there earlier that morning but he had to go take care of some business for Sonny. Whatever that meant, thought Sam to herself.

Alexis, on the other hand was at Ric's funeral. He had arrived at General Hospital the same time that Sam had been rushed there from the launch but he had already suffered major blood loss by that point, causing him to go into shock on the way over to the hospital, making him drift into a coma. Then eventually his heart just died away. Alexis had never really stopped caring for her ex husband, and her daughter's father. Sam knew her mother was deeply saddened by this loss. Sam had been the one to convince her mother to go the funeral, other then her; Ric had not had any other family besides his father Trevor and Sonny. And of course Molly. Alexis had told her eldest daughter that she needed to stay here with her but Sam had argued, saying she would be fine for a couple of hours on her own. Ric was one of Sam's least favorite people in the world but she was sad to hear that he had not made it. He was still her little sister's father.

As Sam closed her eyes and gently ran a hand over her basketball of a stomach, she drifted into a deep sleep.

It was later on at night that Alexis returned from the funeral to her daughter's side.

"Hey," greeted Sam up toward her mother as she entered the room. "How was it?" she asked pushing her empty dinner tray away and sitting up.

Alexis replied with a tired smile, "It was okay, sad." Alexis then reached out and took Sam's hand into her own, giving it a squeeze.

The two women, stayed like this for a second before they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Jason then appeared into the room, "Can I come in?" he asked looking from Sam to Alexis and back. He didn't want to be intruding

"Yes, Jason you can come in," replied Alexis letting go of her daughter's hand and running it through her hair.

Jason nodded his head in replied and self- consciously moved further into the room, moving to the end of Sam's bed. Sam met his eye and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked his voice gentle as a feather. He was nervous.

"I'm good…I just want to go home!" Sam complained to him. "I hate this!"

Jason couldn't help but smile at her at this. Not only was she sounding like her old self but he couldn't also help but agree with her on this. He hated being cooped up in a hospital room either.

Just then Dr. Lee came into the room and smiled at her patient, "Well lucky for you Sam, today is the day. You will be released tomorrow morning!"

Sam's attention turned to her doctor, eyebrows rose, "Are you serious? I can finally go home?" she asked. It was too good to be true.

"Yes, you can Sam. Both you and the baby are well. The placenta is still attached, which is good. However, you do know just because I am releasing you doesn't mean the hard part is over. I would still like you to go on bed rest for a least two months to be on the safe side, like I mentioned earlier to you," explained Dr. Lee looking up from Sam's chart she held in her hands. "Remember Sam."

Sam wasn't too pleased with this but nodded her head in agreement. She knew she had no choice in this matter. The baby's health was more important then her independence and ego. "So what happens now?" she asked, realizing she couldn't no longer live above Jake's, where her current home was. Being on bed rest for two months meant that she would need to be dependent on someone.

"Well, first off you can't live where you are now. I know you live on your own above Jake's but that will have to chance. This is where you two step in," spoke Dr. Lee, now looking up and addressing Alexis and Jason. "What is best is for Sam to move in with one of you. Where she is always surrounded by someone who can take care of her needs and makes sure she stays off her feet."

Jason shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and glanced over at Alexis. Sam's mother met his eye. He wanted Sam to live with him, he was the father and it seemed like the right thing to do. But on the other hand, he knew that Alexis would want Sam to live with her.

"We haven't really discussed this yet…" began Alexis looking away from Jason and over to Dr. Lee.

Dr. Lee nodded her head at this, "Well I will leave you three alone to decide then, where it is best for Sam to live while on bed rest. She just needs to be somewhere where she is surrounded by someone who can take of her." And with that Dr. Lee left the room, leaving Jason, Alexis and Sam to decide where Sam should live.

Sam looked from her mother to Jason and back. She knew they both had their options on where she should live but she wanted to decide for herself. It would be her, on bed rest for two months; she wanted to stay where she would be the most comfortable.

Sam held up a hand, as she saw Jason begin to open his mouth and speak, "No wait! I talk!" she protested meeting Jason's icy stare. "I get to choose where I want to stay. It's my life! This goes for both of you!" she spoke glancing over at her mother. "Got it!"

Neither said a word at this as Sam spoke. "I'm not moving in with either of you!"

"What?" cried Alexis shocked? "Sam you heard Dr. Lee. You need to be taken care of !"

"I know that. But it's not going to be with either of you. Mom, you already have enough to deal with, with Kristina and Molly. You don't need me to add to your stress. And Jason I can't move in with you. I'm sorry," Her brown eyes stared up at his for a second. She knew that he wanted to be a family. But something inside her just couldn't do it still. She was still deeply hurt by him.

"Then where are you going to live?" asked Jason, a little hurt by Sam decision not to move in.

"I was thinking about buying my own place or moving into the Metro Court for a bit," pondered Sam. "And just hiring a nurse or something." She shrugged. She didn't really like the idea of being taken care of by a nurse but at least she would kind of be on her own. Instead of someone's charity case.

"No, no,no," protested Alexis at her daughter. "Sam I understand that you feel like a burden to me and Jason. But you are not," Alexis moved closer to Sam's side and grabbed hold of her hand. "You deeply loved Sam and we don't want to see nothing happen to you or this baby you are carrying." Alexis looked over at Jason for support.

He just blinked in reply. He didn't really know what to say. Of course he still loved Sam and his child she was carrying. Of course he wanted them to move in with him but he just didn't no how to express it. "It's up to her," he finally said with a shrug.

A dark look came across Alexis's face at this, Jason was not helping. "Sam please," she began turning her attention back on her daughter. "Please just come home to the Lakehouse with me. You will not be in the way or an extra stress!" Alexis still felt terrible about giving Sam up for adoption. She always wondering how Sam's life would be different from what it is now if she had kept her. How their relationship would be stronger. This was now her time to make up for this. To show her daughter that she did care and want the best for her.

Sam looked at her mother and shook her head. "No, I am not moving into the Lakehouse!"

Alexis sighed at this, her daughter was just as stubborn as herself. One of the few traits that they shared together as mother and daughter. "Sam, If you are not going to move in with me, at least move in with Jason." Jason was better then anything else.

Sam looked at her mother shocked. She couldn't believe that her mother was really suggesting her to move in with Jason. Alexis hated Jason. He was a mobster and she was the DA.

Sam then glanced over at Jason for a second; he looked just as surprised as she did at Alexis's suggestion. "What do you think about this?" asked Sam towards him "Do you want me to move in?"

"I think," he began. He wasn't really sure where he was going with this. Of course he wanted Sam to move in with him but he wanted it to be her choose not anyone else's. "I think it should be up too you, where you live!"

Alexis closed her eyes at this, that was not the answer she was expecting from him. Sam however couldn't help but smile. This was the Jason, she knew and loved, who didn't force things.

Thanks for reading. More to come soon!


	25. Chapter 24

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

Nightlight

Chapter 24

"So how is this going to work?" asked Sam towards Jason as he wheeled her into the penthouse. After much consideration, Sam finally decided to move in with Jason. Not only because she didn't want to be a burden to her mother but because Jason was the father of her child and secretly still the love of her life. . She was still deeply hurt by Jason and the lie he had told about Jake and being his father but the pain was slowly starting to subside just a bit. This baby was bringing them closer and now after what had happened that night at the Black and White Ball, Sam was seeing the Jason she had fallen in love with years ago before he had slept with Liz.

Ever since their kiss at the Black and White Ball, Sam couldn't stop thinking about him and how much she missed him. They had both been hurt in the pass but maybe somehow things would be good for the better, this time.

"What do you mean, how is this going to work?" asked Jason, down at Sam as he parked her wheelchair beside the desk.

"Well...." began Sam, rubbing her face. She didn't know how to put this. "Things have been a little rocky between us .....You know. And this is a big step for me, moving back in with you, here. And I was just wondering how is this going to work? Like sleeping arrangements and such. I don't want you dotting over me!"

"I know that Sam," admitted Jason. "I know this is a big step for you and I am so happy that you finally took me up on my offer."

"Well I didn't really have much of a chose, did I now?"

"I am just saying, I am grateful for you moving in, letting me look after you and our baby," he continued on. He had taken a seat on the arm rest of the couch, now staring at Sam with is blue eyes. "As for the sleeping arrangements, Spinelli has offered to sleep on the couch, so you can take the pink room but..."

"But what Jason?" snapped Sam, glaring at Jason.

"I told him no. I will be taking the couch and you can have my room!" Jason stood up at this and began to make his way over to the fireplace. He was afraid to make eye contact with Sam. He knew she would be furious with sleeping in their old bedroom.

"Hell no! There is no way I am sleeping in our, I mean your room!" Sam's dark eyes were blazing with annoyance. "Let me sleep on the couch!"

"Sam," began Jason, turning around and meeting her eye. "Please. You need to relax, for the baby. And the best way for you to do that is to stop stressing and take my bed. Alexis would have a field day as well if she found out that I let you sleep on the couch, instead of a bed."

"Fine!" she huffed.

Jason couldn't help but smile at this. He had forgotten how stubborn she could be at times.

* * *

Jason stood in the kitchen, drinking a beer when there was a knock at the door. Placing the bottle down on the counter top, he made his way out of the room and into the living room, making his way towards the front door.

"Hi Jase," greeted Carly to her best friend, as he opened the door.

"Carly, what's wrong?" he asked, going into protector mode. It was late at night, almost nine o'clock; Carly never came over this late, unless it was emergency.

"Why do you assume something is wrong?" she asked, stepping passed him and into the penthouse. "Can't I just stop by?"

Jason just closed the door and turned and looked at his friend with a questionable look on his face. When did Carly just ever stop by? She wanted something, he assumed. "Come on Carly, what's up?" he asked.

"I just wanted to see how things went today, that's all!" she explained with a shrug.

"Everything went fine," replied Jason, still questioning Carly's motivates. She knew today that Sam was moving in.

"So where is Sam?" she asked looking around the room, as if to see if she missed seeing Sam.

"She is upstairs sleeping," he replied. After Sam had agree to take his bed and was all settled in, she had fallen right to sleep. The medication that Dr. Lee had her on made her drowsy.

"Did she like the room?" asked Carly excitably, turning her attention back on Jason. After Sam had told him he was moving in, Jason had asked Carly to help him redecorate the bedroom a little, making it not look so much like it had before. They had repainted the dark mocha colour walls, to a lighter creamier colour. Carly had also gone out and bought fresh new sheets and a bedspread to replace the dark black one that had been there previously.

"I don't think she really noticed," replied Jason, rubbing his nose.

"Oh," was all that Carly could muster, she was a little shocked by this. The bedroom had taken on a transformation, how could Sam not have noticed? "Well she probably did, but just didn't want to say anything."

Jason just shrugged at this.

"So is that all you came over to see about, if Sam liked the room or not?" he asked, sounding tired.

"No, I also came over to see how things are going between the two of you," Carly took a step towards Jason and studied his face.

"It's going OK," he replied, meeting her glaze. There wasn't much to say. He knew that Sam moving back in with him was a step forward but there was still a lot they needed to get through before they got back to how things where before the whole court mess thing.

"She will come around," added Carly, reading Jason's thoughts. She knew he felt guilty over what happened but it wasn't his entire fault. It was Elizabeth's! She was the one that convinced Jason to lie about his son, to give up all rights to Jake to Lucky. "Sam still loves you. I can tell."

Jason just shot Carly a dark glare, telling her to drop it. He didn't want to talk about the past and his relationship with Sam. Walking past Carly, he made his way back into the kitchen. Carly was not far behind him, as Jason reached out and grabbed his abandoned beer bottle off of the counter top.

"Jase," whispered Carly, coming up from behind him. She reached out and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Jason after a moment turned around at and appeared at Carly. "I just want things to go back to how they were before."

Carly gave him a small smile, "Just be patient. I can tell Sam still cares about you deeply, no matter how much you screwed up. She still wants to be with you. Just got to give her a little time."

Jason gave her a puzzled look, "How can you tell?"

"Just say it's a women thing!"

* * *

It was three in the morning and Sam lay wide awake, staring up at the ceiling. She had been able to get a few hours asleep but now she was finding it weird being back in the penthouse, in her old bedroom, in her old bed. Even know Jason had clearly painted the walls and changed the sheets and everything, it still had the air of the life they had together within it.

There was another reason however, Sam couldn't fall back to sleep, it was because Jason wasn't cuddled up beside her. She knew this sounded weird but it was true. Back when they were together, Sam could never sleep alone in the bedroom. She needed Jason by her side. When he was out all night on business, Sam would curl up watching TV or a movie on the couch, falling asleep to the noisy background noise. She couldn't believe it, that now months after being away, she was having the same problem with falling sleep in her old bed without Jason. It was pathetic.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she turned onto her side, staring across the room to the window. You could see the Port Charles skyline from here.

Sam, very much wanted to get up and go downstairs, to take a little walk. She did this sometimes when she couldn't sleep at night. But however, she was on bed rest and according to Dr. Lee wasn't allowed to get up unless to shower or go to the bathroom. And of course she wasn't allowed to do them on her own. She was always to be watched and have someone help her to the bathroom and such. Thus meaning, having Jason carry her around.

Plus she couldn't quit walk on her own, her ankle was broken. It was in a plaster cast but still, she was supposed to keep it propped up.

Sam knew that there was a chance that Jason was still up, he rarely slept. But she didn't want to take the risk in waking him, making him worry that something was wrong when all she really needed to do was go to the bathroom. She did have a bedpan for emergencies but just thinking about using it made her cheeks redden with embarrassment. All of her independence had gone out the door in the matter of one week's time. And to put another cherry on top of her problems, the bedpan had been left across the room, on top of the dresser.

Curling herself up into the fetal position, she held in her full bladder of pee and tried to get herself back to sleep.

After about an hour had passed, Sam couldn't take it any longer. The pressure was too much. She really had to pee. Rising herself up into a sitting position, she opened her mouth and called out. She thought about calling Spinelli since he was closer but soon decided against it. The Jackal needed his sleep.

"JASON!" she cried, hoping her voice would carry. She waited a second before calling out again, this time a bit louder.

"JASON! JASON!"

Just then there was the sound of footsteps, pounding against the hardwood floors of the stairs. Moments later, the bedroom door burst opened. "What's wrong?" asked both Jason and Spinelli, who both where standing in the doorway, appearing at Sam with concern.

Sam couldn't help but smile at this.

"Sam," spoke Jason, stepping further into the room. In the dark, Sam could make out the fear on his face. She also noted that he wasn't wearing anything but a pair of pale blue boxers shorts.

"Nothing's wrong! I just have to go to the bathroom," she whispered, a little embarrassed.

"Oh that is such a great relief, Faire Samantha," cried Spinelli from his position in the door way. "When I heard your cries, I thought the most deadly situation had happened." Sam smiled across the room at the Jackal, letting him know that she was fine, that the baby was fine. He too was only dressed in boxers. His were white though with red hearts on them.

Jason's face softened at this, "Oh," he began, "Why didn't you just use the bed pan?"

"Because, it's all the way over there," she replied pointing towards the dresser. "And I clearly can't get up!" Sam gestured to her bump and plaster cast.

Jason nodded at this; he then turned around and faced Spinelli. "Go back to bed Spinelli, I can handle it from here," he spoke.

Spinelli nodded his head at this, "Goodnight Faire Samantha and Stone Cold," he then left the two of them to be.

Jason then took a step closer to the bed, "Do you want me to bring you to the bathroom or do you want the bedpan?" he asked. Usually he would just pick up Sam and carrying off but now that things were different between them, he didn't want to push anything.

"Um, the bathroom please," Sam replied, scratching the side of her nose. An awkward silence then fell between them for a second, as Jason moved slowly towards the side of the bed. Flicking on the end table light, he reached out towards Sam; slipping an arm underneath her knees, as he wrapped the other one around her waist. Sam consciously pulled the shirt she was wearing further down, so it covered her buttock. Jason however did not seem to notice this gesture.

Jason carried Sam into the master bathroom which was contacted to the master bedroom. Turning on the light, he seated Sam with ease onto the toilet. "Thanks," Sam spoke softly looking up at Jason.

He just smiled down at her, "I will be outside," he gestured to the bedroom.

Sam nodded her head at this and waited for him to step out and close the door before pulling down her panties and going to the bathroom.

* * *

"Jase, I'm done," she called as she awkwardly pulled her panties back on over her hips. They weren't really panties, more like grandma underwear. They were her maternity underwear.

Jason then opened the door and appeared back into the bathroom. "You all set?" he asked towards her.

She nodded in head in agreement. Wrapping her arms around Jason neck, he lifted her up into his arms and carried her back to bed. Sam was now just about 18 weeks along now. She was feeling gas pains and a little bit of movement from the baby now.

"How are you feeling?" asked Jason as he placed Sam down onto the bed. Sam looked up into his concern blue eyes.

"I am feeling good," she replied honestly. She was feeling good. Of course she feared for the upcoming months but right now, she felt like everything was going to be okay somehow. "The baby is moving," she spoke suddenly, reaching out towards Jason for his hand and placing on top of her bump.

* * *

I know it's a weird ending but more will be coming soon! Don't worry. Thanks for reading and please review!


	26. Chapter 25

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

Nightlight

Chapter 25

It was beginning to snow outside that morning as Sam sat on the couch, waiting for Jason. They were going for Sam's weekly baby check up. It had been a month since the accident and everything seemed to be going well so far. Her stomach was bigger than ever now that she was six months pregnant, about 21 weeks. She had been living at the penthouse now for a month on bed rest. Everything was going fine between her and Jason. It seemed like old times, especially when they are talking about the baby. It reminded her of when she first was pregnant with her daughter and how her and Jason use to joke and playfully flirt with each other. It was early December and Christmas was just around the corner. Sam couldn't help but be excited; she loved this time of year.

Jason was outside getting the car started and warmed up before coming and getting her. Just then the apartment door burst opened and Jason stepped in. He smiled over at Sam, "You ready?"

"Yep," replied Sam, returning the smile. Jason then came over towards were she was seated and picked her up in his arms.

"You should really consider going on a diet Sam," he teased down at her.

Sam just rolled her eyes at his and hit him playfully on the arm. "Oh shut up!" She was getting a little bigger now and had gained a little bit of weight that Jason liked to tease her about. But she didn't care. She liked how curvy pregnancy made her petit frame look. On that morning, she was wearing a big old white turtle neck sweater which fell over her beach ball of a stomach perfectly. She had it pared with her new maternity jeans with the elastic waist band. On her feet she had an old pair of worn out cowboy boots on. And finally she had a red wool jacket on top of everything else.

* * *

"Should we find out the sex of the baby?" asked Sam as they drove down the road towards General Hospital. She always asked this question towards him as they went for an appointment and he always replied with the same answer.

"Sam It's up to you!"

Sam rolled her eyes at this and rested her hand along her stomach, feeling as the baby kicked. She didn't want it have to be up to her that was the problem. She wanted Jason to say his opinion for once. But she knew that he wouldn't. Jason was trying to win back over Sam. He was afraid he would say something to hurt her and they would go back to square one. He didn't want to tell her what he wanted.

"Don't you want to know though," she asked after a second or two had passed. "Aren't you curious Jason?"

"I am but I want it to be a surprise," he replied honestly at last. He wanted to have that suspense of what it was as it came out. Jason thought it made it more special that way.

"Well I want to know," she replied stubbornly after an awkward pause fell over them and they met each other's eye.

Jason just smiled at her at this. "Again find out then!"

"Oh I give up Jason," she cried in annoyance at him and his little mind games. He was just teasing her now.

* * *

The minute that Jason carried Sam into the entrance of the hospital, Epiphany appeared like she always did with a wheelchair for Sam. Their appointment for the last month had always been on the same day and time each week, Thursday at 3:00pm.

"Thank you Epiphany," spoke Sam with a smile at the nurse as Jason placed her into the chair.

"Just doing my duty," replied the nurse with wide grin. "How are you doing?" she asked then towards Sam.

"I'm good," Sam looked down at her stomach and ran her hands along its swelling sides.

Talking for a few more minutes with Epiphany, Jason and Sam said goodbye and made their way up to Dr. Lee's office for their appointment. The first part of the appointment always consisted of them talking with Dr. Lee before getting an examination and ultra- sound. This was Sam's favourite part, the ultra-sound when she got to see her little bundle growing within her.

Sam closed her eyes, and let her body relax as Dr. Lee placed the ultra-sound prod over her abdomen and the sound of the baby's heartbeat swarmed over her. She still couldn't believe that there was a baby finally full in her stomach again. After months of disappointment and such of her and Jason trying conceiving; they had gotten pregnant just like that at the worst possible moment.

Jason's hand gripped hers as they both stared at their baby on the screen.

* * *

On the drive home, Sam brought up a subject that had been on her mind for months, that she needed answered. "Jason, what about Jake?" asked towards him as he turned down Main Street.

"What about Jake?" asked Jason back, not taking his eyes off of the road.

"Well, how will he fit into our situation?" she asked. Jason never talked about Jake. She didn't know if it was because he had lied about having a son to her and how the truth had come out in court and he didn't want to mention him because he didn't want to upset her. Or because Elizabeth still didn't want him to be a part of their son's life.

When he did not answer, Sam asked another question. She wanted him to open up to her like he use too, before this whole Jake thing. Jake was one thing that Jason never talked to her about. But she wanted things to be different this time they were having a child together, she wanted them to be open with one another. "Does Elizabeth want you to be a part of Jake's life? Is that why you don't mention him, uh Jason tell me? I won't get mad. Nothing chances the fact that he is your son," no matter how much she want to change that. "Jake deserves to get to know you, his father Jason. It's time for you to step up and claim your son. Everyone knows it. It's not a secret. "

"I know he is my son Sam. But it is better for him, if I stay away and not be a part of his life," whispered Jason.

"That makes no sense Jason. By not having Jake in your life you are protecting him, meanwhile it's okay that the baby I'm carrying is brought up in the same household as you. That it's okay for you to expose our child to your lifestyle but not okay for Elizabeth's precious baby boy!" Sam had angry trears in her eyes now. Why was Jason always protecting Elizabeth and giving her shit!

"It's not like that Sam," snapped Jason angrily at her as they stopped at a red light and he turned towards her in his seat. "It's fucking not like that! Elizabeth doesn't want me really to have any part of Jake's life! She never did, that is why she lied about Lucky being the father. She didn't want to give me the choose of caring for my son. I have tried to see him but it's hard. Elizabeth doesn't want Jake to having anything to do with my life; she thinks he will be in danger if he is." Jason's baby blue eyes met Sam's dark ones. There was sadness in them, she noted. It wasn't that Jason didn't want to be a part of Jake's life, if was that Elizabeth wouldn't let him.

Reaching out across, she touched his hand, which was resting on the steering wheel. "Well I want you to be a part of our child's life," she whispered in response at him.

"Thank you," mouthed Jason before turning his attention back onto the road and stepped on the gas pedal again. The light was green now.

* * *

"Why don't you fight for him?" asked Sam, breaking the silence between them as they ate dinner together. They had ordered in Chinese food, Sam's favourite.

Jason looked up from his chow mien and shrugged. The thought had crossed his mind many times before; about claiming Jake has his own and getting visiting rights to him but however so many other things seemed to come up, first with finding out that Sam had left and then next finding out she was pregnant. One thing always came in and interfered with him talking it over with Diane. However now Sam was right. He wanted to be a part of Jake's life and there was no reason why he shouldn't be.

"I want too," he admitted looking into her eyes and placing his empty plate down on the coffee table in front of him. He truly did want too.

"I think you should. You are going to be an excellent father to Jake and to this little one I am caring Jason. And don't let a bitch like Elizabeth stop you from thinking otherwise!" Cried Sam, looking at him.

* * *

I know it's a short chapter but more will be coming soon, just had to get this one out of the way that is all. Hope you enjoyed. More will be coming soon.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	27. Chapter 26

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Okay I am writing this chapter before I go out and party to celebrate my nineteenth birthday! Yay baby!

Okay anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

Nightlight- chapter 26

Sam was seated on the couch; blanket wrapped around herself as she ate Christmas cookies and watched the original version of Miracle On 34th Street. It was just beginning when there was a knock at the door.

She quickly glanced over at the door as another knock could be heard. Pausing her DVD, she let out a sigh pondering what to do. She couldn't get up and answer it and Jason was upstairs in the shower.

"JASON!" she cried, hoping that he would be able to hear her.

After a second had passed and there was no response from upstairs, Sam placed her plate of cookie which were resting on her stomach down on the couch beside her and did the only thing she could think up- answer the door herself. Being on her feet for a few seconds wouldn't hurt the baby, right? She thought to herself as she let out a shaky breathe and slowly got up, holding on to the back of the couch for had been weeks since she had been on her feet, the muscles in her legs ached as she began to move the few feet from the couch the door. Holding on to the sides of her stomach she took small steps from the couch to the desk, reaching out towards it. She felt like a toddler taking its first then Spinelli appeared on the stairs, looking down at Sam in disbelief at what he was seeing. It was mid afternoon and he had just woken up. His hair was sticking up at an odd angle and he was dressed in an old sweatshirt and blue flannel pyjama bottoms.

"Fair Samantha, what are you doing?" he asked concerned at Sam as he rushed down the stairs towards her.

Sam stopped moving at this and met the Jackals concerned eyes, "There is someone at the door and Jason is in the shower," explained Sam.

"You shouldn't be on your feet," examined Spinelli "It is not good for you or the little unborn one you are carrying. Fair Samantha please sit down and let the Jackal get the door." He then helped Sam back on to the couch before, answering the door.

On the other side of the door was a very unhappy looking Diane, "Finally!" she sighed at Spinelli who smiled kindly at her.

"Greetings, how can the Jackal be of accidence?" he asked towards Diane, whose arms were crossed over her chest, waiting for Spinelli to invite her in.

"Is the Grasshopper going to let me in or not?" she snapped, tapping her foot in annoyance. She had been called here by Jason away from her flexible lover Max.

"Oh yes...right, come on in!" Spinelli stepped out of the way, letting Diane in to the penthouse.

"Hi Diane," spoke Sam to the lawyer, giving her a wave from the couch.

"Oh Hi Sam!" greeted back Diane, she was a little surprise to see her for a second but then remember that Sam was living here on bed rest. "My you are big!" she spoke without thinking as her eyes fell on Sam's swelling stomach.

Sam just smiled at Diane as she ran a hand over her belly.

"Now where is Jason?" asked Diane looking from Sam to Spinelli.

"He's in the shower," replied Sam.

"Well why the hell is he in the shower, if he called me over here?" cried the lawyer getting fed up.

Just then Jason appeared at the top of the stairs, "Hello Diane," spoke the mobster as he placed his eyes on his lawyer. Jason was wearing his usual black t-shirt and dark jeans as he made his way down the stairs. He was rubbing a towel against his wet hair, which lay flat against his forehead.

"Jason, do you know who you pulled me away from?" asked Diane towards her client. She had no idea what Jason had called her over for. "Of course you don't," she mumbled under breathe, rolling her eyes.

Jason ignored this has he made his way down the rest of the stairs and threw the towel onto the desk. "I need to talk to you about parental rights," he explained to Diane, his blue eyes looking onto the lawyer's face.

"Parental rights?" asked Diane confused; she then glanced over at Sam. What was Jason talking about?

"I want to get visiting rights to my son," spoke Jason running his hands through his hair, spiking it. "I want to get rights to Jake." He added noticing the confused look still lingering on Diane's face. She had thought she was talking about the child Sam was carrying.

"Oh...this is about Jake!" she examined. "I see, well that won't be too hard to do."

Jason then led Diane into the kitchen for a cup of coffee and to discuss further in private his visitation rights to Jake.

Once they were gone, Spinelli looked over at Sam who just shrugged at the Jackal before flipping back on her movie. Spinelli then made his way over to the couch and took a seat beside the Faire One. Without taking her eyes off of the screen, Sam offered Spinelli a cookie from the plate. "Thank you," spoke Spinelli taking a snowman shaped sugar cookie from the plate and turning his attention onto the movie.

An hour or so later after leaving Jason's apartment, Diane had gone back to her office to get the paper work drawn up before heading over to GH to deliver the news personally to Elizabeth. Usually it would had a taken a few days to get the paper work all ready and such but Diane had managed to pull a few strings and got it done on that day. Jason had seemed in to be in a rush to get rights to his son.

* * *

Stepping off of the Elevator, Diane looked around before spotting Elizabeth at the nurse's station. As she made her way over to the nurse with the folder in her hand the heels of her new Jimmy Choo's clicked against the bleached floors of the hospitals.

"Elizabeth," she called out in her most charming voice.

Elizabeth looked up at this and met Diane's eye as she approached the nurse's station. "Diane?" asked Elizabeth surprised to see Jason's lawyer. "What can I do for you?" she asked as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

Diane flashed a grin at Elizabeth before responding. She just had to make it quick and painless. Like pulling off a Band-Aid. "This is for you," spoke Diane handing over the folder in hands towards the nurse.

"What's this?" asked Elizabeth confused, taking the folder and looking down at it for a second before appearing at Diane, waiting for an answer.

"It's custody papers," explained Diane.

"What?"

"Jason is suing you for the rights of his Son," explained Diane looking the nurse square in the eye. She had her hands firmly on her hips. She was all business like now.

"Jason wants custody of Jake?!" cried Elizabeth outraged to Diane, her eyebrows were raised. She couldn't believe this. She had thought her and Jason had agreed that it was better that he stay away from Jake.

"My client would like visitation rights to his son, which you will not give him!" and with that Diane turned on her heel and made her way back towards the elevators.

Elizabeth just stood there; rage running through her entire body. She couldn't believe it that she had just been served.

* * *

Much later on at night , Spinelli was sitting at the desk, typing away on his computer as Jason played a game of pool and Sam was fast asleep on the couch; when there was a angry knock at the door. "Jason open up!" yelled a voice on the other men froze at this and looked towards the door. Putting the pool stick down, Jason made his way across the room and opened the door, ignoring the look that Spinelli was giving him.

"Elizabeth."

"What the hell JASON!" yelled Elizabeth as she walked passed him and into the penthouse. "What the hell!" she cried again outraged, turning on her heel and facing him

Jason looked down at her, his blue eyes staring into her's. He knew what this was about. "Elizabeth," he spoke calmly at her. He knew she was upset but he wanted her to lower her voice. He didn't want her to awake Sam.

"WHAT THE FUCK JASON! I THOUGHT YOU AGREED! I THOUGHT YOU UNDERSTOOD!" continued on yelling Elizabeth not caring how loud her voice went. She was mad! "I THOUGHT YOU UNDERSTOOD THAT YOU LIFE WAS TOO DANGEROUS FOR JAKE!"

"Elizabeth, please calm down," spoke Jason his blue eyes looking down at Elizabeth. "You are going to awake Sam."

"I don't CARE THE FUCK JASON!" Jason was a little taken back by this, he had never seen Elizabeth so mad like this before. "I don't care who I awake! I want to know why you are suing me for CUSTODY!"

"Because," replied Jason trying to keep his voice steady but was finding it hard as Elizabeth continued to yell at him. "Because I want a chance to get to know my Son Elizabeth. He is my son too! I want to be a part of his life!"

"It's because of her isn't it?" asked Elizabeth her voice dripping in disgust as she glanced over her shoulder to the sleeping Sam on the couch. "You never would have wanted custody of Jake if it wasn't for her! She thinks now that she is pregnant with your child, she can just tell you what to do!"

"It's not like that Elizabeth and you know it! Jake is my son and I want to see him grow up! I am not asking for him to live with him. I just want to see him once and while that is all? I want visitation rights, That is FUCKING ALL!" he didn't mean to yell the last few words but he couldn't help himself. He didn't like how Elizabeth talked about Sam and felt the need to defend her. Sam had been the one to make him realise that deep down he did want to be a part of Jake's life even if his life was a little dangerous. He would keep his son safe and Elizabeth knew that.

A moment of silence then fell over them as Jason closed his eyes and tried to relax. Elizabeth then awkwardly looking down at her shoes, embarrassed. She hadn't meant to raise her voice like that but something inside just snapped. She had not expected this to happen. "I'm sorry," she mumbled before letting herself out, not daring to look into the blue orbs of Jason's eyes.

Once the door had shut behind her, Jason met Spinelli's eye who was looking at him with shock. The young man was taken aback by the nurse's language. He had always thought of Elizabeth has a kind woman who never raise her voice.

Jason just shook his head at the Jackal as he opened his mouth to say something. Jason then turned to his attention to Sam, who was still fast asleep on the couch. She was dead to the world it seemed as he made his way towards her. He couldn't help but smile down at her as she stretched in her sleep. She was more beautiful than ever, he thought as his eyes ran down her pregnant form. He then gently reached out and brushed her hair away from her face as he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. His life was slowly starting to fall into place once again.

* * *

Hey people I hoped you enjoyed it! More to come soon!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	28. Chapter 27

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

Nightlight- chapter 27

"Have you and Sam decided on what you are naming the baby?" asked Carly towards Jason. Jason was having lunch with Carly and the boys that day; it was four days until Christmas.

Jason just shrugged at this, him and Sam haven't really discussed names yet. "To be honest I don't know," he replied to his friend, starting at her from across the table.

"Uncle Jason," cried Morgan, interrupting the adult's conversation. Jason smiled down at the four year little boy who looked so much like Sonny it was scary. He was pleased with the interruption. "Yeah, Buddy?" he asked.

"Tomorrow Mommy is taking me and Michael to get a Christmas tree! It's going to be the biggest tree EVER!" Morgan smiled his gap tooth grin at his Uncle Jason. He had just lost his front tooth the other day. His dark brown eyes looked up at Jason with joy and excitement. The little guy was so excited about the upcoming holiday.

"Yeah I heard!" spoke Jason to the little boy. He couldn't help but think as he looked down at his best friends' son if Jake would be this excited about Christmas when he turned Morgan's age. He had been thinking about Jake a lot lately. The court day was approaching and he was nervous. He knew had a good chance of getting visitation rights for twice a week but there was still that chance that he wouldn't get anything. He knew that Elizabeth would argue that his life was too dangerous as a mobster to raise his son. However, Diane had reassured him that everything would go smoothly and he could get more visitation rights then he was asking for.

Jason then turned to his other nephew, "So Michael, what's new with you?"

Michael's hazel eyes looked up at Jason for a second as he finished chewing his French fry he had just shoved in his month before reply.

"Nothing much," spoke the eleven year with a shrug at his uncle. "Christmas break has just started. Dad promised to take me and Morgan skiing after Christmas."

After talking for the boy for a little longer, Carly told them to go get some ice-cream from their Grandpa, so she could talk to Jason alone. Once the boys had fled from the table, Carly dropped her voice into a whisper," How is the reunion going?" she asked.

Jason rolled his eyes at this and took a sip from his coffee mug, stalling for time before replying. Things had been going well between him and Sam but he didn't know if they were any closer to reuniting like he wanted too. She was opening up to him more but she still was holding back. He knew she was still hurt and might never forgive him for what he had done. "It's going," he replied with a shrug. His bright blue eye met Carly's.

The blonde smiled a reassuring smile at him. She could feel it ;by the new year, Jason and Sam would be back together.

"Just be patient," she spoke flashing her famous grin at him.

Jason couldn't help but chuckle at this and Carly's crazy ideas.

"So you and Sam haven't discussed names yet?" asked Carly pushing her empty plate the side and resting her hands on the table.

"Well we don't know what we are even having. We haven't discussed a lot," this was true. They had talked about the baby but hadn't touched on the important stuff like where was the baby going to live after it was born and what they were going to name it. He knew that Sam was scared to make any decision right at the moment, fearing that once again if she did she would lose the baby. Just like she with her daughter. He knew that Sam would not be able to look at an empty nursery again. He wouldn't be able to either.

"Well I think you should let me decorate the nursery and call it Carly if it is a girl!" replied Carly, resting her chin into the palm of her hands and smiling over at Jason.

"Oh I am sure Sam would love that," he commented smiling back at her.

* * *

Sam was seated on her usual spot on the couch. She was getting tired of this bed rest and was glad that it would be over in a couple of weeks. Dr. Lee had given her the good news yesterday at her last appointment that starting in the New Year she would be off of bed rest and would be able to start moving around again. However she didn't know what she would be living after that. She didn't want to live with Jason anymore, even no the last couple of weeks had not been that bad. She had enjoyed living back with Spinelli and Jason. But after the baby arrived there wouldn't be enough room for the four of them together. It was better for her to get her own apartment and get ready for the baby before it was born.

Her little sisters Molly and Kristina and her mom were over visiting for the day while Jason was out with Carly and the boys. They were having a tea party.

"So have you decided where you are going to live once the baby is born?" asked Alexis towards her daughter as she poured Kristina a cup of tea.

Sam met her mother's eyes and shrugged. "I haven't decided yet," she replied as she raised her own tea cup to her lips and took a sip from it. She knew that Alexis wanted her to move back in with her and help out raise her child but that wasn't what Sam wanted.

"Kristina be careful now with that, it's hot. And I don't need you spilling it over Jason's couch," explained Alexis to the seven year old as she carefully handed over a full cup of tea. Kristina caution ally took the cup into her small hands, holding the handle like her mom had shown her. The seven year old couldn't believe that she was having a real tea party with real tea! She was thrilled and felt so grown up.

Making sure Kristina was okay, Alexis turned her attention once again on Sam, "I really think you should move back in to the Lake house once you are on your feet again, "spoke Alexis, now pouring her own cup of tea. "We have the room for you and the baby and I think it would be best. Raising a baby is not easy Sam. I think you will appreciate the extra help but both I and Viola could provide."

"No mom," replied Sam quietly shaking her head. "I can do this on my own." She had told Alexis this so many times before. "I know it will be hard but I think I can handle it. Plus I want to provide for this child on my own terms."

Alexis sighed at her eldest's daughter's stubbornness. She knew that Sam didn't want help but she thought she should take it.

"It's not like you are that far away Alexis," continued on Sam. "You can come visit all you want. I just think living under the same roof won't do anyone any good. Remember last time!" added Sam with a smirk.

Alexis couldn't help but laugh at this, she did remember last time. It had been a disaster but this time Ric wouldn't be there to ruin it. "At least think about it," whispered Alexis her brown eyes staring kindly into Sam's dark ones. She then took a sip of her tea, letting silence fall over them.

* * *

"What are we going to name the kid?" asked Jason suddenly in the dark as he lay Sam down into bed. The question had been spinning over and over in his mind. What where they going to name this kid?

Sam was cut off guard by this question but wasn't completely surprised by it. She too had been thinking about what to name this child she was carrying.

"I don't know," whispered Sam after pausing for a second. She adjusted her eyes to the dark and looked up at Jason's face, which was starting back at her.

"I think we should come up with some names just to be prepared for when the baby comes," spoke Jason in the dark, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Sam nodded her head at this and turned her head to face the window. Staring out into the starry night sky of Port Charles for a second before looking back at Jason. She did have one name in mind that she wanted to name the baby. "Danny," she whispered her voice like a ghost against Jason's skin. "If it's a boy, I want to name him Danny, Danny Austin after my brother." Her dark brown eyes looked longingly at Jason's face, studying it for a response. Danny and Jason had had a strong bond but she didn't know if he would like his son being named after him.

Jason reached out and took Sam's hand into his own at this. His blue eyes stared intensely back at her, "That is alright with me. I always liked Danny, Sam. And would honour your brother by naming our son after him," replied Jason.

Sam's eyes filled with tears at this. She was touched at what Jason had said. "Thank you," she whispered to him.

"And if it's a girl?" asked Jason, looking down at the round stomach that Sam supported now.

"If it's a girl..." began Sam running a hand over her bump , thinking. "If it's a girl, I want you to name her."

"Me?" asked Jason confused.

"Yes if it's a girl, you can name her."

"Are you sure?" asked Jason looking up at her smiling face.

"I trust you," she replied smiling. "I trust you Jason. Whatever you will decide to name our daughter, I'm sure it will be beautiful and perfect."

Their eyes lingered on one another for a moment longer after this as an agreement had been made and they were once again one step closer to reconnecting their broken hearts together. Jason's heart was swelling with hope as he looked into Sam's eye through the darken room. She had said that she trusted him. It had been over a the naming of their child but Jason still took that as a sign that Sam was closer to forgiving him. He couldn't help but also think that Carly had been right.

Just then the strongest desire to kiss Sam came over him. He wanted so much in that moment to reach out and caress the skin of her cheek. To pull her face close to his and kiss her over and over again. Tasting the sweetness of her lips. Licking his own lips, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, fighting off the urge that swelled within him. As he opened his eyes once again, they fell onto the sleeping face of Sam. In between their silence, she had drifted off to sleep.

He couldn't help but smile at this, she was beautiful when she slept. Leaning over he kissed her cheek and whispered, "Goodnight, Sam. Sweet dreams." Then pulling the covers up to her chin, making sure she was warm, he stood up and left the room.

* * *

Jason walked back downstairs and into the living room. He stood in the middle of it, looking around. Sam had gotten him to decorate the place for Christmas since the holiday was approaching and they had not done anything yet. Or so Sam had pointed out to him. Jason could careless about decorating the house for Christmas; no one ever came over so he didn't see the big deal. Sam had just said that the baby wanted it.

_Jason threw his keys onto the desk and looked over at Sam, who was reading on the couch. Alexis and the girls had just left after spending the afternoon with her, having a tea party. Jason had just come from Kelly's from his lunch with Carly and the boys. Sam looked up from her book and smiled at him. "Hey," she greeted towards him before going back to her book. _

_"Did you take your prenatal vitamins today?" he asked as he made his way further into the room and took a seat on the armrest of the couch. _

_Sam looked up again and met his eye. "Yes I did!" she stated. "Jason I don't need to be babied!" _

_A smile just appeared on his face at her annoyance. He always asked the same question and she always told him the same answer. _

_"What?" she cried, at him as he continued to stare at her. "What Jason?" her face broke out in a grin at him. Sam's brown eyes stared deep into his, waiting for him to speak. However he did not. She thought that he might kiss her right there. There was a moment between them, they both could feel it. But it quickly seemed to pass as the front door banged open and Spinelli came skipping into the room, singing Deck the Halls at the top of his lungs. He wasn't alone, Lulu was close behind them. The two of them carried in a Christmas tree. _

_"What's that?" asked Jason, his brow immediately fussing together in confusion. _

_"It's a beautiful tree of celebration Stone Cold," cried the Jackal towards his roommate. _

_Jason looked from Spinelli to Lulu looking for an explanation. "He means it's a Christmas tree," laughed Lulu, smiling the look of Jason's face. He didn't look too pleased by this. _

_"Oh good you got a good one!"spoke Sam, nodding her head in approval as Spinelli leaned the tree up against the wall and began to untying it. _

_"You knew about this?" asked Jason looking over his shoulder at Sam. Sam met his eye and nodded her head. "Yeah, I am the one who sent Spinelli and Lulu to go get one! Oh Jason don't give me that look! It's almost Christmas and we haven't done a thing of decorating the place!" _

_"So?" asked Jason as he rose to his feet. He wasn't a big fan of the holidays. _

_"So I decided to take action. As long as I am here, we are decorating and making it feel like Christmas!" she stated crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Jason. He was always so stubborn. It drove her crazy sometimes. "Plus the baby wanted it!" _

_"The baby wanted it?" asked Jason confused. How could an unborn child who didn't probably know it's own hand from its foot want a Christmas tree, it didn't even know what it was?_

_"Yes the baby wanted it!" smiled Sam, running a hand over her stomach. She then gave him a look, saying don't question her mother instinct._

_Jason gave her a small smile at this and shook his head slightly. He then turned his attention back on the tree and Spinelli. "Don't put it there Spinelli, move it over by the fire place," he cried pointing towards the corner of the room. At least then it wouldn't be in anyone's way. _

_The three of them; Lulu, Spinelli and Jason then began to decorate the tree, with directions from Sam, who sat on the couch supervising. Once the tree was done, they had ordered pizza taking a break before moving onto the rest of the Penthouse. _

Jason couldn't believe how much the house had transformed in a couple of hours; with regards to colour and cheerfulness. It really did feel like Christmas now he thought as he began to pull off his shirt and kick off his boots, getting ready for bed. It was passed midnight now as he undid the buckle of his belt and stepped out of his jeans. Folding his clothes up, he placed them onto the chair. Jason then pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and pulled it around his waist, before lying down. The couch did pull out into a bed but he was too lazy that night to do so. So instead, Jason fell into a peaceful sleep on the couch.

* * *

Thanks for reading! More will be coming soon! Please review!


	29. Chapter 28

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Sorry its been a while since I last updated but been super busy with school. But now that it is finally over for the year and its summer break- I will be fully spending my time to my stories.

* * *

Nightlight

Chapter 28

It was Christmas Eve night and Sam was bundled up on the couch with Jason. They were seated on either ends of the couch, just listening to the soft crackling of the fire burning in the fireplace. Through the quietness, they swore they could hear each other's heartbeats. Over the past few days things had seemed to sky rocket between them. There had finally been a break through it seemed. Just the day before, Jason had won the custody case against Elizabeth; he now was privileged to visit with Jake three times a week. When Jason and come home and told Sam this news, she had smiled and hugged him, that hugged had lingered seconds longer then it should have, causing an awkwardness. And so now they were trying to avoid the elephant in the room; their feelings. They both knew that the love they had felt before which had never really gone away was coming back. Jason wanted to act on it but knew better of it. He was waiting for Sam to act on them. He had been waiting for months already; he could wait a little bit longer.

Sam on the other hand didn't know what to do about theses old feelings that where coming back. She loved Jason and knew she always would but was afraid to act on this love. She had already given Jason all of herself before and had gotten hurt in the end- she didn't want that to happen again. She knew she could trust him but she didn't know how much. This was what was racing through her mind as they sat on the couch, watching the flames of the fire dance about within the fireplace. Her mocha eyes however kept on jumping towards Jason's face, studying him. She wondered what he was thinking at that moment.

Noticing her staring, Jason met her eye and curved the corner of his lips into a smile. Sam blushed at this and quickly dropped her gaze into her lap, making a wave of hair fall over her face- hiding. Jason couldn't help but laugh at this. He loved seeing her nervous like this, it brought back memories to him of when they first were going out. He then without thinking too much about it reached out across the couch and tucked the curtain of hair that had fallen behind her ear, out of her face. Sam then slowly turned her face to meet his. There were just inches between them. They could both hear the slight beat of their racing hearts from deep within. They could feel the hotness of each other's breathe against their skin, they were so close to one another.

After a second had passed of staring deep into each other's eyes, he leaned in closer and brushed his lips softly against hers. Continuing to look in her eyes, her repeated the movement again. Sparks flew between them as, Jason reached out and cupped her chin. His mouth deepened its touch on her lips. Parting the gap of her lips with his tongue, he playfully ran it along the ridge of her teeth. Sam closed her eyes and kissed Jason's back; letting herself dissolve with his touch and forget about everything. All she could concentrate on was how good his mouth felt on hers. The taste of his lips. The softness of his skin on the back of his neck where her hand rested. They stayed like this for a while, just kissing. Communicating with only their lips pressed against each other. IT was finally when Jason's slide his hand along the curve of her arms down her back to the material of her oversized T, she was wearing; running the pads of his fingers along the sensitive skin of her sides to the protected shell of her belly, was it when Sam broke away, placing a firm hand on his chest.

Jason pulled slightly away from her and looked deep into her eyes. His brows where fussed together in confusion. "What's wrong?" he asked in a worried voice.

Sam pressed her lips together and shook her head from side to side. Tears where threatening to fall from her eyes. It was all happening to fast for her. She couldn't go through with it.

"Sam?" asked Jason again, reaching out and caressing her cheek.

"I can't..." she answered in a small childlike voice. Tears where all the sudden falling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she quivered as Jason wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her to his chest. "Sshhhh," he whispered as he stroked her hair. He understood; baby steps.

After a moment had passed, Sam pulled away from Jason as she wiped away the wetness of her cheeks. "It's probably a good thing I stopped you there anyways. I am barely allowed to walk. I pretty sure that makes having sex off of the table!" she joked at him. Jason just shook his head and grinned back at her.

* * *

I know it was short but more will be coming real soon. I am almost done school, just one more week to go..... and then I promise there will be weekly updates.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	30. Chapter 29

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Sorry its been a while since I last updated but been super busy with school. But now that it is finally over for the year and its summer break- I will be fully spending my time to my stories.

* * *

Nightlight

Chapter 29

"Everything looks good Sam!" commented Dr. Lee as she ran the prod of the ultra sound machine over the swelling skin of Sam's belly. It was the first of January and Sam was hoping that she could get off bed rest, finally.

"So does that mean…." Sam's voice trailed off as she looked over at her doctor with hopeful eyes.

"Yes Sam. You are officially off bed rest. The placenta has not moved since and the baby is well and developing extremely well," Dr. Lee smiled down at Sam, as she turned off the ultra sound machine and handed Sam the print outs of the ultra sound. Sam was approaching her seventh month now.

Sam thanked the doctor and slowly got off the examination table, with help from Dr. Lee and the nurse. Her legs wobbled a little as her feet touched the floor and she stood up. It had been two months since she really truly walked. Of course she had been able to stand for a few minutes each day in the shower and such but it had been a while since she had walked.

Her muscles were swore for the first couple of steps that she took but they then soon fell back into the old rhythm and weren't as swore anymore. As she made her way out of the office and pass the nurse's station she ran into Epiphany.

"Hey Epiphany," greeted Sam to the nurse.

"Hi Sam. Looks like you are up on your feet again," replied the nurse with a smile.

"Yep, just got the clean bill of health!" spoke Sam, returning the smile.

"Do you need me to call you a cab or anything or is Jason picking you up?" asked Epiphany noticing that Sam was alone. Sam had gotten a ride today by Alexis before she went off to work. Jason was suspose to come but business had come up that needed his attention.

"Oh no, I'm fine," Sam shook her head. "I'm going to walk!"

"Walk? Are you sure?"

"I will be fine," she ensured the nurse. "It's not that far of a walk and plus my legs need it."

"Well If you are sure…" replied Epiphany still not sounding convinced.

"I am!" replied Sam. "See yeah later Epiphany!" and with that Sam waved goodbye to the nurse and began to head towards the elevators.

* * *

After leaving the coffee house, Jason's cell phone began to ring. Placing his coffee cup on the roof of his car, he reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and answered the phone.

"Jason Morgan," he spoke into the phone.

"Hi Jase," spoke Carly on the other end. "It's all ready!"

"Good, I will be there in a few!" He then hung up the phone and stuck it back into coat. Carly had been talking about the nursery. Jason knew that Sam was getting off bed rest today. They had not talked about it but he knew that Sam was going to want to move out. Not because she was tired of him. Since that night on Christmas eve, their relationship had grown even closer to each other in months. Jason knew that Sam was still holding back but was opening up to him more and more it seemed each day. When he had confided all this to Carly, She had immediately stared planning on decorating the nursery. He wanted to show Sam that they could live here together as a family.

Getting into the car, Jason drove off, thinking about the future and hoping that his plan would go off the way he hoped it would.

When he arrived at the penthouse, Carly was seated on the couch, waiting for him. There where samples of fabrics and paint chips scattered over the couch and coffee table.

"What is all this crap?" he asked, as he threw his keys onto the desk and stripped off his jacket.

"It's the samples I want you to look at and pick one to go in the nursery," explained Carly.

"They all look the same though," commented Jason as he picked up two of the fabrics which where both in a light pale yellow.

"No they are all different," argued Carly, rolling her eyes at Jason. Didn't he know anything?

"Well they all look the same to me!" replied Jason as he placed the fabric samples back on the couch and made his way over into the kitchen to get a beer. He would leave final decision making up to Carly.

"I trust you Carly," Jason returned back to the living room and took a seat on the armrest of the couch. As he sipped his beer he looked on at Carly as she flipped through an interior design magazine. He just hoped all this effort that Carly was putting into the project was going to pay off in the end. He really wanted to show Sam that they could have a happy life together.

"So by the way, what are you naming the baby?" asked Carly looking up and over at Jason.

"If it's a boy, Sam wants to name it, Danny," answered Jason as he took a sip from his bottle.

"Danny, after her brother? That is so sweet!"

Jason nodded his head in response, "And If it's a girl, that is up to me."

"And do you have any names picked?" she asked to him, a smile appearing on her face.

"No," shook Jason's head. He had looked at a few books and had gotten Spinelli to show him a few baby name websites, but nothing had jumped out of him yet. He wanted the name to be special.

Just then the door opened and Emily entered the room. Jason had given her a phone call to. He knew that Emily was in the middle of redecorating Wyndermere and wanted to get his sister in the nursery planning too.

"Hey Jase," smiled Emily as she shut the door behind her. In her arms she had some more fabric samples and paint chips that Carly had asked her to bring over. Carly and Emily never had been the best of friends or even friends even but they both seems to put their feelings aside to help to renitute Jason and Sam together.

"Did you bring them?" asked Carly reaching out towards some of the sample in Emily's hands.

"Yes I did," replied Emily handing over a beautiful sunflower yellow fabric. It was the same fabric that Emily had used in Spencer's playroom as window treatments. When Emily had mentioned it too Carly over the phone the other day, Carly had insisted that Emily bring it over. It sounded perfect. Carly wanted this nursery to be cheerful and bright. She was going for a giraffe theme in away; using pale and bright yellows and organs and browns. She knew that the nursery had not been touched in years and seeing it redone up would be hard for Sam. For years it had been a memorial to her dead daughter. It would be hard for Jason too but she wanted to make sure it was perfect and a whole new start for their family.

* * *

Sam arrived at the penthouse an half an hour later. It had been wonderful walking, thought Sam to herself. Just feeling the stretch on her muscles in her legs working was like heaven. It had been so long since she had a work out like this. Opening the door, she was greeted by a very happy looking Spinelli.

"Fair Samantha, Look at you!" he cried, gesturing to her standing on her own two feet.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at him as she closed the door behind her and took off her coat. "Where's Jason?" she asked.

"Oh Stone Cold is upstairs," replied Spinelli slowly. He knew that Jason wanted Sam to come up and see the nursery when she arrived home.

"Upstairs?" asked Sam confused towards Spinelli. But before he could answer her back, Jason appeared at the top of the stairs. "Is that Sam?"

"Yes it is!" called back up Spinelli.

Sam looked from the grin spreading across the Jackal's face and to Jason and back. What the hell was going on?

"Sam, come upstairs, please. I want to show you something," spoke Jason.

"Okay..." replied Sam, as she slowly made her way upstairs towards where Jason stood.

"Hi!" he smiled at her, helping her with the last step.

"Hi," greeted back Sam. They held onto each other's gazes for a second before Jason turned his back towards her and began to walk down the hallway towards the nursery.

"What do you want to show me?" asked Sam as she waddled her way down the hallway after Jason.

She watched as he stopped in front to the room she knew too well. She stopped moving a few feet away from where Jason stood watching her.

"I wanted to show you this," he spoke quietly as he placed his hand on the knob of the door and slowly pushed it open. Sam cautiously took a step forwards and looked inside. The room was empty, except for a few boxes that belonged to Sam from when she moved in. All the nursery items that had been there previously had been put into a storage room. The room smelt like paint from where Carly had painted a couple samples colours on one wall. There was also the fabric sample that Emily had brought over pinned to the wall. In the middle of the room was a wicker rocking chair, with a stuffed giraffe sitting on it.

"What's this?" asked Sam, looking up at Jason.

"The nursery," replied Jason, his blue eyes staring down at her. "I want you to stay!" he explained.

* * *

I know it's a little short this time around also but I tried. I promise that more will be coming soon and it will be much longer. Just again setting the ground work for something: P.....can't tell you what though!

Thanks for reading, please review!


	31. Chapter 30

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

Nightlight

Chapter 30

"I want you to stay," Jason's words rung through Sam's ears as she started into the depth of his eyes. Looking away, she took a step into the nursery. She needed to think. For months of living here she had been avoiding coming into the room but now she had no choice. Staring into that familiar place of Jason's eyes, she could begin to feel her skin sweat. She didn't know what she wanted. Stepping into the room, she could feel her heart strings begin to pull within in her chest as she looked at the familiar walls of the old nursery. The room was filled with empty promises and dreams. Things that she did not want to think about. As she looked over at one of the far walls, she could make out a strip of pink in the upper corner; a spot that had been missed by the primer. As tears welled up in her eyes at the sight of the bubblegum pink; Sam forced herself to look away and onto the rocking chair. She then lifted up the stuff giraffe and hugged it to her chest for a second before placing it back down. She then slowly made her way over to the wall where strips of different shades of yellow had been painted.

"I want you and this baby to stay and live with here, Sam," spoke Jason, watching her with concern as she moved around the room. "I'm having Carly decorate it for me. I want our child to feel like she or he has a place that they belong to and are loved....What do you think?"

"I think you should go with this one, " replied Sam pointing to a light pale yellow; the colour of lemonade.

"But what about you staying and living here?" he asked, taking a step into the room and looked down at her.

"I don't know Jason," replied Sam after a second. "I don't know..." her voice trailed off as she looked away from Jason's blue eyes and back onto the wall.

Jason was disappointed by this but he understood. He knew that Sam needed more time. And he would wait. Then reaching out, he took her hand in his; bringing it to his lips, he kissed her palm. Letting her know that everything would be okay.

Later on, after having a heart to heart with one another, they came up with a solution on where Sam was going to live; Sonny's old penthouse. It was still under Sonny's name and seemed like the next best thing from moving into together again. This way Jason was close enough to both Sam and the baby without making Sam feel suffocated.

* * *

"So you don't mind me living here?" asked Sam over to Sonny as he handed over her the keys to the Penthouse.

"No Sam I don't mind at all! I was supposed to sell this place years ago and never got around it!" laughed Sonny, grinning. "It's good it going to be used."

"Thanks Sonny," replied Sam, as she returned the smile. She then turned away from him and faced the door. Placing the key into the lock, she turned it and pushed open the front door. As she stepped inside she was taken back to what she saw. She had been excepting the place to look the same since the last time she had been in it, when Sonny had still been living there. However, the place had gotten the 360 done. Carly had clearly been in here. It had been a few weeks since Jason had shown her the nursery and asked her to move back in. Over those weeks, Carly must had her team come over and revamp the place, getting it a fresh airy modern but homey feel to it. The walls of the living room where painted an ivy white that continued on into the dining room. Along the far left wall, where the entertainment center stood against the wall, which was painted a deep romantic plum colour. The floors where a dark cherry hardwood. The living room also contained brick fire place on along the back wall. There was matching love seat and 3 seater couch that faced both the TV/entertainment centre and fire place. They were of a bright red colour. Sam loved everything about the penthouse. It screamed her! The Penthouse had the same lay out of it as Jason's did, with stairs leading up to where the bedrooms where. Sam wasn't usually one for letting people decorating her space but Carly had out done herself. She couldn't see anything she didn't like or wouldn't have chosen herself; from the huge black and white photograph of Hawaii to a smaller scale abstract painting. There were two matching book shelves on either side of the entertainment unit, which held all of Sam's old travel and boating books, some novels and other odd things she had been picked up over the years.

After unpacking and checking out the rest of the house; which included a bedroom, a nursery and a pink spare room for Spinelli to stay in. Sam was in the kitchen making herself a piece of toast when Jason came over.

"Sam!" he called out as he stuck his head inside.

"I'm in here," she called back from the kitchen.

Jason raised an eyebrow at this as he closed the front door behind him and made his way into the kitchen; wondering why on earth was Sam doing in the kitchen? Walking into the kitchen he couldn't help but laugh. There standing was Sam, with her hair twisted up in a knot on the top of her head; she was barefoot and wearing leggings and a oversized hoodie.

"Hey," she smiled at him as she looked over her shoulder.

Jason couldn't help but laugh at her being barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen. He had a flash back to on how Sam when she was pregnant the first time around she had made a joke about how that he liked his women, barefoot and pregnant. And right now, that is all he could think about; how sexy she could look and just a hoodie. Touching his forehead, he made his way further into the room. He couldn't believe it but he was sweating. He was nervous all of the sudden.

"What are you doing?" he asked in confusion, noticing that she was having trouble with the toaster.

"Trying to make toast," replied Sam was a struggle, as she angrily pushed at the buttons on the toaster. "Garr, stupid thing!"

"First off that is not a toaster but a toaster oven and second you have to plug it in," Jason pointed out as he came up beside her, and held up the plug which had fallen out of the socket.

Sam didn't not reply but just shot him a dirty look. "FINE you do it, if you're so smart!" she spoke coldly, taking a step back.

Jason just chuckled at her. "There you go!" he examined after he plugged in the machine and pressed the start button.

Sam just huffed at this and took a seat at the kitchen table. Jason took a seat beside her and automatically reached out for her right foot; passing it in his lap, he began to massage it. He knew how much Sam loved foot massages.

"What are you doing?" she asked, as he gently began to dig his thumbs into the bottom of her foot.

"Would you just relax!" he cried back with a smile. God she was stubborn. Sam stared at him for a second before her face broke out into a shy smile. Closing her eyes, she then let the sensation of Jason's touch take over her.

A few hours later, Jason and Sam had moved into the living room, where now Jason had his mouth close to her stomach. He was reading the book about Hawaii that he had used to read to Sam's daughter in the womb. He had been in the storage unit that day, pulling out the old baby crib and such, to use in the nursery in his penthouse. It was there he had come across the old stack of storybook and travels guides that he has first used to read to Michael then to Lila. This was not the first time he had read to the baby; in the early morning hours of Christmas when Sam had been asleep he had read The Nutcracker and The Night Before Christmas. He had also spoken to the baby when Sam had first been in the hospital after the Black and White Ball.

About a few minutes into the reading, the baby kicked hard against Sam's stomach, making it jump.

"It looks like he like's hearing your voice," commented Sam, running a hand along the curve of her exposed belly and met Jason eye.

"He?"

"Well....it, you know what I mean," replied Sam. She didn't know the sex of the baby still. But everyone kept on saying by how high her stomach was that she was having a girl but others say she was carrying low and was having a boy. So at this point she didn't know what she was having and she didn't really care. She was happy with either sex.

As Jason began to read once again, describing the animals of Africa, Sam closed her eyes and felt her body begin to relax, along with the baby. There was something so smoothing about his voice that could bring a sense of peace over her.

Jason's blue eyes casted up at this and stared intensely at the harmony resting on Sam's face. He then slowly put the book to the side and slide a hand over Sam's that rested on the curve of her belly. Still looking at her sleeping face, Jason leaned down and pressed his lips to the protected shell of her stomach. He trailed sweet kissed upwards until he met the edge of her sweat shirt which had been pulled up to her chest. He then with his other hand, cupped the side of her cheek and gently caressed it with his thumb as he captured her lips with his. Sam's eyes fluttered open for a second at this but soon closed as her mouth began to kiss back. They both knew that they couldn't have sex. Sam had been advised that it would be good if she stayed away from intercourse until the baby was born. But they both figured a little kissing wouldn't hurt.

Jason nibbled on the bottom of Sam's bottom lip, his tongue slipping in and out of her part lips. Sam's hands dung into Jason's lower back. They continued to kiss like this for a moment longer before breaking apart breathless from each other. Resting his forehead against hers, they stared deeply into each other eyes. Just then the baby kicked hard against Jason's hand where it still rested on Sam's stomach. "Looks like someone is feeling ignored," laughed Sam, staring down at her stomach.

* * *

I know some of you will feel that this chapter is short once again, but don't worry more will be coming soon. Hope you enjoyed anyways!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	32. Chapter 31

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

Nightlight

Chapter 31

Jason soon left after their kissing section on the couch. It was getting late and he had some paper work to finish for Sonny. Leaving Sam alone for the first time in months, she didn't really know what to do for herself. It seemed ages since she had lived on her own. After saying goodbye to Jason, Sam had gone into the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea before heading up stairs to bed. It was just past 11'o clock at night.

Sliding underneath the covers of her new bed, Sam opened up her book and began reading. She was rereading all of her old parenting books she had purchased the first time she had been pregnant and some new ones too. She wanted to be prepared. Five pages in, her eyelids began to grow heavy and droop over her eyes. She was exhausted. Closing the book, she placed it on the nightstand beside her cup of tea. Taking a slow long sip from the mug, Sam finished off the remainder of the tea before turning off the light and falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Across the hallway at the penthouse, Jason was finding it hard to concentrate. His mind kept on drifting to Sam. He was having a hard time with Sam not being under the same roof as him anymore. He feared something was going to happen to her with him not being around. Of course she was only a few feet away and he had an extra key to Sonny's old penthouse; that Sam didn't know about. However it did not stop him from worrying over her. Anthony was still out there somewhere. Since what had happened at the Black & White ball; Jason had watched over with a careful eye over Sam. That was one of the others reasons why he had wanted her to move back in with him. Jason also was simply just missing Sam. Over the last two months that Sam had been living with Jason, they had grown closer to one another and with her now living back on her own, it seemed like things were going backwards. That all the hard work they had done was gone now. Having Sam around with her being pregnant it had been like the old times, and made him think about why had fallen in love with her so many years ago. Reminded him of her passion and drive for life and her chatter. The penthouse seemed dead now without her laughter bouncing off of the walls. Sure Spinelli kept the household alive but he was always forever typing away on his laptop.

Rubbing his face and sighing, Jason looked over at the clock ticking away on the mantel of the fire place. It was just past 11:30. He wanted very much to stop what he was doing and go to bed but he had promised Sonny he would finish the work by tomorrow morning and he was nowhere to being done. Draining the remainder of his beer, he stood up. He would finish the rest in the morning before going over to Sonny's. Leaving the empty bottle of the desk, he made his way up the stairs. On the way to his bedroom, Jason stopped at the nursery and took a peek inside. Carly had finally finished it. It had turned out better then he had imaged it would. The walls had been painted with that yellow shade that Sam had picked out. The curtains where made out of the fabric that Emily had brought over and Carly had fallen in love with. All the baby furniture and such in the room were all from when Sam's had first been pregnant. When he had invited Sam over the other day to see the nursery, she had cried. She had recognized it right away. The room was filled with giraffe stuff animals and patterns. The padding and liner of the crib was of the giraffe skin pattern. The changing table included this as well. Along with the rocking chair. Carly had had it customary reupholstered to match the curtains. There was a giraffe nightlight on one of the walls. The mobile even hanging over the bed had been made up of little giraffes. Carly had even had gone as so far as to get a merle of a family of giraffe's painted along one of the walls.

Walking into the room, Jason flicked on the nightlight and turned the mobile on, making the room fill with the soft lullaby. He strolled to the centre of the room where the rocking chair was. Taking a seat in it, he placed his feet up onto the matching foot rest in front of him and wrapped his arms around the stuff giraffe, which had been seated on the chair. Rocking back and forth in the chair, Jason closed his eyes and imaged just a few weeks from now, holding the baby in his arms. It was with this peaceful image that Jason fell asleep.

* * *

Jason woke up to the harsh morning sunlight on his face coming from the nursery window. Rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, he sat up in the rocking chair. For a second he had forgotten where he was. He then remember coming into the nursery last night. Standing up on his feet, he made his way out of the room and went into the bathroom. He needed to take a shower before heading off to Sonny's. As he turned on the hot water, he could hear the noise of Spinelli down stairs in the kitchen. He swore under his breath as he ripped off his t-shirt, wondering what the hell Spinelli was doing.

Stepping under the faucet, Jason reached for the shampoo bottle and immediately began to wash his hair. The smell of apples filled his nostrils. Frowning at this he looked down at the shampoo bottle. This wasn't the smell of his shampoo he usually used. Staring down at the purple bottle in his hand, he realised it was Sam's. He was using Sam's shampoo. He couldn't help but smile at this. A memory bubbling up in his mind as he closed his eyes and took another whiff of the shampoo. It smelt like her. Her saw her face. Her dark brown eyes staring up at him; filled with desire. Softness of her lips against his. The silkiness of her long hair falling like a curtain down her back. It covering his chest like blanket when she lies next to him. After getting out of the shower and changing into fresh clothes, he made his way downstairs.

* * *

After meeting up with Sonny and dropping off the unfinished paper work, Jason made his way over to Elizabeth's. He was picking up Jake and watching him while both Elizabeth and Lucky were at work. Over the last couple of months, Jason had fallen in love with his son and spending time with him. It also made him more excited for the birth of his baby with Sam. He saw Jake now three times a week; Monday, Weds, and Friday. It wasn't a lot but it was something. On Mondays, Jake would sleep over sometimes, when Elizabeth would work the nightshift. She would pick Jake up early the next morning. Jason hoped that one day he would be able to introduce Jake to Sam. He made sure to pick up Jake, instead of him being dropped off. Jake was still an uneasy subject with Sam. She could except that he was his son and all but didn't really want to see him really it seemed. It still hurt her to know that he had a son with another woman, that he had not told her about right off the bat.

"Hey Jason," greeted Elizabeth with a smile as she opened the front door for him. "Come on in! Jake is already to go."

Jason returned the smile as he made his way into the Spencer household. He then stood awkwardly in the foyer, staring into the living room. The place screamed family with the toys scattered throughout the room and the warm colours painted on the walls and fabrics of the furniture. Elizabeth left him standing there for a second as she left the room, before returning back with a doughy eight month old Jake in her arms. He was wearing stripped pyjamas. His wide blue eyes looked up at Jason's face as Elizabeth handed him over to him. Jason smiled down at his son. "Hey buddy!" he cooed, kissing his crown. Jake let out a giggle at this and smiled up at Jason. When Jason had first started using his visitation rights, Jake had cried all the time and had not liked Jason one bit it seemed. He was not use to this stranger but the little guy had soon begun to warm up to Jason.

After Jake was bundled up in his winter coat and placed in his car seat, Jason said goodbye to Elizabeth before heading back out to his SUV. As he stepped out onto the patio, it began to snow. It was late January.

* * *

Sam was fast asleep on the couch, when there was a knock at the door. It was the middle of the afternoon and her pregnancy was wearing her out. She was at the end of her seventh month, approaching her eighth. Rubbing the sleep away from her eyes, she yawned and stretched her aching muscles before slowly sitting up.

Whoever was at the door, knocked again. Rising to her feet, Sam placed a hand on her stomach as she waddled over to the door. Opening it, she smiled up at Jason.

"Hi," she greeted him. She was surprised to see him. They had no plans or anything to meet up.

"Are you busy?" he asked, his blue eyes staring intensely down at her.

"No why? What's up?" she asked frowning.

"Can you look after Jake for me for an hour?"

"What!" Sam cried. It was then she noticed the baby sleeping away in his carrier at Jason feet.

"I know I know but both Lucky and Elizabeth are at work and Sonny just called me, apparently one of our shipments is coming in earlier than expected and he wants me to go see it in. I know it's a lot to ask but please Sam..." he begged. His blue eyes staring desperately at her. He was never liked this. But he was already on bad terms with Sonny with the paper work. He had to see this shipment through.

Her brown eyes blazed at him with annoyance before looking away and sighing deeply, beginning to rub the back of her neck.

"Damn it Jason," swore Sam under her breathe, still not looking at him. She couldn't believe he was doing this to her.

"What does Elizabeth and Lucky think of this?" she asked, softly after a moment of calming herself down. She slowly turned and looked back up at Jason.

"They are fine with it." He stated softly. He had called both of them before coming over here. Both of them seemed to have a sense of trust with Sam.

"Oh!" replied Sam, a little taken back by this. Usually people didn't trust her with small children, it seemed. She guessed that being pregnant with her own child now made people a little more open to her.

"Yes, Elizabeth's shift ends in an hour, so she would be coming to pick him up," he explained. "Please Sam..."

Sam looked up at him for a second before smiling down at the little baby fast asleep at his feet. She could do this. She could watch Jake for an hour. "Okay, I will do it." She answered softly looking up and smiling at Jason; who returned the smile back.

"Thank you," he cried, reaching out and pulling Sam into his arms. Pressing his lips to her's, he kissed her briefly before pulling away.

Picking up the carrier, He handed it over to Sam. "He's been sleeping for the past half an hour, it's his nap time. So he should just sleep for the next hour. So you won't have to do anything really," he rambled on.

"Okay," nodded Sam, as she took the heavy load of the carrier in her arms. She then waved goodbye to Jason, leaving her alone with Jake.

She stood there for a moment longer, looking at down at the gentle face of Jake. She noticed before how much this little boy looked like Jason. They had the same chiselled nose and chin. And soft feathery blonde hair, she noted as she ran her fingers softly over the crown of his head and down the side of his chubby cheek; caressing the butter soft skin of him. Looked down at this sleeping infant she couldn't help but think about her own little baby she was carrying. Wondering if it would share a similar resembles to Jake; even know that they had different mothers? Both her and her sisters shared the same nose and dark colouring of the hair and eyes.

Moving over towards the couch, she placed the carrier on the floor, slowly unbuckling the sleeping baby from it. Jake let out a sleepy yawn, opening his blue eyes ever so slightly to looked up at Sam. She smiled down at him. "Go back to sleep," she cooed down at him smiling, as she lay him against her chest. She then took a seat down on the couch. Making sure that the back of Jake's head was supported, she slowly began to lie down on her back. Brushing her hand along his hair, leaned in and kissed his forehead, breathing in that sweet little baby scent that all babies seemed to have; it was a mixture of baby powder and something else. The warm doughy weight of Jake, sleeping against her chest was something she could get used too. Sighing she closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep.

* * *

Elizabeth nervously brushed her hands against her scrubs pants before wrapping her winter jacket around herself and knocking on the front door. She had not really talked to Sam in the last couple of weeks and was nervous about seeing her. She still harboured a guilt for lying about Jason being the father of Jake and what happened during the trial.

She waited a second before knocking again when there was no answer the first time. Frowning at this, she pressed her ear up against the door, she could hear Jake crying from inside. Something was not right. A horrible feeling then began to bubble up in the pit of her stomach. Taking a deep breath, she reached for the door knob; it was open. Turning it, she pushed opened the door.

Jake was in his carries, crying desperately it seemed.

Running to her son, she unbuckled him and lifted him up. "Sshhhh," she whispered to him, as she rubbed his back. She continued to comfort him, whispering to Jake in soft voices as her eyes frantically searched around the apartment. Someone had broken in.

There was broken glass on the floor around where Jake's carrier was but Jake seemed to be unhurt, just shaken. There was loose leaf papers scattered on the floor and coffee table. It looked like it was ripped out from a nearby book . the curtains had been pulled off of the rod that hung them over the windows and lay in a pile on the floor.

Moving slowly through the room, Elizabeth called out Sam's name. "SAM!"

There was no answer, her voice rang like an echo.

Moving past the dining room table which had a broken leg and had now stood slated on three legs, she made her way into the kitchen.

She couldn't help but scream as her eyes took in the sight before her. On the tile floor, lay a puddle of blood.

* * *

I know I ended it with a cliffy, I'm sorry. Please review anyways!

Thanks for reading!


	33. Chapter 32

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

Nightlight

Chapter 32

Elizabeth was frozen to her spot in the door way of the kitchen as she stared down at the puddle of blood. She was in shock. She didn't know what to do?

Where was Sam? What happened to her? These two questions kept on running through her mind as she stood their stroking the back of Jake's head, who had calmed down and managed to go back to sleep. Holding the sleeping baby against her hip, Elizabeth with her free hand reached into her coat pocket and grabbed her cell phone. Quickly she dialled 911. She thought to call Jason but knew he probably wouldn't answer his phone, since he was at work.

Within ten minutes or less, the police had arrived. Mac met her outside the apartment as he stepped off the elevator.

"Elizabeth what happened?" asked the Police Commissioner, coming over towards the distress looking nurse.

"I'm not sure..." answered Elizabeth honestly."I arrived here...to find it like that....Jake was crying...Sam was nowhere in sight and ....then I went into the kitchen..." her voice trailed off as she remember the brightness of the blood against the white tile floor.

"Why where you here?" asked Mac, placing a comforting hand on the nurse's shoulder. He didn't think Sam and Elizabeth where such close friends.

"It was Jason's day to have Jake. He usually visits him three times a week, Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. But he got called into work or something like that..." she shook her head, trying to remember why Jason had dropped Jake off at Sam's. "Well anyways, he all the sudden had business to do. And since me and Lucky where still at work...he suggested dropping him off at Sam. It was only for an hour before my shift ended so I said okay. I trust Sam."

"Describe what you saw when you arrived here," he explained in a calming voice. He didn't want to push Elizabeth. Clearly what she had seen had shook her up but he needed to get it all down and know what he was dealing with.

"Well like I said before, when I arrived the door was closed. So I knocked but no one answered. So I knocked again, a little louder figuring that Sam had not heard the first time. But there was still no answer. That is when I started to worry a little. So I pressed my ear to the door and heard Jake crying, liking in pain crying. That is when I reached for the doorknob and found it to be unlocked. I opened the door to find Jake in his carrier crying. As I rushed over to him and put him my arms, I noticed the state of the apartment. It was a disaster There was broken glass around the carrier but jake was not hurt. The furniture was tipped over, some of it broken. It looked like to be a struggle of some sort. Like some had come in and looking for something and when they couldn't find it, destroyed the place. I'm not sure. I then called out Sam's name. But there was no answer. I then started to look around the place and it's when I went into the kitchen, I found the blood and called the police." By the end of telling her statement, Elizabeth was in a state of tears.

"It's okay Elizabeth," spoke Mac gently. "You did good. You call it in."

"Elizabeth!"

Both Mac and Elizabeth turned around at this, to see a very worried Lucky rushing over to them off of the elevator. He had been called in.

"Lucky," cried Elizabeth, throwing her free arm around her husband's neck. Lucky hugged back of Elizabeth, cradling her against his chest. Looking over the top of his head, Lucky met Mac's eye. "What happened?" he asked.

Mac explained the situation about how they had a possible kidnapping.

* * *

After the apartment had been searched thoroughly, both floors. They still had no real idea what had happened here or where Sam had gone? It looked like only the first floor had been destroyed; all three bedrooms were in perfect condition on the 2nd floor. Soon after Lucky had arrived on scene, forensic had been called in.

"We should call Jason," whispered Elizabeth to her husband. They were at General Hospital, getting Jake looked at but so far he seemed to be just fine. The distress of the earlier events worn off. He was smiling and laughing as he sat on Elizabeth's lap as the doctor checked his body for bruises and such. Lucky had come down with Elizabeth but would soon being heading back to the crime scene.

Lucky, who had a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, looked down at her and nodded, Jason would want to hear about Sam. Giving Elizabeth's shoulder a squeeze, he excused himself from the room and made his way into the hallway. Pulling out his phone, he dialled Jason's number.

"Morgan," answered Jason into the phone. It was four hours now since he had last dropped Jake off at Sam's.

"Jason Hey, it's Lucky!" spoke the officer into the phone. "There is something I need to tell you..." he began.

"Hold on Lucky," spoke Jason cutting off Lucky. He was just stepping off of the elevator when he noticed the commotion going on at Sam's apartment. "There something happening here at Sam's. Can I call you back?"

"That is why I'm phoning Jason. Something has happened to Sam..." Lucky then went onto explain to him what Elizabeth had walked in on.

After finishing his phone call with Lucky, Jason went over to Mac and asked him what was happening. Even know that that Lucky had just told him everything, he wanted to hear more from Mac. Lucky had just given him the simpler version.

Mac looked up at Jason and rolled his eyes. "Jason, I don't have time to dish out info to you."

"Mac, just tell me. That is Sam's apartment you have blocked off there. She is the mother of my unborn child. I would like to know what is fucking going on!" He didn't mean to get so angry but he always managed somehow to butt heads with the police commissioner.

Mac held his gaze with Jason for a second, debating whether or not to tell Jason what was going on. Closing his eyes, he let out a sigh. "Elizabeth Webber phoned it in. She was here picking up your son. She phone the apartment to be empty, except for Jake crying, left alone in his car seat. The apartment was destroyed. We have no idea where Sam is or what happened to her," he explained to Jason. He didn't know what else to tell him. He was still trying to figure out what his neck move was going to be.

Jason stared at Mac after he finished explaining the situation to him. Nodding his head at the commissioner, he turned on the heel of his boot and walked away towards the penthouse. He had gotten all of the information he needed from Mac. One thing thought that Mac did not mention that Lucky however did was the blood on the floor. The police weren't a 100% sure if it was Sam's, they were still waiting for forensics to get back to them but they were pretty sure if was.

The minute that Jason closed the door behind him and was out of sight from the police commissioner's blazing eyes; he buried his face into his hands. His heart beat was racing. He didn't know where Sam was and that made him worry. Too many times had he felt this feeling of not knowing. Reaching into his pocket, he immediately pulled out his cell phone and dialled Spinelli's number. He needs the Jackal's help. Jason had a pretty clear idea on who took Sam or where she might be.

* * *

"Scorpio," spoke Mac into his cell phone. It was now seven hours since Sam had been called as a missing person. The forensic team was just finishing up collecting all the samples and such they would need.

"Commissioner," spoke the police officer on the other line. "The blood results have come back."

"And?" asked Mac, pressing his finger into his temple.

"It's positive to the victim, Samantha McCall, Sir."

"Thank you Ricky," replied Mac to the officer before hanging up. He closed his eyes and sighed, he could feel a headache begin to build. This was just the start of a long 24 hours he thought to himself. Now that he knew that the blood belonged to Sam, he had to figure out not only what happened to her; whether if she was stabbed or fell and hit or head. And where she was? So far the only thing he knew that it had been a forced entry and there had been a struggle but that was it. The lock looked like it had been picked after it had been looked at more carefully. Fingerprints had been taken off of the kitchen floor , along with a set of shoe prints.

Just then he was brought out by his train of thought but the yelling of someone in the hallway. Looking over his shoulder towards the open door of the apartment, where he could see a very upset Alexis trying to make her way through the crowd of police officers blocking her off.

Sighing at this, he made his way out of the apartment, stepping over the yellow tape, he stepped towards Alexis.

"MAC! She cried as her eyes fell onto him. "WHERE'S SAM? WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?" she cried.

Mac looked down at the DA brown eyes for a second before replying. "I don't know," he honestly answered to her. He didn't know where Sam was.

* * *

Back in the penthouse, Spinelli was seated on the couch, furiously typing away on his laptop; there was fresh bag of baroque chips open beside him. On the coffee table there was a bottle of orange soda too. Jason had him working on pulling up the surveillance footage of the lobby and of the hallway. He needed to get a picture of whoever came into the building between the time that he left and Elizabeth arrived.

While Spinelli was busy working away on his computer, Jason was on the phone talking to Sonny. Jason had an idea who had taken Sam.

"I swear Sonny there is no one else!" he cried into the phone. "Anthony took Sam!"

Spinelli looked up from his computer screen at this and onto Stone Cold, who blazed down at him for a second before turning his back to the Jackal. Spinelli kept his eyes on Jason as he walked back and forth, deep in conversation with Sonny on the phone. This was the first time he was hearing Jason's thoughts on who had taken the Goddess.

"Okay Sonny, I got to go. I will call you back when Spinelli has found something," Jason then snapped closed his phone and threw it into the cushions of the couch.

"What Spinelli?" snapped Jason.

"The Jackal was just pondering what he just over heard Stone Cold tell Mr. Sir. How Stone Cold believes that his fair Samantha was kidnapped by the Evil one..." spoke Spinelli.

"Well who else would take Sam, Spinelli?" asked Jason towards Spinelli. "Anthony has been after me and Sonny for months now and since the whole Black and White Ball, he the only person I can pin Sam's disappearance on. He thinks that Sam is Marie! MY BABY IS OUT THERE WITH A FUCKING SOCIOPATH!"

Rage was racing through his body. He didn't want to admit it but he was scared.

* * *

Trevor Lansing stepped into the darken study of the Zacchara mansion. It was well past midnight, as he walked around the room towards the bay window. Placing his hand on his hips, he looked out towards the rose garden as a heavy snow fall began to fall; he let out a heavy sigh. Trevor stood at the window, deep in thought as there was a soft tap on the study door.

"Trevor," spoke the voice at the door.

Trevor looked over his shoulder at this and motioned for the figure to come into the room. He turned his head back and faced the window once again. He listened as the figure stepped into the room, closing the study door behind, making sure that they were not over heard.

"Tell me." Spoke Trevor, his back still towards the figure that was now seated on one of the plump seats that were placed around the Study, facing the desk.

"Everything has gone has planned. We have her, faze two is in motion," answered the mysterious figure.

"Very good, Mr. Craig!" replied Trevor, turning around and smiling at the man seated in the chair just a few feet away.

* * *

:P

Thanks for reading and please review!


	34. Chapter 33

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

Nightlight

Chapter 33

"You look like shit!" stated Carly, as she entered the Penthouse and looked down at Jason who was seated on the couch.

Jason, who had his face buried in his hands, looked up at this. His blue eyes piercing with annoyance at Carly. He was in no mood to joke. It had been 24 hours, since Sam had gone missing and he still had not been able to find her. Spinelli had stayed up all night, getting footage off of the security cameras. He had been able to find someone getting off of the elevator and heading in the direction of Sam's apartment. But unfortunately the camera did not show outside her door, just a few feet away from it, focusing more on the elevator. The man was dressed in all black, from head to toe. He wore a black baseball cap that was low on his face, so you could not make out who it was. However, about 20 or so minutes afterwards, this man appeared again heading back into the elevator, carrying the body of Sam. Spinelli couldn't get a clear face on Sam but there was no one else that it could be. Jason, who had seen this footage of the man carrying the body, knew it was Sam from the long curtain of hair that fell over the man's back.

So now that they knew that Sam was kidnapped by a man. They had to figure out where she was. Jason was still convinced that it was Anthony who took her. He was the one that had shown interest in Sam, months ago at the Black and White ball. However this man shown in the footage was not Anthony. He was much taller and bigger built that Anthony was. Spinelli had tried to get a close up on the face but could not. Now Jason didn't know what to think. It must have been one of Anthony's men that had taken Sam. But whoever it was, he knew had a connection to the Zacchara's.

Carly handed Jason a large paper cup of coffee and took the seat beside him on the couch.

Taking the cup from Carly, Jason immediately began to chug the hot liquid down. He felt exhausted. He had been up for the past 24 hours; thinking about Sam, about the baby. He was in fear. He hated this feeling of not knowing. Of not being in control.

Carly wrapped her arm around his shoulder, and began to rub his back.

"She's a fighter!" she whispered into his ear.

_

* * *

_

Sam peaked opened her eye at the sound of the lock of the front door being picked at. Frowning at this, she slowly, moved Jake into the crook of her arm being careful not to awake him. Getting to her feet, she gently placed Jake safely into this carrier, moving him away from the door. She kept on throwing glances at the door, which was still being picked at. She made sure Jake was bundled up in a blanket and placed safely out of sight underneath the coffee table. Moving to the door, she waited for whoever was trying to get in. She grabbed the empty glass vase that was on the end table, raise it over her head. She was ready to attack.

_She might be 7 almost 8 months pregnant, but she was survivor, a fighter still. _

_Sam's heart beated loudly in her chest as she watched with fear as the knob of the door turned and slowly opened. Her brown eyes, slowly looked up into the face of the intruder. Her mouth hung open in shock at who it was. _

_Smiling at her, he spoke. "Hello Sweet Sam!" The Aussie was dressed in a full black suit, wearing a black baseball cap low on his face. Sam opened her mouth to scream, but thought against it. There was no use. No one would hear her. _

_Liking her lips, she continued to stare darkly at Jerry. She still had the vase raised over her head. _

_"Well, aren't you going to invite me in," asked Jerry. "This is no way to treat your guest, Sweet Sam." _

_"You're not my guest, you pig!" snapped Sam with disgust. _

_Jerry just chuckled at this. Stepping further into the apartment, he turned his back to Sam for a second as he shut the door behind him. _

_Taking this moment into her hands, Sam took a step up behind Jerry and hit him on the back of the head with the vase; smashing into pieces. With the force of the hit, pieces of glass scattered like rain, over the floor and over where Jake remained sleeping in his carrier; the blanket covering his body protecting him. _

_However, the hit was not enough to make the Aussie fall. _

_Looking over his shoulder at this, he smiled at Sam, his blue eyes twinkling. "Now, now that wasn't very nice!" _

_There was fear in her eyes now as she slowly, began to back away. She watched as Jerry, without speaking reached into the inside of his jacket and pulled out a 9mm gun. He aimed it at stomach._

_"What do you want?" cried Sam, trying to remain calm. She was still continuing to move backwards, towards the kitchen. She hoped she could hold off Jerry long enough to get the butcher knife and somehow stab him before he took a shot at her. She knew she would have to work quickly though, she hoped talking would do that. Jerry liked to play games, she thought. Remembering the hostage crisis last year. _

_"Oh it is you I want darling," charmed Jerry, still aiming the gun at her stomach. "You are the key." _

_"You want to kill Jason, don't you?" replied Sam. "You think that if you kill me and make it look like I was kidnapped, you will be able to get Jason to where and kill him!"_

_"Very good!" _

_"Well it isn't going to work....Jason and I aren't together anymore...didn't you know? So killing me, won't get you what you want! Plus, I don't think Alexis would be too happy with you anymore, if she found out that you killed her pregnant daughter in cold blooded murder!" pointed out Sam, as she moved past the dining room table. _

_Jerry laughed at her. He moved with her, taking a step forwards as Sam took a step back. "Ah, but now Sammy, you know that I'm cleaver then that! I will not make it known that I was the one too take your life darling. No one will know I was here today. You will just remain the mystery of Port Charles...everyone will wonder what happened to Sweet Sam! You will just drop off the face of the earth."_

_Feared ran through her body at this. She knew what Jerry was capable of. He always stuck to his word. If he wanted her to disappear, then she would. _

_"Oh now Sammy don't look so distressed," he spoke frowning. "You won't be dying yet. You can be sure of that!" _

_Sam's eyes darkened at this, was this suppose to make her feel better?_

_"But I am afraid, I will have to shoot you, Sweet Sam!" spoke Jerry. _

_Before Sam could respond to this, a gun shot went off. Sam fell to tiled kitchen floor, a fire of pain spreading through her body. She screamed out, hot tears pouring down her face. She had been shot in her thigh. _

_Jake awoke at the sound of the gun going off and began to cry at the top of his lungs. _

_"Babysitting are we," laughed Jerry, not bothering to look where the crying was coming from as he filled the room._

_Laying there, motionless on her side. Sam touched her stomach; fearing that the baby was not moving. She could feel blood running down her bare legs, she didn't know if it was coming from the gunshot or if she was miscarrying. Running her hand over her swelling bump, she finally felt the beat of the baby's heart against her palm. A sad smile appeared on Sam's face, there was still hope. _

_Her cheeked was pressed against the tile of the floor; her heart was beating like a jackhammer against her chest cavity. _

_Putting his gun back into his coat, Jerry kneeled down beside Sam. She flinched as he reached out and brushed the hair away from her face; caressing her cheek. _

_"Sweet Sam," whispered Jerry, his breath hot against her skin. Sam wanted to throw up as he smiled down at her but she didn't dare to move. Her brown eyes watched, as Jerry stood up once again. She heard him moving around the kitchen, but didn't know what he was doing or looking for? _

_A moment later, Jerry was back kneeling at her side. Sam lifted her head slightly up, watching as Jerry lifted up her wounded leg and wrapped a towel around it. _

_"Why are you doing that?" asked Sam in a soft voice. She was confused by his niceness. She then let out a deep cry of pain as Jerry, tied a hard knot over the place where the bullet had entered the leg and placed it back down on the floor. _

_"Didn't I tell you, I won't be having you die yet!" replied Jerry. "This is only the beginning of my plan, Sammy. Phase 1." He laughed in her face at this, as he got back onto his feet. "I cannot have you bleeding out on me now..."_

_Resting her head back down on the floor, Sam closed her eyes and waited for something else to happen. She didn't trust Jerry. He might not want her bleeding out but he could easily kill her by doing something else. _

_Leaving Sam lying on the floor, Jerry stepped over her and into the dining room. Picking up one of the chairs, he smashed it hard against the top of the table. He continued to do this until, one of the legs broke on the table and it fell with a slat to the floor. Tossing the chair to the floor, Jerry kicked down the rest of the chairs, surrounding the table. He then walked back into living room, where Jake remained crying. Walking over to the window, he stared out at the landscape of Port Charles before ripping the curtains off of the rod, letting then drop into a pile on the floor. Walking over to the book shelf, he knocked some of the books off, making them go flying. He wanted to make it look like someone had come in and robbed Sam, taking her in the process. Opening a book, he ripped it to shreds before, placing the cover down on its side on the coffee table. Lifting the pictures off of the mantel piece, he smiled down at the photos before smashing them on the floor. _

_Making his way back to Sam, he pulled a needle out of the inside of his jacket. Kneeling over Sam, he placed the needle on her right arm. Sam tried to scream and fight him off but she didn't have the strength to stop him. "Sweet dreams, whispered Jerry into her ear as the tip of the needled pressed into her skin. Seconds later, Sam's body became still, her eyes dropping closed. _

_He had tranquilized her. _

_Picking her up and putting her over his shoulder, Jerry made his way out of the apartment._

_"Goodbye Jake," he spoke, smiling at the crying baby before he closed the front door behind him. _

* * *

"Darling, they will find her!" spoke Jerry kindly towards Alexis.

Alexis looked up at Jerry with her tear stained face, "I hope that is true. I hope they found her alive and unharmed." Replied Alexis softly.

Jerry wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his chest. He wrapped her in embrace, comforting her as Alexis began to shed tears for her missing eldest daughter.

Just then the front door of the Lakehouse opened and Kristina came running in. The smile on her face faded quickly into a frown as she took in the sight of her mother crying on the couch.

"Mommy, what wrong?" asked Kristina in a small voice, her brown eyes looking up at her mother with fear.

"Oh honey," whispered Alexis, pulling away from Jerry and getting to her feet. Crouching down in front of her daughter, so that they were eye level; Alexis reached out and cupped the little girl's chin. "Krissy I need you to be a brave girl, okay?"

Kristina nodded her head eagerly at her mother.

"What Mommy is about to tell you, is going to be hard to hear," continued on Alexis.

"Mommy what is it?"

"Sam is missing," stated Alexis, her voice ringing around the walls of the house. "she was kidnapped last night."

* * *

Jason left the penthouse, soon after getting the info he needed off of Spinelli. He was going to go by the Zacchara household and check it out. He had the strongest feeling that Anthony was the one behind Sam's kidnapping. After Carly had left, Jason had gotten Spinelli to magically get footage off of the sullvience camera that watched over the gate of the Zacchara mansion. He had thought it would be a long shot but with just a few taps at the keyboard, Spinelli had successfully gotten footage of a car driving up to the gate. Zooming into the car, Spinelli had also been able to get a still image of the driver; who was wearing a black baseball hat. The same one the man in the elevator footage had been wearing. It wasn't much to go on but Jason knew that it was all he needed in finding were Sam was.

* * *

I know I left you hanging once again but don't worry more will be coming soon! Thanks for reading and please review!


	35. Chapter 34

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

Nightlight

Chapter 34

Jason approached the gate of the Zacchara's mansion; gun in hand. His heart pounded loudly against his chest as his blue eyes shifted from side to side; making sure he was alone. Placing a hand on the bar of the gate, he gave it a little shake. Surprised to see that it was not locked. As he pushed it slowly open; the old Iron Gate squeaked into the frosty night air. With caution, closing it behind him, Jason slowly made his way up the curve of the driveway that led to the old brownstone mansion.

The air was still that winter night. No sound could be heard besides the footsteps of Jason's boots on the dry dead leaves that scattered the landscape. It was an eerie setting, thought Jason to himself as he continued to make his way up the drive way closer and closer to the house. It began to snow in light pockets of flurries as he crouched down and appeared in one of the front windows. The lights where off, it seems like no one was home. But of course Jason knew that was not the case. The Zacchara's were always at home. They were never seen elsewhere, especially Anthony.

The room he was starring into seemed to the front foyer or a study of some sort. Ducking his head once again, he crept along the front of the house, until he rounded the corner. Looking around, Jason noticed he was in the rose garden. Moving along the side of the house, glancing into the windows as he passed; Jason made his way to the back of the house. Where the rose garden seemed to continue. The bushes where covered in a blanket in snow, however he could still make out the thorns on the vines of them.

Along the back of the house, at a bay window a light was being produced from it, shinning an eerie yellow glow on the fresh snow. Crouching low on the snow, Jason slowly moved towards the window and appeared in side. It was the study.

_

* * *

_

Sam sleepily opened her eyes and winced under the harsh bright lights that where being penetrated down on her. Her head felt fuzzy as she slowly raised herself up onto her elbows and looked around the room she was in. She was confused at first of how she gotten here.

_But bit by bit as she took in the small cell she was in, it came to her. Jerry had kidnapped her. _

_She tried to move off of the cote she was lying on but found her muscles to be stiff and sore. A wave of pain came over her, making her wince as she tried moving her leg, the one Jerry had shot at. Sitting up, Sam appeared down at it; examining the towel that was wrapped around it. It was dry with blood, she noted._

_Sighing, she placed her hands on her belly, wrapping her arms around herself. She could feel the heartbeat of the baby beating strong against her palm. A sad smile appeared on Sam's face at this, a single tear rolling down her cheek. As a realization hit her; she didn't know how she would get them out of this one. _

* * *

Jason did not see them at first but once his eyes swept the room a second time; he saw Trevor and Jerry talking in front of the stone fireplace that ran along one of the walls of the room. Both men had their backs turned to Jason. They were deep in conversation with one another. Jason could tell right away it was Trevor and Jerry by the profile of each man's face as they turned and looked at one another.

Moving quickly, he made his way to the other window of the study, which stood closer to where the two men stood talking. By some great luck, the window was open a crack; letting Jason over heard their conversation with one other. Sitting down low on the snow, Jason made sure he was out of the men's eye sight as he pressed his ear upwards, underneath the window sledge.

_

* * *

_

It wasn't too long after Sam had woken up that she heard in the distance the sound of footsteps. She listened carefully as the sound became louder and clearer as the footsteps approached.

_"Hello Darling," greeted Jerry towards Sam as he suddenly appeared on the other side of the cell. _

_Sam's brown eyes stared darkly at the Aussie through the bars of the cell that she was being kept in. _

_"Now Sweet Sam, you should be happy," explained Jerry as he smiled at her. "I could have easily injected you with a poison, like I did your cousin a few months back but I however did not. You just got a little tranquiller that put you to sleep for a couple of hours." He laughed at this._

_Sam just continued to glare at him with hatred. _

_"Where are we?" she asked at him after a second of silence had passed. _

_"Oh now sweet Sam, that is a secret that I cannot tell you," replied Jerry, before taking a step away from the bars of the cell and disappearing once again. _

_"WAIT!" cried out Sam, but Jerry didn't not turn around. Her voice echoing off of the stone walls of her prison as she listened to Jerry's footsteps fade away into the darkness. _

_Sam let out a soundless sob as she dropped her head into her chest and cried. She knew she was going to die. She could feel it in every nerve of her body. _

* * *

"Where are we?" asked Trevor in a slow voice towards Jerry.

"Phrase 3 is just beginning," replied Jerry, looking into the face of Trevor. A moment of silence then fell between the two men. The only sound that Jason could make out was that of the cracking of the flames of the fire.

Jason then heard the two men leave the room and the door close behind them. Sitting there with his back pressed up against the wall, he wondered what he had overhead had anything to do with Sam. Pondering this, he rose to his feet and stretched out the stiffness in his legs. Staring at the open window, Jason decided his best chance of finding Sam was to go inside. Placing his gun in the back of his waistband of his jeans, he slowly pushed opened the window even further; and climbed inside. Hitting the ground, he crawled on all fours to the nearest chair. Hiding behind it, he grabbed for his gun again.

_

* * *

_

Wiping away the remainder of tears from her eyes, Sam raised her head. Just because she was eight months pregnant and stuck in a cell didn't mean that she was going to die. She was still Sam McCall. She had found herself in worse conditions then she was in now. Taking a deep breath, Sam grabbed hold of the backrest for support as she rose to her feet.

_She could hardly feel the pain in her leg, due to the adrenaline pulsing through her body as she moved around the cell. Rubbing her belly, she spoke to her baby. "Don't worry, everything is going to be alright little one. Mommy going to make it all better!"_

_She felt around the edge of the stone walls, looking for anything she could use to pick the lock of the cell. She felt around her clothes for something she could use. She was still dressed in the clothes she had fallen asleep in. Which was a pair of Jason's boxer shorts that she had taken with her when she moved out and a massive sweatshirt; which she didn't know where she had gotten it from. They were the only thing that seemed to fit over her swollen belly now._

_As she rubbed her face, she remembered something. Slowly reaching out and touching her ear, she found the back of her earring. Removing the earring she stared down at it in her palm. She hoped it would work. It was a chandelier earring but had a long backing to it. She prayed this would do. _

_Unbending the back of it; so that it was a straight line, Sam walked over to the bars of the cell. Slipping her arms through them, she placed the earring into the lock of the door. It took her about five minutes of jingling and fooling around with the lock before she heard a soft click. _

_Taking the earring out, Sam slowly pushed on the door, which opened with zero force to it. Slipping out, she began to make her escape. _

* * *

Pushing open the study door with his one hand as the other one held the gun ready for anyone he would encounter. Appearing into the hallway, he slowly moved his eyes from left to right; checking if the coast was cleared before making any sudden movements. The hallway was empty; expected for a old oil lamp that had been left burning on the end tamp which stood beside the grand staircase. Moving into the hallway, Jason stood there for a second, debating which way to go. He didn't know where Trevor and Jerry had gone off too and he didn't want to take that risk of running into one of them. Deciding that his best change of not having this happen was to go left; moving away from the staircase.

If there was any change that Sam was in the mansion, she would be being kept in the basement somewhere, then on the upper levels; Jason figured. Aiming his gun high, he slowly made his descent down the narrow hallway.

_

* * *

_

"Now Sweet Sam....are you leaving already?" asked Jerry, smiling down at Sam from the top of the stairs. Sam was frozen in space, with her right foot on the bottom step; her brown eyes staring darkly up at Jerry.

_"Sammy, Sammy what am I going to do with you?" he asked again as his blue eyes stared into her face as he slowly made his descent down the stairs towards her. _

_Staring into those eyes, Sam was lost for a second and taken back to a time she had not visited in a while; flashes of her affair with Jasper Jax flipped through her mind for a second. Closing her eyes, she shook her head softly from side to side, shaking the memories away. _

_Taking a deep breath, she looked back up at Jerry, who was now standing a step above her, towering over her. _

_Grabbing her by the arm roughly pulling her up so that their faces where inches apart from one another. Sam's brown eyes blazed with rage as he man handled her. _

_"You're disgusting," she whispered, her voice crawling with coldness. _

_Jerry chuckled at this; smiling his sly grin at her. Sam then spit in his face, not being able to take his smugness any longer. _

_The laughter glistening in Jerry's eyes faded at this and turned to ice stone coldness as he raised the back of his free hand and whipped his mouth. Tightening his grip on Sam's arm, digging his finger into her flesh, he spoke. "You Bitch!" _

_Then letting go of Sam's arm, Jerry watched at the brunette fell hard on to her tail bone to the floor. She had been surprised by the sudden release of her arm and lost her footing. _

_Sam let out a grunted cry as she fell from where she stood on the bottom step onto the stone floor. A deep pain exploded from the tailbone of her back to the centre of her stomach. Curling onto her side, Sam bit down on her bottom lip as she clenched her stomach. She feared that something was wrong with the baby when she did not feel the movement within her. _

_Leaning over Sam, Jerry picked her up in his arms and carried her back into her cell. Throwing her onto the bed, he grabbed a hold of one of her wrists. Pulling out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket of his pants, he cuffed her to the back of the bed. Staring down coldly at her, Jerry left the cell closing and locking the bared door behind him. _

* * *

It seemed that Jason walked down the hallway forever before he came across a heavy velvet curtain at the end of it. Slowly looking over his shoulder, Jason reached out and pulled the curtain back to reveal a staircase. Arching an eyebrow at this, He began his descent down the twisting staircase; praying this would lead to Sam's whereabouts.

* * *

Will this staircase lead to Sam?

Did Sam miscarry?

More to come in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and please review!


	36. Chapter 35

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

I don't know what you are about to read is really realistic or not but please just go with it...it is based on a soap opera you know so it can be a little out there! :P

* * *

Nightlight

Chapter 35

As Trevor walked Jerry to the door of the mansion, he asked him again how things were going.

"Like I said before, Phrase 2 is over. She is safely hidden in the chambers below. I have gotten word from my beloved that Jason is searching for her. I plan on sending out word to him tomorrow...under a different name of course, "added Jerry, noticing the darkening look of Trevor Lancing's face.

"Good, good and that is phase 3, I presume," nodded Trevor.

"Anthony did come upon our little hostage but I was able to deal with the dear old man," Jerry's eyes twinkled in the light, a mischief look appearing on his face.

Trevor reading this nodded his head deeply, approving. He had no use for Anthony anyway; he was a burden on him. Now he could run the organization the way he wanted too.

* * *

Jason crept down the stairs, which lead to a brighten hallway. Moving slowly down the hallway, Jason held his gun up high at eye level. He stopped for a second as he heard the fate sound of a cry in the distance.

Rounding the corner, Jason held his breath at the sight before him. There was a small cell carved into the right stone wall. It was a modern dungeon, thought Jason to himself, as he stepped into the open cell door. The cry he had heard earlier was louder now, his blue eyes scanned around the room following onto the cot. There was something small and pink , squirming on it.

His heart began to pick up with speed as he lowered his gun and walked over to the thing lying in the middle of the bed. His heart broke at that second as he looked down at this tiny little baby, who still had the umbilical cord attached to it and was covered in blood. The infant's chest raised and fell rapidly, it was having trouble breathing.

Jason placed his gun back into its holster at the back of his jeans and gently lifted the tiny being into his hands. "Who did this to you," thought as he looked down into small gentle face of his child. The baby squirmed and cried louder at his touch. "Don't worry little girl, daddy's here," he whispered down to his daughter as he placed her back down onto the cot. Taking out his Swiss army knife, Jason cut the umbilical cord. Warm blood squirted from the cord, moving quickly Jason ripped the bottom of his shirt and tied it around the end of it. He then wrapped the tiny infant up in the sheets that were lying on the cot.

He needed to get his little girl to the hospital, quickly. It was too earlier for her to be born. Sam had only been just eight months pregnant that day.

As he ran out of the room, and up the stairs two things ran through his mind; the life of his daughter and getting her to the hospital quickly and where on earth was Sam?

_

* * *

_

Sam's eyes began to flutter and droop with heaviness, her body was starting to shut down a she lay there on the cot. She wanted so badly to go to sleep; she was so exhaust but knew that she shouldn't. It was better if she stayed away and alert. Letting out a deep moan, she turned her head and looked out through the bars of the cell. She could hear someone approaching.

_Thinking it was Jerry, Sam made herself sit up. She didn't want Jerry having the satisfaction that she was dying. _

_A scream of horror, however escaped from her lips when her eyes fell onto the person standing in front of her._

_"Now Marie," spoke Anthony in his queasy voice, which sent goose bumps down her spine at hearing it again. Flashes of the black and white ball flashed before her eyes as she looked once again into the dark eyes of the Zacchara. He smiled a sly grin at her as he opened the gate of the cell and stepped in. _

_Fear flashed in Sam's eyes as she noted what he held in his hands, a knife. The blade of it glistering under the bright lights of the cell._

_Sweat ran down her forehead and underneath her breasts, fearing what he would do with that knife to her. _

_He continued to smile at her as he stepped slowly towards the cot. _

_"Oh Marie," he whispered again as he inched his face close to hers. Sam winced at the smell of whiskey filled her nostrils. He was ricking of alcohol. _

_Anthony placed his hand down on Sam's swelling belly; it traveled down the curve of it, lifting up the material of the sweat shirt she wore. Sam tried to fight off the old man as he ran the tip of the knife along the stretched skin but found that her body was weakening and didn't have the strength in her. She knew she was going to die. She just wanted it to be quick. _

_A unearthly scream escaped from Sam's lips as the tip of the knife was plunged into the side of her stomach and sliced across, a thin line of blood appearing. Her entire body swelled with pain; every nerve was screaming. _

_"Not the baby," murmured Sam, as she felt his hands in her stomach, pulling the tiny infant out. Her then closed and she fell into a deep peaceful sleep. _

_Jerry stormed into the cell of the room, to see Anthony place the screaming premature infant down on the side of the cot. _

_"What the hell?" screamed Jerry as he rushed to the old man. Anthony looked over his shoulder at Jerry and smiled._

_Jerry was in shock at what he was seeing. He had no idea that Anthony knew that Sam was down here and that he would ever do something like this. The Zacchara had truly lost his mind. Pulling out his gun, he shot at the old man as he came towards him with the bloody knife and gleam in his cold dark eyes. _

_Anthony fell to the floor, a deep grunt escaping from his lips as he bleed out through his chest. Jerry stood there watching as the light left the old man's eyes before turning towards the mess he had left him on the cot. Reaching out he searched for a pulse on Sam's wrist, surprised to find a faint one still pulsing. Jerry began to work fast, pressing towels against Sam's lower abdomen. He wasn't one for saving lives but he needed Sam to live in order for his plan to work. _

* * *

For once, Jason was so graceful that the Zacchara mansion was so close to GH. The mansion was local on the old part of the downtown core of Port Charles, only a five minute drive from where the hospital was. Getting into his SUV with the baby still wrapped up in his arms, he drove as fast as he could towards the emergency room.

He could feel the baby weakening as he held her in his hand, while the other one was on the steering wheel. Pulling the car up to the curve of the hospital, he raced out of the car, leaving it running.

Bursting into the ER, Jason cried out, "HELP, I HAVE A PREMATURE INFANT HERE!"

Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and looked over at Jason puzzled. It was late at night and only a few doctors and nurses were about, Epiphany being one of them. After a second of silence and shock had passed, the nurse walked around the nurse's station and made her way over to where Jason stood. Her brown eyes appeared up at him.

"What happened?" she asked as she took the tiny baby into her arms. She knew immedidaly it was Jason's child.

"I don't know," answered Jason honestly at the nurse, his blue eyes staring down at her with confusion and fear.

The nurse nodded her head at him before turning her back and began to cry out orders at the other staff members; she needed someone to page the NIC unit and let them know that they had a baby coming up.

The once quiet ER then became a burst of action as they all did what they were told, rushing about and taking the little baby to the NIC unit. They baby needed to be helped and fast.

Jason just stood there watching as his little girl was being taken away. He could feel tears being to form in his eyes. He prayed everything would be alright, that he had gotten the baby here fast enough to be saved.

"Jason," spoke a soft gentle voice from behind him.

Turning around at this, his eyes fell onto Elizabeth. She was here to take his statement and to find out what happened. She smiled a gently smile at him, as he reached out and touched the crook of his elbow.

"Why don't we go sit down and you can tell me what happened," she explained as she looked up at him one last time. Jason who still trying to process what was happening with everything, simply nodded his head in agreement and followed the nurse towards the waiting room.

Taking a seat beside Elizabeth, Jason slowly began to tell his dear friend what had happened. He started with finding out that Sam was missing.

* * *

I know it's short but the next chapter will be out soon, just wanted to get this one out first. Leaving you with a little excitement.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	37. Chapter 36

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

Nightlight

Chapter 36

Sam's eyes fluttered open and lazily looked through the crack of her eyelids. Her head felt heavy against her neck. Her whole body ached and screamed with pain as she tried to move. Her eyesight was blurry as she stared around the room she was in; taking in her surroundings. She was no longer in the cell she was. Her brown eyes, noted the white squeaky clean floors and the machines in the rooms. Her nostrils filled with the scent of bleach. She was in a hospital room but not GH.

She had stayed over at General Hospital too many times that she would like to count and knew the hospital rooms by heart. The walls were as white as the floors and blank really with nothing on them. However, the room she was in was adorned with pictures of flowers and the walls were of a pale blue.

Closing her eyes, she fell back into unconscious again.

* * *

It had been ten hours since Jason had arrived at the hospital with his premature daughter in his arms. The little girl had been place in an incubator the moment that she had been rushed in the NIC unit. The doctors had successfully gotten the tiny little baby hooked up to a machine to help her with her breathing; her lungs were still not quite developed yet. She was about a month premature and weight only 3.5 pounds. However despite her small size, she was doing extremely well the doctor's told Jason; considering the state that he had found her in. She was a very healthy baby. Her brain was alert and didn't seem to suffer any damage. She had a strong heart beat and all her other organs and the rest of her seemed to be in good condition, except for her lungs, which were a little underdeveloped. But her vitals where remaining strong and stable.

Jason sat beside the incubator, his forehead resting against the wall of it , looking down at his little girl inside. He had his hand inside, her little hand wrapped around his index finger. She had quite the hold on her, thought Jason to himself. She was a survivor, just like her mother. He couldn't help but smile as the infant let out a yawn in her sleep. She was beautiful.

"Jason," spoke Carly softly, tapping on the door of the NIC unit. Jason looked over his shoulder at this and smiled at his best friend.

Returning the smile, Carly slipped on a hospital gown over her work clothes as she made her way into the room. This would be the first time she would be seeing, Jason's daughter. Standing up and removing his hand from the incubator, he gestured for Carly to take his seat.

Already this little one had been visited by both of her grandmothers, her aunts and uncle Spinelli.

"Oh Jason," she murmured as her eyes fell onto the tiny infant. Tears welded up in her eyes, as she took in the smallness of the baby. "She beautiful," she smiled looking over her shoulder at Jason.

"I know," he admitted. His daughter had all the beauty of Sam; from her thick crop of dark hair on her crown to her big brown eyes. The moment that she had opened her eyes and focused them on Jason face through the incubator he had been hooked.

"So what this little one's name?" asked Carly as she turned her head back onto the sleeping infant, reaching in and touching her.

"I don't know," admitted Jason, sadly. He had no names in mind to name her and he was holding out until Sam got to see her daughter. He had Spinelli in the waiting room, right that moment pouring over the Zacchara's house cameras, trying to get anymore footage. Jason knew Sam was there somewhere. He was feeling two things at the moment, extreme happiness at the birth of his little girl and extreme fear of where Sam was? He wanted so badly to have the power to leave the hospital and go back to the mansion but he knew that Sam would not want their daughter to be left alone. So he waited, until Spinelli could get anything new before planning his next move.

"What about Sam?" asked Carly softly, after a moment of silence had passed.

"I have no idea where she is...I have no idea damn idea if she is even still alive," confessed Jason, tears of rage filling his eyes. He hated being this vulnerable and not knowing what to do. He hated not being in control.

Not saying anything, Carly reached out and took Jason's hand in hers, giving it a squeeze.

"Go find her," she whispered looking over her shoulder and up into his blue eyes.

"I can't leave her," he gestured to the baby. Again his heart was torn. "I can't leave her alone."

"I will stay with her," offered Carly. "She won't be alone Jason."

As Jason opened his mouth to protested he closed it again. Rubbing his forehead, he sighed. He didn't know what to do.

"Go find Sam! You need to find her mother," explained Carly, still continuing to star at him. "Sam needs you!"

Jason appeared down at friend for a long second, considering what she had just told him before nodding his head in agreement. Turning on his heel, he walked out of the room, tearing the gown off of his as he placed it in the bin beside the door.

* * *

It was a few hours later, before Sam awoke again. This time in pain. It felt like her body was on fire as a smearing pain arose along her belly. The baby, she thought with worry. She tried reaching out but found that she couldn't; both her wrists were pinned down in restraints on the sides of the bed. Sam let out a frustrated sigh at this as she closed her eyes and kicked her leg against the mattress.

Whimpers of pain escaped her lips and the pain continued to rage through her body.

Just then the room door opened and a man dressed in a white lab coat walked in, followed by Jerry. Sam closed her eyes, pretending she was still unconscious, listening as the two men stopped at the edge of her bed. Sam tried to concentrate on their conversation but was finding it hard with the pain.

"How is she?" asked Jerry towards the strange looking doctor, as he gestured towards Sam. He needed to keep her alive and having already lost the baby his plan was slowly looking like it wasn't going to work.

"Don't worry, she is stable and will most likely live," whispered the doctor, a smile appearing on his face. He had been hired by the Zacchara family years ago to look after Anthony. They were on the upper floors of the mansion, where a small clinic had been built for the loyal doctor's private practise.

"You better hope that is true," spoke the Jerry, threatening the doctor.

The two men glared at each other for a second, before nodding their heads in agreement. They then shuffled out of the room, leaving Sam alone again.

She listened for the door to close before opening her eyes again and letting out a deep cry that she been holding back. Tear welded up in her eyes and fell down her cheeks onto the pillow her head rested on. She had no idea where she was but knew she had to get out. She didn't trust this doctor and she certainly didn't trust Jerry.

Just then the door opened again, thinking it was Jerry or the doctor, Sam closed her eyes again, pretending to be asleep. However a tall thin woman walked in wearing yellow pale scrubs. She had short blonde hair that was cut close to her chin. She was a busty too, noted Sam as the woman stepped closer to her. Sam listened as the woman began to change her IV bag and check her vitals. As the nurse leaned down close to her to check her heart beat, Sam opened her eyes and spoke in a whisper.

"Where am I?" she asked the nurse, hoping to get some answers.

The nurse stared blankly at Sam for a second before looking away and continuing on with her job.

Sighing at this, Sam tried again. "Come on please. Just tell me where I am? That is all I want."

The nurse just closes her eyes and shook her head softly from side to side before standing up and leaving the room.

Great, thought Sam to herself. Of course the woman wouldn't tell her, she was working with Jerry probably. Sighing, Sam began to look around the room, ignoring the pain she was in. She needed to find a way out of here.

* * *

Jason took the seat beside Spinelli in the waiting room. The Jackal was furiously typing away on his laptop and did not notice Stone Cold's presence at first.

"How's it going?" asked Jason towards Spinelli in a deep whisper, his blue eyes searching around the busy hospital, making sure no one could overheard them.

Spinelli stopped typing at this for a second, as he suddenly looked up from the screen and over at Jason. He was clearly surprised to see him.

"Oh Stone Cold, the Jackal did not hear your arrival. I thought you were still with The Precious One," spoke Spinelli.

"Do you have anything?" asked Jason, ignoring Spinelli's battering. He didn't have time for small talk, he needed to find Sam.

"Oh yes..." replied Spinelli with a smile suddenly appearing on his face. "I was just about to go tell Stone Cold the good news. The Jackal was able to pull off footage from one of the many cameras located at the Zacchara's mansion. The Jackal was most surprised how easy it was, you would think that the well known mobster family would have be more careful of their secretly," rambled on Spinelli.

Clenching his fists together, Jason glared at Spinelli with annoyance, "Please Spinelli, what did you find?"

"Yes, yes," nodded Spinelli turning back towards his computer screen. "The Jackal was able to get footage off one of the cameras that line the upstairs hallway and Stone Cold was right about The Unhinged One."

"Jerry?" asked Jason, with confusion. He always had a hard time remembering Spinelli's nicknames for everyone.

"Correctly Stone Cold," replied Spinelli. "The Jackal was not most surprised by this after Stone Cold told him about the sighting of The Unhinged one at the Evil One's home. The footage the Jackal was able to found was of the Unhinged One, carrying dear Faire Samantha into a room. "

"What was Sam doing?"

"Faire Samantha was most unconscious, the Jackal is most afraid to point out. She was limp in the Unhinged One arms."Spoke Spinelli with a frown. He was scared for Sam too as much as Jason was. She was one of his dear friends and could not stand thinking that anything bad had happened to her.

Jason nodded his head at this. "Show me," he stated, gesturing towards the computer. He wanted to see this footage for himself.

Looking at Jason for a second, Spinelli nodded his head before turning his laptop towards Jason.

After watching the footage, Jason rose to his feet. "Thank you Spinelli," he spoke down at Spinelli.

"The Jackal is always at Stone Cold's services," smiled Spinelli, bowing his head at Jason.

Jason fussed his eyebrows at this before walking away, making his way towards the elevators.

Stepping out into the bright morning sunlight, Jason made his way towards where his SUV was parked. It was still at the curve where he had left it when he arrived at the hospital hours ago. Unlocking the door, Jason got into the driver's seat. Turning on the engine, he pulled out of the parking lot and made his way once again towards the old brownstone mansion. Parking the SUV in the forest area, beside the house where it was well hidden. Taking his gun into his hand, he made his way along the old stone wall and pushed opened the gate once again. Jason then began to run at a steady pace up the curve of the driveway. He was more determined than ever to find Sam; not only for himself but for that tiny little baby back at General Hospital, who needed a mother.

* * *

Sam let out a scream at the top of her lungs as the fire of pain that had started at her lower abdomen, spread like water through her veins. It felt like her limbs were being torn off; splitting themselves from her skin.

Jerry just smiled down at her as she continued to scream out in pain. He had just shot her in the shoulder after she had spitted in his face once again. He was trying to be nice to her but was founding it difficult.

"Sweet Sam," spoke Jerry shaking his head at her. "If only you behaved!"

Sam glared at him as tears flowed down her cheeks, she hated him. She hated Jerry Jax at that moment more than she ever hated anyone in her life before.

"Why don't you just kill me?" asked Sam, through clenched teeth.

"Oh Sammy, that will come shortly but at the moment, we are just having a little fun….aren't we?" he asked with a chuckle.

Sam continued to glare at Jerry as he paced around the room. He was waiting for the doctor to arrive. He needed him to stitch Sam up. He didn't need her bleeding to death, however he didn't care if the bullet stayed launched in her shoulder, and he just needed her to stop bleeding.

Just then the door opened and the doctor and same nurse before came into the room. The doctor smiled down at Sam as he took a step towards the bed and leaned down in front of her.

"Get the hell away from me," spat Sam, her brown eyes blazing with rage.

"Now Sweet Sam be nice," spoke Jerry. "The doctor is here to help!"

Sam rolled her eyes at this before closing them. She prayed that this would be over soon. That she would soon fall into a deep sleep and die. Her body was in so much pain, she just needed it to end. Biting down on her lower lip, she tried to mask her pain as the doctor touched her blazing shoulder. Instead of stitching her up, he just simply took a strip of gauge and tied it over the wound, just like the bullet wound in her leg.

As the doctor finished up, the door opened and a gun was fired. Jerry fell back against the wall, falling to his knees; he had been shot in the shoulder. Jason then appeared into the room. Aiming the gun at the doctor and the nurse.

"Step away from her!" Spoke Jason coldly. The doctor and the nurse both raised their hands above their heads and took a step away from the bed.

Looking at Jason, she couldn't believe he was here. She didn't know he had any idea of finding her. He looked at her for a brief second before turning his attention back on the doctor and nurse.

Watching Jerry from the corner of his eyes, Jason shot him again in the shoulder before he could reach for his then reached into his coat pocket with his free hand and dialed 911; calling both the police and the talking to Lucky, Jason slipped his phone back into his pocket. He then took a step towards the bed, approaching Sam, he smiled down at her. She smiled up at him for a second before losing consciousness.

* * *

Okay I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and thanks for reading!


	38. Chapter 37

Do not General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

Nightlight

Chapter 37

Jason stood outside the NIC unit with Lucky; crossing his arms over his chest he looked at the police officer.

"We've arrested both the doctor and the nurse. And once Jerry is out of surgery, he will be moved to Pentinville. We are still trying to track down Trevor Lansing, who has mysteriously gone missing," explained Lucky towards the mobster.

"And..." asked Jason, raising an eyebrow.

"And?" repeated Lucky a little confused.

"Well aren't you going to arrest me?" asked Jason. He has thought that was why Lucky wanted to talk to him. He had shot and almost killed Jerry.

"No. Mac wanted too but I told him your statement was true, that you shot Jerry in self defence. Mac agreed to let you go, he agreed that you have enough on your plate," explained Lucky gesturing to the baby in the NIC unit.

After a moment of silence had passed Jason nodded his head. "Thank you," he murmured. Jason was graceful for Lucky and what he had done over the past year for him; first with raising his son like his own and now this. He will always have respect for the officer.

Lucky just smile and shrugged his shoulders. Over the past year, Jason and Lucky relationship had grown deeper then mobster and cop. "Congratulations on your daughter," he replied before walking off down the hallway.

Jason watched as Lucky walked away down the hallway before going back in the NIC unit. Now that Sam had been found and was in surgery getting the bullets removed and they were repairing the poorly stitched slice of her stomach. She had been in surgery for two hours now. Jason was still worried about Sam but not so much as before. He knew where she was in good hands.

Stepping back into the room, Alexis smiled up at him before turning her eyes back on to her granddaughter. Jason had been the one to tell her about Jerry being behind all this. Alexis had not wanted to believe him but after hearing the same story from Mac and Lucky, she couldn't doubt it any longer. Now she was sitting with her granddaughter, waiting with Jason on the news on Sam. Spinelli who had been hear earlier was now back at the Penthouse. He had left shortly after Alexis had arrived, wanting to give the two of them some privaty as they bodned with this little new baby in the world.

Just then there was a knock at the door, looking over his shoulder at this, he excused himself once again. It was Sonny.

The two men nodded at each other in greeting.

"Congratulations Jason," spoke Sonny with a smile. He was truly happy that his friend had been able to find himself a family, with Sam and now this little girl. Walking over towards the window and staring into the NIC unit, Sonny asked, "So what's her name?"

"She doesn't have one yet," Replied Jason. He was still waiting for Sam to wake up. He didn't want have to name their daughter until Sam met her. He knew that Sam wanted him to name it if it was a girl but he had no clued what to name her. Carly had suggested some names to him but none of them fit.

"Well don't you think you should soon," joked Sonny, turning around and smiling at his friend. The baby was almost a day old.

Jason's blue eyes pierced into the face of his friend, letting out a sigh, he buried is face into his hands. He knew that Sonny was right, that he should name the baby soon. However he felt like Sam should be a part of the process of naming their daughter.

"Do you want to go in and see her?" asked Jason quietly looking at Sonny.

Nodding his head at this, Sonny followed Jason into the NIC unit. Walking into the room Sonny nodded his head towards Spinelli and Alexis, who both looked up as he entered behind Jason.

"I should go," spoke Alexis quietly, all the sudden rising to her feet.

"You don't have to," spoke Sonny in response his brown eyes staring into those of the mother of his child.

Jason just looked on in confusion at Alexis sudden exit .

"No, no I should. I have to run by the police station before heading home to see my girls," she explained to Sonny before looking over at Jason. "Call me when Sam gets out, please and if anything else happens."

"Of course Alexis," replied Jason, shoving his hands into the front of his jeans.

Smiling at him, Alexis looked back one last time at her tiny new granddaughter before exciting the room.

Slipping on a gown over his suit, Sonny took Alexis' abandon seat and stared on at the sleeping little girl.

"She's got Sam's beauty!" commented Sonny as he looked on at the sweet little face of the baby.

"She does," agreed Jason. She was all Sam, thought Jason to himself. And he wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

Three hours later, after Sonny had left and Emily dropped by for a quick visit while she was on her break.

"Hey, how's my little niece doing?" asked Emily with a bright smile on her face as she entered the room.

"She doing well...the nurse just took her vitals and said that they were strong," replied Jason looking up at his sister. "But what are you doing here?" he asked after a brief pause.

"Oh I'm on my break! And thought I would drop by and seeing if Baby McCall has a name yet," Emily leaned down and looked into the incubator as the baby slept.

"No she doesn't," replied Jason tiredly, he was a little tired of people of bringing the name issue up. He knew it was getting close and he would have to find a name soon.

"Well I just heard that Dr. Lee got out of surgery with Sam," spoke Emily looking up at her big brother with a smile. "So you won't have to wait too much longer."

Jason's blue eyes looked on at his sister face, taking in what she had just told him. Sam was out of surgery. His heart began to race with excitement and fear of what state Sam would be in now. When he arrived with her at the hospital, he had been told that she had lost a lot of blood and would have a long recovery ahead of her.

Emily then turned her attention back on the Baby, have you held her yet?" watching admirably as the baby opened her eyes and turned her little head as best as she could towards where Jason was, she knew her daddy.

"Yeah," nodded Jason. He had gotten to hold her just a couple of hours ago before Sonny and Alexis had arrived, just after Sam had gone into surgery. He had been able to hold her and feed her, her first bottle. A small smile appeared on the usually still face of Jason as he thought back to his daughter fixing her eyes up on his face as she fed from the bottle. She had been hungry remembered Jason thinking back on how her little mouth had hungrily drank from the bottle, emptying it in minutes it seemed.

Emily smiled at her brother, studying his face. She loved to see him happy like this. After what seemed like so many months of sadness.

Just then there was a knock at the door, bringing both siblings out of their thoughts and back to reality. Both Jason and Emily turned and looked towards the door, wondering who it could be.

"Hi, Jason. Can I talk to you for a moment?" it was Dr. Lee.

Jason nodded his head in response as he followed the doctor out into the hallway. He noted that Dr. Lee was still dressed her in surgical scrubs and hat as he closed the door behind him and turned towards the doctor who had her back pressed up against the wall.

"Sam is out of surgery," began Dr. Lee, her brown eyes looking up into Jason's blank face. "We were able to successfully remove both bullets from her shoulder and upper thigh. However she has lost a lot of blood and will need to remain in the hospital for a few days or so, receiving blood transfusions until her blood level is normal again. We were also able to fix up the damage done to her abdomen, which had been poorly stitched up. However, she will have a nasty scar line. "

Jason who shoved his hands into the front of the jeans, nodded his head in response at his. Blinking his blue eyes, he looked on at her, waiting for Dr. Lee to continue on. He could sense there was more.

"When Sam arrived at the hospital, her lower abdomen was still pretty swollen. Since the way the baby was taken out of her, I have reason to believe it was in an unsterile environment, with an unclean knife of some sort. This left a nasty infection in Sam's uterus. It was still swollen after a day had passed of giving birth. Usually the uterus swells down to normal size minutes after the baby is born. We have her set up to an IV bag at the moment, which is feeding her body with medication to fight off the infection Her body has endured a lot over the past days. She was badly injured and it's amazing that she lasted this long without surgery. It's a miracle she is even alive at the moment, considering what she has been through. I'm not going to lie to you Jason, for a while it was touch and go. Sam did flat line at one point for five minutes but we were successful in reviving her. Considering all this however, there is a chance that Sam will not awaken. I'm sorry," finished explain Dr. Lee with a slight sigh. She hated giving news like this. Especially twice. She remembered the first time she had met Jason Morgan and told him it was possible that his fiancé would not live.

Jason did not know what to say at this. Sam had made it out of surgery but there was still a change that she wouldn't wake up. He knew that Sam was a fighter and survivor just like their daughter was but it seemed like Sam had been fighting for her whole life and soon he knew she would want to just rest. He prayed this time would not be that time. "Can I see her?" he asked after a moment of silence had passed between him and Dr. Lee, as he processed what he had just heard.

"Of course," whispered Dr. Lee gently, gesturing with her head for Jason to follow her.

* * *

I know it's a shitty chapter, but more will be coming out soon! Thanks for reading and please review. Plus if anyone has suggestions for the name of the baby, gladly run them by me! I am having a little trouble coming up with the perfect JaSam baby name!


	39. Chapter 38

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

Nightlight

Chapter 38

The room was silent, except for the buzz of the machines in the room, closing the door behind him, Jason slowly walked towards the bed where Sam lay. He stopped at the edge of the bed for a second, his blue eyes studying the small form of her lying on the bed, watching the rise and fall of her chest. It broke his heart to see her like this. He had seen this sight of Sam, too many times than he wanted to count.

Taking a deep breath, Jason took a seat on the chair beside her bed side. He immediately reached out and took her hand into his. Bringing it up to his lips, he gently kissed the back of it. He had never realized before how small her hands were compared to his own. His now watering blue eyes looked down onto Sam's sleeping face. There were tubes coming out of her nose and mouth. Someone had took the time to put her hair up into a bun, off of her face, noted Jason as he gently reached out with his other hand and caressed the side of Sam's face.

"We have a little girl," he whispered to her as unleashed tears began to fall slowly down his cheeks. "She is beautiful Sam. She has your hair and your dark eyes. She is all you Sam, from her looks to the fighter within side her. She a month premature and tiny but is already a survivor. She is strong...just like you," his voice was filled with emotion at this point.

"You have to wake up Sam. You have to open your eyes and live Sam, for our little girl. You are a fighter, and a survivor. I know you have been fighting all your life from the minute you were born it seems. I know you probably want to give up...but you can't Sam. You can't. Not this time! I need you...that little girl needs you! She needs her mother to teach her how to be strong and confident like you. She needs you to teach her all the things that I can't. You know what it feels like to grow up feeling abandon and without a mother. You can't do that to her Sam. I know you don't want to either. So Please Sam, I am telling you to fight! Because there are people here that needs you!" His voice cracked at this as he dropped his head to his chest and sobbed. Unleashing all the pain and angry he had let build up within. He cried for that tiny baby fighting for her life, fighting to breathe on his own. He cried for Sam, who was the original hard- luck kid. He cried for himself, and how useless he felt.

* * *

"Hey, how's it going?" asked Lulu as she took the seat beside Spinelli, who was seated in the waiting room of the hospital.

"Greetings, Blonde One," replied Spinelli, looking up from his laptop towards Lulu.

"What are you doing?" she asked with curiosity as she leaned over and studied the screen of the computer in front of Spinelli. Her eyebrows fussed together with confusion noting the title of the webpage.

"The Jackal, is helping Stone Cold find the most perfect name for the Precious One," spoke Spinelli proudly. He knew that Jason had a lot on his plat at the moment, with the baby and now Sam, and only wanted to help but finding the perfect name.

"Oh, that is so sweet Spinelli!" smiled Lulu looking up at Spinelli's glowing face. She couldn't help but laugh at her friend's overjoyed face at her approval. "Have any good one yet?"

"Well, there are many possibilities but none seem to be quit right for Faire Samantha and Stone Cold's little offspring," spoke Spinelli disappointedly looking away from his friend and back onto the computer screen. He had been searching for hours for the perfect name. He had been doing research on meaning of names, finding the right one to describe the Precious One.

"I'm sure you will be able to find the right name," spoke Lulu softly, giving Spinelli's shoulder a squeeze. She knew he must be feeling helpless with everything going on from Sam getting kidnapped to the baby being found to now Sam lying on her death bed. She knew he thought that if he could find the perfect name that everything else might fall into place. Carly had been the one to tell Lulu to come to the hospital and check on Spinelli. It was now several hours since Sam had gotten out of surgery and she still had not awoken up. Carly knew that Jason was in a rough spot and had told Lulu to check on the young computer genius, knowing he would not be doing so well either.

* * *

Jason was back in NIC unit, holding his little girl in his arms. He had wanted to give Alexis privacy while she sat with her daughter. He stared down into the sleep face of his daughter. He couldn't help but note the similarities between her face and Sam's. The baby was now dressed in a pair of stripped pink pyjamas and matching hat. Jason had went down to the gift shop after seeing Sam and bought this little outfit. He felt like he had disappointed this little girl by not being able to save her mother. He had needed to do something for her. Jason knew it was nothing but he felt helpless. He had needed to do something.

The baby kicked out and stretched her little arms and legs in the oversized outfit, a yawn escaping from her perfect O shaped lips. He gently reached out with his free hand and gently stroked her cheek. There were tubes hooked through her tiny nose, which was feeding her oxygen, helping her breathe.

At the touch of his fingers, the baby opened her eyes and looked suddenly up at Jason's face. They then suddenly closed again with sleep. Jason smiled a little at this. She reminder him so much of the little baby that had been a part of his and Sam life for a short while, a few year back. Hope had been her name. A memory then suddenly filled his mind for a second as he thought back to Hope and how she had once been awoken by a noise outside the apartment. But seeing Sam's face, she had immediately calmed down and went back to sleep.

Leaning down, he kissed her softly on her crown as there was a knock at the door. Jason glanced over his shoulder at the door, wondering who it possibly could be. He feared a little that it was a doctor telling him that something had happened to Sam. But instead Viola, Alexis's nanny stuck her head in side.

She smiled a kind smile at Jason. "Sorry to intrude but this one here wanted to see her niece," explained Viola, gesturing towards Kristina, who stood by her side.

"Hi Jason," spoke the little girl, her voice barely over a whisper as her brown eyes looked up at Jason, shyly.

Jason smiled at the little girl, "Hi Kristina."

Viola and Kristina then moved further into the room towards where Jason sat with the baby.

"Would you like to hold your niece?" he asked towards Kristina, who stood before him, looking down at the tiny baby in his arms. The little girl smiled at Jason, and nodded her head.

Carefully standing up, he gestured for Kristina to take his seat before he placed the baby into her arms. "Be careful of her head," he spoke softly at Kristina as she did what she was told. Kristina smiled down at the baby in her arms.

Jason couldn't help but smile at the interaction between his daughter and her aunt, as the baby reached out and wrapped her tiny hand around Kristina's finger. The little girl's face lit up at this. "What's her name?"

"She doesn't have one yet." Replied Jason, kneeling down beside Kristina. "What do you think her name should be?" he asked gently looking towards Kristina as he rubbed the back of the baby's head.

"Um," Kristina screwed her face up at this and thought hard for a second before replying. "Ariel, after the Little Mermaid!"

* * *

It was 24 hours after Sam had gotten after surgery, and Jason found himself once again seated by her bedside holding her hand. She was in the same position than the last time he had seen her. She had not awoken yet. Time was running out but he still had hope. He knew that Sam would a waken up. He could feel it. She had wanted to be a mother for so long and now that it was happening, he knew that she wouldn't give up now.

His body felt emotionally and physically drained from the last 48 hours. He had not slept or eaten really since arriving with his daughter at the hospital. All his time had been either spent with her or Sam. He had been told by many of the nurses to go home and get some rest but he couldn't leave. He didn't want to leave his daughter alone and he wanted to be here when Sam woke up. He didn't have it in him to go now. He was needed here.

When he had left the NIC unit, the baby had been sleeping and was being monitored by Elizabeth. After Kristina and Viola had left, Spinelli had arrived with a list of baby names for Jason. He appreciated this greatly. He had not even bother thinking about a name for his little girl, really after hearing the news on Sam. But after looking at the list, he realized the baby deserved a name.

So now that the baby had a name, all that was needed now was for Sam to wake up.

"Please Sam. Please just open your eyes," he spoke with emotion. "I love you and need you in my life. I know you find it hard to trust me after everything that happened between us. But you have to believe me now. That I love you and need you. Our little girl needs you. Please Sam, wake up," he whispered over and over again, holding her hand up to his lips, kissing it.

It was then he felt it, the slight pressure of Sam's fingers against his. His blue eyes widened with intensity, his mouth forming a perfect O shape as he stared down at Sam with shock. His heart beated rapidly against his chest as Sam's eyes slowly opened with awareness.

"Sam," he whispered, blinking away the tears of happiness that were threatening to fall.

"Jason," whispered back Sam, her voice barely a whisper. Her brown eyes stared up at him with confusion and exhaustion. "What happened?" she asked slowly, searching his face for answers. The last thing she remembered was Jason arriving and shooting Jerry.

"You are at General Hospital," began Jason in a soft voice. Still holding her hand, Jason lifted it once again to his lips and kissed it, giving it a squeeze before placing it down on the bed. "You passed out after I found you and where rushed into surgery. You were shot, Do you remember?" he asked. He wanted to know what had happened between when he had left Jake at her door and when he had found her at the Zacchara's.

"I remember being shot," replied Sam slowly, as she closed her eyes for a brief second as her head filled with memories. "Jerry shot me. At my apartment...and at...in that room..." her voice trailed off, she still didn't know where she had been kept.

Jason nodded his head at this, not saying another word. He didn't want to push her. Just as it looked like she was about to drift off to sleep again, her eyes shot open with panic, looking at Jason. "the baby! What happened to the baby?" she asked her voice rising high with fear as she placed a hand on her abandon. She could tell she was not with child anymore. She could feel that she was empty now. Tears suddenly welled up in her eyes. "Where's my baby Jason?" she cried, her voice filling with emotion, fearing the worse.

"She's is alright Sam," spoke Jason, reassuring her.

"She?"

"Yes, she. We have a beautiful baby girl," he couldn't help but smile as he spoke theses words.

Tears fell down Sam's cheeks as she was told this news. She had a baby girl. A healthy, alive baby girl. "I want to see her," she spoke all the sudden as she tried to sit up and get out of bed. However, every nerve in her body seemed to protest as she lifted her head off of the pillow. She couldn't help but let out a soft whimper at this.

"Sam , you have to take it easy," Jason gently reached out and made Sam lay down again in bed. It was too early for her to be on her feet. Brushing the stray hairs away from her forehead and smiling down at her, he began to tell her how he had found their daughter.

After Jason had finished telling the story of how he had found of that she was being held at the Zacchara Manison and had found their little girl abandoned on the bed in the cell. Sam had filled him on the events before and after that moment. She told him about Jerry breaking into her apartment and had wanted to use her as bate to lode him and kill him. She explained how Jerry had shot her in the thigh and drugged her, waking up in the cell, not knowing where she was. She told him about being handcuffed to the bed, after trying to escape. "I was so tired Jason and thought I had miscarried because the baby wasn't moving anymore after the fall. I was scared but knew somehow that I had to keep on fighting. It was then that I heard footsteps, I thought it was Jerry again, returning to bug me. But instead it was Anthony," explained Sam, lifting her right hand to her forehead, rubbing it softly as a sudden heahache appeared. Her left arm was in a sling.

"Anthony?" Jason was surprised by this. He had only thought that Jerry and Trevor were behind Sam's kidnapping.

"Yeah, he was crazy as ever," she replied. "He thought I was his dead wife again, Marie. I was scared to see him. I remember watching with fear as he slowly walked through the gate of the cell and approached where I lay. I couldn't get away. He held a knife in his hand. I remember thinking this was going to be the moment I died as he placed a hand on my stomach before lifting up the edge of my sweat shirt and exposing me skin. I tried fighting him off Jason but I knew I was weakening and didn't have the strength within..." her voice trailed off for a second as the feeling of fear creeped back into her body for a second. She could still feel the coldness of the knife and see the wild look on Anthony's face as he had stood over her.

Jason waited in silence for her to continue.

"It happened so quickly Jason," she whispered as a fresh wave of tears surfaced over the rims of her eyes. "I had never felt so much pain in my life than at that moment as he sliced opened my stomach and pulled the baby out. I remember feeling his hands inside of me as he pulled the baby out...everything is dark after that. The next thing I know I am waking up in a strange hospital room."

Jason then quickly explained to her, that this room was part of a clinic in the Zacchara household.

"I remember waking up and looking around the room before falling back to sleep. The next time I woke up again, Jerry and this weird doctor where in the room, talking in deep whispers to one another. I pretended to be asleep as I listened to them. I don't really remember what they had been speaking about. Whatever it was, they had left shortly afterwards. I had been in so much pain that time. My body had felt like it was on fire, ripping slowly apart. A few minutes later, after Jerry and the doctor had left, I remember a strange tall nurse had appeared. I asked her where I was but she wouldn't tell me. Either she was not supposed to talk to me or she didn't understand me. I don't know. I just remember thinking that I had to find a way out of there and soon. I remembered looking around the room, trying to find a way out. I couldn't move my arms where in restrains tried to the side of the bed. I must of lost consciousness from the pain I was in because everything is a little foggy after that..." explained Sam, her eyes were closed, trying to make clear of what had happened afterwards.

"I remember waking up to seeing Jerry standing over me. He had smiled at me and acted like he always does. I don't remember what he had spoken to me but I remember at that moment feeling so outraged and pissed off that I spit in his face. He had not liked that, because the next thing I know he pulls his gun out and shots me in my left shoulder. It was after that, shortly after you arrived," her eyes opened at this and looked up at Jason. "Thank you." she whispered, reaching out with her right hand, and cupping the side of his face.

"For what?" he asked, his blue eyes sparkling with confusion.

"For saving me and our little girl." A smile appeared on Sam's face, tears falling down her cheeks as she stared up at the man that would always be there for her.

After being checked out by Dr. Lee and giving her statement to Lucky, Sam was finally able to see her daughter. It had only been about two hours or so since she had woken up. Dr. Lee had wanted her to stay in bed and rest. Her body had been through so much and needed time to heal. But Sam needed to see her little girl. So despite, her doctor's wishes and the protest of her body, Sam got out of bed. Dr. Lee had finally caved, knowing that her patient would not do as she was told until she knew her daughter was safe and sound.

Lifting Sam out of the bed, he placed her gently in the wheelchair that the nurse had just brought in. Making sure her IV was safely attached to the back of the chair, Jason began to push her out of the room and towards the NIC unit. Sam's lower abdomen ached with every moment she made and with every breathe she took. It was in pain from the c-section and everything else, but the excitement she was feeling was blocking out the pain as Jason pushed her through the hallway. She was finally going to meet the little person that had been growing inside of her after all those months. Her heart raced with excitement, as Jason pushed opened the door to the NIC unit and wheeled her into the room.

"what one is she?" asked Sam looking around the room at the several other incubators in the room.

"This one here," spoke Jason softly as he wheeled her other to the further one on the left where Monica and Emily where seated. Both women looked up and smiled at Sam.

"Welcome back Sam," greeted Monica down at Sam as she rose to her feet.

Sam just returned the smile, she didn't know what to say really. All she could think about was her daughter and how much she wanted to hold her in her arms. Both Monica and Emily then stepped out of the way as Jason wheeled Sam towards the incubator where she could get a good view of their daughter.

"Can I hold her?" asked Sam softly as her brown eyes looked on at the tiny little bundle, tears welding up.

"Of course Sam," spoke Monica as she motioned towards Emily to help her. In the matter of seconds, the bay was awoken and removed from the warmness of the incubator. The baby let out a cry of protest as her arms slipped through the looseness of the blanket and waved in the air. Her chicken legs kicking against the blanket wrapped around her tiny body.

"Here you go Sam," smiled Monica as she placed her granddaughter into the arms of her mother. "Be careful of her head."

Sam nodded her head at this as she took her daughter into her arms. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks as her daughter through her cries fixed her eyes up onto this stranger's face. "Hi, there baby girl," whispered Sam, smiling down at her daughter.

The baby still continued to whimper a little but soon quietened down as she continued to look up at Sam's face.

"What's her name?" asked Sam after a second, not tearing her eyes away from the sweet little face looking back up at her.

"Libery" replied Jason softly; blinking away the tears that suddenly filled his eyes at the sight of Sam holding their daughter. "Liberty Daniela McCall."

"Morgan," replied Sam softly, as she took Isla's hand into her own, laying the tiny fist out onto her palm.

"What?" asked Jason confused.

Sam looked up over her shoulder at him and smiled. "Liberty Daniela Morgan!" she whispered correcting him. At this their eyes locked, a deep connection forming between them. Jason then leaned down and captured her mouth with his.

* * *

Okay tell me what you think! Thanks for reading and please review!


	40. Chapter 39

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

Nightlight

Chapter 39

"Where did you get the name Liberty from?" asked Sam with curiosity towards Jason. They were back in her hospital room. After Sam had gotten to see and hold her daughter for the first time, she had fed her and watched as she fell to sleep before being wheeled back to her own room.

"Spinelli," admitted Jason with a slight smile playing on his face. "I didn't know what to name her. And then Spinelli showed up with this list of all these names and their meanings. And Liberty seemed to be the one that fitted her the best. It means freedom. "

"I like it. It's perfect," replied Sam, reaching out and taking his hand in his. Freedom to here meant 2nd changes and a new beginning after struggle. "Thanks you, also for honouring my brother!" Tears filled in her eyes as she thought about her sweet older brother.

"You don't have to thank me for that," he whispered. "I want you brother to be a part of our child, some way."

"Thank you anyway," mumbled Sam as her eyes grew heavy again.

Noticing this, Jason leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek, "Get some rest Sam!" He whispered a slight smile appeared on her face before falling into a deep sleep.

After leaving Sam's room, Jason made his way back to the NIC unit to check on Liberty, or what he now got in the habit of calling her, Libby. Spinelli was in the room, staring down at Libby in her crib.

"How's she doing?" asked Jason coming up beside Spinelli.

Spinelli looked up at Jason and smiled at his mentor. "The Liberating One is doing well!" replied the Jackal. He had changed her nickname after hearing what the baby's name was. "How is Faire Samantha doing?"

"She is exhausted and in pain a little but doing well. She sleeping now!" replied Jason to his roommate as he reached in and touched his daughter's tiny hand, which immediately wrapped around his finger at his touch.

"Is there any word yet on when mother and child can go home together?" asked Spinelli with curiosity.

"Sam has to stay for another week or so until her blood level is back to normal and the swelling of her uterus goes down and the infection is gone. As for Libby, I don't know. The doctor said she could go home once she is about 4 pounds. So we will have to see," explained Jason with a shrug down towards Spinelli. He wasn't sure himself when he could bring both Sam and Libby home but he knew now that they were safe and that was all that mattered to him at the moment.

After being at the hospital for a few days straight, Jason finally was convinced by Carly and Robin to go home and take a shower and maybe some sleep while both Sam and Liberty slept.

Jason through his keys on to the desk as he stepped into the darken Penthouse and shut the door behind him. Flipping on the lights, he stripped off his leather jacket and kicked off his boots. It was at that moment that he felt the pain in his body; the exhaustion of his bones. He stood there for a second looking out onto the messiness of the living room. There were left over food containers and bottles of orange soda and beer scattered on the coffee table and end tables. He knew he should clean up but didn't have the energy to do so. Rubbing his temples, Jason began to make his way upstairs.

Stepping into the bedroom, Jason didn't bother to turn on any of the lights as he stripped off the rest of his clothes and made his way into the bathroom. Turning on the faucet of the shower, Jason got in. The warm spray of water against his skin was welcoming. Closing his eyes, he let out a deep satisfied sigh as he stood there letting the water wash over him. He didn't know how long he stayed like this under the water but it must have been a while, because he soon realized the hotness was running out and the water had turned to an icy coldness. Shivering, he turned off the water and got out.

Reaching out, he took hold of the towel which was hanging on the back of the door and wrapped it around his hips. Drying off, Jason made his way back into the bedroom, where in put on a clean pair of boxers and fell into the bed. The minute his body hit the pillow, his eyelids began to droop, making him fall into a deep sleep.

It had been dark outside when Jason had fallen asleep. However he awoke to the bright binding light of the sun rising in the east. It was morning.

* * *

"Hi Mommy," mumbled Sam as she cracked opened her eyes and looked over at Alexis, who was seated beside her bed.

"Hi sweetheart," greeted Alexis to her eldest daughter as she leaned over and kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Swore," murmured Sam as she lifted her head off of the pillow and tried to sit up. She winced in pain. Her stomach still ached from the c-section. "What time is it?" she asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked over at her mother, who was dressed up in one of her black designer suits.

"It's just past eight in the morning, I wanted to pop in on you before I head off to work," explained Alexis, a smile appearing on her face. She then reached out and grave Sam's hand a tight squeeze. "You are looking better."

"Have you see Libby?" asked Sam up at her mother.

"I did. She was up and crying. Looking for her mother probably!" commented Alexis, which put a smile on Sam's face.

"I guess I should call you grandma now," joked Sam in a whisper, her voice was still a little groggy.

Alexis couldn't help but laugh at this, "Oh please don't! I am barely forty yet."

"Then what should we call you then?" asked Sam, a smile on her face.

"I don't know. Grandma makes me sound so old. I was thinking about Nana or YaYa," replied Alexis.

"YaYa?"

"Yeah, it's grandmother in Greek. I am part Greek. So are you, you know?" point out Alexis at her daughter.

"Yes, yes," nodded Sam. She was always forgetting that she was part Cassadine. "Then we shall call you YaYa, then! YaYa Alexis!"

* * *

Jason stood in the doorway of the NIC unit looking in as Sam interacted with Liberty. He didn't want to intrude on their bonding time together. A smile was plastered on his face as he leaned against the door frame, watching as she leaned down and placed kisses all over Libby's face, making the baby kick.

"You're a happy baby, against you?" cooed Sam down towards her daughter, as she cradled her in her arms. "You're so beautiful! Did you know that? You're so very cute, with your little button nose like a piglet! That's right, you're my little piglet. My little piggy wiggy! My Libby Pig!" She then leaned down and kissed the tip of Libby's nose. "There are so many people that love you Baby Girl...did you know that? There's me and your daddy. He loves you so very much and would I know do anything to protect you so just remember that when your older and think that he is too protective. Because he just looking out for his little girl! Okay, do you think you can remember that one?...Uncle Spinelli loves you too, along with Auntie Krissy and Auntie Molly, who are mommy's little sisters. And let's not forget, Grandma but don't get her confused now with YaYa...they wouldn't like that, I don't think. There's also Auntie Emily, who is your daddy's sister. Now there is also Carly, who will probably end up being your God-mother. She is your daddy's best friend, along with Uncle Sonny. There are just so many people that love you, Libby. You are a blessed little girl. A nightlight send from God to show us the way and to keep us safe in the darkness...there are also two people I know who would have loved you very much, however who are probably looking out for you in heaven. Your gurdian angels- Uncle Danny, who is my big brother and your older sister, Lila. They are up there looking down on you, protecting you and guiding you, just like me and Daddy are. Remember all this sweet angel, that you are blessed and loved by many!"

Jason stood there listening for a couple more minutes before stepping into the room and letting his presense be known.

Hearing him approaching Sam looked up and smiled at him. "Hi!"

"Hey," he greeted back as he approached where she sat holding Libby. "How is she?" he asked, leaning down and kissing Libby's crown.

"She is good!" replied Sam, turning her attention back onto the sweet face of the baby staring back up at her. "The nurse said that her lungs are doing much better and will be able to breath on her own," explained Sam with pride, blinking away the tears that filled her eyes. She was so happy that this little baby, who was born at a moment of terror was fighting and growing stronger each day.

"I knew she would. She is a survivor, a fighter just like her mother," commented Jason as he took Libby's tiny little hand and lay it out on his palm. "Aren't you?" he cooed. He wasn't one for baby talk but his daughter brought the tender side of him out.

"Is that Jason Morgan speaking baby talk?" teased Sam, her face spread out in a toothy grin.

Jason's blue eyes looked over at Sam and shook his head at her.

* * *

Okay I know it's a little short but more will be coming soon. Btw I'm not sure what to do with this story any longer. I might end it soon but if u guys want me to keep it going, review and give me ideas!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	41. Chapter 40

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

I am warning you that this is one of the last chapter to come in this series.

* * *

Nightlight

Chapter 40

Six weeks later...

It was the middle of March and the snow was just beginning to melt; showing signs of spring. Sam sat on a bench in the park, pushing the stroller back and forth along the muddy grass with one hand. It was the middle of Libby's nap time but she just had to get out of the house. Both she and Libby had been home for over a week now and Sam was already finding it a struggle to stay coop up in the house all day. Libby who was just over a month old and weighed about five pounds, almost six now was breathing on her own and doing well, the doctor had warned Sam that she was still recovery and shouldn't go outside in the cold.

However, it was the warmest it had been in months and Sam thought her daughter needed some fresh air, she knew that she did. So now here they were, enjoying the peacefulness of the park together. A smile appearing on Sam's face as she watch as Libby's mouth formed the perfect oval shape and yawned, her brown eyes blinking open. Sam was in love with this little creature, even more then she could image being. She loved motherhood and everything that came with it. Even the 3 am feedings, though seemed to be her favourite. Sam loved that quietness of the middle of the night, when she just looked down on the face of her baby. There was nothing more calming to her.

Liberty focused her eyes on Sam for a second, taking in the freshness of the air against her face before scrunching her face up and letting out a cry. This was her first time outside.

"Oh baby," cued Sam as she stood up and leaned down and picked up Libby into her arms. As she cradled Libby, who was bundled up in blankets and a hat against her chest, her cell phone began to ring from her jean pocket. Making sure that she had a good hold on Libby with her left arm, Sam reached into her pocket with her right and retreaded her cell phone. "Hello," spoke Sam into the phone as she cradled it against her shoulder and cheeks as positioned Libby in the crook of her arm.

"Sam, it's Jason," spoke the familiar voice on the other end that could still make her heart flutter.

A smile appeared on Sam face at hearing his voice, "It's Daddy," whispered Sam down at Libby, covering the mouth piece.

"What's up?" asked Sam, taking her seat once again on the bench.

"Where are you?" asked Jason, sounding concerned.

"Me and Libby are at the park!" replied Sam with excitement.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" asked Jason, sounding concerned once again.

"Yes Jason it is. We have been coop up in the Penthouse for a week now ever since we brought her home. She needed some fresh air, I needed some fresh air. And before you saying anything, yes she is bundled up and is wearing a hat!"

There was silence on the other end for a second before Jason spoke, "Okay but don't stay out too long. Her lungs are still not the strongest..."

"I know Jason," spoke Sam, her voice a soft whisper. "We will be heading home soon, don't worry." By home, she meant the Penthouse. She and Liberty had been living there ever since being released from the hospital. Sam didn't have the nerve to go back in Sonny's penthouse after what had happened there. She felt much safer being under the same roof as Jason. So for the time being, she and Libby were living with Jason, and he wouldn't have it any way else. He loved having them there.

After hanging up with Jason, Sam placed a now sleeping Libby back into her stroller and began to walk once again along the muddy surface of the grass. "Daddy is worried about us, like usual," whispered Sam towards her daughter.

Libby had softened Sam and changed her in a way that she didn't know how to describe. After having her, she realized that being angry with Jason over lying about Jake wasn't going to really change how she felt about him. She still loved him and wanted to be with him even more now. Liberty had given her the freedom to realize what was in her heart. Sure Jason had heart her badly about lying about being Jake's father but that wound was now healed over. Sam was ready to love him again. And he was ready to take her again. Jason had patiently waited for her; this made her fall in love all over again with him. Sam knew that if she didn't have Liberty she would have somehow find this all out on her own but not so quickly as she had this time. The birth of their daughter had made Sam open her eyes and see what was in front of her.

* * *

"Your good with her," commented Sam as she came down the stairs and looked on at Spinelli feeding Liberty.

Spinelli looked up over his shoulder and smiled at her. "Well thank you, Faire Samantha."

"She likes you," she pointed out as she looked down at her daughter who had her eyes fixed on Spinelli's face as she drank from the bottle.

"Well I enjoy the Precious's one community too," replied the Jackal turning his attention back onto the baby in his arms. Ever since Liberty had come home, Spinelli had been around to help out with whatever he could. He was much in love with this precious little girl.

Just then the front door opened and Jason stepped into the Penthouse. His face seemed to light up when his eyes fell onto his daughter in Spinelli's arms.

"Hi," spoke Sam softly towards him as his eyes moved away from Liberty and onto Sam. A slight smile played on his face, his blue eyes sparkling with love at her. For a second they stood like that staring at one another. This seems to happen all the time now when they saw each other. The love was still there, that connection. "Did you get it?" she asked, looking onto the paper bags in his hands, breaking the silence between them. Her cheeks were slightly flushed with embarrassment.

Jason snapped out of the trance and came back to reality at this and looked down at the paper bags he held in his hands. "Yeah, I got it!" he murmured. He had just run out and got Chinese food, just like the olden days.

"Good, because I'm starving! Replied Sam, taking a step towards where Jason stood, reaching out and taking one of the bags from him. As their hands brushed against each other, a spark of electricity seemed to go off.

Spinelli watched this exchange between them and couldn't help but smirk. Love was in the air. "Looks like mommy and daddy are falling in love again," whispered Spinelli down at Liberty who was still continuing to drink.

* * *

Okay, I know its short but more will be coming soon. Thanks for reading and please review.


	42. Chapter 41

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Okay, so I have decided that this is the last chapter of the series, I know it's sad. But don't worry I will be coming out with a new one very soon.

And a big shout out to all the people who have stuck with this story from the beginning, cheering it on, reading and reviewing. It's probably wouldn't have been this long if not for you guys, So Thank You so much!

* * *

Nightlight

Chapter 41

"She's asleep," whispered Sam as she came down the stairs and looked across the room to where Jason stood, gazing out of the window.

He turned around at this and smiled at her, "She finally went down, did she?" It was well past midnight and both he and she had been trying to get Liberty to go down since 10 o'clock. She was a stubborn little girl just like both of her parents, when she didn't feel like doing something you couldn't change her mind.

"Yeah, I think all the crying exhausted her," replied Sam as she stood in front of Jason, leaning against the edge of the pool table. She then let out a loud yawn.

"Looks, like Libby isn't the only one that needs to go to bed," smirked Jason softly. His blue eyes piercing down at her through the darken room. The lights where all out, except for the faint light coming from the full moon outside.

Sam's brown eyes locked with Jason's at this. He was flirty with her, something he rarely did. It then seemed to all the sudden get very hot in the room. Sparks where forming between them as they stood there, looking at each other. Both couldn't help but think of the last time they had made love together at that moment; it had been when they had conceived that sweet little baby who was asleep upstairs.

Sam blushed a bright red with just thinking about how Jason had grabbed her that night, pulling her to the floor. She hoped that tonight would be the same. That he would throw caution to the wind and made love to her, right then in there on the pool table. She was ready.

Jason let out a deep breath, his fists clenched like rocks he was trying to contain himself. He wanted so very much to take her right then and there on the pool table, however he didn't want to rush anything. Things between him and Sam had been going along very smoothly and he didn't want to ruin it.

Seeing this, Sam decided that she should make the first move. Taking a step towards him, so that they were only inched a part now; she reached out a touched his hand lightly, sending shivers down his spine. Her brown eyes appeared up at his face, they were dark with desire. "I want you Jason. More then ever tonight, "she whispered, her voice as light as a feather as she stood on her toes and let out a deep breath into his face. "I want you," she whispered before brushing her lips softly against his.

Jason let out a shiver and closed his eyes in response to her touch. God she smelt good, he thought to himself as he inhaled the sweet scent of her skin, and she smelt like honey. It wasn't long after that he found himself kissing her back.

Sam was seated on the pool table with her legs wrapped around his waist; both of their shirts had been ripped off. Sam who had only been wearing a baggy night shirt, pressed her bare breasts into Jason's chest. Her hands where running through his spike blonde hair and down the side of his neck as he cupped her face, pulling her even closer then she already was. All the hunger and passion that they had let built up over the months for each of them came pouring out in waves as their lips opened ever so slightly, tongues meeting. Sliding her hands down the front of his chest, she flicked the pads of her fingers over the tips of his nipples. Sending goose bumps down his back.

Jason's hands were placed firmly on the small of her back, gripping her tightly as his mouth began to explore the nape of her neck. She tasted and smelt so good to him, he couldn't seem to get enough as his lips trailed along her collarbone to her shoulder and back. As he began to suck, nip and kiss the tender spot, Sam couldn't help but titled her head back and let out a soft purring noise. Oh Jason knew her too well.

As their lips soon found each other once again with hunger, Sam's hands slide down his hard abs to the waist of his jeans where they began to undo his fly and release the tightness that had began to form at his groin. Lowering her hand into the waist band of his boxers, Sam ran her finger along the already hard shaft of his manhood and grave his balls a light squeeze before releasing them. A deep grunt had escaped from the back of Jason's throat in response to this. Pulling away from the kiss, Jason looked longingly into her eyes."Oh Sam," he whispered into her ear as he took a lobe into his mouth and began to suck on it while his hands cupped both of her breasts.

Sam just leaned back onto her hands, sticking out her chest towards Jason, giving him better access to her boobs. Her eyes were closed as she let the sensation of Jason's hands, touching her run over every inch of her body. His thumbs ran back and forth over the tips of her nipples; starting off soft before adding more pressure. In moments they where harden peaks. Leaning down, Jason slipped one of the peaks into his mouth and went to town. Roaming his tongue along the base to the tip and back. Sucking on the nipple, he lifting his eyes he watched the pleasure wash over Sam's face. Moving over to the next nipple and repeating the same movements; Sam inhaled sharply and released a deep soft purr from the back of her throat.

Kissing the patch of skin between her breasts, Jason's slide his hand down her stomach being careful of the still healing scare along her abdomen. Reaching the waistband of her pyjama bottoms, he lid his hand down into her already wet pussy, teasing it as he slid a finger into her before releasing it once again; meeting her eye he smiled wickedly. Sam returned the smile, as she arched her back and raised her hips off of the pool table, helping Jason pull her pants down the curve of her ass and along her legs. His eyes flashed dark with hunger as they fell onto the thin panties which were left covering her cunt. Pushing the material to the side, he slide his finger into her once again.

Lying on her back against the soft felt surface of the pool table, Sam let out a shuttered breath as she felt Jason's touch along the sensitive spot of her cit. He continued to rub her there with his thumb as his index finger slid into her opening. His touch was light at first but soon became rough as he added more pressure, making Sam breathing become laboured. The walls of her, tightened around his finger as her hips began to move along with his rhythm, making her come. Watching the rise and fall of her chest, Jason released his hand from her wet cunt and leaned down and kissed her belly button.

Stepping out of his jeans, he climbed onto the pool table, straddling Sam. Her brown eyes looked up with to him with lust. "Make love to me," she whispered as she leaned herself up and crashed her mouth to his. The kiss lasted for a moment or two before they broke apart from one another. Not bothering to remove Sam's panties, Jason pushed the material to the side as he slide his hard dick into her. As he pushed himself deeper and deeper within, Sam couldn't help but let out moans of pleasure as her body burst with bubbles. Her fingers clenched onto Jason's flexing biceps as she pulled her hips into his, making him go deeper within, finding that tender spot.

It wasn't much longer before both of them came; Sam climaxed loudly calling out Jason's name as he let out a low deep moan, followed by the whisper of her name as he collapsed down beside her.

"I love you," whispered Sam as she twisted her body and cuddled up to Jason's side, laying her hand along where his heart beated.

"I love you too," replied Jason, leaning over and kissing the side of her temple.

They lay like this for what it seemed like hours, holding one another. However, only a few minutes went by before they were broken apart by the Liberty's cries coming from the baby monitor. Sliding off of the pool table, Jason told Sam to stay while he got dressed quickly and made his way upstairs.

Putting the oversized t-shirt back on, Sam sat on the edge of the pool table; thinking about what she and Jason had done. A huge smile appeared on her face as the events played over and over again in her mind. The sex had been better then she had remembered, it was mind-blowing. Wrapping her arms around herself, she jumped off of the pool table and made her way upstairs. Since she had been staying here with Liberty, she had been sleeping in the nursery. Jason had offered her the bedroom but she refused it. She didn't mind where she slept only if she was close to her daughter, that was enough.

Appearing into the nursery, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of Jason holding their little girl in his arms. He was seated in the rocking chair, his voice was a low whisper as he looked down at the infant's face. He was talking to her about Hawaii. Sam stood there for a moment, listening as he told their daughter about the history of the Island.

Jason looked up and met her eye at the sound of her approach. He stopped talking for just a second as he smiled a sly smile at her. He then all of the sudden stood up, adjusting Liberty in his arm as he reached out with his other and grasped Sam's hand. "Follow me," he whispered down at her before he lead her out of the nursery and down the hallway towards the bedroom.

Sam bit down on her lower lip as she stood by the edge of the bed, she was uncomfortable all of the sudden. Something about being back in their old bedroom together scared her, even know that they had just made love down stairs.

"What's wrong?" asked Jason, sounding concerned towards her as he climbed on top of the bed, still holding Liberty in his arms.

"Nothing," lied Sam shaking her head from side to side, a fake smile was plastered on her face. "It's nothing."

Reading right through her, Jason's face softened. "Sam," he whispered. "I want to be with you and our daughter tonight. That's all."

Her brown eyes looked into his blue ones; she realized she was being stupid. She had nothing to be afraid about. She loved Jason and he loved her. They had a beautiful daughter, a family together. That was all that she ever wished for. However, she was still afraid of what would become of them. She knew that they would always be connected by Liberty but she didn't know what would become of them as a couple. She was afraid if she gave herself over to him once again, fully that she would either do something stupid to ruin it or that he would hurt her and destroy the trust between them once again. Shaking her head, Sam threw all the fears she was feeling out the window. She was Sam McCall, a strong women who lived in the moment and who didn't overanalyze everything.

And with that, Sam gave Jason a small smile as she climbed on top of the bed beside him. Jason wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she rested her head against his chest, reaching out and caressing the side of the infant's soft cheek who was still in the crook of Jason's arm. Resting his head on top of Sam's; he began to tell the story of Hawaii once again.

As Sam listened to Jason's soft voice describe the lush landscape of the Island, her eyes looked on at her daughter. Libby's eyes were wide and alert as she looked up at both of her parent's faces. She was the bright light that had lead them back together. The nightlight in the dark.

The End.

* * *

Okay I hoped you liked how it ended. Please review and let me know. And Thanks so much for reading not only this chapter but from the very beginning a year ago!


End file.
